Las vueltas de la vida
by Tetroyob1402
Summary: Esta historia esta basada de como ash es acusado y abandonado por sus amigos y su madre de algo que no ha hecho, al final la justicia se dará en favor a el, pasando por muchas pruebas y obstáculos para llegar a ella.
1. Chapter 1: traición y soledad

**The twists of fate  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Traición y soledad**

Era ya la hora de la cena cuando un joven entrenador va llegando al centro pokémon con su amigo pikachu, ve a sus amigos serena, Clemont y Bonnie en el videoteléfono hablando con alguien, en eso le pica la curiosidad por ver quienes son esas personas misteriosas con las que hablan, así que se acerca donde están sus amigos y les habla para decirles algo importante.

oigan chicos a que no saben lo que encontré cerca de aquí-dice ash a sus sus amigos

que, ah eres tu ash-réplica serena al instante en que ve a ash

ash que haces aquí, no te das cuenta de que estamos en una conversación privada-dice clemont para lucirse ante los demás

que, y con quién hablan?-dice ash confundido al no saber de quién se trata

pero miren quien está ahí, es el pobre de ash-dice una voz conocida por ash

ahhhhhh, pero si son todos, pero que sorpresa, y a que se debe esta conversación chicos- pregunta ash sin saber de qué están hablando

Los demás no responden para que ash no se entere de su conversación, de repente detrás del misty, brok y los demás aparece delia, la madre de ash, casi entre lagrimas y con una cara de decepción, parece molesta al ver a su hijo durante su conversación, así que decide hablar.

ash ketchum, porque estas escuchando una conversación privada-dice delia entre lágrimas y furiosa

mama, pero que pasa, porque estas molesta con migo-pregunta ash asustado por la actitud de su madre hacia el

retírate ash, ahora!-dice delia ash seguida de serena y los demás

está bien, me iré-sale ash triste pero con la duda de que están hablando

Nuevamente dentro del centro pokémon se reanuda la conversación entre la madre de ash y sus amigos, decidiendo que hacer con respecto a ash.

bien ahora que ash se fue podemos continuar-dice dawn a los demás

así es, bien continuemos, ahora que le decimos a ash para que se aleje?-dice may a los demás

no lo sé may, podríamos decirle a ash que no queremos ser más sus amigos y que se vaya-dice max

ay no max, ash pediría explicaciones y yo no quiero decirle nada-dice serena mirando a max

este niño es que no conoce a ash o qué?-pregunta bonnie con desagrado

bueno eso no importa, yo no quiero volver a ver a ash, ya no lo soporto-dice clemont con desagrado

Pero para sorpresa de todos, mientras clemont hablaba sobre ash, él estaba entrando al centro pokémon y sin querer escucho lo que clemont dijo sobre él, ash no sabía que decir, se deprimió por lo que dijo su amigo rubio, así que sin pensarlo les hablo a todos en especial a clemont.

clemont que acabas de decir-dice ash con tristeza, pero a la vez con sorpresa

ash pero que haces aquí-habla dawn sorprendida de que ash los hubiese escuchado

explíquenme bien de que se trata esto- dice ash sumamente triste y a la vez furioso

En ese momento ash empezó a notar como sus amigos lo miraban de reojo, pero el silencio fue interrumpido cuando llega la enfermera joy y le dice a ash que ya sus pokémon están sanos, ash agradece a la enfermera joy y empieza a caminar hacia ellos, en ese momento es la misma serena quien lo detiene con un empujón que lo manda unos metros atrás de ellos, confundido de la reacción de serena hacia él y como lo miran los demás se pone aún más confundió de lo que estaba con serena, mira a los demás pero sobre todo a su mama y nota un ceño de decepción hacia él.

pero que pasa aquí, porque me miran como si fuera un desconocido-pregunta ash entre su confusión

porque no nos lo dices tú mismo ash-le dice una misty furiosa

que, no sé de qué hablan-replica ash a los demás

no te hagas el tonto ash, nosotros sabemos que has estado maltratando a tus pokémon y disfrutas con su sufrimiento-dice brok con un tono de molestia y sarcasmo

En ese momento ash no sabía que decir, como sus amigos y su madre están diciendo esas cosas sabiendo de que ellos lo conocen desde hace mucho, pero más impactado quedo pikachu al oír esto, no sabía que pensar sobre los amigos de su entrenador, es decir, pikachu siempre estuvo con ash y nunca vio a su amigo y entrenador dañar a ninguno de sus amigos pokémon, así que no sabía que pensar y que hacer por las falsas acusaciones que tenían de su amigo ash, en ese momento ash se puso a la defensiva.

que, es que están locos o que, ustedes saben que yo nunca haría eso a ninguno de mis pokémon-dice ash para defenderse de esas falsas acusaciones

ah y eres más sínico que lo niegas-dice clemont mirando a ash fríamente

qué, pero clemont es la verdad, mama tienes que creerme-le dice ash asustado a su mama

no!, cierra la boca, estoy decepcionada de ti ash, nunca creí que mi hijo fuera a ser de las personas que gozan con el sufrimiento de sus propios pokémon-dice delia entre lágrimas y a la vez furiosa mirando a ash-Vete, vete de mí vista, no quiero volver a verte

pero mama-dice ash tristemente

pero nada ash, no quiero volver a escucharte-dice delia mientras se alejaba del videoteléfono

dinos una cosa antes de irnos ash, verdad que estas reteniendo a pikachu contra su voluntad?-pregunta furiosamente misty

no, claro que no, nunca, si pikachu esta con migo es porque no le he hecho nada a mis pokémon-dice ash a la defensiva

ah no?, tenemos pruebas en imágenes que nos llegaron de como maltratas a tus pokémon ash-dice max teniendo en mano unas fotos

pero no nunca he hecho eso!-grita ash mientras ve como su madre se aleja

vete!, una persona así de vil como tú no es nuestro amigo-gritan todos a la vez mientras se van

ash queda solo en el centro pokémon, serena clemont y bonnie se van del centro mientras que su madre y los demás se desconectan de la vídeo llamada, ash queda muy confundido preguntándose qué paso aquí, pensando que él nunca había maltratado a sus pokémon, ash cae al suelo de rodillas pero el pequeño pokémon eléctrico lo ve y le habla tratando de animarlo pero sus esfuerzos son en vano cuando ve que ash hace un gesto con su mano indicándole al pokémon que se aleje, pero para su sorpresa pikachu se niega y lanza un trueno a su entrenador para que este reaccione, y si lo logra al ver que este se levanta, pikachu se monta en su hombro, en ese momento ash va y se sienta en una mesa del centro pokémon, allí se coloca a pensar que fue lo que paso, al instante llega la oficial Jenny sorprendiendo a ash y a pikachu, pero su sorpresa fue que la oficial Jenny se acerca a ash con unos agentes.

ash ketchum, quedas arrestado por maltrato a tus pokémon-habla la oficial Jenny sorprendiendo por competo a ash

que!, espere pero si yo no he hecho nada-replica ash

no digas nada jovencito, tenemos pruebas que nos envió un niño de hoeen llamado max!-dice un oficial que acompaña a la oficial Jenny

se los juro, yo no he hecho nada de lo que me acusan-dice ash en su defensa

pika pika pikachu-dice el pokémon ayudando a la defensa de su amigo

niño tenemos fotos que demuestran que tú maltratas a tus pokémon-dice la oficial Jenny

En ese momento ash se desespera y empieza a sacudir su cabeza pensando que esto es un sueño sorprendiendo a los que allí estaban con él, pero para su sorpresa fue que antes que la oficial tomara acciones, una voz habla defendiendo a ash.

dejen a ash en paz!-grita una voz que se le hace muy familiar a ash

Al oír esto los oficiales se voltean y ven a un chico de pelo castaño con ojos azules que vestía una camisa roja con pantalones negros y unos zapatos rojos.

porque acusan a ash de hacer algo que no ha hecho?-dice el chico

se puede saber quién eres tu niño-pregunta la oficial Jenny

eres tu kellyn-dice emocionado ash al ver a su mejor amigo y que es como su hermano

ash cuanto tiempo sin vernos, de hecho fue hace un mes-dice sarcásticamente kellyn sonriendo a ash

pero ese no es el caso, ash no ha hecho nada y tengo como demostrarlo-dice kellyn

Al instante kellyn saca una cámara donde muestra un vídeo que fue tomado recientemente de los pokémon de ash donde muestra que todos están sanos y salvos en el laboratorio del profesor oak, en el momento la oficial no sabe que decir y tras ver este vídeo se lo toma como más que una prueba que demostraba que ash era inocente, la oficial jenny pide disculpas a ash por las molestias ocasionadas y se retira junto a los agentes que la acompañaban. Ahí kellyn miro a ash y lo noto triste y deprimido así que lo invito a sentarse para hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir, ash se sienta con kellyn y comienzan a hablar de lo que paso.

muy bien ash, puedes decirme que está pasando aquí?-pregunta kellyn con curiosidad

no se kellyn, no sé qué paso, solo sé que mis amigos y mi mama estaban diciendo que tenían imágenes de mi dé como maltrato a mis pokémon cuando eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes-dice ash en defensiva pero a la vez triste

cálmate ash yo lo sé, bueno, y viste las fotos que tenían tus amigos-pregunta kellyn

lo siento, pero no, no las vi porque las tenía max-le dice ash a kellyn dejando a este con una incógnita

no sé por qué, pero me da la impresión que alguien falsifico esas fotos e intento inculparte para su beneficio-dice kellyn con preocupación

que quieres decir kellyn, a que te refieres-pregunta ash al ver a kellyn preocupado

ash tienes a alguien que quiera o intentara hacerte daño-pregunta kellyn a ash

no, que yo recuerde-afirma ash con duda

bueno siendo así, que tal si vamos con tu mama para ver en que nos puede ayudar, te parece ash-pregunta kellyn

En ese momento a ash le vinieron los recuerdos de lo que su madre le había dicho, en ese momento ash se puso más triste de lo que estaba y comenzó a llorar, sin entender kellyn se había hecho idea de que no solo sus amigos lo habían acusado de maltrato si no que su madre también y pensó detenidamente que esa idea no era para nada buena y se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo.

ash los siento, no sé qué paso entre tú y tu madre pero si quieres vamos a mi casa y allí hablamos con mis padres-le dice kellyn a ash intentando reconfortarlo-"si no es que están en viaje de trabajo"-pensaba kellyn

bien, vamos será mejor que quedarme solo-dice ash secándose las lagrimas

bien vamos-dice kellyn levantándose de la mesa junto a ash

En el momento los dos se pararon de la mesa, ash dio gracias a la enfermera joy por sanar a sus pokémon y salieron del centro pokémon, al salir se dirigieron a ciudad lumiose para tomar el primer vuelo que se dirige a la región natal de kellyn que es la región aghata, mientras iban caminando hacia ciudad lumiose hablaban de sus viajes en la región kalos, como kellyn había conseguido las ocho medallas de gimnasio y ash como había logrado ser campeón de la liga kalos y así ambos prosiguieron hasta ciudad lumiose, luego de varias horas de camino al fin habían llegado hasta el aeropuerto de la ciudad, allí consiguieron los boletos y abordaron el avión que iba hasta la región aghata.

bien ash relájate, si quieres duerme un poco hasta que lleguemos a la región aghata-le decía kellyn a ash

bien, gracias por todo kellyn-ash agradece a kellyn

no hay de que-kellyn le contesta a ash

así ya en el avión, toman vuelo dirigiéndose hacia la región aghata.

* * *

 **En el avión llegando a la región aghata:**

Ash se había enterado de que sus amigos y su madre lo habían cuestionado y abandonado, tuvo muchos problemas por ese asunto y además iba a quedar en prisión por las falsedades de su amigos y su madre, se había reencontrado con su mejor amigo y al que consideraba como su hermano Kellyn Blake, él había defendido a ash de los oficiales y hablo con ash acerca de lo que le paso con la oficial Jenny y de sus amigos y su madre de lo sucedido, al enterarse invito a ash a su casa para así hablar con sus padres. Al estar llegando a la región aghata ash se despertó sin saber dónde estaba pero recordó que iban hacia la región aghata y mirando a su lado vio a un dormido kellyn, así espero sentado a que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto de ciudad platino.

bien, ya llegamos, vamos kellyn ya llegamos a aghata-decía ash empujando a su amigo para que despertara

eh, ash ya llegamos-kellyn le decía a ash medio dormido

si, así es vamos bajemos del avión-afirmaba ash parándose de la silla

bien vamos-respondía kellyn

Así ambos bajaron del avión y se dirigieron hasta la salida del aeropuerto platino, para la sorpresa de los dos había un auto color negro esperándolos a los dos, kellyn sabía de quien se trataba, kellyn le dijo a ash que no se preocupara que él era el conductor de la familia Blake, ash se calmó y se subieron al auto que los llevaría a la casa de kellyn, "la residencia Blake", mientras iban en el auto al hogar de kellyn el conductor y kellyn empiezan una conversación.

hola como estas Jhonatan-pregunta kellyn

muy bien joven blake, como le ha ido, me imagino que ese es su amigo ash-pregunta curioso Jhonatan

así es, él es mi amigo ash-afirmaba kellyn a Jhonatan

como esta joven-le pregunta el conductor a ash

muy bien señor-responde ash algo tímido

eso está bien-responde Jhonatan a ash

oye Jhonatan sabes si mama y papa están en la casa-pregunto algo curioso kellyn

me temo que no joven blake, su padre se fue urgente ayer para la región Okrict y su madre está grabando una película en la región de Raimar-le afirma Jhonatan a kellyn

oh ya veo, bien llévanos a la casa por favor-dice kellyn a Jhonatan

si joven blake, ya vamos en camino-afirma Jhonatan a la petición de Kellyn

Mientras el conductor transportaba a los dos jóvenes a la residencia blake, Ash estaba pensativo, Kellyn al notar esto le pregunta a ash que le sucedía, este movía su cabeza dando una respuesta negativa a su amigo. Ya en la casa de Kellyn, ambos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, adentro acomodaron sus cosas mientras Kellyn le enseñaba la habitación donde su amigo dormiría mientras la situación se resolvía para bien.

* * *

 **En la región kanto:**

En el laboratorio del profesor oak, en pueblo paleta, el profesor y su asistente tracey estaban en una investigación y a la espera de su estudiante que había sido coronado como campeón de la liga kalos, los dos estaban ansiosos de su llegada pero más que todo tracey que quería hablar con ash, pero para su sorpresa escucharon un auto parar, así que salieron y vieron como salía delia junto a misty y brok, pero no veían salir a ash, en ese punto el profesor se preguntó dónde estaba ash y más desilusionado quedo tracey al no ver a su mejor amigo. Con la curiosidad del profesor oak fue a la casa de su amiga delia para preguntarle sobre ash.

hola delia, como te fue en sinoh-pregunta el profesor oak

que como me fue profesor, pues me fue mal-explica delia muy triste

y que fue lo que sucedió señora ketchum-pegunta con preocupación tracey

tracey, tu amigo ash es un…-dijo delia sin terminar la frase

que fue lo que sucedió con ash señora ketchum-con más preocupación pregunta tracey

tracey espera un poco, delia porque no vamos a mi laboratorio para hablar más tranquilamente-le dice el profesor a delia

Delia solo asiente a la propuesta del profesor oak y se van al laboratorio para hablar más calmadamente mientras que misty y brok se quedan en la casa de la madre de ash para encaminarse a sus casas. Ya en el laboratorio delia se sienta en un sillón que está en frente del sillón donde están el profesor y tracey y la primera en hablar es delia.

vera profesor, hace cuatro días estábamos los amigos de ash y yo en la región hoeen, allí nos llegó un paquete-decía delia mientras prosigue con el relato-con unas fotos, al principio pensamos que era un paquete equivocado, pero cuando lo abrimos profesor y miramos las fotos, sentí el mayor dolor de mi vida

y que había en las fotos delia-pregunta con seriedad el profesor oak

lo más horrible que haya visto profesor, era ash de como maltrataba a sus pokemon, y ademas había una nota-dice delia mientras saca un papel de su bolso

En esto delia le entrega al profesor un sobre que había encontrado en el paquete, el profesor abre el sobre y saca un papel donde había escrita una explicación de las fotos que había recibido delia y compañía, así el profesor y tracey empiezan a leerla.

 _"Señora ketchum, aquí le envió unas cuantas fotos que tome hace varios mese de como su hijo maltrata a sus pokemon pegandoles y haciéndolos sufrir, ademas de eso vi como ash gozaba mientras veía como sus pokémon sufrían y gritaban del dolor. ATT: anónimo"_

Al leer esto el profesor se queda en shock al igual que tracey, no creían lo que acaban de leer, cuando ambos terminaron de leer delia al igual que con el sobre saca unas fotos de su bolso y se las entrega al profesor oak, con miedo a lo que el profesor pueda ver las recibe y las observa detenidamente mientras se veía una cara de terror en el profesor oak y tracey. Al ver esto el profesor sacude su cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente, en esto el profesor le pregunta a delia de donde venia ese paquete, delia afirma no saber de donde provenía le dice al profesor y este se levanta junto con tracey y la lleva a su jardín, estando todos allí el profesor le enseña a delia todos lo pokemon de ash sanos y salvos y habla con ella.

delia como puedes ver aquí están todos los pokemon de tu hijo y están bien-le dice seriamente el profesor a delia

pero como, osea que todo esto es falso profesor?-delia pregunta angustiada de lo que pueda haber hecho con su hijo

así es señora ketchum-explica tracey-el que le envió esas fotos y ese sobre es un impostor o tal vez le quería hacer daño a ash

tracey esta en lo correcto delia, no se como pero el que hizo esto se las ingenio para alejar a ash de todos, sus amigos y sobre todo su madre-dice el profesor oak mientras ve que delia cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando

pero que he hecho, aleje a mi hijo de mi, y además le dije cosas horribles-decía delia mientras lloraba fuertemente

pero que cosas dices delia-decía el profesor oak sorprendido

profesor, tracey, por favor ayúdenme a recuperar a mi hijo-dice delia

Tanto el profesor oak como tracey se miraban de reojo y miraban a una delia arrodillada en el suelo pidiendo ayuda para que su hijo regresara donde ella, sin mas los dos deciden ayudar a la madre de ash para que este volviera a su lado.

* * *

 **En la región aghata:**

Ash y kellyn estaban solos en la casa mientras que ash se acomodaba en su habitación y kellyn igual se estaba acomodando en su habitación, al terminar los dos bajaron al jardín de la casa para charlar un rato de lo que iban a hacer mientras todo se resolvía con ash.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2: Recordando el pasado

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Recordando el pasado**

Ash se había enterado de que sus amigos y su madre lo habían abandonado por unas imágenes falsas que alguien había hecho para causarle problemas, estuvo en problemas con la oficial jenny y se había reencontrado con su amigo kellyn blake, este había hablado con él para aclarar sus dudas sobre lo sucedido, cuando kellyn se enteró de todo invito a ash a su casa para hablar con sus padres y pedirles ayuda, se habían encontrado con Jhonatan en el aeropuerto de ciudad platino en la región aghata, allí Jhonatan los llevo a la "residencia blake", al estar allí ash y kellyn acomodaron sus cosas para pasar allí un tiempo, en la mañana siguiente kellyn y ash se levantaron y fueron al jardín a desayunar, mientras desayunaban ambos se pusieron a hablar de lo que kellyn había hecho en este tiempo, luego de desayunar ambos se asearon y salieron a la plaza principal de pueblo luminight para caminar un rato, en el pueblo ambos jóvenes caminaban mientras veían la tranquilidad del pueblo.

este pueblo es muy colorido-decía ash sorprendido

así es, luminight es uno de los pueblos más bonitos de aghata-kellyn decía a ash

continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante donde atendía un amigo muy allegado a la familia de kellyn, su nombre era cristian, así este cuando los vio llamo a kellyn de un grito que este escucho y no dudo en voltearse para ver a uno de los amigos de su padre, sin dudarlo ambos chicos se dirigieron al restaurante y entraron, adentro cristian invito a ambos chicos a sentarse en una mesa con él para hablar.

hola kellyn, como estas-cristian saludada a kellyn mientras veía a ash

oye, es este tu amigo?-preguntaba cristian

así es cristian, él es ash ketchum, ash él es cristian, un amigo de mi padre-decía kellyn presentándolos a los dos

hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es ash-ash dijo a cristian en son de saludo

mucho gusto joven-cristian respondía al saludo de ash

Mientras cristian saludaba a ash se preguntaba una cosa, como se habían conocido los dos chicos, y como se habían hecho muy amigos hasta el punto de volverse como hermanos, ya que su amigo y padre de kellyn, lucas le había contado todo acerca de su hijo y su amigo, por lo que sabía muy bien la amistad de kellyn y ash, no se quedó con la inquietud y decidió preguntarles cómo se habían conocido.

oigan chicos, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo se conocieron ustedes dos-preguntaba cristian

porque estas tan interesado en eso cristian-preguntaba kellyn mirando a cristian con curiosidad

porque tu padre me ha hablado mucho de tu buena amistad con ash-dijo cristian con la mano en la cabeza y riéndose como loco

bien, es una larga historia así que acomódate para estar ahí un buen rato sentado-decía ash con sarcasmo

 _Historia de ash y Kellyn:_

 _En pueblo paleta, un niño que quería convertirse en entrenador pokémon fue a la academia pokémon del profesor oak, al llegar el niño y su madre se dirigieron a donde estaba el profesor oak para que ash se inscribiera y tomara los cursos, el profesor acepto a ash en la academia ya que él veía algo en ash que le decía que ese chico iba a ser grande como entrenador pokémon, luego de su inscripción se fue con su madre de nuevo a casa para prepararse para el otro día que sería su primer día de escuela. Al llegar la mañana ash se despertó con entusiasmo para ir a la escuela, al salir de la casa junto con su madre, se fueron para la escuela, allí delia dejo a ash y se fue de nuevo para su casa, cuando ash entro en su aula correspondiente se sentó junto a un chico algo serio que lo miraba de reojo._

 _hola, mi nombre es ash, cual es el tuyo-preguntaba alegremente ash al chico_

 _mi nombre es kellyn-respondía kellyn algo aburrido_

 _hay algún problema, si quieres me siento en otra parte-decía ash mientras se paraba pero fue detenido por kellyn_

 _no, no te vayas, es que no tengo amigos aun, por eso estoy aburrido-kellyn le respondía a ash nervioso_

 _no te preocupes-sin poder terminar la frase se sentaron ya que el maestro había llegado_

 _El maestro empezó a dictar la clase, la clase duro una hora, al salir de la escuela ash esperaba a su madre que lo iba a recoger, de pronto vio más allá a su nuevo amigo, se acercó a kellyn y comenzó a hablar._

 _oye y de dónde vienes-preguntaba ash_

 _de una región llamada aghata-respondía kellyn_

 _y eso es muy lejos-preguntaba de nuevo ash_

 _si, está bastante lejos, estoy aquí porque mis padres están de vacaciones acá en kanto así que me inscribieron en esta escuela-decía kellyn_

 _oh, ya veo, oye quieres que seamos amigos-hablo ash sorprendiendo a kellyn_

 _cla-claro-le decía kellyn a ash entusiasmado_

 _En eso delia llega para recoger a su hijo, se acercó y vio a ash hablando con otro chico, esta se agacho para hablarle a los dos chicos._

 _como estas cariño-le decía delia a su hijo_

 _bien mama, hoy fue un grandioso día y conseguí un nuevo amigo-ash le decía a su madre entusiasmado_

 _qué bueno escuchar eso hijo, supongo que este es tu amigo-dijo delia mientras veía al amigo de su hijo_

 _así es mama, te presento a kellyn, kellyn te presento a mi mama-dijo ash presentando a los dos_

 _muy buenos día señora-saludaba kellyn_

 _buenos días kellyn-delia devolvía el saludo de kellyn_

 _bueno kellyn nos vemos mañana-dijo ash despidiéndose de su amigo_

 _Así ash se fue con su madre, en ese momento los padres de kellyn pasaron por él y se fueron, al día siguiente en la entrada de la escuela kellyn y ash se encontraron, estaban felices de verse, eran muy buenos amigos ya. Al entrar a la escuela se dirigieron al aula de clases, allí empezaron a hablar de lo que le gustaba hacer a cada uno, al llegar el maestro dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en la clase, al terminar la clase salieron al patio de recreos, en el mismo reanudaron la conversación del aula de clases._

 _oh ya veo, así que te gustan los pokémon y la música, que bien a mí también-dijo ash a su amigo_

 _y que haces en tu casa cuando no vas a la escuela?-kellyn pregunto a su amigo_

 _bien, me pongo a ver vídeos de batallas pokémon-dijo ash a su amigo_

 _ya veo-dijo kellyn_

 _Así continuaron hasta que llegaron por ellos. Al transcurrir los días y los meses kellyn y ash se volvían más amigos. Hubo un día en el que la clase era al aire libre para que los estudiantes pudieran interactuar con los pokémon y los pudieran conocer, en un momento dado ash estaba con un ponyta, en ese preciso momento unos estudiantes habían asustado a un grupo de rydhons por lo que empezaron a correr hacia donde estaban ash y ponyta, el maestro al ver esto le grita a ash para que saliera de ahí, pero este no podía moverse, el miedo no lo dejaba correr para estar a salvo, en ese momento kellyn se lanza hacia ash, cayendo los dos al suelo estando a salvo de los rydhons, ash al ver esto queda totalmente sorprendido por la acción valiente de su amigo, pero su sorpresa fue interrumpida por el maestro que venía corriendo a ver si los dos estaban a salvo, ambos sintieron. Al pasar un mes desde aquel accidente, ash estaba en el aula esperando a su amigo para que hablaran, en ese momento se abre la puerta del salón y era kellyn que entro y cerró la puerta, pero la sorpresa de este fue ver que todo el aula de clases estaba vacía excepto por ash que estaba sentado, así que se dirigió a donde estaba ash y se sentó para hablar con ash_

 _bien ash me llamaste, para qué?-dijo kellyn cansado_

 _oye estas bien, te noto cansado-pregunta ash a su amigo_

 _si, así es, me vine corriendo-dijo kellyn a su amigo_

 _bien kellyn, te llame porque quería agradecerte lo del otro día, si no hubiera sido por ti yo estaría en la cama de un hospital y también salvaste a ponyta-decía ash a su amigo_

 _no fue nada, solo lo hice porque…-en ese momento kellyn no pudo terminar su frase por temor a lo que ash pudiera pensar_

 _porque que kellyn-preguntaba ash dudoso al ver a su amigo algo nervioso_

 _porque te veo como un hermano ash-le decía kellyn a su amigo con nervios-ash, desde que nos hicimos amigos yo te he visto como el hermano que nunca tuve, por eso siempre estoy contigo, no quiero estar solo, no quiero volver a esta solo_

 _a eso ash no solo estaba sorprendido, sino que estaba feliz, su amigo ya había dicho lo que él quería decir desde que lo conoció, el también sentía los mismo, sentía a kellyn como un hermano, aunque por la casa jugaba con Gary, esto era diferente, sentía a kellyn como el hermano que nunca tuvo, así que respondió._

 _sabes kellyn, cuando te conocí, sentía algo en mí, algo me decía que tú eras esa persona que esperaba para no estar solo nunca más, kellyn yo soy hijo único también y te siento como a un hermano-ash le dijo a su amigo_

 _Así ambos chicos sonrieron de felicidad sabiendo que se habían vuelto como hermanos, aparte de pensar lo mismo, en dar todo por los pokémon y pensar en ellos todo el tiempo, además de ser muy alegres aunque la vida se las jugara mal. Al terminar la conversación salieron del aula y fueron a la salida de la escuela a esperar a sus padres. Al pasar el tiempo ash iba a la casa de kellyn en la región aghata y kellyn iba a la casa de ash en kanto a jugar. A pasar el tiempo ambos chicos cumplieron los diez años y se convirtieron en entrenadores pokémon, así mismo cuándo se encontraban una situación desesperada los dos se hablaban por videoteléfono para ayudarse a resolver los problemas del otro, también se encontraban para salir por ahí o jugar._

 _Fin de la historia_

vaya que gran historia-dijo cristian sorprendido por la historia de kellyn y ash

bueno cristian amigo, ahora ash y yo nos vamos a seguir caminando, fue un gusto haberte encontrado por aquí-decía kellyn mientras salían del restaurante

bien, adiós chicos cuídense-esto último cristian los dijo mirando a los dos chicos

Al salir del restaurante de su amigo, ash y kellyn se fueron a caminar y ver el pueblo para que ash terminara de conocer el pueblo. En una parte del pueblo, en una camino del pueblo los dos chicos se detuvieron, vieron a una mujer correr hacia ellos dos, pero no distinguían de quien se trababa mientras se acercaba vieron que se trataba de una mujer, pero el asombro era de kellyn que estaba sorprendido de ver a una mujer alta y morena que lo veía con ojos de ternura, la mujer se acercó a kellyn para abrazarlo dejándolo aún más sorprendido, ash al ver esto sonrió al ver que se trataba de la madre de kellyn, susan blake, pero se preguntaba, donde estaba el padre de kellyn, de repente se escuchó un alboreo en la plaza del pueblo, si era el padre de kellyn que estaba comprando algunos artículos para su hijo, los tres miraron a la plaza del pueblo pero no podían ver mucho ya que ese local era el que más vendía, por lo que la gente se agrupaba ahí para comprar artículos y comida, al reto lucas sale del local con una sonrisa triunfante y una bolsa de la mano dirigiéndose a donde estaba su esposa y su hijo.

kellyn, hijo traje algunos artículos de colección musical, ya que te gusta tanto coleccionar discos de música-dijo lucas a su hijo

oh bueno papa, gracias-kellyn dijo esto recibiéndole las cosas a su padre

oh dios mío, querido mira quien está aquí-dijo susan mirando a ash

buenos días señora blake-dijo ash mirando a los padres de kellyn

buenos días ash, como estas?-susan saluda a ash

bien, mmm, kellyn?-dijo ash confundido

ah sí verdad-kellyn se dirigió a sus padres-ustedes no estaban en otras regiones trabajando?

ay no hijo-decía susan sonriendo-nosotros le dijimos a Jhonatan que te dijera que no estábamos para darte la sorpresa!

bien, que tal si vamos a la casa, queremos hablar con ustedes dos y que nos ayuden-dijo kellyn a sus padres con seriedad

Luego de esa conversación, todos se dirigieron a la casa para hablar de la situación que tenían los dos chicos. Al rato ya en la casa todos estaban en la sala para comenzar a hablar y así poder calmar inquietudes de los dos chicos, mientras tanto lucas y su esposa susan esteban preocupados por la actitud seria de su hijo hacia ellos, pero más cuando miraron a ash con tristeza y preocupación, así que sin pensarlo ambos adultos se acercaron a donde estaban ash y kellyn para comenzar a hablar, kellyn al verlos los invita a todos a tomar asiento para charlar más cómodamente, mientras tanto en otra región…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: hola lectores, como autor de la historia digo que estoy muy emocionado por ver como transcurrirá esta historia y como terminara, lo que pasaran nuestros protagonistas, me inspiro en el anime de pokémon para crear este gran fantic, y también en una historia que me leí en este sitio, de hecho una gran historia, desgraciadamente la historia quedo incompleta por razones de la autora, pero ese no es el caso, quiero que mi lectura sea de gusto de los lectores, por eso me gustaría que en cada capítulo dejen sus comentarios-críticas para mejorar esta historia, una cosa que se me olvido comentar en el capítulo uno y lo digo en este es que el protagonista kellyn no es el pokémon ranger de pokémon, así sin más los siguientes capítulos los seguiré subiendo cada semana, espero esta historia sea de su total agrado.**


	3. Chapter 3: mas farsas y mas odio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Nota del autor: hola mis lectores, hoy vengo muy contento, tanto como para continuar escribiendo, estaba muy aburrido porque no tenía nada que hacer y no estaba de ánimos como para escribir, pero paso algo que lo cambio todo, fui a un gran concierto de la orquesta el tropicombo y me divertí mucho con mis amigos, después salí de nuevo con la inspiración. Les digo que en este capítulo no habrá muchas apariciones de ash ni de kellyn, de hecho casi nada, se centrara más en los amigos de ash y el tipo misteriosos que mando las fotografías falsas, sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.  
**

* * *

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 3: más farsas y más odio**

 **Anónimo:** si, si, si, sigan manteniendo su odio hacia ash, me vengare por todo lo que me hizo sufrir, lo pagaras muy caro ketchum, te arrepentirás de haberme conocido y haberme derrotado, lo juro

 **Días antes en la región de kalos:**

En pueblo boceto en la región kalos, serena estaba con su pokémon fennekin arreglándose para salir con su amiga shauna de compras y allí encontrarse con clemont y los demás, no solo los amigos de la región kalos, si no que todos habían venido por petición personal de serena, en el centro comercial de boceto estaban brok, misty, may acompañada por su hermano max y dawn, serena ya lista estaba saliendo de su casa para dirigirse al centro comercial con shauna y los demás, pero fue su madre quien la detuvo un momento para despedirse de su hija antes de irse, ya que la madre de serena se iba a encontrar secretamente con delia, al despedirse de su madre serena se fue muy feliz acompañada de su amiga fennekin quien la acompañaba felizmente, al llegar serena buscaba por sus alrededores a ver si veía a shauna y los demás para empezar a caminar por el centro comercial, después de un largo rato buscando a sus amigos, esta escucha voces que la llamaban, al mirar en una tienda en particular vio a shauna y fue corriendo hasta allá, al llegar saludo como de costumbre y empezaron a hablar. Luego de estar hablando durante un largo rato, las dos chicas fueron interrumpidas por max que salió de la tienda corriendo siendo perseguido por su hermana mayor que estaba furiosa, al salir brok la detuvo para que no hiciera el ridículo frente a todos ahí, may entendió el mensaje y se calmó, ahora si max respiraba con tranquilidad, luego de horas paseando y comprando cosas, todos se dijeron adiós para quedar solo los compañeros de viaje de ash, al salir caminaron hasta la plaza de pueblo boceto donde todos se despedirían, al llegar a la plaza del pueblo estaban a punto de despedirse cuando de repente un hombre misterioso vestido de traje negro con gafas oscuras les estrega un sobre grande y sin decir nada se va corriendo, los chicos muy confundidos se preguntaban quién era ese hombre y por qué les había entregado este sobre grande, pero el silencio no duro mucho ya que el curioso de max no se quedó callado y les dijo a todos que abrieran el sobre para ver que había en el mismo, teniendo el sobre en la mano, dawn lo abrió y no se podía creer lo que vio, de hecho todos se fijaron en el contenido del sobre y se quedaron fríos pero muy furiosos.

Que, son más fotografías de ash como maltrata ahora a un pobre phanpy-decía furiosa dawn

Ese imbécil no tiene límites-decía brok decepcionado de su amigo

No, pobre phanpy, se nota que está sufriendo, maldito seas ash ketchum-gritaba max llorando

Max no sigas por favor ya tengo suficiente con ver esta imagen-le dijo may a su hermano entre lagrimas

No, paren no ven que alguien está siguiendo los pasos de ash para averiguar qué es lo que quiere lograr-decía serena fijamente a los demás

Bueno serena y que piensas hacer?-decía misty con curiosidad por lo que insinuaba su amiga de kalos

Buena pregunta misty y te la responderé ahora mismo-dijo serena mirando fijamente a los demás-iremos a kanto a detener las maldades de ash, no es justo que el siga saliéndose con la suya

Bien, me parece buena idea, así también hablaremos con la madre de ash y le diremos que castigue a ash de la forma más severa-decía clemont impotente al ver la foto y no poder hacer nada

Así todos se fueron, pero lo que no sabían es que detrás de unos arbustos que había cerca de ellos estaba escondido el mismo tipo que les entrego el sobre, y tomando un teléfono para hablar con ese alguien para el que estaba trabajando, mientras le contestaban miraba como a los amigos de ash alejándose lentamente, se fijaba para ver si no regresaban, al fin le contestaron.

Si, jefe ya entregue el otro sobre que me dio-dijo el tipo

Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, ahora dirígete a la región kanto para terminar tu trabajo, ya sabes que hacer-dijo una voz por el otra lado del teléfono

Como ordene jefe, ya mismo voy a kanto-dijo el tipo colgando y largándose del lugar rápidamente

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en la región kanto:**

Una madre desconsolada por la dura y la cruel realidad, pero mira haber lastimado y haber echado a su propio hijo por razones injustas, delia se decía a si misma que estaba cegada por unas fotos que no sabía si eran verdaderas, pero de una cosa estaba segura, iba a encontrar a su hijo y le iba a pedir disculpas así se tuviera que arrodillar ante el para obtener su perdón. El profesor y tracey miraban a la mujer que lloraba amargamente por la pérdida de su hijo, sintieron lastima, como una madre le creería más a una imágenes de un desconocido que a su propio hijo al cual conoce toda su vida, el profesor oak no dudo y mirando a delia la ayudo a levantar del suelo y hablando la logro calmar mientras tracey solo escuchaba la conversación. Luego de la conversación entre delia y el profesor, delia se calmó y se armó de valor para salir a buscar a su hijo.

Ya no llorare más, aunque me duela lo que le hice a mi hijo-delia lo decía entre sollozos-iré a buscar a mi hijo y lo encontrare

Así se habla señora ketchum, yo también iré, profesor se une a esta búsqueda por ash?-preguntaba emocionado tracey

Claro que iré, quiero ver a ash y que me explique qué es lo que sucedió, también me gustaría encontrarme con los amigos de ash y preguntarles-dijo el profesor oak mientras pensaba

Que pasa profesor oak, acaso cree que los amigos de mi hijo saben algo al respecto?-preguntaba delia confundida por la actitud de su amigo

Creo que si delia, tengo mis dudas, pero presiento que hay alguien más detrás de esto-dijo el profesor con intriga

Sin más que decir creo que deberíamos empezar a investigar donde esta ash-dijo tracey llamando la atención de los dos adultos en la sala

Mientras que afuera del laboratorio, de hecho en un auto que se dirigía a el laboratorio venia el nieto del profesor oak, él había escuchado rumores de que su amigo y rival de la infancia se había convertido en alguien que maltrataba a los pokémon, pero este venía con intriga, porque?, era lo único que podía decirse a sí mismo, ya llegando al laboratorio vio como la madre de su amigo perdido junto con su abuelo y tracey salían, se preguntaba para donde iban si él había llamado a su abuelo que iba para allá, le parecía muy extraño, cuando el auto se detuvo se bajó de inmediato y se dirigió a ellos.

Abuelo!-Dice Gary sorprendido-pero a donde van

Oh Gary, a si se me olvido que venias-dice oak recordando que su nieto venia-bien Gary, delia, tracey y yo, nos vamos a kalos para averiguar la verdad sobre ash

Así que ash es inocente, verdad abuelo?-dice Gary preocupado

Nos lo se Gary, a ciencia cierta no lo sé-dice oak con frustración

Bien, iré con ustedes-decía Gary entusiasmado-después de todo ash es mi amigo

Bueno, vámonos.

Y todos parten hacia ciudad carmín para tomar el avión que los llevaría a kalos, lo que no sabían ellos es que en un avión que venía desde kalos, estaban los amigos de ash, al tomar el vuelo en ciudad carmín, al despegar el avión que iba a kalos, estaba aterrizando el avión que venía desde kalos, al aterrizar, los amigos de ash, brok y los demás se bajaron del avión para emprender viaje hacia pueblo paleta y hablar con la madre de su amigo extraviado, salieron del aeropuerto y se encaminaron hacia pueblo paleta donde tendrían una seria conversación con el profesor y la madre de ash. En el otro vuelo, luego de seis largas horas de viaje, el avión aterriza en el aeropuerto de kalos, el profesor, delia y tracey se bajan del avión para ir a buscar a ash.

Bien, ya estamos en kalos, delia donde fue que viste a ash cuando hablaron-pregunta del profesor oak

Bien, era un centro pokémon-dice delia intentando recordar-estaba la enfermera joy y clemont dijo el nombre del lugar pero no lo recuerdo bien

Intente recordar señora ketchum-decía tracey

Ah ya lo recordé-dice delia asustando a los demás-era el centro pokémon de ciudad fluxus

Bien, vamos a ciudad fluxus-decía Gary comenzando a caminar seguido por los demás

En otro lugar del mundo, para ser más específicos en la región kanto con los demás, misty, brok y los demás estaban ya cerca de pueblo paleta, ya lograban divisar el paisaje de este, bajaron por el camino que llevaba a la casa ketchum, al llegar ¡sorpresa!, no había nadie, lo mismo que en el laboratorio, no estaban felices, perdieron su viaje hasta kanto y lo peor fue que max empezó a quejarse, may desesperada golpeo a su pequeño hermano en la cabeza para que dejara de hablar, al instante este se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar (lagrimas falsas), no lo dudaron y se fueron a ciudad celeste, el hogar de misty para quedarse ahí hasta que regresara la madre de ash y el profesor oak, así se encaminaron hasta ciudad celeste para quedarse ahí.

* * *

 **En otra parte de kanto:**

De hecho en ciudad carmín, en el puerto estaba llegando un gran barco que traía a los pasajeros de kalos, cuando el barco se detuvo en el puerto, un hombre de traje negro y gafas oscuras, bajo caminando despacio, pero para su mala suerte al poner un pie ya en el puerto se resbalo siendo la burla de todos en el puerto, sin más y avergonzado un poco, se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida, tomo de nuevo el teléfono para llamar a su jefe y avisarle que había llegado a kanto en barco sin que nadie lo reconociera, al terminar de hablar con su jefe colgó el teléfono y se fue a la carretera, tomo un auto y se fue, por allá unas horas después el mismo hombre llego a pueblo paleta, le pago al conductor y se dispuso a bajar del auto, pero de nuevo, al bajar del auto se volvió a resbalar y cayo, el conductor al ver esto no se inmuto y arranco con el carro, de nuevo se puso de pie y fue hasta la casa ketchum, al ver que no había nadie pego un grito a la nada maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Por otro lado en la lejana región "therlands" un hombre de traje rojo y un hombre de traje azul estaban viendo por una cámara a su asistente que estaba en kanto.

?: mmm, como es que ketchum no está en paleta?-preguntaba serio el hombre de rojo

?: No sé, tal vez esta con sus amigos de unnova-dice el tipo de azul

?: No, no creo que este allá, si estuviera allá ya se habría comunicado con ese tal profesor oak-otra vez el tipo de rojo

?: Bueno estés donde estés, escucha bien ketchum, jajajaja, viendo la furia contenida de tus amigos, me divierte-dice el tipo de azul mientras reía maliciosamente

?: Si, si, si, sigan manteniendo su odio hacia ash, me vengare por todo lo que me hizo sufrir, lo pagaras muy caro ketchum, te arrepentirás de haberme conocido y haberme derrotado, lo juro

Otra vez, en ciudad celeste, los amigos de ash habían llegado a el hogar de misty para quedarse ahí hasta saber del paradero de la madre de ash y el paradero del mismo ash, llegando a ciudad celeste max logra divisar el gimnasio de agua y brok, bueno fue corriendo hacia daisy y arrodillado le empezó a hablar, pero como de costumbre el max y croagunk se lo llevaron estando inconsciente el pobre brok, todos se acercan al gimnasio para entrar y tener una batalla amistosa para matar el tiempo mientras aparecen los demás (la madre de ash y ash). Ya adentro la batalla da comienzo

Yo seré el réferi-dice brok con una sonrisa-están de acuerdo todos?

Si-responden todos al unísono

Bien entonces las batallas quedaran así-dice brok señalando a los demás-así irán

-Misty VS Dawn

-Max VS Serena

-Clemont VS May

Así la primera ronda comenzó con misty decidida a ganar y dawn que no quería perder, ambas chicas fueron a lados opuestas de la arena del gimnasio y dio comienzo la primera batalla.

Brok: bien señoritas, que comience esta batalla-dijo brok levantando la mano

Misty: bien, elijo primero por ser la líder de este gimnasio, yo te elijo corsola-dijo misty lanzando su poke ball al aire dejando salir al pequeño pokémon rosa

Dawn: bien, es mi turno, yo te elijo ambipom-dijo dawn lanzando su poke ball al aire dejando salir al pokémon de dos colas

Misty fue la primera en ordenarle a corsola que utilizara salmuera para debilitar a su rival, el pequeño pokémon hizo lo que su entrenadora le ordeno y lanzo una buena cantidad de agua caliente a ambipom pero antes de que este le alcanzara el pokémon de dos colas lo esquivo y dawn hizo el siguiente movimiento, dawn le dio la orden al pokémon que utilizara doble golpe y así fue, el pokémon obedeció a su entrenadora y le dio al pokémon de agua un buen golpe seguido de otro golpe que le hizo un gran daño, misty al ver esto se puso nerviosa y ordeno a corsola que utilizara rayo burbuja, el pokémon rosa se levantó con dolor y de un suspiro lanzo un gran rayo burbuja hacia ambipom esquivando el ataque con gran facilidad y elegancia, a esto dawn contrataco ordenándole a su pokémon que utilizara rapidez, lo cual hizo con un movimiento de colas de las cuales salían estrellas muy poderosas las cuales golpearon al pokémon rosa mandándolo hacia la pared, misty volteando la cabeza vio un pequeño pokémon debilitado por el gran ataque de ambipom ahí hablo brok.

Bien ya tenemos ganadora y es dawn!-exclamaba brok con alegría-bueno el segundo encuentro será entre max VS serena, acérquense por favor

Serena alzando su mano con una poke ball, la lanzo y de esta apareció braixen y seguida de max que este saco a un zigzagoon, los dos empezaron la batalla, serena empezó ordenando un ataque lanzallamas a lo cual el pokémon de fuego obedeció y de su rama un potente lanzallamas dirigido a zigzagoon dio en el blanco, el pokémon mapache en el suelo se levantó con dificultad, pero aun así max no se quedó callado y con los ojos aguados le dijo a su pokémon que utilizara placaje a lo cual el pokémon reacciono y se lanzó contra braixen, pero el pokémon de fuego lo esquivo con elegancia y termino detrás de zigzagoon al cual serena aprovecho el momento y ordeno a su pokémon que utilizara de nuevo lanzallamas y así fue, el ataque dio en el blanco y zigzagoon delante de braixen quedo debilitado y de nuevo hablo brok.

Bien tenemos a la ganadora-dice brok serio-la ganadora de este combate es ¡serena!, que comience el tercer combate, clemont contra may, se acercan los dos p por favor

Acercándose los dos, clemont a un lado del campo y may al otro lado del campo, brok dio la señal con la que el combate comienza, clemont sacando una poke ball y tirándola al aire, salió el pokémon eléctrico heliolisk, y may sacando una poke ball de su cinturón la tomo y la lanzo al aire dejando salir a su pokémon beautifly, el primero en dar un movimiento fue clemont y su heliolisk ordenándole que utilizara voltio carga, y así fue el pokémon eléctrico comenzó a correr a gran velocidad confundiendo al pokémon de may, cuando ya beautifly estaba confundido de seguir el paso de heliolisk, este se lanzó por detrás del pokémon volador y ¡toma¡, le dio un gran golpe que lo dejo de inmediato debilitado, sorprendido clemont al pensar que su rival le daría más pelea pero no fue así, hablo brok como réferi alzando la mano y apuntando hacia clemont.

Ya tenemos al ganador-dijo brok con una sonrisa en la cara-y es clemont, bien ya que terminaron las batallas, ahora qué?

Todos se pusieron a pensar ahora que harían, mientras pensaban, en otro lugar…

* * *

 **En la región kalos:**

Un avión que había aterrizado en ciudad lumiose, bajaron la madre de ash, el profesor oak, gary y tracey que iban en búsqueda de ash, hablaron con la madre de ash para que le dijera donde lo había visto cuando hablo con él por última vez, esta dijo que lo había visto en el centro pokémon de ciudad fluxus así que se encaminaron para allá y poder averiguar que había sido de ash, se encaminaron por unas cuantas horas pero llegaron el centro pokémon donde supuestamente estaría ash, pero al entrar vieron a muchos entrenadores pero no veían a ash por ninguna parte, así que delia camino hasta el mostrador donde estaban la enfermera joy y wigglytuff, delia le pregunta a la enfermera joy si había visto a su hijo, en eso le muestra la foto y la enfermera joy lo ve y lo recuerda.

Sí, yo lo vi aquí hace un mes-dice la enfermera joy

Sabe dónde está ash enfermera joy?-pregunta gary acercándose

Si, después de una discusión que tuvo con sus amigos-proseguía la enfermera joy-vino la oficial jenny acompañada de otros dos agentes y lo iban a llevar a prisión, pero un chico de ojos azules llego y lo defendió, luego de eso ellos dos se sentaron a hablar y al rato salieron, pero escuche que iban hacia la región aghata

La región aghata?-decía el profesor oak sorprendido-pero esa región está bastante lejos de kalos, disculpe enfermera joy, ¿acaso sabe el nombre del chico con el que hablo ash?

Si mal no recuerdo-dice la enfermera joy con la mano en la cabeza-el chico se llamaba kellyn blake

El nombre no era familiar para ninguno, excepto para delia que si lo conocía, los cuatro dieron las gracias a la enfermera joy por la información y se dirigieron afuera del centro pokémon, ahí comenzaron a hablar, delia les conto todo de la relación de ash con kellyn, todos al estar enterados de la historia de ash y ese chico, se dieron cuenta o se hicieron la idea de que kellyn se había llevado a ash a la región aghata para que este se olvidara de los problemas por un tiempo y resolvieran todo allá, así delia le pidió a todos los demás dirigirse a la región aghata para encontrar a su hijo ya que ella sabía dónde vivía kellyn porque ella lo iban a visitar cuando ash era más pequeño, se dirigieron nuevamente al aeropuerto de kalos y tomaron un avión con destino a aghata. Ya en el avión, delia miraba tristemente por la ventana como despegaban de nuevo hacia la región aghata para reencontrarse con su hijo y pedirle disculpas por no creerle cuando este le estaba diciendo la verdad absoluta, se dispuso a dormir mientras llegaban a la región aghata, a la mañana, un altavoz del avión despertó a delia y a los demás pasajeros.

/Queridos pasajeros, ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto de ciudad platino en la región aghata-dice una voz por el altavoz-por favor abrocharse bien los cinturones de seguridad/

El avión aterriza en la pista y comienzan a salir los pasajeros. Delia sale de primero seguida del profesor oak, gary y tracey que estaban un poco cansados después de 9 horas de viaje, salen del aeropuerto, toman un auto y se dirigen hacia pueblo luminight donde estaban nuestro protagonistas con dos adultos en una casa grande rodeada por un hermoso jardín frontal. Al rato llego un carro lo cual llamo la atención de kellyn y ash que estaban sentados en la sala hablando con lucas y susan, al escuchar el sonido de una carro que se detenía, ash y kellyn miraron por la ventana y el más sorprendido era ash.

Qué?-decía ash con asombro- es mi mama y el profesor oak

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: mis lectores, se supone que el capítulo iba a ser corto, como dije "iba", porque cuando llegue a la parte del hombre de rojo y el otro de azul, se supone que ahí acabaría el capítulo, pero después se me vinieron unas ideas que alargaron el capítulo, las batallas de esos amigos de ash, lo de la madre de ash y compañía en fin, espero les guste el capítulo de hoy, si les gusta no duden que el capítulo 4 será mucho mejor, ya que habrá reencuentro familiares y amistosos, una batalla que deseaba ver en mi historia, un reencuentro de amigos, y una carga emocional, bueno sin más los dejo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reencuentros

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Nota del autor: este capítulo va a ser muy interesante ya que en este capítulo veremos cómo delia se reencuentra con su hijo, como regresan como familia y como grace se reúne con delia y ash, y otras cuantas sorpresas, los dejo y que disfruten el capítulo #4.**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 4: Reencuentros**

Un hombre de traje negro y gafas oscuras había llegado a kalos donde vio a todos los amigos de su objetivo, con fin de hacer lo que su jefe le ordeño, saco un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo entrego a brok y los demás, estos al ver el sobre lo abrieron y no podían creer lo que vieron, se habían llenado de más odio sin saberlo con pruebas falsas, en eso emprendieron viaje hasta la región kanto para poder contarle las nuevas al profesor oak y a la señora ketchum, se dirigieron para allá mientras que en kanto delia, el profesor oak, tracey y gary habían partido a kalos para buscar a ash y así poder hablar con él, al llegar al lugar donde delia hablo por última vez con su hijo no lo encontraron así que le pidieron a la enfermera joy que le hablara de donde podía estar ash, ella les contó que se había ido con un chico para una región llamada aghata, mientras tanto en kanto brok y los demás estaban batallando mientras volvían la madre de ash con los demás y así poder hablar con ella pero también estaba el tipo de negro y además estaban los tipos de rojo y azul (suena a red y green), en cuento a delia y los demás se dirigían a aghata y llegaron, al llegar se subieron a un auto y llegaron a la casa blake para hablar con ash.

qué!-decía ash con asombro- es mi mama y el profesor oak

ash, no decías que tu madre no sabía dónde estabas?-le pregunta kellyn a su amigo

no sé cómo me encontraron-volvía a hablar ash asustado

bueno ash, porque no salimos a recibir a tu madre y los demás?-Dice lucas al lado de su esposa

bien, vamos-dice ash nervioso

Delia y los demás al acercarse a la puerta de la casa ven que se abre la puerta y ven a dos adultos que los saludaban, gary y tracey estaban confundidos porque no sabían quiénes eran esas dos personas, pero para delia y el profesor oak eran amigos que los recibían en su casa, adentro de la casa kellyn y ash subieron a la segunda planta por petición del mismo ash, pues no quería ver a su madre, pensaba que esta seguía enojada con él, delia, el profesor oak, gary, tracey, lucas y susan al entrar se dirigieron a la sala principal para hablar, cuando llegaron a la sala se iban a sentar pero antes de sentarse delia le pide un favor a lucas y a susan, que si podían llamar a ash y kellyn porque ella sabía de antemano que su hijo estaba ahí en la casa, sin más lucas se tomó el honor y llamo a los dos chicos, delia se queda de pie a ver si su hijo sale de la cocina donde pensaba que él estaba con kellyn pero no, oyeron unos pasos que provenían de la segunda planta y vieron que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Por otro lado en la segunda planta estaban ash y kellyn hablando, ash le decía a su amigo que no quería que su madre lo volviera a regañar y abandonar, pero escucharon la voz del padre de kellyn que los llamaba a ambos, así bajaron y al estar ya en la primera planta ash vio cómo su madre se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba, ash confundido también la abraza y no duda en hablarle.

mama, que sucede, porque lloras-pregunta ash confundido-pensé que me habías abandonado por esas fotos falsas

ay hijo, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy-decía delia entre lágrimas-perdóname, perdóname, no sabes lo que te quiero

pero mama-era lo único que ash podía decir

ash muchacho, tu madre se dio cuenta de la falsedad de esas imágenes, por eso estamos aquí-decía el profesor oak a ash-además de que gary y tracey te querían volver a ver

claro que te perdono mama-dijo ash abrazando a su madre-el rencor no existe en mi mente, yo sé que esas fotos son falsas porque jamás en mi vida me atrevería a lastimar a un pokémon

ash, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al oírte decir eso-decía delia mientras abrazaba a ash con más fuerza

Mientras estaban adentro en el momento familiar, el cartero que llegaba a la casa blake saco de su bolsa una carta y la deslizo por debajo de la puerta, de nuevo en la sala principal kellyn estaba mirando el emotivo reencuentro familiar, cuando voltio su mirada a la puerta de la casa vio un sobre que acababa de llegar, no se inmuto y fue a recogerlo, lo puso en la mesa y fue de nuevo a donde estaban sus padres, se sentó mientras pasaba el reencuentro familiar, ash al terminar de hablar con su madre fueron y se sentaron en la sala principal junto a kellyn y los demás, en ese momento delia empezó a hablar con susan ya que se conocían desde hace mucho y el profesor oak empezó a hablar con lucas, en ese momento ash mira a la mesa y ve un sobre, lo ignoro, pues pensaba que ese sobre era para alguno de los padres de kellyn, pero cuando este mira a kellyn, este le hace señas de que ese sobre era para ash ya que había leído en la portada del sobre que venía dirigido a ash, ash se puso de pie y fue recoger el sobre para leer la carta. Al abrir la carta y leerla este cayo de rodillas atrayendo la mirada de los demás y la preocupación de su madre y el profesor, kellyn es el primero en ir corriendo donde ash y ver que le pasaba, al llegar este le pregunto qué le sucedía, así que ash le entrego la carta a kellyn y este le empezó a leer, kellyn queda asombrado por ver que la carta decía los siguiente.

 _"Buenas tardes ketchum, como te va, escucha bien, nosotros sabemos dónde estás, así que no dudes en escapar porque te encontraremos, te haré pagar por todo lo que me hiciste allá en kalos y lo que le hiciste a mi compañero en hoeen, nos vengaremos ketchum, tenlo por seguro, todo lo que más quieres y lo que más aprecias, todo se alejara de ti, este es el inicio de nuestra venganza, lo que vendrá después será peor que esto, ya nos veremos"_

ash, acaso no serán…-decía kellyn con sospechas

eso es lo que me imagino kellyn-decía ash ya poniéndose de pie

pero si son ellos, debemos hacer algo, no crees-insistía kellyn

oigan, ustedes dos de que están hablando-dice delia mirando con preocupación a su hijo

mama, recuerdas cuando te llame de hoeen hace tiempo de que había derrotado al líder del equipo aqua-dice ash continuando-y aquella vez cuando te llame desde kalos que había derrotado al líder del equipo flare, pues creo que esta nota es de ellos, porque los muy tontos pusieron su sello, pero esta nota parece que va enserio

si es así, entonces ellos son los que mandaron las fotografías falsas-decía tracey furioso

así parece ser tracey-dice kellyn

oye espera, como es que me conoces-pregunta tracey a kellyn

mmm, digamos que ash me hablo mucho de ti-decía kellyn mirando a tracey para voltear a mirar a gary-también me contó el gran entrenador pokémon que es gary, o era ya que se dedicó a la investigación pokémon como su abuelo

si, así es, me inspire en el trabajo de mi abuelo-decía gary seriamente-después de la liga johto, decidí ser investigador pokémon

oh ya veo-kellyn dice emocionado

Mientras tanto en la región kalos, grace estaba tratando de localizar a delia, la madre de ash para ver donde se encontrarían para hablar, llamaba y llamaba a la casa de los ketchum y nadie contestaba, así que decidió llamar al laboratorio del profesor oak y tampoco le contestaban, así que colgó y se puso a mirar en su libreta de contacto y encontró el número de delia ketchum, ya que ambas se habían dado su número para hablar de vez en cuando, cogió el teléfono y marco al celular de delia, para su serte contestaron rápido.

hola, delia eres tu-dice grace

hola, quien habla-dice una voz por el teléfono

delia, soy yo, grace-dice grace

ah, hola grace como estas-pregunta delia por el teléfono

bien delia, donde estas-pregunta grace

estoy con mi hijo y su amigo en la región aghata-responde delia por teléfono

ah ya veo-dice grace seriamente-delia me gustaría reunirme contigo y con ash, podemos vernos

cla-claro que si-dice delia por teléfono-podemos vernos en la región aghata, en el pueblo luminight

bien, entonces ya salgo para allá de inmediato-responde grace, sale de su casa y se va

Al salir de su casa, grace se dirigió hacia lumiose para tomar un vuelo directo hacia aghata, ya en el vuelo grace iba pensando en su hija y donde estaba en estos momentos, ya que sabía que ella sabía que su amigo y la persona que le gustaba estaba desaparecido. Ya en otro lugar del mundo pokémon, delia estaba viendo la carta y esperando respuestas sobre esos tales líderes de los equipos aqua y flare, ash en ese momento decidió contarle todo a su madre ya que kellyn lo había acompañado en esos días de lucha por la salvación del mundo, ambos le explicaron la situación a sus padres a lo cual asintieron preocupados del siguiente movimiento que puedan hacer esos dos, ya que uno de sus agentes encubiertos estaba buscando a ash que fue el que arruino sus planes en el pasado, la madre de ash no dudo en hacer lo que tenía pensado que era llevarse a su hijo de vuelta a kanto para que estuviera seguro, pero para su sorpresa ash tenía otros planes en mente.

ash cariño, me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar-delia le explicaba a su hijo su preocupación-así que porque no nos vamos de vuelta a kanto

pero mama-ash intentaba decirle algo pero fue interrumpido por su madre

pero nada jovencito-decía delia exaltándose un poco-nos vamos para kanto y punto final, me hice entender

no mamá, yo me quedo aquí en aghata con kellyn-dijo ash mientras se acerca a kellyn-mamá entiéndeme yo aún estoy herido de lo que todos ustedes me hicieron, y aunque yo ya se toda la verdad no me puedo sacar esto dolor que llevo dentro de mí, por eso decidí quedarme entrenando junto a kellyn para hacerme más fuerte junto a mis pokémon.

pero ash yo-delia cayó de rodillas y estaba empezando a soltar lágrimas-yo no sabía que te sentías así con migo, por favor hijo regresa con migo!

mamá no empieces a llorar que el que más sufre soy yo al verte así-dijo ash abrazando a su madre-mama tu sabes que te quiero y no puedo permitirme que esos dos lastimen a las personas que más me importan, por eso voy a quedarme a entrenar con kellyn, porque aunque tú ya sabes la verdad, algo me dice que los otros no están enterados aun de la verdad

bien ash-dijo delia poniéndose de pie-te entiendo, pero prométeme que te cuidaras, ¿me lo prometes?

si mama, te lo prometo-dijo ash mirando a su madre alegremente

bien, susan te parece si el profesor oak, su nieto, su ayudante y yo nos quedamos unos días aquí-delia le pregunta a susan la asiente sin problema

mamá, porque te quieres quedar-ash le pregunta a su madre con una interrogante

bien ash, es que grace la madre de tu amiga serena quiere hablar con migo no sé de qué, pero ya viene-dijo delia mirando a su hijo

bien, gary ya viéndote y lo que ash me ha contado sobre ti, te apetece luchar contra mí-kellyn le dijo de repente a gary el cual se sorprendió

bien, acepto aunque dudo mucho que me vayas a ganar-dice gary con mucha confianza

bien, entonces vamos al jardín trasero, que allá hay una arena de batalla-dijo kellyn guiando a gary al jardín trasero

Gary sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a seguir a kellyn, con lo que los demás iban detrás de los dos chicos, al llegar al jardín trasero de la casa, más que gary, tracey y el profesor oak tenían ganas de que empezara la batalla, a ver si gary en este tiempo que dejo las batallas aun tenia gancho para las batallas, así sin más gary se posiciono en un lado del campo y kellyn en el otro lado, mientras que en otra región…

* * *

 **En la región kanto:**

Brok y los demás salieron del gimnasio para pensar que hacer, sin nada que se le ocurriera a nadie optaron por la opción de separarse y cuando tuvieran alguna pista del paradero de su amigo ash se contactarían nuevamente para reunirse y todos ir a buscarlo, ya cuando se iban a separar algo le llamo la atención a misty que fue una de sus hermanas que venía corriendo a donde estaban ellos gritándoles que no se fueran, al llegar donde misty, Lily le paso el teléfono a su hermana diciéndole que alguien desconocido le quería hablar, así que misty tomo el teléfono y empezó a hablar con ese alguien, al empezar a hablar, misty pregunto que quien era el nombre del desconocido, el tipo sé quedo callado y al momento le dijo que el mantenía su identidad en secreto, que pronto lo iban a conocer, sin más el tipo les dijo que tenía información del paradero de su amigo ash ketchum y que este se encontraba en la región aghata, pero no especifico en que parte de la región y colgó, dejando a misty con una incógnita, al momento de colgar misty comenzó a hablarle a sus amigos sobre lo que hablo con el tipo misterioso.

MISTY

Cuando vi a Lily me sentí rara, pues ninguna de mis hermanas vienen a despedirme muy a menudo ya que ni siquiera me iba a ir del gimnasio solo iba a despedir a mis amigos, al momento en el que Lily llego a donde mí, me dijo que alguien me hablaba por el teléfono pero que el tipo no quiso decir su identidad, el tipo me dijo que ash estaba en la región aghata, pero que no sabía en qué lugar de la región estaba, al decirme esto se cortó la llamada, supuse que el tipo me había colgado, cuando le pase de nuevo el teléfono a Lily mire a mis amigos y les empecé a contar todo lo que aquel hombre me había dicho por teléfono, al principio brok estaba un poco dudoso de que alguien misterioso nos haya dado esa información, al que yo respondí "no contamos con más información, no tenemos nada que perder", a lo cual los demás asintieron, así que nos encaminamos ya a ciudad carmín para tomar un vuelo directo a aghata, pero algo me decía que estaba a punto de suceder algo que no me iba a gustar, ni a mí ni a los demás, sin más abordamos el avión.

El avión despego estremeciendo a los pasajeros, al estar ya en el aire el altavoz empezó a sonar "queridos pasajeros bienvenidos al vuelo 705 de la línea pidgey, más o menos en unas 6 horas estaremos llegando a nuestro destino, disfruten el vuelo", sin más dejo de sonar el altavoz y todos excepto misty se acomodaron en sus sillas y se quedaron dormidos, a una hora ya de vuelo misty miraba por la ventana del avión viendo que estaba cayendo la tarde, eran más o menos las 4:30 PM, misty estaba pensativa, hundida en su propios pensamientos.

MISTY

Yo no sabía que me pasaba, los demás se habían quedado dormidos después de que el altavoz sonó, dándonos indicaciones del vuelo, pero por alguna razón estaba insegura, pensaba que va a pasar cuando lleguemos a aghata, como encontraremos a ash, pero eso no era la razón por la cual estaba tan nerviosa, era algo más pero no sabía que era, de un momento a otro se me vino una idea, "será que ash no ha hecho nada de lo que vimos", me preguntaba a mí misma, no eso era imposible ash tenía que ser culpable, todos vimos las fotografías, era imposible que las fotografías mintieran, pero "¿será que falsificaron las fotografías?", dije en voz alta, pero al mirar hacia atrás, nadie se había despertado, me quede pensando más mirando afuera de la ventana.

Mientras transcurría el tiempo, misty se quedó dormida, al mismo tiempo may se había despertado de su sueño, se dispuso a hablarle a misty pero al verla que se había dormido no se lo pensó dos veces y se preparó de nuevo para dormir otra rato, pero no podía, algo no la dejaba dormir, pues estaba pensando en su amigo ash y no podía sacárselo de la mente.

MAY

No sabía que me sucedía, me costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, por más que lo intentara no podía quedarme dormida, pues pensaba en ash, no es que me gustara, pero pensaba en lo que había visto, pues desde que lo conocí veía como era con los pokémon, era bueno y dulce con ellos, era muy simpático con los pokémon y se enojaba cada vez que veía que alguien le hacía daño a su pokémon, era muy respetuoso con sus pokémon y con nosotros cuando viajamos juntos por hoeen, pero al ver las fotografías me quede impactada, no sabía que pensar, el enfado y la ira se apoderaron de mí en ese momento cuando hablábamos con serena y los demás por vídeo llamada, cuando vi a ash por primera vez me sentí tranquila, pues al pasar el tiempo fui conociendo más a ash y su amor por los pokémon, será que el todo el tiempo estuvo ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones con sus pokémon, no sé, no sé qué pensar sobre ash, supongo que cuando lleguemos a la región aghata y lo encontremos quiero ser la primera en que él me diga personalmente que es lo que pasa.

* * *

 **En la casa blake:**

El vuelo siguió con su rumbo a aghata, mientras que el avión iba a su destino, allá en la región aghata, en la casa donde se encontraba ash, estaba comenzando una batalla pokémon, que sería una batalla por ver la fuerza del oponente, en el jardín trasero de la casa kellyn y gary se dispusieron a comenzar la batalla pokémon, gary tomo una de sus poke ball y la lanzo al aire dejando mostrar su pokémon de agua, blastoise, el pokémon de agua al salir al campo de batalla mostró su increíble poder dando una gran rugido, mientras que kellyn tomo una poke ball de su cinturón y la lanzo al aire saliendo de la misma un pequeño leafion que mostró una mirada desafiante al gran pokémon de agua, gary al notar esto se puso serio mirando al referí que era el mismo ash, que veía a ambos entrenadores con emoción, así que levanto la mano indicando que la batalla comienza en este instante, si más ash se dirigió a los dos y dijo "la batalla da comienzo, buena suerte a ambos", sin pensarlo gary tomo la palabra ordenándole a blastoise que utilizara hidrocañon, el pokémon de agua obedeció y con sus cañones apuntando a leafion dejo soltar un gran y potente chorro de agua, así que le dije a leafion que lo esquivara y que utilizara energy bola, leafion lo esquivo con facilidad y al estar ya en una posición de ataque leafion creo una bola de energía que deslumbraba puro poder, la lanzo con gran fuerza a blastoise la cual dio un ataque directo, pero blastoise resistió el ataque pero si tenía un daño pero era leve, gay no se contuvo y ordeno a su pokémon que atacara con giro rápido, al pokémon de agua se ocultó en su caparazón y empezó a girar avanzando rápidamente a leafion, pero kellyn le ordeno a su pokémon tipo planta que saltara sobre blastoise y así sucedió, el pokémon de agua girando, leafion salto y aterrizo sobre este, ya arriba del pokémon de agua, kellyn le ordeno a leafion que utilizara hoja mágica el cual este fue un ataque directo que al estar tan cerca causo un daño mayor, al impactar blastoise dejo de girar y cayó al suelo muy herido, intentaba ponerse de pie pero le daba dificultad, aunque gary le decía que podía seguir luchando a este le daba dificultad, pero para el asombro del profesor oak y los demás que daban a kellyn por ganador vieron como el gran pokémon de agua se ponía de pie, pero se tambaleaba del dolor, gary al ver a su pokémon de pie, le ordeno que utilizara hidrobomba para atacar al pokémon planta, leafion y kellyn se preparaban para el ataque del pokémon de gary pero para su sorpresa fue que mientras blastoise se acomodaba para atacar, este cayo debilitado, gary al ver esto no podía creerlo, so pokémon cayó ante un leafion, no podía creerlo, saco su poke ball devolviendo a blastoise a su poke ball para que descansara, le agradeció a su pokémon y se acercó a kellyn para agradecerle por la batalla.

GARY

Habíamos empezado la batalla, me confié porque era un leafion, tenía ventaja de tipo, pero por ser pequeño ya me había imaginado la victoria, pero mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando vi que la batalla la tenía controlada kellyn y su pokémon leafion, cuando este esquivo el hidrocañon de blastoise y le dio con una energy ball, sentí que estaba perdiendo pero vi como mi blastoise se levantó, tenía un poco de daño pero vi que mi pokémon quería seguí luchando, pero cuando vi que leafion se montó y domino el giro rápido de blastoise me imaginaba lo peor, cuando vi que leafion hizo su movimiento y ataco a blastoise con una fuerte ráfaga de hojas mágicas dándole a blastoise mandándolo al suelo del campo, vi que se paró pero no estaba bien, estaba muy herido y no quería seguir luchando a que mi pokémon se lastimara más, pero vi cómo me miraba, y esa mirada significaba que quería seguir con la batalla, así que le dije que usara hidrobomba pero en ese instante en que atacaba, blastoise cayo debilitado, me sentí mal, por perder la batalla y por blastoise, tome mi poke ball y regrese a blastoise a ella, le agradecí y me acerque a kellyn para felicitarlo y agradecerle por tal batalla, me había emocionado la batalla que tuve con él, me fui para donde mi abuelo.

KELLYN

Gary me había felicitado, sería un mentiroso donde dijera que la batalla no fue emocionante, lo fue, me divertí como nunca lo había hecho en un batalla, mire a gary mientras se alejaba, saque mi poke ball y regrese a leafion a ella y le agradecí por la batalla que había dado, en ese momento se acerca ash y mis padres, "Kellyn ganaste, ganaste" me decía ash mientras este estaba feliz, mire a mis padres y vi una cara de felicidad en mi madre y una mirada de orgullo en mi padre, les dije que porque no pasábamos a la sala para sentarnos, todos asintieron y nos dirigimos adentro, pasaron las horas mientras estábamos en la sala, yo hablaba con ash, gary y tracey, mis padres hablaban con la madre de ash y el profesor oak, me levante del sillón mientras los demás me miraban, le dije que solo iba a ir a darme una ducha, pues tenía mucho calor, al estar en el baño, comencé a quitarme mis ropas y mire por la ventana y vi que estaba oscureciendo, pero no le di importancia, me metí a la ducha y me relaje allí en la ducha.

En la sala principal estaban los demás hablando, cuando susan miro la hora, le aviso a todos para irse a dormir, todos asintieron, y se fueron para sus habitaciones, susan vio el baño, iba a entrar tocando la puerta primero, kellyn dijo que estaba allí dándose un baño, susan al escuchar esto va a su habitación se cambia para dormir con su esposo, cuando ya todos se durmieron, kellyn salió del baño, y se fue a su habitación, la cual compartía con ash, pues este no quería dormir solo, claro en distintas camas, kellyn se durmió hasta el siguiente día.

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto de ciudad platino, aterrizaban dos aviones, en uno venia grace, y en el otro venían los amigos de ash, cuando ambos bajaron, grace y los amigos de ash, miraron para un lado y se vieron, serena quedo sorprendida al ver a su madre allí, no podía creerlo, grace se acercó a su hija y la miro fijamente mientras serena le correspondía la mirada con otra mirada seria, grace sonrió y abrazo a su hija mientras los demás estaban muy confundidos, así que max se acercó a serena y a su madre y comenzaron las preguntas.

Serena, ella es tu madre-preguntaba max mientras veía a grace

Así es max-decía serena mientras miraba a los otros-chicos ella es mi madre

Hola a todos, como están-preguntaba grace mientras miraba a los demás

Mama porque estás aquí en aghata-pregunta serena a su madre mirándola fijamente

Por lo mismo que ustedes-respondía mientras miraba a los demás-o al menos no del todo

Veras serena-explicaba grace a los demás-estoy aquí para reunirme y hablar con delia, la madre de ash y con ash

Tanto serena como los otros quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de la madre de serena.

Y que piensas hablar con ellos mama-preguntaba serena seriamente

Serena, chicos, yo sé que a ustedes les llegaron unas fotografías de ash, pero no son reales-decía grace mirando a todos

Como que son falsas, por favor explíquenos a que se refiere con eso-preguntaba brok mirando a la madre de su amiga

Así como lo escuchan-grace miraba a todos atentamente mientras explicaba-verán antes de venir aquí, hable con la madre de ash y me dijo que a ash le había llegado una nota de que alguien lo estaba buscando para vengarse de él, y lo primero que decía es que iban a hacer todo lo imposible para quitarle todo lo que más quería, ósea a su madre y a sus amigos

Al escuchar esto, todos se quedan paralizados, no había forma, ash nunca se había metido con nadie como para que hiciera esto, serena no se lo creía, pero no pasaba los mismo con may, dawn y brok, a lo cual respondieron "¿es eso verdad?", grace asintió seriamente, así brok y los demás se dieron cuenta que habían mal juzgado a ash, o eso esperaban que les dije el mismo ash, así salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a pueblo luminight, al llegar todos a la casa blake, grace salió del auto y vio a su amiga delia que estaba afuera con otra mujer y un hombre, brok y los demás al salir miraron a todos loados pero no veían a ash por ninguna parte, en ese momento max decidió mirar al cielo y vio a dos personas que estaban en el balcón de la casa, así que llama a los otros y les dice que miraran a arriba, y así fue, al mirar arriba vieron a ash con otro chico que estaban hablando, por otro lado mientras ash hablaba con kellyn escucho como lo llamaba alguien y mira abajo y vio a sus amigos ahí, kellyn al ver la reacción de ash también miro abajo y vio a un grupo de personas pero de ahí reconoció solamente a clemont con el que se había enfrentado en el gimnasio lumiose mientras viajaba por kalos, vieron como grace y delia hablaban plácidamente ahí afuera, en ese momento ash y kellyn entraron a la casa y bajaron para invitar a pasar a todos, cuando salieron ash y kellyn, brok y los demás vieron a ash, se acercaron y la primera en hablar fue misty.

Ash ketchum, donde esta pikachu-pregunta misty muy furiosa

Misty hola, me agrada verte de nuevo, por pikachu no te preocupes, está arriba descansando junto a sparky-decía ash mirando a los demás

Y quien es sparky ash-pregunta clemont mirando a ash

Que, sparky es el nombre de mi pikachu-dijo kellyn mirando a los demás

Por qué no entramos todos y hablamos en la sala, ¿mejor, no creen?-dijo kellyn mirando a todos

Todos asintieron a la invitación de kellyn, y entraron a la casa, allí se dirigieron a la sala para conversar, al estar allí, los padres de kellyn, la madre de ash y la madre de serena se sentaron en la sala principal mientras que los demás se sentaron en el jardín trasero a hablar, allí misty, brok y los demás le harían un interrogatorio a kellyn y a ash.

Bueno ash, ya que estamos cara a cara, mi madre nos dijo que eres inocente y que nunca habías hecho nada de eso-dijo serena mirando fijamente a ash

Si así es, yo nunca he hecho eso, fueron lysson y el otro raro-dijo ash mirando a todos

Cual otro raro ash, a quien te refieres-dijo brok confundido mirando a ash

El otro raro, el líder del equipo aqua de la región hoeen del cual no recuerdo el nombre-dice ash a todos

Mmm ya veo, así que ellos dos fueron los que falsificaron las fotos que nos enviaron-dijo may mirando fijamente a ash

Así es chicos, si quieren les muestro la carta que me enviaron-dice ash empezando a enfadarse

¡No ash!-dijo kellyn mirando con cara de enfado a ash y sorprendiendo a los demás

Pero que dices y tu quien eres para que le digas a ash que hacer-pregunta dawn enojada mirando a kellyn

Porque kellyn-pregunta ash confundido

Ash mírame, no tienes que mostrarles nada a ellos-dijo kellyn mirando a ash-si ellos te conocen bien como dicen, entonces algo les está diciendo que tú no eres así y que esas fotografías no son reales

Kellyn tenía razón, porque al momento de decir eso, algo dentro de todos los hacía creer que ash era inocente y no tenía nada que ver con esas fotografías que habían visto, a esto misty, brok, may, max, dawn, clemont, serena y bonnie, caen de rodillas, a esto ash y kellyn les pregunta que paso con ellos, y nadie respondía nada hasta que.

Ash los siento, fui un idiota, todos lo fuimos, no debimos creer en esas malditas fotografías-dijo clemont mirando al suelo

Por favor perdónanos ash-dijo serena con lágrimas en sus ojos

Tu amigo tiene toda la razón, si nosotros que te conocemos bien, no te creímos y nos dejamos cegar por unas fotos ash, lo siento-dijo misty sorprendiendo a ash

Por favor ash, no nos tengas rencor-dice max a ash

Rencor, no, en mi mente no existe el rencor hacia ustedes y nunca lo existió, yo sabía que soy inocente de lo que me acusan por eso nunca me deprimí y me eché a llorar-dice ash a los demás que lo miraban

Así los amigos de ash se dieron cuenta de su error y abrazaron a ash, kellyn mientras los miraba no podía dejar de estar preocupado por esa carta, que querían decir ellos con que ash pagaría todo y que esto era solo el comienzo, que vendría después, pero ignoro eso en este momento aunque la preocupación por su mejor amigo seguía ahí, pero se fue con todos para adentro, se quedaron hablando hasta que llego la noche, y todos se fueron a dormir excepto kellyn y ash que se quedaron en el jardín trasero, kellyn se dirigió a ash para decirle que estaba pensando en lo que decía la carta, ash simplemente le dijo a kellyn que no se preocupara que el seguiría entrenado con su mejor amigo y que si algo llegaba a pasar estarían preparados para eso, kellyn con un sonrisa asintió a las palabras de ash, kellyn y ash por alguna extraña razón empezaban a sentir un calor inmenso, no sabían que era pero ash no lo aguantaba mientras que kellyn, fue a la cocina y se fijó, todo estaba normal, no había fuego, fue al piso superior y miro habitación por habitación sin despertar a nadie pero no había nada, ni siquiera los que estaban durmiendo sentían calor, pues no lo demostraban, así que kellyn bajo al jardín trasero y se encontró con una sorpresa…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: hola de nuevo lectores, como dije en el capítulo anterior, este capítulo seria largo y muy emocionante, ya que hubo reencuentro a más no poder, se revelo las identidades de los tipo que buscaban a ash, pero no puedo esperar a ver como continuara esta historia, pues algo se me va a ocurrir, mientras tanto sin más, espero disfruten el capítulo de hoy y que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo, ahora sí, la historia la iré actualizando cada viernes, cada capítulo lo subiré los viernes y cada capítulo será más emocionante que el anterior, espero disfruten cada capítulo de esta historia, espero sus reviews, hasta otra lectores.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Ash desaparece

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Nota del autor: este capítulo va a ser muy interesante, aquí veremos cómo es que ash es raptado por alguien, mientras que kellyn intenta encontrarlo y ayudarlo, pero en el camino sale muy lastimado, la madre de ash y sus amigos vuelven a sus regiones para averiguar sobre los que raptaron a ash, mientras que los padres de kellyn tienen que irse quedando solo kellyn para buscar y emprenderá un largo viaje para encontrar a su amigo. Disfruten del capítulo #5.  
**

* * *

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 5: ¡Ash desaparece!**

Ash que estaba con kellyn, se reencuentra con su madre y con sus amigos, las inquietudes de sus amigos fueron resueltas por el mismo, ya estando todo claro, ash y kellyn se mantienen en el jardín trasero de la casa hablando, kellyn le hablaba a ash sobre la preocupación que tenía sobre la carta que había llegado, que sería lo próximo que esos rufianes harían, cuál era su jugada, mientras hablaban, los dos chicos empiezan a sentir un calor abrumador, así kellyn entra a la casa a revisar habitación por habitación mientras que ash se queda en el jardín, cuando kellyn termina de revisar la casa, baja de nuevo al jardín para ver que está sucediendo pero kellyn queda sorprendido al ver a su amigo.

¡Ash, que estás haciendo!-gritaba kellyn mientras ash estaba mirando al cielo-¡ASH, DESPIERTA!

Kellyn se acercó a su amigo mientras este nada más hacia mirar al cielo como si estuviera hipnotizado, kellyn miro hacia la dirección en la que miraba ash perdidamente pero este no logro divisar nada, de repente una luz comenzaba a acercarse hacía a ellos dos, kellyn se asustó un poco y miraba a ash que miraba la luz que se tornó de un color morado, de pronto los ojos de ash tomaron un color morado dando a entender a kellyn que ash estaba siendo controlado, de repente ash por alguna razón se quita la camisa quedando con la camiseta que llevaba por debajo, este empezó a caminar hacia adelante mientras kellyn le gritaba que regresara pero ash no escuchaba mientras seguía con los ojos de color morado, kellyn logro divisar una gran nave que de ella bajaron varios hombres vestidos de rojo, al estar en el jardín tomaron a ash y se disponían para subir a la nave con él, kellyn vio como lo tomaban pero reacciono rápidamente y dio un grito despertando a todos, cuando susan, lucas, delia y los demás escucharon el grito de kellyn, se levantaron de la cama y por la ventana vieron una gran luz morada, bajaron lo mas rápido posible al jardín, pero cuando iban a llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín, kellyn llego disparado hacia la pared dejando un gran agujero y cayendo inconsciente, lucas corrió para ver cómo estaba su hijo, pero delia y susan fueron al jardín, pero cuando salieron allí ya no había nadie y ash no estaba por ningún lado.

donde está ash-decía delia mientras miraba a todos lados-¡ASH, ASH, DONDE ESTAS HIJO!

pikachu-delia vio a pikachu en el suelo-te encuentras bien

mientras delia gritaba para ver si su hijo aparecía, a susan le llamo la atención que su esposo lucas estuviera gritando desesperadamente a ver si su hijo despertaba, pero no lograba que kellyn escuchara su voz, al no despertar susan fue de inmediato a ver a su hijo.

lucas cariño, que está pasando-dijo susan preocupada al ver que su hijo no despertaba-lucas respóndeme

no lo sé amor, simplemente por más que llamo a kellyn, no despierta, que sucedió para que kellyn haya salido hacia la pared-dijo lucas desesperado

 **FLASHBACK**

Kellyn veía que unos tipos de rojo tomaban a su amigo para llevárselo adentro de la nave, así que reacciono velozmente y llamo a sparky, enseguida el pokémon eléctrico aparecía, kellyn le ordeno que utilizara rayo para derribar a esos tipos, cuando iba a lanzar su ataque eléctrico, unos de los hombres de rojo saco una poke ball y la lanzo al aire, en ese momento sparky lanzo su ataque dejando una gran cortina de humo, cuando se disipo el humo, kellyn y su pokémon vieron a un pokémon grande y morado, era scolipede quien ataco después de la orden de su entrenador, lanzo unas poderosas bombas lodo, sparky las esquivo luego de eso kellyn empezó a atacar.

sparky, usa electrobola-decía kellyn a su pokémon, sparky asintió a las órdenes de su entrenador

scolipede, esquivalo y usa bomba lodo-scolipede esquivo el ataque y ataco a sparky con bombas lodo

Sparky recibió un ataque directo, lo cual lo dejo muy herido, sin poder levantarse, el hombre de rojo aprovecho eso y le ordeno a su pokémon que utilizara toxico, al lanzar el ataque, scolipede miraba al chico que tenía al frente, el ataque le dio a sparky dejándolo envenenado, mientras kellyn le preguntaba a su pokémon si estaba bien, se enfocó en el hombre de rojo y vio que tenía un aparato en su muñeca, kellyn le pregunto qué era eso y el respondió.

esto es un aparato que nos permite lanzar ataques pokémon-le decía a kellyn mientras sonreía fríamente

que, eso es una locura no puedes hacer eso, sería como robarle a los pokémon-dijo kellyn mirando al hombre de rojo

no, no es verdad y te lo voy a mostrar-dijo el de rojo

El hombre levanto su mano apuntando a sparky, cuando ya lo tenía en la mira, disparo una esfera negra que al impactar en el pokémon eléctrico, lo rodeo una esfera negra que lo puso a dormir, kellyn reconoció el ataque, "abismo infernal", dijo kellyn, el hombre asintió y le dijo que con esa máquina podrían recrear cualquier ataque sin utilizar a los pokémon, así nuevamente apunto hacia kellyn, esta vez disparo una fuerza lunar que mando a kellyn a gran velocidad hacia la pared.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sin pensarlo, lucas cargo a kellyn y lo llevo a su habitación seguido por los demás, al llegar a la habitación coloco a kellyn en la cama y salió, al salir le dijo a su esposa y a los demás que sería mejor acostarse y esperar hasta mañana, todos asintieron y se acostaron, cuando delia entro a su habitación, se acostó pero no podía dormir, pensaba, había encontrado a su hijo y ahora lo había vuelto a perder, como era posible, a la hora logro conciliar el sueño. Al llegar la mañana, delia fue la primera en levantarse, fue a darse una ducha, al terminar salió del baño y fue al jardín trasero y vio que no había sido un sueño, fue real, su puso muy triste en eso susan llega y abraza a delia la cual se puso a llorar, susan tratando de consolarla le dijo que lo sentía mucho, en eso llega lucas el cual cuando las vio fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno. En el piso de arriba, brok estaba en el pasillo con misty y con may y dawn, los cuatro entraron a la habitación donde estaba kellyn dormido, se acercaron y se sentaron alrededor de él, dawn al sentarse sintió algo, cuando miro que era vio un papel, le mostró a los demás y era un fotografía de un grupo de personas que vestían de rojo y azul, brok la veía pero no se le hacía familiar, pero cuando la vio may ella si reconoció al grupo.

¡Que!, pero si es el equipo aqua-dijo may exaltada

espera, que el equipo aqua no se había separado, porque están reunidos otra vez-dijo brok a may

no lo sé, pero si es así, estoy casi segura de que ellos tomaron a ash-dijo may a los demás

entonces hay que decirles a los demás, en especial a la señora ketchum-dijo dawn

está bien-dijo brok saliendo de la habitación junto a los otros tres

oigan chicos, quien es el equipo aqua-pregunta misty mientras van bajando

Veras misty-decía may para explicarle a su amiga-cuando nosotros viajamos con ash por la región hoeen, habían dos grupos que querían el poder controlar el mundo con dos pokémon legendarios, uno se llamaba el equipo magma y el otro era el equipo aqua, el equipo magma quería lograr su objetivo utilizando a groudon, el pokémon rey de los volcanes los volcanes y el equipo aqua quería lograr su objetivo con kyogre, el pokémon que controla los mares, pero cuando iban a ejecutar su plan ash y nosotros los detuvimos.

oh ya veo, así que ash los detuvo, por eso lo tomaron como rehén-dijo misty mirando al suelo

sí, eso debe ser-dijo brok preocupado por su primer amigo

Cuando llegaron abajo, se dirigieron a donde el señor y la señora blake para hablarles, cuando se sentaron a desayunar ahí mismo hablaron, cuando dawn les contó lo que habían encontrado y quienes eran las personas de la fotografía, susan se dispuso a llamar a la oficial jenny, pero en ese momento bajo el profesor oak, gary y tracey, el profesor al saber quién había tomado de rehén a su estudiante, le dijo a susan que no hiciera eso, les dijo que todos ellos iban a regresar a sus regiones para investigar más de sus nuevos planes y el paradero de ellos, susan y lucas solo asintieron al plan del profesor oak. Al terminar de desayunar, todos se levantaron y fueron a empacar para irse, al momento de estar empacando, tracey le aviso a todos de su plan, así que todos comenzaron a empacar para irse ya. Cuando ya todos estaban en la puerta de la casa, se despidieron y se fueron.

bien, ahora que hacemos nosotros-dijo susan mirando preocupada a su esposo-nosotros no conocemos a esos equipos

querida cálmate, en algún momento llegara nuestra hora de ayudar-lucas le dijo a su esposa tratando de calmarla-ahora debemos asegurarnos de que nuestro hijo este bien

bien querido, tienes razón vamos arriba, hay que revisar a kellyn-dijo susan subiendo seguida de lucas

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba kellyn durmiendo, susan se acercó a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente, pero al acercarse sintió un calor, le toco la frente a su hijo y si, estaba con fiebre alta, le pidió a su esposo que trajera el termómetro, lucas fue a buscarlo mientras susan lo esperaba, cuando lucas regreso le puso el termómetro a kellyn y esperaron, al pasar dos minutos tomaron el termómetro y lo vieron, "¡TIENE 42° DE FIEBRE!" dijo lucas asustando a su esposa, susan fue a buscar un teléfono para llamar a un doctor, el doctor le dijo que le colocara paños húmedos en la frente para que bajara un poco la fiebre mientras él llegaba.

En tanto a los demás que estaban ya en el aeropuerto, se despidieron pues serena, clemont y bonnie iban hacia la región kalos, dawn se dirigía a la región sinoh, may y max iban a la región hoeen mientras que delia, el profesor oak, gary y tracey se dirigían hacia la región kanto, cada uno abordo su avión y se fueron.

* * *

 **En una base de la región therlands:**

Ash estaba atado a una silla inconsciente, cuando despertó se vio atado a una silla, se intentaba liberar pero era imposible ya que los nudos estaban bien asegurados, luego alzo la mirada y se vio en un cuarto oscuro pero sintió que se abrió la puerto y vio dos figuras una persona alta y lo otra era de estatura baja, las dos personas se acercaron mientras ash se puso a la defensiva, pero cuando se encendió la luz vio de quienes se trataba, era el líder del equipo flare lysson y el líder el equipo aqua aquiles, al verlos ash está confundido, pues él había visto como aquiles era arrestado por la policía de hoeen y vio como lysson fue devorado por las llamas verdes de zygarde, así que los miro y empezaron las preguntas.

ustedes dos como es que están aquí y porque-pregunta ash enfadado

como se ve que no has cambiado ketchum-dijo aquiles mirando a ash fríamente

sabes porque estás aquí ketchum-lysson le pregunta a ash a lo cual este niega con la cabeza

no, no lo sé, porque estoy aquí-pregunta ash a los dos lideres

ketchum tu arruinaste mis planes en hoeen y estoy muy molesto-decía aquiles mientras sonreía a ash fríamente-te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste al equipo aqua

ketchum, casi muero por tu culpa, casi me matas-dijo lysson muy furioso-por eso me voy a vengar de ti de la forma más severa que hay

Ash no se inmutaba a decir nada, solo veía a los tipos con algo de miedo, pero en ese momento un miembro del equipo flare entre y le informa a lysson que ya está listo el rayo, al decir esto ash se preguntaba de que rayo estaba hablando cuando miro otra vez a lysson este tenía una sonrisa bastante fría hacia a ash, así que lo tomaron y fueron con el hasta el laboratorio de la base, metieron a ash en un contenedor y encendieron un rayo, al encenderlo dentro del contenedor se empezó a ver una luz y ash empezó a gritar del dolor.

Al ver que no estaba funcionando, aquiles mando a uno de sus hombres sacar a ash de ahí y llevarlo nuevamente a la celda donde estaba, al abrir el contenedor ash cayo inconsciente, lo levantaron y lo llevaron hasta la celda y lo dejaron allí. Lysson le dijo a aquiles que había que mejorar el experimento para poder tomar el control del poder de ash, aquiles simplemente asintió y siguieron mejorando la máquina.

* * *

 **En la región aghata:**

El doctor había llegado a la casa para revisar a kellyn, cuando entro a la habitación y toco la frente de kellyn vio que aún tenía la temperatura muy alta, saco de su maletín varios frascos y comenzó a preparar un medicamento para bajar la fiebre, cuando termino de preparar el medicamento se lo dio a beber a kellyn el cual después aún seguía dormido pero la fiebre ya le había bajado, lucas y susan agradecieron al doctor y él se fue, de nuevo con lucas él estaba mirando a su hijo, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono y susan contesto.

buenas tardes, que necesita-dijo susan

halo, susan te necesitamos aquí en raimar para continuar con la película-dijo una voz por el teléfono

mmm, señor striker, claro pero en este momento tengo a mi hijo muy enfermo-dijo susan con tono de preocupación

lo siento mucho susan pero necesitamos terminar esta película lo más pronto y te necesitamos-dijo striker

entiendo, ya mismo salgo para la región raimar-dijo susan y colgó el teléfono

susan, quien era-pregunta lucas mirando a su esposa

era striker, necesita que vaya a seguir rodando la película-dijo susan triste

lo siento amor, pero yo también tengo que irme-dijo lucas mirando a susan

¡Qué dices!, lucas y entonces que va a pasar con kellyn-pregunta susan preocupada

no sé, le pediremos a Jhonatan que cuide de kellyn hasta que volvamos-dijo lucas

y para donde te tiene que ir-pregunta susan a su esposo

esta mañana me llamaron de la empresa-dijo lucas continuando-que hay un problema allá y me tengo que ir ahora para la región de suiter

En eso los dos escuchan un ruido, como un golpe que provenía de la habitación de su hijo, fueron de inmediato, al entrar a la habitación vieron que kellyn no estaba en la cama y susan lo llamo para ver donde estaba, en eso la puerta del baño se abre y de ahí sale kellyn.

¿Mama?-dijo kellyn mirando a su madre

kellyn, que sucedió escuchamos un golpe y creímos que habías sido tu quien se golpeó-dijo lucas mirando a su hijo

pero no fui yo papa-decía kellyn mientras se encogía de hombros

bueno, estas bien, como te sientes-pregunta susan preocupada por kellyn

estoy bien mama-dijo kellyn triste

En eso kellyn se le salen las lágrimas y abraza a su madre mientras lloraba, susan y lucas no entendían la reacción de su hijo y le piden que le expliquen qué pasa, kellyn les dijo que se sentía impotente, no había podido ayudar a su mejor amigo y que por su culpa habían secuestrado a su amigo, susan le pidió que se calmara que ya tenían un plan para encontrar a ash, le dijeron el plan del profesor oak, este asintió e lo dicho por su padre y fue al baño y tomo una ducha mientras susan le preparaba la comida a kellyn, kellyn dentro de la ducha bajo la mirada y mirando el agua recordó los momentos vividos ayer en el jardín hasta que se desmayó por el impacto contra la pared, pero se puso a pensar que seguir el plan del profesor oak no estaría mal, pensó en hacer un viaje por la región aghata para averiguar sobre flare y aqua ya que en ciudad esmeralda había una biblioteca que tenía toda la información sobre esos equipos malvados que estaba resguardada por la seguridad de la biblioteca, al salir bajo a cenar, al sentarse sus padres lo miraron y decidieron hablarle de sus viajes de trabajo.

kellyn, cielo tenemos que hablar-dijo susan seriamente

que sucede mama-dijo kellyn mirando a sus padres

kellyn, nosotros tenemos que irnos-dijo lucas-esta mañana me llamaron de la empresa y me dijeron que había un problema y me necesitaban y a tu madre la llamo el señor striker y le pidió ir para seguir grabando la película

bien-dijo kellyn sorprendiendo a sus padres-yo también tengo algo que decirles, voy a iniciar un viaje con sparky por la región aghata, al llegar a ciudad esmeralda voy a ir a la biblioteca para averiguar sobre el equipo flare y el equipo aqua

Lucas y susan asintieron y siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, se fueron a acostar. A la mañana siguiente ya tenían todo preparado para irse, lucas y susan estaban afuera con su equipaje esperando a que kellyn saliera, cuando este salió vio a sus padres que lo estaban esperando para irse, Jhonatan saludo a Kellyn y monto las maletas al maletero del auto, lucas y susan se despidieron de su hijo, al despedirse su montaron al auto y este se fue, así mismo kellyn salió con sparky y se fueron hasta que llegaron a la salida de luminight, ahí comenzaría el viaje de los dos.

* * *

 **En la región kanto:**

En el laboratorio del profesor oak, esta gary y tracey investigando sobre los equipos aqua y flare, tracey busca en el estante de su maestro y gary busca por otro método, el profesor está en la casa ketchum conversando con delia sobre la desaparición de su hijo, trataba de calmarla poco a poco, pero el profesor pensaba como es que han dado con el paradero de ash, el profesor se preguntaba si había alguien más involucrado en esto, por su parte delia estaba destrozada, no podía creer que después de recuperar a su hijo lo perdiera otra vez, como era posible se preguntaba delia, llena de ira y de dolor recurrió al único que podía avisarle de algo a ellos, cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar números mientras que el profesor oak veía como su amiga marcaba, pero adonde marcaba.

hola, hablo al laboratorio del profesor birch?-dijo delia mientras que oak la miraba con curiosidad

si, así es, pero me temo decir que en este momento no está-dijo la otra persona por el teléfono

como que no está, bien podría decirle cuando llegue que si se puede comunicar a la casa ketchum-dice delia desesperada y colgando el teléfono

bien delia, me puedes explicar que tienes en mente?-pregunta oak

claro profesor, mire si no podemos averiguar desde aquí, que nos ayuden desde donde ash ha viajado-dijo delia dejando al profesor en sorpresa

bien, me parece buena idea-dijo oak

ahora llamare al profesor sycamore-dijo delia tomando el teléfono

hola- habla al laboratorio del profesor sycamore, le podemos ayudar en algo?-dijo una de las ayudantes del profesor

si, se encuentra el profesor sycamore-dijo delia en tono preocupante

un momento-dijo sofí mientras llama al profesor-profesor una mujer lo necesita al teléfono

habla el profesor sycamore-dijo el profesor

¡PROFESOR TIENE QUE AYUDARME!-dijo delia desesperada y llorando

por favor cálmese, quien habla?-pregunta el profesor sycamore asustado

soy la madre de ash-dijo delia más calmada-mi hijo a desaparecido y la única pista es que sabemos que en todo esto están metidos el equipo flare y aqua

¡QUE!-dijo el profesor-ash ha desaparecido

si profesor, por favor ayúdeme, si sabe si el equipo flare sigue en actividad y cuáles son sus planes, por favor avíseme

bien, haré todo lo posible-dijo el profesor colgando el teléfono

Mientras que en otra parte del mundo, específicamente en la región sinoh, un chico de ropas oscuras, una chaqueta morada y una chica de vestido negro y rosa, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un pokémon agua hablan sobre cómo van a hacer para que nadie sospechara nada sobre su acuerdo con lysson y con aquiles de ayudarles en su venganza ya que ellos no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la madre de su amiga serena y menos con la explicación de ash, menos la chica que no había creído nada, pero se quedó callada y fingió creerse todo para poder ejecutar su plan junto a los equipos, el chico no decía nada mientras que la chica hablaba y hablaba sobre cómo iban a hacer para fingir ante los demás, el chico se le ocurrió una idea, pero no sabía si contárselo a su compañera, sin más que perder decidió contárselo.

?: bien escucha, esto es lo que haremos-dijo el chico dudoso-tú te dirigirás a kalos para contarle nuestros avances a un informante de

lysson

?: que, pero paul, no sería muy peligroso, si nos descubren estaremos en problemas-dice la chica de rosa

Paul: no, descuida es parte del plan, ya con este informe estará todo completo para poder ejecutar el plan que tienen con ese maniático, ahora ve dawn

Dawn: bien, solo digo que me sigue pareciendo peligroso ya que allá están serena y sus amigos

Paul: no te preocupes por eso, allá unos amigos te ayudaran a llegar la información

Dawn: bien, como digas, ya mismo me voy

Mientras tanto en otra parte de sinoh, en un pequeño centro pokémon de ciudad corazonada, un entrenador pokémon de una camisa color negro estaba sentado ya dispuesto para irse cuando por X motivos llego a él la historia de la desaparición de su rival de cuartos de final en la liga sinoh, levantándose de la silla, da las gracias a la enfermera joy y se marcha. Ya estando fuera y gran camino recorrido decide buscar a su rival y ayudarlo, ya que él le había dado una gran batalla derrotando a tres de sus pokémon, emprendió viaje hacia pueblo hojas gemelas para hablar con un chico de ahí. Aeropuerto de sinoh, una joven con su pokémon de agua llega y con boleto en mano, aborda un avión que se dirige a kalos para encontrarse con el informante que su compañero le había dicho, pero lo que no sabía es con que o con quien se encontraría allá en kalos, cuando abordo, el avión despego ya con su última pasajera abordo. En otra parte del mundo, en la lejana región de therlands, en la base donde estaban lysson y aquiles, ya tenían listo el contenedor, así que otra vez fueron a la celda y tomaron al entrenador de pueblo paleta y se dirigieron al laboratorio subterráneo y probar otra vez su experimento, al llegar aquiles ordeno a sus hombre meter a ash al contenedor y encender la máquina denominada "VTECH", al estar dentro del contenedor, ash veía como se encendían unas luces de los extremos del contenedor mientras que afuera observando, vieron como el VTECH hacia lo mismo, los mismos gritos de dolor de ash, pero nada del resultado esperado, sin más que hacer, tomaron a ash y lo llevaron de vuelta a la celda, en el laboratorio, lysson y aquiles les faltaba un dato que iban a recibir de los amigos de ash, ya estaban enterados de que muchos habían conocido la verdad, pero no todos se la creyeron y utilizaron eso a favor de ellos, hablaron con los chicos y estos aceptaron trabajar con ellos para detener a su amigo que supuestamente maltrataba a sus pokémon, ya solo esperarían que el dato llegara a ellos para completar su experimento que cambiaría todo…

 **Continuara…**

Se ve a tetro tratando de terminar el capítulo, pero no se le ocurre nada, en eso llega Toby para ver como esta.

Toby: he, ¿cómo vas con la historia?

Tetro: como, no se me ocurre nada, ya estoy terminando

Toby: pero que es eso, ¿lo vuelven a traicionar?, eres malo con el protagonista, ¿lo sabias?

Tetro: si pero hay una explicación y la veras en el siguiente capitulo, pero que piensan ustedes lectores

 **Nota: hola lectores, no he estado presente en estos días, pero hay que continuar con la historia ya que esto se pondrá interesante, que hará ash para salir de esta, o que harán sus amigos para ayudarlo, o lo volverán a dejar solo, hay veremos pero que hará él o su mejor amigo kellyn para ayudarlo, bueno nos veremos en otro capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Experimento fallido

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

Sin nada que decir, disfruten el capítulo de hoy

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 6: experimento fallido, memorias perdidas**

Ash había sido capturado por lysson y por aquiles, líderes de equipos malvados, ash ha sido la persona de experimento de estos dos, una nueva traición resurgida en una chica que no le había creído, un nuevo traidor, un dato que faltaba para completar el experimento que querían lograr los dos equipos, personas que trataban de encontrar a ash, una madre desesperada por encontrar a su hijo que pidió ayuda a los laboratorio para investigar más de cerca los movimientos de estos dos equipos, un ash que está siendo torturado para conseguir algo de él, que es, ni el mismo lo sabe, solo sabe que tiene que salir de ahí, pero se pregunta cómo es que lo encontraron el estando escondido, un hermano tratando de ayudarlo y encontrarlo, viaja por la región de aghata para encontrar pistas de su paradero.

tengo que salir de aquí, pero como lo hago-se decía ash mientras buscaba una salida

no hay de qué preocuparse-dice lysson llegando donde ash-pronto dejaras de sufrir, no recordaras nada

que, que dices-dijo ash preocupado-que me piensas hacer

no hay que responderte, muy pronto lo descubrirás-dice lysson mientras se va

"vamos ash piensa, que hago para salir de aquí antes de que algo malo me suceda, tengo un mal presentimiento"-pensaba ash

oye tu chico, si piensas que vas a salir de aquí, estas perdido-dijo un desconocido-a mí me utilizaron como sujeto de prueba intentando encontrar algo que buscaban, pero como yo no lo poseía no tuvieron más opción que tirarme aquí al calabozo y parece que a ti también te tiraron aquí

que, claro que no, es que no sé porque me tienen aquí si yo no tengo nada-dijo ash desesperado-no sé qué es lo que buscan esos tipos con migo, tal vez me tengan aquí por ser un buen entrenador, yo he entrado a ligas pokémon y he tenido un muy buen desempeño y fui campeón de la liga kalos, y por haberlos derrotado frustrando sus planes

bien, ya veo, hace rato los escuche diciendo que te querían-dijo el hombre a ash-como entrenador eres grande y escuche que si tú no trabajabas para ellos, entonces deberían eliminarte

¡que! Y que hago ahora-dijo ash muy asustado pero furioso-yo soy ash ketchum y no me voy a dejar controlar por nadie y menos por alguien que busca lastimar a los demás

oh ya veo, por lo que dices y como actúas, entonces tú debes ser descendiente de aquel joven entrenador que derrotó al famoso y temido equipo rocket-dice el hombre

que, a quien se refiere, de que está hablando señor, cual descendencia, quien es ese entrenador pokémon-dijo ash con duda

si, tú eres descendiente del legendario entrenador de pueblo paleta Rojo-dijo el hombre dejando sin habla a ash

y quién es ese tal rojo-dijo ash sorprendido

bien, siéntate y acomódate para escuchar esta historia, sobre rojo, como empezó siendo entrenador, como logro derrotar a todo el equipo rocket y como se convirtió en el campeón de la región kanto, escucha con atención:

 _"Hace mucho tiempo en la región kanto, un joven fue llamado por el profesor oak, el joven emocionado corrió hasta el laboratorio del profesor oak, allí se encontró con su rival, su nombre era verde, los dos entraron al laboratorio, allí los recibió el profesor oak les entrego su primer pokémon y un aparato tecnológico llamado pokedex, ya teniendo todo en mano ambos chicos salieron y comenzaron su viaje. Al tiempo de haber comenzado su viaje, rojo estaba en el camino que lo llevaría a ciudad plateada, allí se encontró con su rival verde pelearon para demostrar quien había avanzado más como entrenador, esa batalla la gano verde dejando a rojo muy deprimido, en ese momento rojo se encontró con el líder de gimnasio de ciudad plateada, él le dio recomendaciones para ser mejor entrenador y lo invito a pelear y ganar contra todos los gimnasios, ya habiéndose ido el líder de gimnasio, rojo fue a ciudad plateada y reto al líder a una batalla por la medalla, fue una complicada batalla pero el campeón de esa batalla fue rojo y así siguió retando a todos los gimnasios y venciendo a cada uno, al final logro tener las siete medallas y entrar a la liga pokémon, pero le faltaba una medalla y era la de ciudad verde, pero algo se cruzó en su camino y fue el equipo rocket, rojo se había enterado de que el equipo rocket estaba haciendo dinero con los pokémon y eso lo enfureció mucho tanto que reto a todo el equipo rocket el solo y logro salir vencedor, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que el equipo rocket siguió con sus planes de seguir haciendo dinero con los pokémon, rojo volvió a retar al equipo rocket y reto al líder del equipo rocket, giovanny esta vez salió vencedor dejando inconsciente a rojo, pero rojo no se dio por vencido y se dirigió a ciudad verde para ganar la medalla tierra, cuando llego allí se dio cuenta de que el líder de gimnasio era el líder del equipo rocket, fue otra intensa batalla pero el vencedor de esa batalla fue rojo, al verse derrotado giovanny lo pensó mucho y se inspiró por las palabras que le había dicho rojo y lo decidió, disperso todo el equipo rocket, así rojo logro derrotar y desintegrar al equipo rocket, al final cuando ya tuvo las ocho medallas fue a la liga pokémon, lucho con el alto mando y lo derroto, pero para la sorpresa de rojo es que la liga ya tenía un campeón y era su rival verde, cuando llego a la sala del campeón inicio una gran lucha por la corona y el título del campeón, fue una gran batalla siendo rojo el que derroto a su actual campeón y rival verde, siendo rojo el nuevo campeón de kanto"_

¡vaya! Que gran historia-decía ash sorprendido-¿y que paso con rojo?

bueno hay rumores de que cuando termino siendo campeón de la liga pokémon-dijo el hombre continuando-se fue al monte plateado para seguir entrenando y volverse más fuerte, pero todos los que han ido allá no lo han visto

y entonces cree que yo por ser el campeón de la liga kalos, yo soy descendiente de rojo-dijo ash seriamente

no chico, por el valor que muestras, por todo lo que has hecho con los pokémon, por tu habilidad en combate, por todas las veces que has detenido a equipos que solo hacen el mal, por el amor y amistad que tienes hacia los pokémon-dijo el hombre mirando a ash seriamente-además estos tipos creen que hay alguien que al igual que rojo lo hizo con el equipo rocket hace mucho, haya alguien igual que los detenga de igual modo y creen que ese eres tú

yo-dijo ash sorpresivamente-si yo no soy nadie, mis amigos y mi madre me hicieron a un lado porque creían que yo lastimaba a mis propios pokémon y a los demás pokémon-decía ash con tristeza-además aunque ya se disculparon porque ya escucharon la verdad, yo no estoy tan seguro, creo que siguen creyendo eso de mí y hasta creo que algunos me tratan de hacer daño

pero chico-decía el hombre mientras miraba a ash-tú tienes tu conciencia limpia y sabes que no has hecho nada de eso, eso es lo que me dicen tus ojos, apuesto a que esos tipos son los que te están inculpando para que todos te abandonaran y así poder tomarte de rehén

puede que sí, no estoy seguro-dijo ash-pero sé que tengo que hacer algo para salir de esta mugrosa celda

* * *

 **En la región de kalos:**

A la región kalos estaba aterrizando un avión que venía desde sinoh, al aterrizar bajo una chica con un piplup en sus manos, al bajar del avión se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ciudad fluxus donde la estaba esperando un informante de lysson y aquiles, la chica tomo un auto que la llevaría a ciudad fluxus, mientras tanto en otra parte de kalos, en pueblo boceto una chica de pelo color miel estaba con su braixen viendo que podían averiguar sobre el paradero de esos equipo, sabían que si los encontraban hallaría a su amigo de la infancia, cuando encontró un dato en internet de que lysson y aquiles se encontraban en la lejana región de therlands serena se emocionó pero no duro mucho ya que decía que no se sabía que estaban haciendo allí, así que serena y su pokémon de fuego salieron a ciudad fluxus que era la ciudad más cercana para contactar a sus amigos, horas más tarde en un auto que estaba llegando a ciudad fluxus venia dawn y su pokémon de agua, al llegar se bajaron del auto y fueron a encontrarse con el informante que esperaba ese dato, dawn llego a una parte de la ciudad donde se encontró con el informante, dawn le paso una hoja con unos datos, pero lo que no sabía es que serena la había visto y escuchado.

SERENA

Al llegar a ciudad fluxus fui directo al centro pokémon para que la enfermera joy sanara a braixen ya que estaba muy agotada de tantas batallas contra pokémon salvajes que nos habíamos encontrado, al estar sana ya braixen di las gracias a la enfermera joy y fui al videoteléfono para hablarle a los demas sobre mi descubrimiento, al llamarlos todos me contestaron menos dawn lo cual se me hacía extraño, bueno sin darle importancia a eso les dije mi descubrimiento que sabía dónde se ocultaban esos canallas pero que aún no sabía que estaban haciendo allá, pero brok dijo que era mejor ir a ver, de pronto ash estaba allá como rehén del equipo flare, asentí y cuando ya había informado sobre mi descubrimiento corte la llamada y salí del centro pokémon, al estar ya afuera decidí ir a la plaza principal de la ciudad así que fui directo allá, al llegar vi que dawn estaba ahí decidí ir a saludarla pero algo me detuvo, la vi encontrarse con un tipo de negro y dawn le estaba dando un sobre, pero lo que más me impacto fue que escuche todo lo que le decía al tipo de negro, aun así me acerque más sin que ninguno de los dos me descubriera para escuchar mejor y esto fue lo que escuche por parte de dawn y el tipo que estaba ahí recibiendo el sobre de manos de dawn, quede impactada, sentía una gran ira hacia dawn, pero escuche:

 _"Bien aquí está el sobre con el dato que les faltaba, ahora cumplan su parte del trato, hagan justicia y denle su merecido a ash, él no puede seguir lastimando a los pokémon como si fueran juguetes para golpearlos, solo mantenga a ese perdedor fuera de nuestra vista"_

No me lo creía, pensaba salir donde dawn a decirle de todo, pero pensé que sería mejor que les dijera a todos lo que había visto, así que me dirigí al centro pokémon, cogí el videoteléfono para llamarlos a todos y contarles.

Cuando dawn termino de hablar con aquel tipo, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió de nuevo al aeropuerto, estando allí tomo un vuelo de regreso a sinoh sin ser vista, tomo el avión y se fueron. El tipo al contrario llamo a su jefe inmediatamente para decirle que le enviaría el sobre con el dato faltante, así fue llamo a su jefe y le dio su informe, el jefe de él era lysson, lysson e dijo "bien hecho" y sin más colgó, ya habiendo colgado la llamada fue y envió el sobre por pidgey express, al enviar el dato llego la policía y lo arrestaron por secuestro de un joven, si la policía se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y ya habían localizado a los secuestradores pero al escuchar que uno de los informantes de ellos estaba aquí fueron y lo arrestaron pero el tipo no dio ninguna información, él decía "no importa lo que me hagan, yo jamás traicionare a mis jefes". Luego de varias horas, en la lejana región de therlands un pidgey había llegado hasta una habitación donde estaban lysson y aquiles hablando de lo que harían con ash cuando tuvieran todo listo, en ese momento vieron a un pidgey con un sobre, lysson tomo el sobre y vio que decía que era el dato que faltaba, así ambos se lo entregaron al científico que estaba a cargo del proyecto, al implementar el dato en el experimento, mandaron a traer de nuevo a ash, en la celda donde estaba ash hablando con el hombre llego uno de los empleados de lysson.

tú chico, ven con migo-dijo el hombre mirando a ash-mi jefe lysson te llama

yo, para que me quiere-dijo ash con temor

solo ven con migo-decía el hombre tomando a ash del brazo

mientras ash es tomado por la fuerza en el laboratorio, lysson y aquiles están dando los toques finales al contenedor para poder tomar su venganza contra ash en ese momento la puerta del laboratorio se abre para dar paso a ash que viene junto a un agente de la (OFA), en el instante en que entran lysson ordena que metan a ash al contenedor, todos se mantienen a distancia en ese momento el científico Zero enciende la máquina para dar paso al experimento, en ese instante empiezan los rayos dentro del contenedor por un buen rato, al terminar lysson y aquiles esperaban ver a un ash oscuro trabajando para ellos pero encuentran es a un ash que cae inconsciente, lysson ve esto y va a gritar al científico.

¡QUE RAYOS PASO AHÍ ZERO!-gritaba lysson al científico

no sé qué paso-decía Zero en defensa-todo estaba bien, ya estaba programado, no sé qué paso

bueno arréglalo-decía aquiles mirando al científico-quiero a ese chico en nuestras tropas

Después de eso llevaron a ash a la misma celda para dejarlo ahí hasta su ejecución, ya que como había fallado el experimento esa era la forma de vengarse, porque si no tenían a ash en su equipo no les servía de nada.

* * *

 **En la región de aghata:**

Kellyn había emprendido su viaje por aghata para descubrir más sobre el equipo que se llevó a su hermano, kellyn ya había partido de su casa pasando por ciudad zafiro para continuar a ciudad ruby, sin resultados y sin información en esas dos ciudades había puesto a ciudad perla como su siguiente destino, ya estando en el camino kellyn se encuentra con un entrenador pokémon llamado soren, un chico de ojos grises de camiseta verde con una camisa color beis y unos pantalones color negros, al conocerse se encaminaron de nuevo hacia ciudad perla. Al haber llegado a ciudad perla se dirigieron al centro pokémon para que sus pokémon descansaran así los dos chicos se fueron y empezaron a hablar mientras los pokémon descansaban y comían.

oye kellyn, ¿cuéntame porque iniciaste tu viaje?-preguntaba soren

porque mi mejor amigo que a la vez es como mi hermano-decía kellyn poniendo una cara triste-lo raptaron una gente despreciable que había sido vencida por ash en el pasado, parece que ahora quieren tomar venganza de él y nos cogieron desprevenidos

oh ya veo, pues lo siento mucho por tu amigo-dijo soren con tono de tristeza

y que te parece si continuamos con nuestro viaje-dijo kellyn dejando a soren confundido-en realidad mi objetivo está en ciudad esmeralda

bien vamos-dijo soren

Así continuaron hasta que llegaron al camino que conducía hacia ciudad diamante, pero en el camino se encontraron con un piplup, kellyn y soren se acercaron hacia el piplup para ver quién era el entrenador del pokémon de agua, en ese instante un chica de blusa azul marina y unos pantalones salió de los árboles, ella les explico que mientras huían de unos tauros furiosos se separaron, la chica se alegró de ver que su pokémon estaba bien, se presentó y les dio su nombre, su nombre era verity y que venía de sinoh de pueblo hojas gemelas, al conocerse mejor los chicos fueron a ciudad diamante y dieron un paso corto allá para conocer la ciudad y salieron como entraron para ir a ciudad esmeralda, al llegar a ciudad esmeralda los tres chicos fueron a la biblioteca de la ciudad para saber más de esos dos, estando dentro de la biblioteca kellyn hallo un papel informativo que trataba sobre lysson y aquiles, los dos se habían unido para hacer un experimento pero no se sabía nada más al respecto y decía que la ubicación donde se encontraban era la región therlands, kellyn al ver esto llamo a soren y verity para decirles algo importante.

¿kellyn que sucede?-pregunta soren cansado de buscar en los documentos de la biblioteca

kellyn encontraste algo-preguntaba verity viendo la mirada de su amigo

Si encontré algo-dijo kellyn mirando seriamente a sus compañeros de viaje-este papel informativo dice que lysson y aquiles están tramando algo, están haciendo experimentos y no se sabe qué clase de experimentos están haciendo y me da miedo de que le puedan hacer algo a ash así que me voy para la región therlands, me imagino que ustedes continuaran con sus viajes

Soren y verity lo miraron extrañados pero cuando kellyn iba a salir de la biblioteca fue detenido por el mismo soren, este le dijo que ni él ni verity lo iban a dejar solo que lo acompañarían para encontrar a su amigo, este asintió felizmente y se fueron para ciudad platino para tomar vuelo que se dirigía a la región therlands, abordaron el avión y despegaron. Varias horas después los tres chicos habían llegado a la región therlands donde al bajar del avión se dirigieron y llegaron a una ciudad conocida como "ciudad frac", al estar ahí se fijaron en el edificio más alto de la ciudad el cual se llama OFA, los tres se las ingeniaron para entrar ahí y burlar la seguridad del edificio, al llegar a la planta más baja del edificio, en un laboratorio kellyn reconoció a aquiles y a su lado lysson quienes hablaban de algo pero kellyn no lograba oír nada, soren indicó a kellyn que mientras indagaba por esa planta del edificio vio unas celdas, así los tres se fueron para allá. Al llegar kellyn fue abriendo y mirando cada celda para encontrar a su amigo, los tres al revisarlas toda no encontraron a ash pero verity vio una celda más que estaba escondida, los chicos fueron a la celda al abrirla kellyn vio a ash tirado inconsciente lo cargo en su espalda y salieron, al salir se toparon con agentes de la organización.

hey que es lo que hacen aquí-decía el agente sacando un pokémon

lucario yo te elijo-dijo soren-usa auraesfera

Lucario obedeció a lo dicho por su amigo y creo una poderosa esfera azul en sus patas y la lanzo contra el agente lo cual lo mando a volar hacia la pared dejando un agujero que daba a la ciudad frac pudiendo escapar los tres de ahí, al salir fueron de inmediato al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo directo hacia aghata. Lysson, aquiles y sus agentes fueron de inmediato al calabozo a ver lo que sucedía, al llegar vieron a un agente inconsciente y un gran agujero en la pared, cuando vieron la celda de ash este ya no estaba, lysson estaba más que furioso, se decía a si mismo que como sea pero que encontrara a ash y lo destruirá con sus propias manos, aquiles estaba mirando por el agujero a ver si veía a ash con alguien más porque ash no pudo hacer esto solo pero no vio a nadie, le dio un golpe a la pared de la furia que tenía y dio un grito que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, todos lo miraban pero siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. En el avión ya habían abordado kellyn, soren y verity con un ash inconsciente, luego de varias horas el avión llego a ciudad platino, al bajar kellyn se despidió de soren y verity ya que ellos iban a seguir viajando mientras que kellyn se fue con ash para pueblo luminight, al llegar al pueblo se fueron directo hacia la casa, al estar ya adentro kellyn acostó a ash en la cama mientras el bajo, después de un tiempo kellyn estaba en la sala viendo tv mientras ash dormía, en ese momento ash despertó.

que, donde estoy, porque estoy aquí-decía ash confundido y asustado-ahhhhhhhhhhh

que, que paso-dijo kellyn yendo rápido a la habitación donde estaba ash

que paso ash-dijo kellyn abriendo la puerta y viendo a ash en un rincón sentado, kellyn se acercó a ash-ash mírame, que te pasa

¿ke-kellyn?-preguntaba ash muy asustado-que está pasando aquí

ash te encuentras bien, recuerdas lo que te paso-decía kellyn acercándose sigilosamente a ash

no, no recuerdo nada ni a nadie, solo te recuerdo a ti-decía ash asustado

dices que no recuerdas a nadie-dijo kellyn sorprendiéndose por lo que le dijo ash-¿no recuerdas a tus amigos o a tu madre?

madre, ¿tengo madre y tengo amigos?-preguntaba ash dejando a kellyn muy confundido

pika pika chu-dijo pikachu acercándose junto a sparky

vaya de quien son estos pikachus-dijo ash acercándose a los dos pokémon eléctricos-sí que son monos

ash él es pikachu y es tu primer pokémon-dijo kellyn señalando a pikachu-y él es sparky, mi primer pokémon

que, tengo un pokémon tan mono-dijo ash mientras acariciaba a pikachu

ay ash, será mejor que llame a mis padres y a tu madre-dijo kellyn mientras tomaba su celular para hacer unas llamadas

oye espera no llames a nadie-dijo ash mientras kellyn lo veía más confundido-¿puedo quedarme a vivir contigo?

¡QUÉ DICES!-dijo kellyn muy exaltado

Sucede algo kellyn-decía ash mientras veía a su amigo-después de todo no somos familia

"a ver, si ash no recuerda a nadie y solo me recuerda a mí-decía kellyn en pensamientos-y además dice que somos familia, tengo que hacer algo, me gustaría que se quede con migo a vivir, pero su mama y sus amigos deben estar muy preocupados"

si ash, te puedes quedar con migo pero llamare a tu madre para decirle-dijo kellyn teniendo una respuesta positiva de parte de ash

bien llámalos-dijo ash sintiendo

En eso kellyn toma el teléfono y empieza a hacer llamadas, la primera fue delia que al escuchar que ya habían encontrado a su hijo se puso muy feliz pero su felicidad cambio cuando escucho que ash había perdido la memoria y solo lo recordaba a él, delia empezó a llorar mientras kellyn la escuchaba por teléfono, también le dijo que ash se quedaría a vivir con él por un tiempo, luego de un rato colgaron y kellyn llamo a los amigos de ash, él les explico todo y todos entendieron menos dawn ya que ella no había contestado ahí mismo serena aprovecho la oportunidad y les contó todo sobre lo que había visto con dawn, todos se quedaron como piedra, al parecer la chica no había creído en las palabras de su amigo, después de que kellyn les explico todo, corto la llamada para volver con ash, kellyn fue a la habitación y vio la puerta cerrada y se encontró con algo que no pensaba ver, al abrir la puerta vio a ash hablando con los pokémon en especial con pikachu, kellyn pensó que ash estaba recordando pero cuando se acercó ash solo estaba conociéndose con pikachu, ash lo vio y le dijo que estaba muy feliz de tener un amigo como pikachu, kellyn solo lo dio una sonrisa y le dijo que se cambiara de ropa que las que tenía estaban rotas, ash asintió y fue a cambiarse de ropa, se colocó una ropa de kellyn, al salir del vestuario los dos salieron de la casa para ir a la plaza del pueblo.

 **Continuara...**

Tetro: y bien toby, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy?

Toby: no sé, creo que fuiste demasiado rápido en lo del rescate de ash

Tetro: eso crees, no se creó que estuvo bien

Toby: y eso de que le quitaste la memoria a ash, eres cruel con ash y la carga que le diste a kellyn, eres cruel

Tetro: es para darle un toque de emoción y misterio a la historia

Toby: bien, eso lo decidirán los lectores, a ver si están de acuerdo o quieren que bajes la velocidad en la que se dan los hechos en la historia

Tetro: bien así será, que dicen lectores les gusto el capítulo #6, dejen sus comentarios

 **Nota: la verdad me pareció interesante este capítulo, aunque me fui un poco rápido con la historia pero me pareció que fue un gran capítulo, ustedes lectores que piensan del capítulo de hoy, que les pareció, que dicen les gusta cómo va la historia hasta ahora, denme sus opiniones la historia va bien como esta o ustedes que sugerencias me dirían para mejorar la historia. ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera el siguiente capítulo?, ¿qué le añadirían al siguiente capítulo?, espero reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿la institución milenium?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿la institución milenium?**

Ash había sido rescatado por kellyn, acompañado por otras dos personas que él había encontrado en el camino de aghata, ash había sido encontrado inconsciente en una celda de la base de la OFA que lo habían tomado como rehén, cuando logró escapar de allí, lysson no se quedó muy feliz ni aquiles, ambos se quedaron buscando a ash, mientras que en aghata kellyn se había quedado sorprendido, una situación inesperada su amigo perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada ni a nadie solo lo recuerda a él, no recuerda a su madre ni a sus amigos ni siquiera al profesor oak, ash se quedó a vivir por un tiempo con kellyn, salieron a la plaza del pueblo luminight al estar allí varias emociones so formaron adentro de ash, pero este no sabía lo que sentía, se dirigió a kellyn pero no sabía cómo hablarle pero kellyn que estaba en otra parte miro a ash y vio que estaba algo raro, fue a donde estaba su amigo y le pregunto.

¿ash, estas bien?-pregunto kellyn mirando a ash algo raro

que, no se siento algo en mi pecho, no sé qué es pero siento ganas de llorar-decía ash entre lágrimas

mmm, bueno porque no vamos a ese restaurante -decía kellyn señalando un restaurante-para que hablemos

En el restaurante, kellyn y su amigo ash estaban sentados mientras cristian los atendía, ambos pidieron algo para tomar, mientras cristian veía a los dos chicos llamo a kellyn dejando a ash sentado, kellyn le contó a cristian lo que sucedió con ash, este asintió y se fue mientras kellyn volvía con ash a la mesa, ya de nuevo ash le contó todo lo que sentía a kellyn mientras este lloraba.

mira kellyn, no sé qué es lo que siento pero me duele-dijo ash mirando a kellyn

ash porque no me describes que es lo que siente para saber qué es lo que tienes-decía kellyn asustado mirando a ash

bien, lo que siento es como cuando no quieres ver a alguien que no te quiere-decía ash con la mano apretando el corazón-pero no se a quien

serán tus amigos-decía kellyn mirando con tristeza a ash-será que no los quieres ver por algún motivo

no sé-dijo ash con la mirada en la mesa

supongo o me hago la idea es que no lo olvidaste todo-dijo kellyn ganando la atención de ash-si hubieras olvidado no sentirías esto que sientes pero como no olvidaste del todo sientes odio por tus amigos, te sientes resentido por lo que te hicieron

eso crees-dejo ash dudoso-si puede que tengas razón, no recuerdo mucho pero solo te recuerdo a ti y a una chica pero no sé quién es, y que es lo que me hicieron

bueno, ellos ah-kellyn suspira-ellos te acusaron de maltratar a tus pokémon

¡QUE!-ash estaba furioso-yo no recuerdo lo que paso, pero sé que soy incapaz de lastimar a los pokémon

¿bueno y que harás?-preguntaba kellyn maliciosamente-sí, que harás

bueno no sé qué haré-dijo ash mientras kellyn caía para atrás

Siguieron hablando mientras que en la región de sinoh estaba llegando dawn donde paul para avisarle que había entregado el dato al agente de la OFA, al llegar dawn se bajó y fue directamente a ciudad corazonada, al llegar fue directo al centro pokémon al llegar vio a paul hablando con la enfermera joy para que sanara a sus pokémon, dawn se acercó pero se detuvo cuando vio que paul se dio la vuelta y la miraba fríamente, al terminar recogió sus pokémon y fue afuera con dawn, este le dijo que el experimento había fallado y que ash había escapado de la región therlands y que no se sabía dónde estaba. Lysson y aquiles se comunicaron con paul para que hablara con dawn para decirle que siguieran buscando a ash y los recompensarían muy bien a los dos, así fue al estar enterada de todo, dawn y paul siguieron buscando a ash para llevarlo ante lysson y aquiles y así asegurar su eliminación y reclamar su recompensa, ya no les interesaba el supuesto sufrimiento de los pokémon causado por ash, los dos se fueron a la región kanto para hablar con la señora ketchum, al tomar el avión se durmieron un tiempo mientras llegaban a la región kanto. Al despertar se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a kanto para ir a pueblo paleta, al bajar se dirigieron al pueblo natal de ash.

En el gimnasio de ciudad celeste estaba misty buscando datos sobre esos equipos, pero algo paso una carta llego dirigida a misty, al leerla vio que era una carta de amenaza firmada y elaborada por el equipo flare que decía lo siguiente, misty muy asustada de leer dejo la carta a un lado pero la curiosidad mato al gato, esto decía:  
 _"escucha bien, si sigues buscando información sobre nosotros, pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos en contra de nosotros, tú y tu familia, tus pokémon estarán en grandes problemas si continuas, piénsalo bien. Abandona tus intenciones de ayudar a ketchum"_

Misty quedo paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, si continuaba sufriría, no solo ella si no que sus hermanas, sus pokémon, y la gente que la rodeaba, sin más tristemente dejo de buscar información y decidió dejar de ayudar a su amigo. Lo mismo pasó con brok, con may y max, con iris y con cilan, con serena, clemont y bonnie, todos se hablaron por vídeo llamada y acordaron en que no se involucrarían más en este asunto para no perder a nadie, "ABANDONO MIS INTENCIONES DE AYUDAR A ASH, POR SU CULPA ESTA PASANDO ESTO" dijo misty muy furiosa a lo cual todos asintieron y decidieron no volver a ver a ash y sin saberlo se estaban ganando un castigo peor que le de lysson y su gente.

* * *

 **De regreso en la región aghata:**

Kellyn estaba con ash en luminight hablando sobre su extraño caso de odio y rencor, mientras ash estaba extrañado por lo que sentía y hasta llorando por otra parte kellyn estaba sentado mirando a ash para saber cómo ayudar a su amigo. En el pueblo estaban tres chicos que se dirigían a la casa de kellyn, cruzaron por un camino que conducía a la casa de su amigo y al llegar tocaron el timbre, al escuchar indico a ash que lo esperara un momento mientras iba a ver quién era, al abrir se encontró con una sorpresa eran sus amigos, kellyn los saludo y los invito a entrar y así fue, entraron y al llegar a la sala vieron a un chico triste y confundido le preguntaron a kellyn quien era él y cuando kellyn les contó se acordaron de ash.

kellyn, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?-preguntaba ash un poco molesto y confundido

bibiana, christopher, andrew espero se acuerden de mi amigo ash ketchum-dijo kellyn mirando a los tres chicos

ah sí, ya recuerdo, uy ash como estas-decía bibiana mientras abrazaba a ash y este estaba más confundido que antes

oh hola ash, espero me recuerdes-decía christopher mirando a ash-soy yo tu amigo christopher

hola ash, como te va-por ultimo dijo andrew saludando a ash-soy yo tu viejo amigo andrew

Eh chicos les tengo que decir algo, kellyn les contó todo a sus amigos lo sucedido con ash y estos asintieron, bibiana estaba triste ya que él había olvidado todo cuando ellos cuatro se divertían juntos jugando noche y día, christopher estaba triste pero furioso e impotente ya que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo de la infancia y andrew solo miraba a su migo sentado, pero andrew se preguntaba que podía hacer para que ash recuperara todos sus recuerdos ya que kellyn le había hablado de que usaron una máquina extraña pero esa máquina kellyn ya la había visto en una clase que lo que hacía era un bloqueo mental, sus recuerdos estaban ahí pero estaban encadenados o algo así, a andrew no se le ocurría nada y menos a los demás, a kellyn se le ocurrió una idea en ese momento.

oigan chicos tengo una idea un poco alocada-dijo kellyn ganando la atención de los demás-desde mañana llevemos a ash con nosotros a la institución milenium para que estudie con nosotros, puede que aprenda y recuerde algo

no sé, tal vez tengas razón-dijo bibiana mirando a ash-si estoy de acuerdo

me parece genial-decía andrew con las manos en los bolsillos-puede que se adapte a su nuevo entorno, ya que no recuerda nada

si tienes razón-dijo kellyn mirando a andrew para después mirara a ash-vamos ash, desde mañana vendrás con nosotros a la institución milenium, espera ya vuelvo

Los demás se quedaron mirando a kellyn mientras este subía por algo, cuando bajo de nuevo mostró un uniforme que constaba de una boina blanca con una cinta negra, una camisa blanca con botones negros, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros, este es tu nuevo uniforme ash, que tal si te lo pones a ver como quedas, ash asintió fue a cambiarse y al rato salió, al verlo bibiana lo veía con ojos de ternura

ash, te ves muy lindo-dijo bibiana abrazando a ash-no puedo esperar a que sea mañana

así es bibí, desde mañana ash será parte de la tropa dragón de la institución milenium-dijo christopher mirando a ash

me veo bien con este uniforme-decía ash mientras se veía todo en un espejo

si ash, te ves muy bien-dijo kellyn acercándose a su amigo-te ves como un estudiante milenium

bien, creo que lo haré bien-dijo ash pero le entro la duda-y que es lo que hacen en milenium y que asignaturas se ven

bien ash-dijo andrew-lo que hacemos primero que todo es estudiar, ah hacemos dinámicas entre nosotros y también hacemos otras cosas, hablando de asignaturas vemos batallas 1, historia pokémon, también vemos habilidades pokémon, calculo campal entre otras

Así continuaron hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse y los tres chicos se fueron quedando solos kellyn y ash, se fueron a dormir para despertarse temprano e ir a estudiar. Llego la mañana y los dos chicos se despertaron, se asearon y se vistieron, desayunaron y se fueron a la institución, al llegar se encontraron los 5 para entrar juntos, pero antes de ir al aula de clases, kellyn se separó del grupo y fue a la oficina del rector ya que este lo había llamado, al llegar entro y vio al rector y el primero en hablar fue el rector.

hola, pasa y toma asiento-dijo el rector indicándole a kellyn que se sentara-bien, ya me entere de que tu hermano entrara a la institución

si rector mejía, desde hoy entrara, no se preocupe mi madre y mi padre pagaran el estudio de ash y el mío-decía kellyn nervioso

ya veo, entonces no hay problema, el problema no es el dinero del semestre, el problema está en donde ubicare a ash ketchum, en que aula

Eso venía a pedirle rector mejía-decía kellyn nervioso por la respuesta que le daría el rector-podría ubicar a ash en mi aula junto a mis amigos, ya que él es nuevo podríamos enseñarle y ayudarlo cuando tenga problemas

bien, me solucionaste la inquietud que tenía-decía el rector mirando a kellyn que estaba feliz-ash ketchum queda en el grupo 003

gracias rector-kellyn agradeció y salió para encontrarse con sus amigos

Ash estaba junto a andrew y los otros dos esperando a kellyn, ash logro ver a kellyn que iba hacia ellos, al llegar kellyn explico a los otros que ash había quedado en el aula de ellos así que no se preocupara por nada y se fueron para llegar a la primera clase del curso que era calculo campal, ash estaba sentado hablando con kellyn, andrew, christopher y bibiana, en ese momento llega el maestro y comienza la clase, la clase duraba tres horas mientras ash y los demás escuchaban la explicación del maestro y los chicos entendía el tema perfectamente, en un momento el maestro puso una ecuación en el tablero y estaba buscando a un estudiante para que saliera y lo resolviera en ese momento señalo a ash.

ketchum, ven aquí y resuelve la ecuación-dijo el maestro llamando a ash

claro-dijo ash mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al maestro, tomando el marcador comenzó a resolver la ecuación

a ver si tenemos (x 2 + 9) y 0+ xy = 0-decía ash mientras resolvía la ecuación-separando las variables obtenemo = − x x 2 + 9

muy bien ketchum-dijo el maestro aplaudiendo-espero que todos estén igual de preparados que ketchum

Al pasar la clase, los chicos salieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, mientras ash y kellyn iban a casa, ash escucho que kellyn comenzó a cantar algo de romanticismo lo cual le causo mucha gracia mientras que kellyn le decía enojado que no se burlara de él, siguieron caminando a casa hasta que llegaron.

* * *

 **En la región kanto:**

Delia estaba en su casa haciendo los quehaceres del hogar con mr. Mine cuando sonó la puerta, alguien estaba tocando así que mr. Mine fue a abrir la puerta y vio que eran todos los amigos de ash, delia salió a ver qué pasaba y vio a todos menos a dawn, los invito a pasar y sentarse, los chicos pasaron y se sentaron seguidos por delia y en eso también llegan tracey, gary y el profesor oak, se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

hola chicos, como están-decía el profesor oak mirando a todos incluyendo a delia

muy bien profesor-dijo brok teniendo la atención del profesor-como a estado usted profesor

oh muy bien gracias-decía el profesor oak-ahora si vamos a hablar, ¿Qué han sabido de dawn?

lo último que escuche de ella es que estaba con paul en sinoh-dijo misty seriamente mirando a todos

bien, porque tenemos que hacerle entender a esa chica que ash está diciendo la verdad-dijo delia-no quiero ni pensar en que esa chica esta de lado de los malos y lo que le pasara si esta con ellos

si tiene razón señora ketchum-dijo gary tristemente-la verdad no la conozco muy bien, pero cuando la vi con ash y brok en sinoh me agrado, no me gustaría pensar de lo que puede perder

bueno, kellyn me contacto el día de ayer-dijo delia mirando a todos-que ash comenzaría a asistir a una institución con él y unos amigos

¡QUÉ!-dijo may exaltada-ash asistiendo a una institución, será buena idea ya que perdió la memoria

kellyn dice que es buena idea-interrumpió el profesor oak-quizás asistiendo a ese lugar logre destruir ese bloqueo mental que tiene y recordar todo

ya veo, así que comenzara a estudiar-dijo max-podemos ir a visitarlo

claro que si-dijo tracey mirando a max y a los demás-kellyn dijo que cuando quisiéramos podríamos ir a visitarlos

que bien-decía serena alegremente-podremos volver a verlo y ver como esta

bien siendo así-decía el profesor oak para terminar la reunión-podemos irnos, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, ustedes también deberían ir a prepararse para ir a aghata

si-decían todos al unísono

Y todos ya teniendo claro lo que sucedía, se fueron a sus hogares para prepararse para el largo viaje para visitar a su amigo, cuando todos abordaron sus viajes dentro del aeropuerto estaban dawn y paul dispuestos a ir a pueblo paleta para hablar con la madre de ash, al salir se disponían para tomar un auto e irse de ahí pero no se dieron cuenta de que ciertas personas los estaban siguiendo, al rato llegaron a pueblo paleta, tocaron la puerta de la casa de ash y comenzaron a hablar con la señora ketchum pero sin resultados, ya cuando iban a salir a la fuerza esas dos personas hicieron su aparición sorprendiendo a delia y a los dos chicos.

hola paul, dawn-dijo lysson

señor lysson-dijo paul en saludo a su jefe

señor aquiles-decía dawn con miedo por el gesto que hacia el líder del equipo aqua

chicos, gracias por la útil información que nos dieron del escondite de su amigo-dijo lysson con una sonrisa maliciosa

a que se refiere señor lysson-decía dawn con miedo

usted es el hombre que estaba tratando de lastimar a mi hijo-decía delia mientras cogía su escoba para golpear al hombre que intentaba lastimar a su hijo-vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi pequeño-pero cuando lo iba a golpear lysson la tomo del brazo y la tiro al suelo

usted no sabe lo que ese mocoso no hizo sufrir-decía aquiles con mucha ira-es hora de que el padezca

y todo esto es gracias a ustedes dos-dijo lysson mirando a la confundida chica

que quiere decir lysson-decía dawn

Si, la verdad es que ash nunca mintió-decía aquiles maliciosamente-nosotros fuimos los que inventamos todo eso para que ustedes le tuvieran ira y así fue, pero el muy listo se las arregló para derribar nuestro engaño, suerte que tu niña estúpida no le creíste, lysson y yo al ver esto supimos aprovecharlo para llegar a el jajajaja

así es-dijo lysson interrumpiendo a su compañero-te prometimos a tu amigo y a ti una recompensa y así será, gracias por ser tan ingenua y traicionar a tu propio amigo, yo te elijo gyradous

El pokémon de agua salió y lysson ordeno atacar con una potente y destructiva hidrobomba a las tres personas que estaban frente al, el pokémon obedeció a su entrenador y ataco, la hidrobomba iba directo hacia ellos pero cuando iba a impactar contra ellos un poderoso hiperrayo llego deteniendo el ataque causando una gran explosión, delia al mirar de donde había salido ese hiperrayo vio a gary, tracey y el profesor oak que venían a ayudarla.

delia, te encuentras bien-dijo el profesor oak ayudando a levantar a delia

si profesor-dijo delia-estos hombres fueron los que lastimaron a mi hijo

así que ustedes fueron los que lastimaron a mi amigo-decía gary furioso-y que es lo que quieren con ash

esa señora y esa niña ya saben nuestros planes-decía lysson regresando a su pokémon

gracias niña por ayudarnos a la destrucción de tu amigo jajajaja-decía aquiles desapareciendo junto a lysson

desaparecieron-decía tracey buscándolos-se fueron

déjalos tracey-dijo gary a su amigo-pronto los volveremos a ver

no…puede ser-decía dawn entre lágrimas-traicione a mi amigo por no creerle aquella vez y está en peligro por mi culpa

dawn-dijo el profesor oak acercándose a la chica-lo pasado en el pasado esta, ahora hay que ayudar a ash

tiene razón profesor-decía dawn levantándose y secándose las lágrimas-primero que todo, señora ketchum siento mucho lo que hice contra su hijo y quiero ayudarlo, permítame hacerlo por favor

mira dawn-decía delia-no tienes que disculparte con migo, tienes que disculparte con mi hijo y acepto tus disculpas

hay que ayudar a ash-decía tracey-vamos a aghata, mi amigo está en peligro

yo no voy-dijo paul sorprendiendo a los demás-tengo cosas que hacer, adiós

Paul se alejó de la vista de todos, gary y los otros ignoraron eso y se fueron a preparar para ir a la región aghata ya que en la reunión misty y los demás le habían dicho sobre la amenaza así que no ayudarían más en el caso de su amigo, delia, dawn, gary, tracey y el profesor oak ya no contaban con ellos, estaban solos en esto, al rato todos se fueron para ciudad carmín para tomar el barco que iba a aghata.

* * *

 **De nuevo en la región aghata:**

Ash y kellyn estaban en la casa preparándose para dormir, cada uno se fue a su habitación para dormir. A la mañana siguiente tenían el día libre, kellyn se había levantado primero y fue a hacer el desayuno para los dos, ash se estaba levantando, salió del cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras y ahí escucho de nuevo a su amigo cantar, pero esta vez se quedó sorprendido por lo que escucho.

hay una mujer que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel-cantaba kellyn mientras cocinaba las tostadas-y como a mí también a otro hombre esto le puede suceder, que solo por un beso…-fue interrumpido por ash

cantas bien-decía ash mirando a kellyn asustado-no sabía que eras tan romántico

¡Me asustaste!-dijo kellyn con la mano en el pecho-gracias amigo

¿y qué hay de desayuno?-preguntaba ash

Hay tostadas-dijo kellyn sentándose en la mesa-no vienes a desayunar

Los dos chicos se sentaron para comer, luego fueron al baño para asearse (claro uno a la vez), se vistieron y se fueron para caminar por el pueblo, en la plaza del pueblo se encontraron con bibiana que estaba comprando flores, los dos se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar con ella, de un momento a otro resulto una batalla que era bibiana contra ash, será una batalla interesante para bibiana como para ash ya que ella esperaba que ash recordara al sentir la emoción de la batalla, y comenzó la batalla con la aparición de los pokémon de cada uno.

ven al campo de batalla sylveon-decía bibiana mientras tiraba al aire una poke ball

El pokémon hada salió mostrando sus listones que salían de su cuello, tenía una mirada desafiante lo que lo hacía parecer un gran rival para esta batalla.

yo te elijo pikachu, ve-dijo ash mientras que pikachu salto de su hombro para estar frente a sylveon para dar comienzo a la batalla.

 **Continuara...**

Toby: ¿una institución?, creo que está bien, le da sentido a la historia o quizás no, ¡TE ESTAS SALIENDO DE LA HISTORIA!

Tetro: claro que no toby, esta será una prueba que ash deberá superar ya que pasara por un dolor inmenso en la institución

Toby: ¿y me podrías decir de que se trata?

Tetro: nop, lo veras en los próximos capítulos de esta historia

Toby: bien, esperare pero espero que sea bueno y emocionante

Tetro; claro que si ya veras, ustedes lectores, ¿Qué piensan del capítulo de hoy?

 **Nota del autor: hola de nuevo lectores, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?, estuvo bien verdad o que les pareció. Esta historia va a ser muy buena, yo ni había planeado esto de ash en el instituto milenium con kellyn y los nuevos personajes, me pareció darle un gran giro a la historia sin salirme de ella, esta será una de las muchas pruebas de ash para llegar a la justicia que busca obtener, sigue ya que muchos de sus amigos no lo ayudaran por una amenaza pero el sabrá salir adelante junto a sus nuevos amigos de aghata.**


	8. Chapter 8: palabras fuertes

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

Toby: bueno tetro, espero que este sea un capitulo lleno de emoción

Tetro: claro que sí, cuenta con ello. Espero disfruten el capítulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: palabras fuertes**

Ash estaba frente a bibiana ya que esta lo había retado a una batalla, ella había elegido a su sylveon y ash a pikachu, kellyn observaba a la chica y al chico mientras que estaba sentado con su fiel compañero sparky, la batalla comenzó con un potente ataque rápido de pikachu, el ataque iba directo a sylveon pero no había dado en su objetivo mientras que sylveon esperaba la orden del siguiente ataque, bibiana le dijo a sylveon que utilizara fuerza lunar y así fue, sylveon creo una esfera rozada que se formaba de la fuerza de la luna y al salir disparada dio con pikachu mandando a este a ir directo contra su entrenador, ambos cayeron al suelo, pero ash no se daba por vencido, se levantó junto con pikachu para que este volviera animado al combate.

pikachu-gritaba ash con fuerza-utiliza electrobola

pika pika chu-decía pikachu mientras creaba la esfera eléctrica enviándola a sylveon

sylveon esquívalo y ataca con ataque rápido-dijo bibiana teniendo una respuesta positiva de su pokémon

pikachu intercepta ese ataque con cola de hierro-dijo ash y pikachu avanzaba mientras su cola tomaba una luz blanca

Los dos pokémon iban de frente para atacarse, cuando interceptaron ambos ataques hubo una explosión que dejo una cortina de humo, al disiparse la cortina de humo ambos pokémon estaban muy heridos pero ninguno se quería dar por vencido, "este ataque lo decidirá todo" decía ash mientras bibiana asentía con una mirada desafiante.

sylveon cariño-dijo bibiana mientras veía a su pokémon hada-utiliza tus listones para tomar a pikachu y lánzalo contra el suelo

pikachu usa impactrueno-dijo ash mientras pikachu asentía a la orden de su entrenador

Y fueron, sylveon utilizo los listones de su pequeño cuerpo para tomar a pikachu, elevarlo y lego tirarlo al suelo fuertemente para sorpresa de sylveon pikachu se dejó amarrar por esos listones, sylveon lo elevo y ya estando elevado bibiana se dio cuenta del plan de ash y grito a sylveon que soltara a pikachu pero ya era demasiado tarde porque pikachu estañado atado por los listones de sylveon utilizo su potente impactrueno que paso por los listones hasta llegar a sylveon dejando un pokémon hada debilitado, bibiana solo regreso a sylveon a su poke ball agradeciéndole por la batalla que dio igual que ash llamo a pikachu para agradecerle por la batalla, los tres chicos fueron al centro pokémon del pueblo para sanar a sylveon y a pikachu. Al llegar entraron y los atendió la enfermera joy viendo a los pokémon en ese estado fue a sanar a los pokémon inmediatamente mientras que los entrenadores esperaban, mientras esperaban llego tommy al centro pokémon haciendo poner de pie a kellyn y bibiana.

¿tommy que haces aquí?-esa fue la pregunta de los dos chicos

estoy aquí para informar a la enfermera joy que hay dos pokémon en peligro saliendo del pueblo-dijo tommy angustiado

pues que estamos esperando vamos a ayudarlo-dijo ash poniéndose de pie

ash eres tu-decía tommy estirando el brazo para saludar a ash

y quien eres tú-decía ash extrañando a tommy

después te explicamos todo tommy-dijo kellyn indicando que se fueran-vamos hay que ayudar a esos pokémon

si, vamos rápido-concluyo bibiana

Los cuatro chicos se fueron, en eso salió la enfermera joy pero se extrañó al no ver a los dos entrenadores de los pokémon que estaba sanando. En la salida del pueblo llegaron los cuatro y vieron a un eeve y a un starly en problemas y muy heridos ya que estaban siendo atacados por unas personas vestidas de rojo, en eso kellyn los recordó y se puso delante de ash extrañando a bibiana y a tommy, hasta al mismo ash estaba extrañado, los hombres de rojo al verlo sacaron a sus pokémon y ordenaron atacar con lanzallamas, los ataques de fuego iba dirigidos hacia kellyn ya que este estaba protegiendo a su hermano, cuando los ataques iban a impactar en kellyn un ataque de furia dragón impacto con los lanzallamas, kellyn y los demás miraron a ver de dónde vino esa furia dragón y vieron a un chico de ojos verdes que tenía un haxurus.

davis, ayúdanos nuestros pokémon están debilitados-dijo kellyn mirando a davis

si-dijo davis mirando a su pokémon-haxurus usa furia dragón

Haxurus asintió a su entrenador y lanzo un potente ataque de furia dragón que impacto en los miembros del equipo flare dejándolos inconscientes, en ese momento llego la oficial jenny arrestando a los dos tipos llevándolos a la justicia, kellyn dio la vuelta para ver cómo estaba ash.

¿ash te encuentras bien?-era lo único que podía decir kellyn

si estoy bien kellyn-dijo ash un poco nervioso-pero porque me protegiste así

si kellyn que sucede aquí-preguntaba tommy confundido

vamos al centro pokémon y allí les contare todo-decía kellyn mientras indicaba a los demás que se fueran

Al llegar de nuevo al centro pokémon ash y bibiana tomaron a sus pokémon y fueron a hablar con kellyn para que les diera a todos una explicación del comportamiento de kellyn allá, kellyn sentado solo los miro seriamente y comenzó con la historia mientras que los demás se sentaron para escuchar la historia del porque kellyn protegió a ash de esos dos tipos de hace rato.

bien, escuchen atentamente-decía kellyn-esta es la historia de cómo ash olvido sus recuerdos y por qué lo protegí

 _"hace un mes atrás yo estaba con ash aquí en aghata, estábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa hablando cuando comenzamos a sentir un calor muy grande, de repente una nave bajo y tomo a ash como rehén mientras yo intente detenerlos me lanzaron un ataque y termine inconsciente, al despertar mis padres se fueron y la madre de ash y sus amigos se fueron para ver donde podría estar ash mientras yo comencé un viaje por aghata para descubrir el paradero de la organización OFA donde tenían a ash, en el camino termine viajando con dos chicos para rescatar a ash, cuando descubrí donde estaba la base de la organización de la OFA fuimos los tres y rescatamos a ash, parece que los líderes de esa organización estaban experimentando con ash para controlarlo o algo así, no sé muy bien lo que estaban haciendo con ash, en fin cuando llegamos aquí a aghata me di cuenta de que ese experimento que estaban haciendo con ash le suprimió los recuerdos de todos su vida pero por alguna razón ash solo me recordó a mil, no recordaba nada más, así que tome la decisión de que ash se quedara con migo mientras que ash recupere sus recuerdos"_

ya veo, así que ash no recuerda nada-dijo tommy mirando a ash

así es tommy-dijo kellyn tristemente-por eso quiero ayudar a ash a recuperar sus recuerdos

bien te ayudaremos-dijo davis-ash te ayudaremos a que recuperes tus recuerdos

Así los cuatro chicos se separaron para ir a sus casas ya que estaba muy tarde, kellyn y ash al llegar a la casa se colocaron sus ropas de dormir y se acostaron a dormir. Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando kellyn se despertó por escuchar unos ruidos en la habitación donde estaba ash, así que se levantó para ir a ver, al estar frente a la puerta llamo a sparky en silencio y el pokémon eléctrico llego, kellyn comenzó a abrir la puerta y vio a ash en la ventana mirando la luna con una sonrisa, kellyn confundido mirando a sparky fue hasta donde él y le hablo para ver que le sucedía.

¿ash estas bien?-fue lo único que dijo kellyn

así es kellyn estoy muy bien-dijo ash mirando a la luna-bastante bien

ash que te sucede, tú ya…-dijo kellyn sorprendido

así es kellyn, no sé pero-dijo ash-cuando vi a esos miembros del equipo flare comencé a sentir algo extraño en mí y un gran dolor de cabeza

y porque no me dijiste nada ash-decía kellyn mirando a ash

porque si lo hacía pues, no quiero que los demás sepan porque de pronto haya alguien por ahí que informe a lysson y a aquiles que ya estoy recordando otra vez-dijo ash seriamente

si lo entiendo-dijo kellyn seriamente-¿y qué piensas hacer ash?

no lo sé, por el momento vayamos a dormir-decía ash mientras se acercaba a la cama-mañana pensaremos en algo, ahora estoy cansado

Así ash se acostó a dormir al lado de pikachu mientras que Kellyn salió de la habitación con sparky y fueron a su habitación a dormir.

Al día siguiente ash se levantó, se aseo y se vistió, bajo hasta llegar a la cocina donde esperaba encontrar a su amigo pero no fue así, encontró una nota que decía que había salido urgente a hablar con su madre, ash entendió e hizo su desayuno, al terminar de comer se puso el uniforme para ir a la institución, esperaba que al llegar allí encontraría a su amigo kellyn y salió de la casa. Al llegar a la institución se encontró con bibiana junto a christopher, los saludo y les pregunto si habían visto a kellyn, ambos respondieron negativamente y los tres se fueron para su clase de batallas 1, al entrar en el aula se encontraron con davis, con tommy y con andrew pero no veían a kellyn, mientras estaban en clase la puerta se abrió de repente y era kellyn que estaba cansado, entro y tomo asiento para escuchar la clase, después de que paso la clase todos salieron del aula y fueron a la plaza de la institución para hablar.

kellyn que te sucedió-decía ash mirando a kellyn-¿porque te demoraste tanto?

si kellyn-dijo bibiana seria ante kellyn-tú no acostumbras a llegar tarde a las clases

kellyn que sucedió-dijo andrew seriamente-pareces estar nervioso por algo

si, algo paso chicos-dijo kellyn mientras señalaba a la entrada de la institución-solo miren allí, tenemos compañía

Al mirar ash se quedó en blanco ya que vio que era su madre, el profesor oak, gary, tracey y dawn, la chica que lo había traicionado, bibiana y los demás se quedaron en silencio pues sabían que esto lo tenía que hablar ash con ellos, nadie se quería interponer en la reunión familiar, pero ash salió de su asombro y se dirigió a los "invitados"

mamá, profesor oak, dawn-este último nombre lo dijo con algo de furia

podemos ir a un lugar solo para conversar-dijo ash a sus invitados-pero quiero que kellyn, bibiana y mis otros 4 amigos me acompañen

kellyn y los demás asintieron y fueron detrás de ash, llegaron a un lugar fuera de la institución que era solo, allí era el lugar perfecto para hablar a solas sin que nadie aparte de ellos los escuchara.

que están haciendo aquí-dijo ash molesto-¿Por qué están aquí?

ash hijo, vinimos a verte-dijo delia nerviosa-parece que ya recuerdas todo

así es, ya recuerdo todo-dijo ash con una sonrisa maliciosa-recuerdo que todos ustedes me traicionaron y tienen el cinismo de venir

pero ash, ya lo sabemos todo-decía dawn gritando para que le prestara atención-lo siento ash, me deje cegar por mi orgullo

no cabe duda ash de que estas resentido-dijo el profesor oak seriamente-ya estoy enterado de todo muchacho, tu madre y los demas ya saben la verdad así que préstales atención a lo que vinieron a decirte

bien-dijo ash aceptado a la fuerza

mira ash-dijo tracey seriamente-misty, brok y los otros recibieron cartas amenazantes de los tipos que te raptaron de que no te ayudaran o les iría mal

pero eso no justifica de que me hayan abandonado por algo que no hice tracey-dijo ash molesto-si ellos me conocen de mucho tiempo porque dudaron de mí, ¡DÍMELO TRACEY!

no lo sé ash-dijo tracey a su defensiva-no lo sé, pera la cuestión es que ya saben la verdad, están arrepentidos por lo que te hicieron y tienen miedo de el mensaje que les llego

pues yo todavía siento rencor hacia todos-dijo ash tristemente-todavía siento rencor hacía todos, aquí kellyn, bibiana, davis, tommy, christopher y andrew son mis amigos y ellos me quieren por lo que soy, ellos pudieron haberme abandonado por lo que me sucedió, pero no fue así ellos me apoyaron en todo y no me abandonaron como ustedes

ash por favor hijo-decía delia mientras lloraba poniendo triste a ash pero no lo podía demostrar

ash mírame-dijo dawn tomando a ash de la mano-dime todo lo que sientas ash, desahógate de toda ese odio y rencor que tienes contra nosotros

ash sin pensarlo dos veces soltó todo lo que sentía

¿bien empiezo por ti dawn?-dijo ash seriamente mirando a la chica

sí, porque yo fui la única que no te creyó cuando decías la verdad y te traicione poniéndote en peligro-dijo dawn triste y a la vez con valor-comienza por decirme todo a mí

bien-dijo ash mientras miraba a dawn

Tu siempre estas luciéndote y fingiendo tu belleza ante los demás-dijo ash cabizbajo comenzando a llorar-vendida, eres una vil bandida, peligrosa, explotadora más mala que un huracán, me conquistaste por un error dawn, tú me cegaste con tu mirada niña malvada dawn, yo confié en ti y traicionaste mi confianza, embaucadora, engreída, peligrosa, explotadora, hipócrita traicionera, tú me haces hablar así dawn

Dawn al oír esto no solo estaba llorando, quedo destrozada, estaba en el suelo pidiendo perdón a ash, mientras que los demas estaban en shock, nunca habían oído a ash hablarle así a una de sus amigas, mientras delia estaba de rodilla pensando, "Que le hicimos a mi hijo". Dawn seguía en el suelo pidiendo el perdón de ash mientras este solo la miraba triste pero a la vez con rencor, no podía aceptar de que lo hubieran traicionado y que de repente se den cuenta de su error y vengan a pedir disculpas ante él, sin más que pensar mira a dawn, la tomo de la mano, la ayuda a levantar y le hablo.

No dawn, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente-dijo ash mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar-ni a ti ni a los demás, incluso a mi madre aunque me duela decirlo, quiero pensar las cosas muy claras y ya ver si me quedo aquí para siempre o regreso con ustedes pero no puedo aceptar sus disculpas, cuando tú te vayas a disculpar con alguien demuéstralo con hechos no con palabras

Dawn y delia estaban llorando fuertemente mientras que el profesor oak y tracey las consolaban diciendo que le dieran tiempo a ash mientras que pensaba bien lo que haría, kellyn y los demás estaban sentados mirando la reunión pero nadie opinaba nada aunque bibiana estaba sorprendida por las palabras de ash, ya sabía que ash estaba dolido por lo que le sucedió pero no sabía que era tanto su dolor, al ver que su amigo ya se iba a retirar se levantaron para irse, se fueron y entraron nuevamente a la institución cuando sin esperarlo escucharon la voz de delia y dawn llamar a ash para que se detuviera llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban allí, delia y dawn fueron acercándose a ash para darle un último abrazo pero fueron detenidas por gary y tracey que las empujaron para que no les diera el ataque, al igual que ash y los otros que saltaron a un lado para no recibir el ataque, cuando se disipo todo el humo miraron a ver de dónde venía el ataque pero no veían nada ni a nadie, ash solo se puso de pie igual que kellyn y miraron al tejado del bloque 1 y allí estaban lysson y aquiles con una sonrisa fría que asustaba a todos los presentes, sin más ash y kellyn ordenaron a sus pokémon eléctricos que atacaran con impactrueno y así fue pero cuando se fijaron nuevamente en el tejado no había nadie, y cuando miraron atrás de delia y los otros, vieron que lysson dejo inconsciente a delia, dawn, el profesor oak, gary y tracey mientras que bibiana saco a su sylveon para luchar y comenzó una lucha, sylveon lanzo una poderosa fuerza lunar hacia lysson pero el ataque fue interceptado por un pokémon que protegió a lysson.

bien hecho druddigon-decía una voz familiar para ash y kellyn

celosía-hablaron ash y kellyn al unísono

cuanto tiempo sin vernos mocosos-dijo celosía preparándose para luchar-druddigon ataca con hiperrayo

El pokémon obedeció y lanzo un poderoso hiperrayo que ash y kellyn esquivaron con dificultad, celosía al ver esto se disponía para atacar otra vez pero fue detenida por lysson que le dijo que los dejara en paz que el acabaría con ellos pero que quería acabar primero con ketchum, christopher no se quedó quieto y saco a Lucario de su poke ball diciéndole que utilizara ataque óseo contra druddigon y así fue, Lucario creo un bastón largo en forma de hueso color azul y fue directo a druddigon dándole un golpe critico que lo dejo muy herido mientras que celosía respondió al ataque ordenándole a su pokémon dragón que utilizara doragon crow, el pokémon dragón creo una garra en la mano que Lucario esquivo con dificultad ya que estaba muy cerca de su rival, lysson ordeno que se detuvieran y con una sonrisa muy fría se dirigió a ash.

ash, eres un rival formidable-dijo lysson emocionado mirando a ash-pero aquí acaba tu aventura

¿qué estás diciendo lysson?-dijo ash nervioso

que llego tu fin-dijo lysson con una sonrisa bastante fría-es hora de que dejes de interponerte en nuestros planes

así es-dijo aquiles apareciendo al lado de lysson-tu hora llego, ya no nos estorbaras más niño

y que van a hacer-dijo ash con odio-yo los he derrotado y eso no cambiara

ese es el punto-dijo lysson teniendo la atención de todos los presentes-mientras tu sigas con vida siempre serás un obstáculo en nuestros planes

¿van a acabar con mi vida?-ahora si dijo ash miedo

así es, ahora despídete-dijo lysson apartándose junto a aquiles

Cuando aquiles se apartó a un lado y lysson al otro vio a zero junto a un arma, zero apretó un botón que disparó el arma, ash vio como una flecha de luz iba hacia el con la intención de acabar con su vida, pero para su sorpresa kellyn se puso frente a él sonriendo, kellyn dio un salto, cuando ash miro hacia abajo vio una flecha de luz que había atravesado a su amigo de la infancia, kellyn cato de rodillas mientras que ash lo abrazaba para no dejarlo caer, bibiana entre el llanto vio como la flecha desapareció sin dejar rastro de sangre, kellyn está en los brazos de ash mientras este lloraba fuertemente con los ojos cerrados y los otros estaban en shock, no se creían lo que acaba de suceder, su amigo estaba muriendo, bibiana llena de dolor le hablo a zero y lysson.

¿QUÉ ERA ESA COSA BLANCA?-dijo bibiana gritando

eso era una flecha hecha de un ataque de solrock-dijo zero con una sonrisa-esta flecha esta compuesta de luz pero es bastante sólida para atravesar una roca y al atravesar a su objetivo desaparece

¿entonces kellyn morirá?-pregunto andrew llorando

si, así es-respondió aquiles-por la estupidez de su amigo, ahora morirá, aunque la flecha desapareció pero lo atravesó todo lastimándolo gravemente por dentro

ash-dijo kellyn con dificultad para hablar-quiero que sepas que tú eres y siempre serás mi hermano

espera, no cierres los ojos-dijo ash mientras lloraba fuertemente-hay algo que puedo hacer, espérame

no-dijo kellyn con su último aliento-es tarde ya, no quiero que sufras por estos idiotas, es mejor que yo diga adiós, tú te encargaras de acabar con ellos

¡NO!-grito bibiana acercándose y abrazando a kellyn-no te vayas por favor te lo pido

bibiana-dijo kellyn casi muerto-cuida mucha a ash, te lo pido por favor

Y ahí kellyn cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se sentía frió, tommy se acercó tomando el brazo de su amigo para ver si tenía pulso y no encontró nada.

murió-dijo tommy con las lágrimas por su rostro-kellyn murió

kellyn, te fuiste-dijo bibiana llorando sobre el pecho de kellyn-sin decirme adiós, dejaste en mí una honda herida

no-dijo ash con mucho odio y kellyn en sus brazos, al ver esto bibiana, tommy y christopher se alejaron-¡NOOOOOOO!

Ash gritando se formó una esfera alrededor de él y expandiéndose mando a volar a todos los que estaban cerca, también destruyendo todo lo que tocaba el aura azul que ash libero, lysson y aquiles salieron volando junto a zero y celosía, mientras su madre y los demás seguían inconscientes y bibiana y los otros miraban asombrados la aura azul que libero ash, cuando se disipo el aura solo se veía destrucción y un gran agujero, cuando miraron el centro del agujero vieron a ash llorando fuerte y tristemente y abrazando a kellyn que estaba muerto, en eso ash dio un grito al cielo haciendo estremecer a los demás.

 **Continuara...**

Tetro: y bien toby, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy?-dije con orgullo-¿to-toby, estas bien?

Toby: monstruo, cruel y despiadado, ¡MATASTE A KELLYN!-dijo toby muy enojado

Tetro: tranquilo toby, tranquilo, ¿no es que morirá para siempre o sí?

Toby: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Tetro: escucha, no te lo puedo decir ahora pero lo veras muy pronto, ¿y ustedes lectores que piensan del capítulo de hoy? ¿Les gusto? Espero comentarios


	9. Chapter 9: una muerte dolorosa

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida  
**

 **Capítulo 9: una muerte dolorosa**

Kellyn murió, había un dolor inmenso en los corazones de los demás pero en ash era diferente, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo intenso y su corazón estaba roto, si es que seguía con corazón, delia, el profesor oak y los otros despertaron para ver a todos llorando y un gran agujero, inmediatamente se acercaron para ver a ash llorando sobre el rostro de kellyn, ash dejo a kellyn en el suelo y camino hasta aquiles que era el que estaba más cerca de él. Aquiles estaba tirado en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie mientras que lysson se puso de pie muy débil mientras veía que ash se acercaba y le grito a aquiles que tuviera cuidado, zero y celosía se pusieron de pie y miraron a aquiles que no se lograba poner de pie mientras ash se acercaba rápidamente. Ash estaba junto a aquiles.

bien tú te lo búscate-dijo ash cabizbajo y respirando con dificultad-mataste a mi amigo, mataste a mi hermano

que, tu-dijo aquiles mirando a ash-¿Qué, que es esto?

aquiles vio a ash, este tenía los ojos de color rojo intenso y lo miraba con un gran odio, aquiles se quedó más asustado cuando vio que ash estiro la mano hacia él y con el dedo apuntaba hacia él, vio que una pequeña esfera azul se creó en su dedo apuntando hacia él.

desaparece de este mundo-dijo ash alzando la mirada-¡DESAPARECE!

La esfera se hizo más grande cubriendo completamente a aquiles mientras todos veían a aquiles dentro de una esfera azul, la esfera se redujo pereciendo que aquiles la había absorbido pero no, en un momento dado todos vieron como aquiles comenzó a desintegrarse desde los pies en polvo estelar, cuando ya estaba todo trasformado en polvo estelar hubo una pequeña explosión donde estaba aquiles, caía polvo estelar por todas partes, en ese momento a lysson le entro un gran pánico y ordeno la retirada inmediata, pero ash los había visto y fue hacia ellos pero lysson, celosía y zero desaparecieron con ayuda de un pokémon psíquico, en ese instante ash cayo inconsciente, bibiana y los demás corrieron hacia ash igual que delia y los otros, tommy les dijo que aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo debían irse de allí, sería mejor para ash estar solo para asimilar todo lo que paso cuando despertara y así fue, delia, gary, tracey y oak se fueron de allí.

Ash estaba destrozado, volteo la mirada y vio a sus amigos con el cuerpo de su hermano, no lo resistió y se fue caminando para la casa de kellyn, en ese momento bibiana lo tomo de la mano y vio como lo miraba, una mirada llena de tristeza y de impotencia, ash solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender a su amiga que no lo resistiría más tiempo y que quería pasar un tiempo a solas, mientras que bibiana regreso con los demás.

bibiana, donde esta ash-dijo tommy mirando a la chica que estaba llorando

no lo resistió, dijo que quería pasar tiempo a solas-dijo bibiana tristemente

ya veo-dijo christopher con tristeza-si para nosotros es duro despedirnos de un amigo, para él debe ser una tortura no estar con el hermano y saber que nunca volverá

yo sí creo eso-termino de decir andrew con tristeza-ash debe estar destrozado por dentro y no lo culpo por haber eliminado a ese tipo

Ash estaba llegando a la casa de kellyn pensando únicamente en el rostro de su amigo, una sonrisa en el rostro con los ojos cerrados que nunca más se abrirán, ash comenzaba a llorar cuando pensaba en ello, al entrar en la casa sentía la soledad que dejo su amigo, su hermano. Estaba en la cocina comiendo algo y se fue a su habitación, quería dormir un rato pero su pensamiento era otro, el solo saber que estaría solo lo hacía desear dormir por siempre, solo se durmió en la cama. En la institución después del llanto, todos más calmadamente le dijeron al rector que llamara al servicio fúnebre, le iban a dar un último adiós digno, al rato llego un carro negro y salieron dos hombre con una camilla y tomaron el cuerpo de kellyn y lo montaron en la parte trasera del auto, christopher se fue con los hombres en el carro para saber cuándo hacían el entierro de su amigo, al llegar mientras sacaban el cuerpo de kellyn para ponerlo en féretro, christopher estaba planeando el entierro de su amigo con el organizador de eventos fúnebres. Al terminar la reunión, christopher se fue para la institución. En la institución estaban organizando la despedida de un alumno que valía mucho, mientras que bibiana estaba con tommy planeando una visita a ash para hablar con él, en ese momento un auto llego y bajo christopher diciendo que ya todo estaba listo para el entierro de su amigo, bibiana le informo a christopher sobre la visita a ash, este asintió y se fueron a la casa donde vivía kellyn.

Ash estaba dormido pero se despertó al escuchar que estaban tocando la puerta de la casa, ash sin ánimos de levantarse se quedó acostado con su soledad y su tristeza, la puerta siguió sonando pero ash no se inmutaba a levantarse, la puerta siguió sonando una media hora pero ash seguía tirado en la cama, al rato la puerta dejo de sonar y ash se quedó nuevamente dormido, pero este comenzó a soñar con kellyn.

 _Sueño de ash:_

Estaba en un pasaje oscuro pero vi una luz más adelante, me adentre más allá y salí a la luz pero no vi nada solo veía la nada, de un momento a otro todo comenzó a tornarse de un color azul celeste y veía como una silueta humana se puso en frente mío, cuando tomo forma vi que era kellyn creí que era imposible, mi hermano estaba muerto no podía estar ahí parado frente a mí, pero escuche su voz que me hablaba.

ash-dijo kellyn mirándome tiernamente mientras yo comenzaba a llorar-no llores ash, yo no estoy muerto

que dices-dije con la lágrimas en mi rostro-si yo te vi, te tuve en mis brazos

ash tu eres el único que puedes traerme de vuelta-dijo kellyn desapareciendo lentamente

¡que!, espera-grite intentando alcanzarlo-dime como te traigo de vuelta

 _Fin del sueño_

ASH

Me desperté sudando era ya de noche, eran como las tres de la madrugada, ¿Cuántas horas dormí? Me preguntaba a mí mismo, estaba sudando por los nervios que me dejo ese sueño, lo ignore pensé que solo era un sueño por la tristeza de no tener a kellyn con migo así que volví a dormir. Cuando desperté mire el reloj y eran las once de la mañana, me levante y fui al baño a asearme, al estar en el baño me iba quitando la ropa lentamente mientras me miraba al espejo, al quitarme la camisa me veía al espejo pensando únicamente en que mi hermano estaba muerto, continúe y me quite toda la ropa y me metí a la ducha. Al salir baje y me prepare un desayuno que constaba de una tostada y una fruta, luego salí al pueblo para ver qué pasaba a ver si me olvidaba de todo lo sucedido pero no lograba el resultado esperado, me volví a la casa y decidí llamar a los padres de kellyn, odiaba ser yo el que diera la mala noticia pero ellos tenían que saber todo y asistir al funeral de su hijo. Al estar en la casa tome el teléfono y realice la llamada, me contesto la señora blake y el señor blake estaba con ella, me arme de valor y comencé a hablar.

hola ash como estas-dijo susan mirando a ash-¿y cómo está mi hijo?

En ese momento a ash se le vinieron las lágrimas mientras se cubría el rostro con su mano derecha dejando a susan y a lucas confundidos y asustados.

ash, estas bien-dijo lucas seriamente-que sucede, ¿los dos están bien?

no, no estoy bien-respondí con la mano en los ojos-kellyn está…

No pude continuar del dolor que me causaba tan siquiera recordarlo, pero susan me grito que le dijera todo lo que había sucedido.

¡ASH, TE ORDENO QUE ME DIGAS QUE SUCEDIÓ!-dijo susan gritando mientras que lucas la calmaba-¡DONDE ESTÁ KELLYN!

Me arme de más valor y dije todo a gritos.

¡su hijo está muerto!-fue lo único que pude decir mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos

¿que?-fue lo único que escuche decir a los dos adultos-¿mi hijo esta muerto?

Después de un rato de escuchar el llanto de los dos adultos, lucas más calmadamente me dirigió la palabra.

ash, podrías explicarnos como sucedió todo-pregunto lucas muy nervioso

sí, claro-dije con la voz quebrada-todo empezó con una visita de mi madre, luego hubo un ataque terrorista por parte de lysson y aquiles que querían acabar con mi vida, pero kellyn se interpuso y recibió todo el daño, una flecha lo atravesó de un lado al otro, dentro de dos días será el entierro de kellyn

si claro, lo entendemos-decía susan entre lágrimas-adiós ash

ash corto la llamada para irse a la institución, salió de la casa para tomar rumbo al lugar de estudio, cuando llego vio que sus amigos se dirigían al aula de clases, él se acercó a tommy para hablar pero no pudo ya que nadie le hablaba, ash solo se dio la vuelta y se fue de nuevo para la casa. Estando en la casa empaco sus cosas dispuesto para irse, ya teniendo todo listo tomo su mochila y salió de la casa, al estar saliendo se encontró a tommy y a andrew.

ash, adonde vas-pregunto andrew confundido

a donde crees andrew-dijo ash molesto-hace un rato fui a la institución, me acerque a tommy pero no me hablo

lo siento ash-dijo tommy cabizbajo-es que no te vi ni te escuche, estaba pensando en otras cosas

mira ash, sé que estas dolido por lo que sucedió-dijo christopher mirando a ash-pero tienes que liberar ese dolor, en fin mañana será el entierro de kellyn

¿mañana?-dijo ash con tristeza-bien asistiré, ah y también viene los padres de kellyn

que, ¿les dijiste a ellos?-exclamo andrew-¿Por qué?

porque ellos son los padres de kellyn-dijo ash en un tono molesto-y aunque les duela mucho a ellos tienen todo el derecho a saber lo que le sucedió a kellyn

andrew cálmate, ash tiene razón, ellos tienen derecho a saber lo que paso con kellyn-dijo tommy

bien, como sea-dijo andrew cabizbajo en un tono triste

Los tres chicos continuaron su camino mientras que ash regreso a la casa a esperar a los padres de su amigo que llegarían hoy, mientras esperaba ash comenzó a ver la televisión donde presentaban un programa de la vida de los feebas, ash continuaba viendo el programa ya que estaba interesante pero al rato (a las dos horas) se quedó dormido, a las tres horas siguientes ash despertó al oír que habrían la puerta de la casa, cuando se levantó y fue a la entrada vio que eran los padres de kellyn, vio a susan muy triste y a lucas en la misma condición de su esposa, susan al ver a ash se lanzó y lo abrazo mientras lloraba fuertemente mientras ash estaba más triste al ver esto, lucas le dijo a ash que se fueran a la sala para hablar de lo que sucedió y así fue, los tres estaban en la sala se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

* * *

 **En la región kanto:**

En la casa ketchum, delia había acabado de llegar junto a gary ya que el profesor oak y tracey se fueron al laboratorio en cuanto llegaron. Delia estaba sentada en la sala mientras mr. Mine preparaba algo de té para que la señora bebiera algo, en cuento llego a la sala le entrego la taza a delia mientras ella tomaba nerviosa pero no lo resistió y le dijo a gary que la acompañara a donde el profesor oak para hablar de algo que la inquietaba. En el laboratorio estaba tracey organizando papeles y más papeles mientras que el profesor oak estaba investigando más sobre la organización flare, el descubrió algo que le interesaría a su ayudante pero cuando lo llamo para hablarle se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, tracey bajo y abrió siendo sorprendido por la mama de su amigo que entro molesta directo a donde estaba el profesor oak, delia subió y vio a Samuel sentado llamando su la atención de este.

delia, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?-preguntaba el profesor oak seriamente

samuel, no me puedo quedar aquí-dijo delia molesta-mientras mi pequeño sufre

lo se delia-dijo el profesor seriamente-pero escuchaste a ese chico

si lo escuche-decía delia molesta-pero no quiero quedarme aquí, me quiero ir para dónde está mi ash

señora ketchum-dijo gary interrumpiendo la conversación de su abuelo y la madre de ash-porque no esperamos a que ash se contacte con nosotros o que venga aquí

así suene loco, gary tiene razón delia-dijo el profesor mirando a delia

ah-dijo delia triste-creo que tienen razón, lo mejor será esperar

En otra parte de kanto, en ciudad celeste estaba misty caminando por el centro pokémon y vio una noticia que decía que en la región aghata había sucedido un ataque terrorista en contra de los estudiantes de la institución milenium, la chica al ver esto se asustó y fue a su casa, al estar allí tomo el teléfono y llamo rápidamente a su amigo líder del gimnasio plateado brok, le hablo diciendo que si había visto lo del ataque a lo que este asintió y le dijo que se contactara con los demás para reunirse y ver si podían hacer algo pero lo que más importaba era ver si su amigo estaba bien pero en ese momento en la televisión apareció la imagen de que había muerto kellyn y el líder del equipo aqua aquiles, misty ni brok sabían quién era kellyn ya que nunca mientras viajaron con ash lo vieron, por su parte delia, Samuel, gary y tracey estaban asustados por la noticia pero cuando vieron que los que habían perdido la vida fueron kellyn y aquiles sintieron alivio y tristeza, una parte alivio de que ash estaba a salvo y que uno de los malos le habían dado de baja y por otra parte tristeza porque ellos conocían a kellyn y lo querían como a ash, delia estaba llorando pero estaba feliz de que su hijo estaba bien. De vuelta con misty y brok, misty se encargó de llamar y contarle a may, max y dawn mientras que brok se comunicaba con serena, clemont y bonnie para contarles sobre la reunión que habían planeado.

Luego de llamarlos casi todos dijeron que no, porque tenían miedo de que les sucediera algo aunque aquiles ya no estuviera nada les aseguraría su bien con lysson por ahí suelto buscando el mal, misty y brok entendieron la respuesta de todos ellos, no negarían que también tenían miedo pero no entendían como es que siendo sus amigos no lo irían a ayudar, may y max solamente cortaron la llamada sin nada que decir al igual que dawn, serena y sus amigos de kalos, ambos chicos sin nada de apoyo decidieron tampoco hacer nada ya que solo ellos no podían hacer nada ante la potencia del equipo flare. En la casa ketchum delia acababa de entrar mientras mr. Mine la miraba extrañado así que fue a preguntarle pero antes de acercarse más delia lo detuvo con la mano indicándole que quería estar un tiempo a solas mientras que al igual que delia estaba el profesor oak y su asistente que mantenían la distancia solamente por ese día, cada uno quería asimilar esto en su soledad.

El día se fue como vino y la mañana siguiente era el día más gris de todos en pueblo paleta, literal ya que estaba comenzando a llover, delia solo se asomaba por la ventana abrazando a su pokémon psíquico mientras que en el laboratorio estaba gary, tracey y el profesor mirando por la ventana como caía la lluvia mientras que en otra parte del mundo ese día si era el más obscuro de todos los días, vamos a ver como están por allá.

* * *

 **En la región aghata:**

En la casa de los blake, ash estaba en su habitación arreglándose para el más triste evento de toda su vida mientras que en otra habitación estaban susan y lucas arreglándose para darle el último adiós a su pequeño que se marchó de este mundo dejando solo recuerdo hermosos, susan se vistió con un vestido color blanco y un sombrero grande del mismo color mientras que su esposo lucas se vestía con un traje color blanco con zapatos blancos y ash se ponía un traje blanco con zapatos blancos y una corbata de color blanco ya que ellos habían anunciado que querían que todos las personas asistieran al funeral vestidas de blanco para hacerle honor a la alegría que siempre demostró kellyn. Ash y los dos adultos salieron de la casa y se subieron a un auto que se dirigió al cementerio, mientras iban de camino al cementerio ash solo miraba por la ventana tristemente mientras recordaba el tiempo que paso con su hermano de amistad, como lo había conocido y se habían hecho los mejores amigos y hermanos de amistad pero ash despertó ya que lucas le había dicho que se bajara ya que habían llegado a la sala de velación, ash, lucas y susan entraron a la sala viendo como todos estaban sentados y al momento de entrar todas las miradas se centraban en ellos tres, ash se sentó muy cerca de la mesa donde iban a poner el féretro de su hermano ya que aún no habían llegado con él, lucas y su esposa se sentaron al frente de ash pero el silencio reinaba en la sala, de un momento a otro se escuchaba como un carro se parqueaba al lado de la sala poniendo a ash sumamente nervioso y asustado.

 **Continuara...**

Toby: estoy dolido-dijo toby mientras lloraba sentado con las manos en la cara-este capítulo si es triste

Tetro: también estoy triste-dije con una sonrisa, falsa pero verdadera-pero sé que nuestro héroe regresara a su amigo de la mismísima muerte

Toby: pero como lo hará tetro-dijo toby secándose las lágrimas-no puede a menos que sea un chaman

Tetro: vaya, parece que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto

Toby: siempre soy así, aun en los momentos más difíciles no pierdo mi sentido del humor-dijo orgulloso

Tetro: es bueno saber eso, ya que en los próximos episodios habrá muchas sorpresas y emociones fuertes, ya me estoy emocionando por esos capítulos

Toby: solo espero que la situación de ash mejore para bien

 **Nota del autor: y bien mis lectores que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, estuvo bien verdad, espero sus reviews y digan que les gustaría que sucediera en el capítulo 11 ya que el capítulo 10 tratara sobre el entierro de kellyn**

 **Se despide su autor tetroyob1402**


	10. Chapter 10: ¿El entierro?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Compañy" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad  
**

* * *

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 10: Un entierro que nunca fue entierro**

Ash se estaba alistando para asistir al funeral de su amigo, ya entando listo y los padres de su amigo fallecido también, los tres se fueron para el campo santo donde le dirían el último adiós a kellyn, en el camino ash no dejaba de pensar en cómo conoció a su amigo y como se hicieron los mejores amigos. En el cementerio llego un auto de donde se bajaron dos adultos y un chico que entraron en una sala donde se despedirían de kellyn para siempre, ash se sentó en un silla donde quedaba cerca de la mesa donde pondrían el féretro, ash solo esperaba el momento en que llegaran con el féretro donde estaba su amigo, en ese instante ash y todos los presentes sintieron como un auto paro junto a la sala de velación y escucharon unas voces.

oye abre la puerta trasera-dijo la voz misteriosa 1

está bien-otra voz misteriosa 2-ayúdenme a sacar el féretro

espera-voz misteriosa 3-a las tres sacamos el féretro

uno, dos y tres-voz misteriosa 4

Ash estaba a la expectativa mirando solamente la puerta principal de la sala, ash comenzó a llorar cuando vio a cuatro hombres de traje negro entrando con el féretro negro en mano, los cuatro hombres se dirigieron hacia la mesa pasado por el lado de ash y colocaron el féretro en la mesa, levantaron la parte de arriba del féretro y salieron los cuatro hombres, ash inmediatamente se acercó para ver un vidrio y debajo del vidrio vio a su amigo acostado con los ojos cerrados, ash solamente lo miro de reojo, abrazo el féretro con lágrimas en los ojos, se apartó del mismo y se fue mientras que lucas y susan se acercaron y comenzaron a llorar fuertemente abrazando el féretro donde se encontraba su hijo. Ash que se encontraba afuera sentado en una silla sintió que se le acerco alguien de pronto una voz femenina le hablo.

ash, ¿Por qué estás aquí y no allá adentro?-dijo tatiana

no soy capaz de ver a mi hermano en un ataúd-dijo ash cabizbajo

pero es el funeral de tu mejor amigo ash-dijo bibiana que apareció en la conversación de tatiana con ash-porque no vamos adentro ash, nosotros estamos contigo

no sé, siento que estoy solo en esto-dijo ash muy triste

vamos ash-dijo tatiana-no estarás solo porque tus amigos estamos contigo

bien, vamos adentro-dijo ash levantándose de la silla

Los tres chicos se dirigieron adentro de la sala mientras que ash comenzó a llorar en el hombro de tatiana mientras esta lo consolaba sobándole la cabeza, ash estaba sentado junto a sus amigos de aghata por su parte lucas y susan seguían junto al ataúd de su hijo más calmados pero todavía con lágrimas en eso los padres de los amigos de kellyn se acercaron a estar con ellos y acompañarlos en su dolor, susan abrazo a lyra la madre de bibiana llorando.

ay lyra, mi pequeño se ha ido-decía susan llorando mientras abrazaba a su amiga

tranquila susan-dijo lyra intentando calmar a su amiga-yo sé que esto duele, pero hay un momento en la vida en que hay que dejar ir a nuestros hijos

tienes razón lyra, pero duele mucho-dijo susan llorando-siento que me arrancaron una parte de la vida

querida, vamos a la cafetería para que te tomes algo-dijo lucas a su esposa-te ves muy nerviosa

si querido vamos-dijo susan asintiendo a la propuesta de su esposo

Ambos adultos se fueron con lyra y su esposo para la cafetería a tomar algo para calmar los nervios mientras que ash estaba dormido recostado en el hombro de tatiana mientras esta hablaba con bibiana y los demás. Pasó una hora y media y ash despertó sintiéndose aun dormido así que hablo atrayendo las miradas de tatiana, bibiana y tommy.

¿kellyn, donde estás?-dijo un ash confundido y medio dormido

¿ash que te sucede?-pregunto tommy mirando raro a ash

que, ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo ash con los ojos medio abiertos

ash estamos en el entierro de kellyn-respondió bibiana a lo cual ash despertó del todo

saben amigos-dijo ash algo triste-es mejor vivir en un mundo de ilusiones cuando la vida te golpea muy fuerte

hay veces que es mejor ash, pero hay otras en que no-dijo christopher a lo cual ash hizo una cara de confusión

¿a qué te refieres christopher?-pregunto ash a su amigo

me refiero a que en estas circunstancias de la vida te parece que es mejor vivir en un mundo de ilusiones y que se esfume el dolor-siguió con su explicación-pero esto es una experiencia que te da la vida, no todo es color de rosa ash

si entiendo-dijo ash con una mirada que preocupaba a sus amigos-saben que quiero hacer después de hoy chicos

ash no me digas que te vas a tirar-dijo andrew dejando a los demas con una gota en la cabeza

ignorare eso-dijo tatiana mirando sarcásticamente a andrew-dinos ash, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

ash comenzando a llorar dijo: ¡me voy para un viaje en la región de Inglaterra!

espera, ¿para Inglaterra?-dijo una sorprendida tatiana

así es tatiana, kellyn y yo ya habíamos planeado este viaje-decía ash muy tristemente-ojala kellyn estuviese aquí

yo sé que él te quería mucho ash-dijo christopher a su triste amigo-donde este él, te está apoyando

hablando de kellyn-dijo ash curiosamente-hace dos noches tuve un sueño con él

a si, ¿y qué soñaste?-preguntaron bibiana y andrew

Soñé que yo estaba en una catedral y allí estaba kellyn, me dijo que ya no llorara ni sufriera que esto no era un adiós por siempre-dijo ash mientras los demás escuchaban impactados-me dijo que yo tenía el poder traerlo de vuelta con nosotros, que me aventurara a la tierra de la que habían hablado y esa tierra era el viaje a la región de Inglaterra

Vaya ash, sí que es un sueño loco-dijo davis sarcásticamente-pero podría ser una señal pues mira lo que hiciste con aquiles

Ash solo asintió a lo dicho por su amigo, continuaron hablando mientras que lucas y susan seguían en la cafetería con lyra y su esposo tomándose algo para calmar la ansiedad, cuando terminaron volvieron a la sala donde se sentaron a hablar para entretenerse sin olvidar el dolor que sentían por la pérdida de su hijo ya que eso les era casi imposible pero lyra y los demás intentaban meter cualquier tema para que lucas y susan se olvidaran del dolor por un rato pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas cuando los cuatro hombres de traje negro y dos mujeres vestidas con una falda negra junto a una camisa negra y un corbatín femenino rojo entraron a la sala para llevarse el féretro donde estaba kellyn y dirigirse a la siguiente fase del entierro que era la eucaristía por el espíritu de kellyn, ya estando afuera con el féretro se fueron caminando hacia el templo, ash junto a sus amigos iban detrás del carro fúnebre y también iban lucas y susan. Llegaron al templo y ash se sentó adelante junto a lucas y a susan mientras que los amigos de ash se sentaron en otra banca, la eucaristía comenzó y el padre estaba dando sus palabras comenzando así con el ritual eucarístico mientras que susan lloraba desconsoladamente y lucas tenia lágrimas pero intentaba hacerse el fuerte para darle consuelo a su esposa y ash por su parte lloraba en silencio al igual que bibiana y tatiana mientras que tommy y los demás conversaban viendo qué hacer con ash cuando llegara el momento crucial.

¿y qué haremos con ash cuando llegue el momento de decir adiós para siempre?-pregunto tommy sin tener respuesta alguna

primero que todo, veremos que sucede cuando llegue ese momento-dijo christopher a sus tres amigos junto a el-y ahí veremos que hacer

bien-dijo andrew dirigiendo su atención a las palabras del padre

El padre tomaba la palabra rezando por el espíritu de kellyn mientras que ash no dejaba de llorar en silencio para que susan no sufriera más viéndolo así, llego un momento en el templo en que todos se pusieron de pie y se tomaron de las manos para orar a arceus por el descanso de su amigo, por parte de los pokémon pikachu se había quedado afuera ya que a él no le gustaban estas cosas pero miraba adentro a ver cómo iba su entrenador, en ese momento pikachu dirigió su vista al otro lado y vio cómo se parqueo el auto fúnebre, regreso su mirada al interior del templo y vio a ash de pie cabizbajo tomado de la mano con susan, al mirar a todos y vio que todos estaban tomados de la mano pero se separaron y se sentaron nuevamente mientras que el señor que estaba hablando (el padre) solo miraba a ash, pikachu sintió una extraña sensación con ese señor pero lo ignoro. Al terminar la eucaristía salieron del templo y cruzaron al otro lado hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación donde sola había una mesa y sobre esta había una cinta transportadora, los hombres del servicio fúnebre colocaron ahí el féretro y levantaron la parte de arriba para que los familiares se acercaran y le dieran el último adiós a kellyn, susan y lucas fueron los primeros que se acercaron al féretro y comenzaron a hablar y a llorar, esta vez lucas si no aguanto y comenzó a llorar en el féretro mientras que ash veía a los dos adultos él estaba alejado de ellos esperando su turno de acercarse y dar el último adiós. Las dos mujeres estaban en la entrada da la sala con unas tarjetas en la mano que la entregaban a las personas que asistieron al funeral y estas tarjetas decían lo siguiente.

 _"desde el inmenso cielo los estoy protegiendo y mi vida terrenal solo fue un paso en mi vida, la verdadera vida comienza ahora. La familia blake les agradece su acompañamiento a las exequias de kellyn blake"_

Tommy, christopher y andrew recibieron las tarjetas y entraron al igual que tatiana y bibiana, al estar adentro fueron y se pararon junto a ash para estar con él mientras que kellyn se iba, lucas y susan se separaron del féretro y fueron hasta donde estaban lyra y los demás, ash se preparó y comenzó a caminar hacia el féretro, al llegar este miro adentro y vio a su amigo dormido y ash le comenzó a hablar a kellyn.

kellyn hermano-decía comenzando a llorar-te extraño mucho y te voy a extrañar, no quisiera que te fueras de mi lado pero llego tu hora de partir

ash-dijo bibiana que se acercó junto a tatiana

te quiero, de verdad te quiero-dijo ash soltando lágrimas-tú fuiste la primera persona que conocí, un verdadero amigo y un gran hermano, fuiste el único que no me abandono cuando paso todo aquello con mi inocencia, pero más me duele que me dejes tan rápidamente

Ash abrazo el féretro y comenzó a llorar fuertemente encima de este, bibiana y tatiana abrazaron a ash y vieron que uno de los hombres del servicio fúnebre que estaba junto al féretro les indico que se alejaran, ellas abrazando a ash se apartaron mientras ash veía como cerraban el féretro donde estaba su hermano, cuando el hombre se agacho y presiono un botos se abrieron dos puertas corredizas y se vio un ascensor del tamaño del féretro pero un poco más espacioso y lleno de luz, en ese instante el féretro empezó a adentrarse al ascensor haciendo que susan y lucas comenzaran a llorar más fuerte mientras se abrazaban por su parte ash estaba en shock mientras veía que su amigo se iba para siempre, bibiana y tatiana lo movían y lo llamaban para que reaccionara pero en vez de eso ash se desmayó llamando la atención de tommy, bibiana, tatiana, andrew, christopher y davis los cuales lo levantaron y llevaron afuera, le dieron agua hasta que este despertó, no dijo nada y salió yéndose del lugar, pero antes que saliera una voz lo llamo pero su sorpresa fue que solo la escucho él.

ash, no te vayas-dijo la voz-ayúdame a salir de aquí

esa voz-dijo ash sorprendido-¡ES KELLYN!

¡ash ayúdame!-dijo la voz de kellyn

¡¿pero dónde estás?!-dijo ash gritando llamando la atención de todos los presentes

¿ash a quien le hablas?-pregunto andrew desconcertado

escuche a kellyn-replico ash

Sin pensarlo dos veces ash salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba el féretro mientras era seguido por toda la gente presente, al llegar el féretro aún no se adentraba del todo y ash lo tomo por un lado e intentaba sacarlo pero fue tatiana la que lo separo y le hablo.

¡ASH ESTAS LOCO!-dijo tatiana

¡NO!-respondió ash feliz-kellyn me está pidiendo ayuda para sacarlo de ahí

se volvió loco-dijo tommy mirando triste a su amigo

al escuchar eso ash salto dentro del ascensor, tatiana intentaba sacarlo de ahí pero fue tarde ya que las dos puertas se cerraron, andrew se acercó a sus amigos.

¿a dónde lleva ese ascensor?-pregunto andrew asustado por la respuesta que le darían

directamente al horno crematorio-respondió bibiana muy asustada

¿osea que ash será quemado vivo?-pregunto christopher más asustado que todos

no-dijo lucas

a que se refiere señor blake-pregunto tatiana angustiada

cuando en ascensor baja los empleados de aquí toman el féretro y sacan al difunto para meterlo a las brasas-dijo lucas

vamos abajo, no es tarde-dijo andrew

Todos salieron corriendo hacia abajo pero cuando salieron tuvieron la sorpresa de que ash estaba afuera mirando a todas partes, se acercaron y ash grito "alto",cuando miraron más allá de donde estaban vieron a unos hombres con una máscara teniendo a kellyn en el hombro, pero para sorpresa de todos fue que…

¡ash ayúdame!-grito kellyn dejando a todos muy impactados

¿mi hijo…está…vivo?-era lo único que podía decir susan

¿kellyn está vivo?-pregunto andrew en medio de su asombro

¿kellyn vive?-fue lo único que dijo bibiana y tommy viendo como kellyn tenía sus ojos abiertos

aguanta kellyn ya voy por ti-dijo ash y miro a los demás gritándoles-dejen de ver a kellyn como idiotas y ayúdenme

¡sí!-dijeron todos al unísono

Así fueron detrás de los hombre alcanzándolos, bibiana saco a su sylveon ordenándole que con sus listones atrapara a esos hombres y así fue, sylveon estiro sus listones y detuvo a los hombres atándole los pies, cuando estaban en el suelo por la caída se bibiana, tatiana y ash se acercaron rápidamente cuando vieron a kellyn intentando ponerse de pie así que ash fue y poniendo la mano de kellyn en su cuello lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, los demas se acercaron y vieron a kellyn bien vivito, susan y lucas se acercaron y abrazaron fuertemente a kellyn mientras lloraban, al separarse llego la oficial jenny y los detuvo.

ustedes dos, quedan arrestados-dijo jenny esposándolos a los dos en eso ash pregunto por qué los arrestaba

porque son del equipo flare-dijo jenny dejando a más de uno en shock

yo puedo explicar este incidente-dijo kellyn llamando la atención de todos-verán cuando esa flecha me atravesó sentí como si me hubieran puesto anestesia, me quede dormido de inmediato pero no me dolía nada, lo último que vi fue a ash y a bibiana llorando

entonces esos tipos te durmieron-dijo ash muy furioso

así es ash-kellyn respondió a la inquietud de su amigo-cuando estaba dormido soñaba que ash estaba frente a mí y le pedí ayuda para que me despertara, esos tipos se querían deshacer de mi porque les estorbaba en su venganza o eso es lo que creo

ya veo, pero estas conmigo y eso es lo que cuenta-dijo ash abrazando a su amigo

ya basta ash, jajajaja-dijo kellyn riéndose

hay mi hijo, me alegra tanto verte sonreír-dijo lucas abrazando a su hijo

papa, mama los extrañe mucho-dijo kellyn correspondiendo al abrazo de sus padres-creí que iba a morir ahí abajo, si no hubiera sido por ash no sé qué hubiera pasado

Luego de ese emotivo encuentro y que la oficial jenny se fuera con los dos miembros del equipo flare todos se fueron para sus casas mientras que lucas, susan, ash y kellyn fueron a pueblo luminight para hablar mejor, cuando llegaron kellyn le pidió a ash que fueran a su habitación ya que él estaba muy cansado pues fue mucha la anestesia que le aplicaron, ash dejo a kellyn durmiendo mientras que ash bajo a la sala para estar con los padres de su amigo, pero vio que lucas y susan tenían las maletas en mano así que ash no se inmuto a hacer preguntas y les abrió la puerta pues ya sabía que tenían que volver al trabajo, se despidió de ellos y estos le dijeron que cuidara mucho de kellyn a lo que ash asintió y cerró la puerta quedando solo en la sala pensando en que hacer pero pensó que cuando kellyn despertara y se sintiera mejor irían a la región de Inglaterra para su nuevo viaje, llego la noche y ash se fue a su habitación para dormir, entro y cerró la puerta donde comenzó a desvestirse pero su sorpresa fue que estando solo con los shorts entro kellyn, este al ver a ash se puso rojo como un tomate a lo que ash solo le dijo que pasara, kellyn asintió cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama donde dormiría ash con lo cual ash se extrañó y cogió los pantalones de dormir y se los iba a poner pero fue interrumpido por kellyn.

oye ash-dijo kellyn aun estando rojo-¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

¿qué?-dijo ash extrañado por la pregunta de kellyn-¿y porque la pregunta kellyn?

es que, ah no se-dijo kellyn suspirando-creo que tengo miedo por primera vez en mi vida

oh ya veo, claro que puedes dormir conmigo amigo-dijo ash a lo que kellyn asintió y se durmió

Ash continuo vistiéndose para dormir, cuando se vistió se acostó al lado de kellyn, ash pensó que dormiría incomodo ya que kellyn era un chico y estaba durmiendo junto a él pero para su sorpresa fue que se sentí muy cómodo, no lo entendía pero lo ignoró y se durmió. Al despertar ash miro a su lado pero kellyn no estaba, al principio ash se dijo que era demasiado bueno, pero su amigo no regresaría de la muerte pero creyó escuchar la voz de kellyn que lo llamaba desde abajo.

¡ash, baja!-grito una voz

¡ahí voy!-respondió ash entusiasmado

Pero cuando bajo vio que era tommy que estaba preparando el desayuno a lo cual ash comenzó a llorar viendo que era tommy, pero su llanto se detuvo cuando kellyn lo llamo por detrás para ver que le sucedía.

¿ash estás bien amigo?-pregunto kellyn preocupado

kellyn eres tu-dijo ash abrazando a kellyn el cual estaba confuso-creí que aún seguían muerto y que lo de ayer fue solo un sueño

no ash, yo estoy más vivo que ti-dijo kellyn sonriendo-te lo demostrare, si estuviera muerto no sentirías esto

En ese momento kellyn le dio un golpe en la brazo a ash el cual dio un gesto de dolor, "sí que estas vivo blake" dijo ash sobando su brazo, fueron a tomar el desayuno y ahí mismo comenzaron a hablar de su nuevo viaje a Inglaterra, en ese momento kellyn vio que tommy se iba a ir pero fue detenido por kellyn.

hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas tommy?-pregunto sarcásticamente kellyn

a mi casa, yo vine fue porque me llamaste diciendo que viniera a hacer el desayuno porque estabas aun somnoliento-respondió tommy

en realidad to no te llame para eso tommy-dijo kellyn sorprendiendo a tommy

¿entonces para que me llamaste?-pregunto tommy

porque te voy a hacer una propuesta-dijo kellyn mientras veía a tommy-¿qué te parece viajar con nosotros a Inglaterra?

no lo sé kellyn-dijo tommy rascándose la mejilla-¿estás seguro de esto kellyn?

no hay problema-dijo kellyn con una sonrisa-que este sea un viaje solo de chicos, solo nosotros tres, ¿Qué te parece tommy?

está bien, iré con ustedes-respondió tommy a lo cual ash y kellyn lo miraron con una sonrisa

decidido, mañana a primera hora nos iremos al aeropuerto de ciudad platino-dijo ash entusiasmado

Así ash y kellyn fueron a sus habitaciones a empacar lo que llevarían para el viaje mientras tommy fue a su casa a empacar también lo que llevaría para el viaje. Ash estaba empacando, cuando termino salió de su habitación y se encontró con kellyn para ir abajo, estando allí decidieron salir a ciudad zafiro para pasar el día peroantes llamaron a tommy para que fuera con ellos, tommy acepto con gusto y se fueron para ciudad zafiro, los tres estaban tranquilos con lo de la institución ya que estaban en vacaciones, estando en ciudad zafiro después de unas horas, llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad para ver un espectáculo que se estaba realizando pero cuando termino el presidente de la región aghata apareció para decir unas palabras a lo cual los tres se quedaron para escucharlas.

amigos de aghata-dijo el presidente-hoy estamos muy felices porque desde hoy nuestra región entra liderando la lista de las mejores regiones para vivir

La multitud grito de felicidad ya que la región aghata era la mejor región para vivir en paz y armonía con los pokémon y con la gente pero al presidente pidió silencio para continuar hablando.

además de eso-prosiguió el presidente-hoy la región aghata ha sido declarada como la región de las flores por su variedad de flores y fauna pokémon

Los chicos solo se miraron entre ellos sonriendo y fueron a otra parte de la ciudad para seguir divirtiéndose, el día paso muy rápido y llego la noche, los tres chicos se fueron de vuelta a luminight para descansar para mañana ya que ese día sería de mucho trabajo y de mucho cansancio ya que tenían que hacer muchas cosas entre ellas estaba tomar el avión, al llegar descansar para iniciar con su viaje, pero estaban muy emocionados pues era la primera vez que visitaban esa región ya que les habían dicho que Inglaterra era una región muy hermosa y llena de nuevos pokémon, así los tres chicos se fueron a dormir ya que tommy se quedó durmiendo en casa de kellyn.

 **Continuara...**

Toby: ya veo, así que a kellyn lo doparon con medicamentos

Tetro: así es toby, pero lo bueno fue que despertó y ahora emprenderán un nuevo viaje

Toby: pero, ¿enserio metiste un país europeo en tu historia?

Tetro: así es, pensé que le daría más emoción a la historia que los protagonistas viajaran a una nueva región, ¡siempre a las mismas!

Toby: por poco y metes a Francia o a Alemania, jajajaja

Tetro: no sería mala idea

Toby: ¿no estarás hablando enserio?

Tetro: tan enserio como decir que van para Inglaterra, pero no lo haré porque eso significaría crear nuevos pokémon

Toby: menos mal

Tetro: ¿qué dijiste?

Toby: nada, nada te lo juro-dijo con temor

Tetro: bien así me gusta

 **Nota del autor: hola lectores, que les pareció este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció que haya metido un país europeo en la historia?.**

 **Espero reviews sobre el capítulo 10 y espero sus propuestas para el capítulo 11, les pido ayuda para crear los nombres de los nuevos pokémon de la región de Inglaterra, espero sus respuestas.**


	11. Capítulo 11: La intervención

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad  
**

* * *

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 12: la intervención**

Ash había sido raptado por roxan y fabio que ya no estaban, luego del sufrimiento de ash kellyn lo había llevado a su habitación para que durmiera un rato y recuperara fuerzas, kellyn al ver que ya su amigo estaba descansando, salió de la casa y se fue a recorrer la ciudad para ver que hacia mientras que ash descansaba, mientras paseaba por la ciudad vio un local de ventas de helado y fue para comprar un helado, al llegar allí se encontró a quien no pensaba ver allí, era cynthia la campeona de sinoh, se acercó pero fue la campeona la que dio la vuelta para hablarle.

Kellyn, eres tú-dijo cynthia con alegría-cuanto tiempo

Así es Cynthia-respondió kellyn confundido-¿oye como sabias que yo estaba por aquí?

Eso es fácil, pues diantha me dijo que estabas por Inglaterra con ash-dijo cynthia calmando la inquietud de kellyn-y además vine aquí de vacaciones y el día de ayer los vi

Eso lo explica todo-dijo kellyn

Oye y ash ¿Dónde está?-pregunto cynthia al no ver a ash

Veras-decía kellyn tristemente-un tipo que trabajaba con mi padre y su aprendiz o fuera lo que fuera con él, raptaron a ash y le hicieron algo

¿Qué le hicieron a ash?-pregunto cynthia seriamente

Luego de que kellyn le contara a cynthia todo lo sucedido con ash, se vio molesta y solo quería ver a ash a ver si se encontraba bien así que kellyn la llevo a la mansión donde se estaban hospedando, al entrar a la casa, kellyn fue a la habitación de ash acompañado de cynthia. cynthia al entrar vio a ash dormido sin camisa, cynthia solo pregunto a kellyn porque estaba sin camisa a lo que kellyn respondió que era porque esa gente le había lastimado esa parte así que estaba con vendas, cynthia solo asintió y salieron del cuarto donde se encontraba ash para volver a la plaza donde se encontraron, al llegar allí se despidieron pero antes de irse cada uno cynthia le aviso a kellyn que esperaba encontrarse con ellos de nuevo y que fueran a la región sinoh, kellyn asintió y se despidió de la campeona, kellyn se volvió a la casa ya que estaba cayendo el sol.

Ash estaba dormido en el cuarto pero despertó ya que su sueño fue interrumpido por algo, ash se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mirar por todas partes pero no veía nada así que llamo a pikachu que estaba dormido, el pequeño pokémon se despertó y miro a su entrenador para ver una cara llena de miedo y pánico, se acercó para ver que le sucedía pero al acercarse ash tomo a pikachu y lo abrazo.

Pikachu, tengo miedo-dijo ash temeroso-no sé, siento algo por ahí

Pika-pikachu hizo un gesto de pregunta

Siento que alguien me está observando-decía ash mirando a todos lados

Pika pikachu-dijo pikachu calmando a su amigo

En ese momento ash se tranquilizó y volvió a dormir al igual que pikachu pero lo que no sabían es que una mujer estaba entrando por la ventana, al estar adentro la extraña mujer miro a ash y fue hacia el para terminar el trabajo que había comenzado hace un tiempo, la mujer se acercaba lentamente a ash para atacarlo sin que despertara pero cuando ya estaba cerca se abrió la puerta de sorpresa despertando a ash y asustando a la mujer.

Metagross usa psíquico-dijo Steven a su pokémon acero

¡QUE!-dijo la mujer flotando y molesta-bájame ahora mismo pokémon idiota

Ash, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Steven a un confundido ash-¿no te hizo nada?

Si estoy bien-dijo ash agradeciendo al campeón de hoeen

Que bien-respondió el campeón-ahora me llevare a esta mujer, es una informante de lysson y nosotros los campeones regionales lo vamos a detener a él y a su organización

Así es ash hermano-dijo kellyn entrando a la habitación-nosotros detendremos a lysson

Kellyn, a que te refieres con nosotros-dijo ash muy confundido-¿tú eres un campeón regional?

Ash, tengo que ser sincero contigo-dijo kellyn seriamente-un poco antes de encontramos en kalos, yo me había convertido en el nuevo campeón de la región aghata

¡Qué!-dijo ash atónito por la noticia de su amigo

Así es ash-continuo kellyn-por eso soy tan analista en la hora de las batallas ash, además quiero ayudarte a hacer justicia ash

¿Y que es lo que quieres decir kellyn?-pregunto ash

Que tú te conviertas en el campeón de la región kanto-dijo kellyn seriamente-que seas el campeón de tu región natal

¿Qué dices kellyn?-dijo ash con tono molesto-no es tan fácil kellyn

Lo sé, sé que no es fácil-dijo kellyn mirando a ash-según el ranking de la 10 ligas regionales más difíciles, la liga regional kanto está en la segunda posición

Así quieres que sea el campeón-dijo ash molesto-como tú dices es muy difícil

Lo sé ash, por eso quiero que seas el campeón de una de las ligas regionales más difíciles del mundo pokémon-dijo kellyn mirando a ash

Está bien, la haré-dijo ash con determinación

Esa actitud me gusta-afirmo kellyn animado

Y dime kellyn-pregunto ash-¿Cuál posición ocupa la liga regional aghata?

Eso es fácil ash-dijo kellyn sonriendo-la liga regional aghata lidera la lista del ranking liga pokémon

¡QUE!-dijo ash

Bien cámbiate, vamos a kalos a encontrarnos con diantha-dijo kellyn a ash-además cynthia está aquí

Ash entro al armario y al rato salió, ambos chicos salieron de la casa para dirigirse hacia ciudad platino donde abordarían un avión hacia kalos y encontrarse con la campeona diantha, al llegar al aeropuerto abordaron el avión, una vez dentro ash y kellyn se quedaron dormidos hasta que el avión llegara a kalos. Al estar en kalos, los dos chicos bajaron del avión y se dirigieron hacia ciudad fluxus ya que esta fue la última ciudad de kalos donde los chicos estuvieron, al estar allí ash fue directo al centro pokémon para sanar a pikachu junto con sparky, al entrar al centro pokémon ash se disponía a llegar hasta la enfermera joy pero fue interrumpido por serena ya que ella también estaba allí.

Ash, cuanto tiempo, como vas-pregunto alegremente serena

¿¡Serena, que haces aquí!?-dijo ash nervioso

Como, si yo soy de kalos-dijo serena molesta

Si lo sé, pero porque estas en ciudad fluxus-dijo ash nervioso

Olvídalo-dijo serena más tranquila-¿Por qué no nos habías llamado?

¿Porque crees serena?-dijo ash molesto-porque tú y los demás dudaron de mí y me acusaron falsamente

Pero ash, ya no dudamos de ti-dijo serena a la defensiva-lo siento ash, ¿me perdonarías?

Lo siento serena, pero como se lo dije a dawn, no es tan fácil de perdonar y más cuando te han abierto heridas muy profundas, decía ash tristemente

¡Ash no!-decía serena frustrada-solo desahógate, no es bueno que te quedes con ese dolor, sé que me dolerá pero tienes que liberar todo eso

Para la suerte de ash no había nadie en el centro pokémon, solo estaba serena y él además de la enfermera joy que estaba adentro atendiendo a algunos pokémon, pero lo que no sabía ash es que clemont y bonnie estaban escondidos viendo y escuchando la conversación de serena con ash, sin más ash prosiguió.

Bien serena, solo prepárate-decía ash mientras apretaba los puños y estaba cabizbajo-estas mintiendo, estas fingiendo, que me quieres que me amas, todo es mentira todo es engaño y nada más serena, ¿no es así?

¿Qué estás diciendo ash?-decía serena confundida-te lo acabe de decir, no escuchaste

¡Demuéstramelo, demuéstramelo!-decía ash molesto

No tengo como…-decía serena pero no pudo terminar ya que ash la interrumpió

Se nota que tú eres de las que dicen te quiero mi amor, te amo con loca pasión, pero no lo dices con buena intención, porque tú no tienes corazón-dijo ash molesto-¿o me equivoco?

Yo-era lo único que podía decir serena en el suelo

Ya veo-dijo ash caminando hasta la enfermera joy-nos veremos después de la muerte

¡Noooooo!-serena gritaba atrayendo la atención de ash-eres cruel y despiadado, tú no eres el ash que yo conocí

Así es-dijo clemont saliendo de su escondite-¿qué te sucedió ash, que te hicieron?

No clemont-dijo ash mirando seriamente al chico rubio-la pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué me hicieron ustedes? Ahora soy lo que soy porque ustedes me convirtieron en esto

Serena y clemont no salían de su asombro mientras veían a ash dando sus pokémon a la enfermera joy, al terminar vieron como ash salió del centro pokémon, serena se puso de pie e intento alcanzarlo pero fue clemont el que la detuvo.

No lo sigas serena-dijo clemont serio-ash tiene razón aunque me duela admitirlo, solo esperare a que mi amigo me perdone y me vuelva a aceptar como uno de sus amigos

Si tú lo dices clemont-afirmo serena tristemente-yo esperare por ash

Al salir del centro pokémon ash se reunió con kellyn el cual estaba con diantha, al acercarse diantha les dio la señal de que la siguieran y así fue, los dos chicos la siguieron hasta una cabaña y al entrar ash vio a los campeones que conocía, Steven el campeón de hoeen, cynthia la campeona de sinoh, alder el campeón de unnova, diantha la campeona de kalos y kellyn el campeón de aghata, ash se sentó y comenzaron a hablar. Ash escuchaba como le decían que si quería hacer justicia y quería convertirse en un gran entrenador que se convirtiese en el campeón regional de kanto, ash asentía a las propuestas de sus compañeros, ash volteo a ver a kellyn ya que este lo llamo.

Ash, veras hay algo que debes de saber-decía kellyn seriamente-hay una lista de las ligas regionales más difíciles del mundo y kanto está de segundo

¿Kanto es la segunda liga pokémon más difícil?-decía ash en medio de su sorpresa

Así es ash, tienes un gran reto por superar-dijo kellyn mirando a ash

Nosotros te estaremos apoyando ash-dijo Steven-tú lo lograras

Gracias Steven-dijo ash-y dime kellyn ¿Cómo es la élite cuatro de aghata?

Buena pregunta ash-dijo kellyn alegremente-veras de primero está el dios del sol y la luna, adrián que se especializa en pokémon tipo fuego y siniestro luego está la diosa del amor, Whitney que se especializa en pokémon tipo psíquico y hada, luego le sigue el dios de la guerra, atlas que se especializa en pokémon tipo lucha y acero y por ultimo está el dios de hierro, hefesto que se especializa en pokémon tipo dragón

Oh, genial-dijo ash sorprendido-¿son dioses?

No ash-dijo kellyn entre risas-solo son nombres que les ponen para destacar su gran fuerza y habilidad con los pokémon

Bien, entonces comenzare con mis andanzas para convertirme en campeón de kanto-decía ash entusiasmado

Bien, entonces cynthia, diantha, alder y yo nos vamos-dijo Steven dando la vuelta para irse

Así los tres campeones se fueron para sus regiones actuales mientras que ash y kellyn se quedaron ahí hablando un rato más sobre la liga de kanto, al salir de la casa ash y kellyn tomaron caminos diferentes para cumplir con sus metas. En ciudad platino as estaba en el aeropuerto ya dispuesto para abordar el avión e irse a kanto para poder enfrentar a la élite cuatro de kanto y así convertirse en campeón, en otra parte kellyn estaba en su casa cuando recibió una llamada del comité de la liga pokémon diciéndole que ya iba a dar inicio a la liga pokémon, kellyn asintió y se preparó para irse al estadio, ya estando listo salió de la casa y se fue.

De regreso con ash, ash estaba hablando con el profesor oak, ya habiendo terminado salió del pueblo y se fue a reunir las ocho medallas de gimnasio para entrar a la liga pokémon de kanto.

Bien, ya llegamos pikachu-decía ash animado-estamos en ciudad plateada

Pika pika-decía pikachu más animado

Entremos, vamos a desafiar al líder-dijo ash con un seño de molestia-veremos al líder brok

Pikachu-dijo pikachu de acuerdo con su amigo

Al entrar vieron a brok sentado en una piedra así que ash se acercó y se paró en su lugar del campo de batalla mientras que brok lo veía con alegría pero había algo en ash que era diferente así que brok acepto su desafío.

Ash, eres tu-dijo brok feliz-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Estoy haciendo mi viaje por kanto otra vez-dijo ash serio-para convertirme en campeón

Ya veo-dijo brok seriamente-entonces que comience la batalla

Así comenzó una batalla por la medalla del gimnasio plateado, pikachu peleaba ferozmente contra el ónix de brok pero al final el vencedor fue pikachu dejando como ganador a ash, brok al ver el resultado fue hacia ash para entregarle la medalla, al acercarse comenzó a hablarle pero fue detenido por ash.

Gracias, líder brok-dijo ash-pero esta batalla fue muy fácil

¿Qué dices ash?-dijo brok molesto-porque lo dices

Porque para ser un líder de tipo roca eres muy liviano y no das buena batalla-dijo ash fríamente

¡Pero que!-decía brok sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo-porque me dices eso ash, no somos amigos

¿¡Qué dices!?-dijo ash-no, no después de lo que me hicieron todos ustedes, ustedes ya no son nada para mi

Sin más que decir ash salió del gimnasio para ir a ciudad celeste donde le esperaba su segundo desafío para ser campeón.

 **Continuara...**

Toby: estuvo muy corto, ¿Qué paso tetro?

Tetro: es que estaba en las festividades navideñas con la familia y no tuve tiempo

Toby: ¿y durante este tiempo adelantaste algo?

Tetro: no pero tengo muy buenas ideas para los siguientes capítulos

Toby: ya espero lo siguiente

 **Nota: hola lectores, siento mucho la tardanza por subir este capítulo pero estaba en las festividades de navidad pero ya estoy de vuelta con la historia, en fin por qué el capítulo estuvo tan corto es porque lo hice muy aprisa y no tuve tiempo de seguir alargándolo así que esto será el capítulo 12 pero el 13 será normal, sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima lectores espero reviews de lo que esperan en el capítulo 13 y que tal les pareció el capítulo 12.**


	12. Capítulo 12: El nuevo campeón

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 12: El nuevo campeón**

Había pasado un año desde que se había emprendido su viaje para convertirse en el nuevo campeón de Kanto, la liga que se posicionaba en el puesto número 2 de las ligas más poderosas del mundo, y lo había conseguido, luego de derrotar al alto. el mando se había enfrentado al campeón de kanto que era un chico de unos 17 años que era de ciudad azafrán, lo había derrotado solo con pikachu, con charizard y con buizel, después de eso era era el campeón de kanto. Ash estaba en casa sentado en la mesa esperando a Kellyn que iba a la casa mientras que ella estaba de compras con mr. El mío, al rato, escucho que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta así que se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, al abrir la puerta vio que era Kellyn.

¡Kellyn eres tú! ceniza con alegría, que bueno que llegaste

Si, oye no tienes algo para beber, kellyn exhausto, yo muero de la sed

Oh, sí, espera un segundo, ceniza, mientras que yo voy a la cocina por algo de tomar y regresar

Toma, es el jugo de naranja, ceniza sarcástico, pero vivo

Que gracioso dijo kellyn tomando el jugo

Oye, ¿y cómo te has ido siendo el nuevo campeón? -pregunto Kellyn mirando una ceniza

Bien, pero ha sido descubierto: responde a los desafíos y batallas para defender mi título

Así es ash, acostúmbrate dijo kellyn seriamente- porque cuando llegue la liga o tú miembro del alto mando quieres el título de campeón tienes que defender tú puesto de campeón

Si lo que quieres es cenizas suspirando, pero es divertido ser campeón

¿Has escuchado algo de lysson? -pregunto kellyn serio

No, aún nada ¿y tú? -respondió ash con otra pregunta

No, no sé nada, será mejor que vayamos al aeropuerto de Kellyn y salieron de la casa

En el aeropuerto los niños estaban preparados para ir a la región a una reunión de campeones, pero antes de abordar el avión se encontraron en el que no esperaban volver a ser, era ¡misty !, los tres comenzaron a hablar un rato mientras todos abordaban el avión, brumoso hablaban de lo que hacían en ese año mientras que lo hacían y lo hacían lo mismo, luego charlar un rato sobre el avión y se fueron.

Al estar en el aeropuerto de sinoh, bajaron y se dirigieron a la ciudad de Corazon, al encaminarse a la ciudad entraron a un bosque que tenía en el camino mientras que las dos voces que decían ir a la batalla de una batalla, Ash se interesó y fue hacia allá mientras que era seguido por Kellyn, al llegar al lugar, los chicos vieron un Cinthya junto a awn, paúl, barry, kenny y brok, ash hablo interrumpiendo a todos y sorprendiéndolos, mientras que se acercaba a hacer, paul lo miraba cuidadosamente.

Estando parado frente a un paúl, paul lo miro con algo de molestia, así que toma la palabra antes que nadie para retardarse en una batalla, dejando a los demás muy sorprendidos por la actitud de papá, claro que la ignora, los gestos y los acepta reto de paúl.

Bien paúl -dice ash con confianza- acepto tu reto, esta será una batalla no oficial

¿No oficial? -dijo paúl con curiosidad- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sabes que olvídalo y comencemos-dijo ash posicionándose en su lado

Bien -grito paúl- ¡yo te elijo ursaring!

¡Yo te elijo pikachu! -dijo ash a su amigo

Bien, será pikachu contra ursaring -dijo kellyn dejando con duda a Cynthia

claramente paúl está en desventaja -Dijo Cinthya dejando a los demás confundidos

¿Porque lo dices Cinthya? -pregunto dawn

Porque paúl se está enfrentando contra un campeón regional -aclaro cynthia

Espera, ¿Qué dices cynthia? -dijo dawn en shock

Así es, ahora es que recuerdo que leí en un artículo, decía que kanto ya tenía nuevo campeón -dijo brok sorprendiendo a las chicas- y como sabemos la liga kanto está en la segunda posición de las ligas más poderosas del mundo

¡Yo seré el referí! -grito brok acercándose al campo -esta será una batalla de tres contra tres, están permitidas las sustituciones, ¡que comience la batalla!

Y dio comienzo una batalla entre un campeón y alguien que quería resolver todo solo con la fuerza, ash le dijo a pikachu que utilizara rayo, pikachu lanzo un gran rayo hacia ursaring el cual lo esquivo mientras que paúl sonreía porque su pokémon estaba dando batalla, o al menos eso creía, pues ursaring cayo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, paúl le ordeno a su pokémon oso que usara ataque centrado, pero al momento de lanzar el ataque pikachu ya no estaba en el campo, paúl miraba a todas partes a ver dónde aparecería pikachu cuando ash tomo la palabra y grito a pikachu que usara cola de hierro, el pokémon eléctrico llego por la espalda de ursaring y con un fuerte golpe de cola lo dejo debilitado, paúl miraba furioso a ash mientras que cinthya miraba la batalla seriamente, dawn y los demás no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, paúl llamo a su siguiente pokémon que fue drapion, ash llamo a pikachu y llamo a buizel, el pokémon agua salió de su poke ball saltando al campo de batalla, paúl ordeno a drapion usar colmillo veneno y el pokémon fue al ataque, pero para sorpresa de todos buizel desapareció, drapion detuvo el ataque y miraba a todos lados a ver de dónde atacaría su rival, pero fue demasiado tarde pues buizel apareció en frente de él y ash le dijo que atacara con hidrobomba y buizel disparo un potente chorro de agua que mando a volar a drapion dejándolo debilitado, paúl no se creía lo que pasaba y detuvo la batalla, acercándose a ash le hablo.

¿Oye porque rayos ganaste con tanta facilidad? –Dijo paúl con enfado

Vaya que no lo comprendes -decía kellyn mientras se acercaba a los dos

¿Qué dices? –dijo paúl mirando a kellyn

¿Pero es que no ves pokenoticias? –dijo kellyn sarcásticamente- mira, ash es uno de los campeones más poderoso, por eso te derroto con tanta facilidad

¿¡Qué dices!? –dijo paúl enfadado y con asombro- rayos, te digo que algún día te derrotare, me voy

Paúl se alejó lentamente perdiéndose en el bosque, ash y kellyn se quedaron ahí esperando a que cinthya se acercara para hablar, pero cinthya miro a los chicos y se alejó mientras que dawn le hablo a ash pero no dio resultado ya que este la ignoro y se fue detrás de cinthya junto a kellyn. Ya habiendo llegado a una sala de reunión en sinoh, ash y kellyn entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a Scott en la sala junto a dianta, steven, alder, ya estando adentro tomaron asiento y comenzó la reunión.

Bueno señores, creo que ya sabemos porque estamos aquí -dijo Scott continuando- estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a ash al mundo de los campeones

Sí, claro que si -dijo dianta mirando a ash- bienvenido ash, creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que esperamos que te nos unas y que te acostumbres a este maravilloso mundo

Todos asintieron confirmando las palabras de dianta mientras que Scott volvió a tomar la palabra llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

Bueno ash, esperamos que te diviertas entre nosotros, mientras tanto les doy un aviso, el comité de batallas pokémon (FP) ha declarado un torneo en el que campeones harán alzar el nombre de su región como la más poderosa, habrán batallas de todos contra todos, así que espero que se preparen bien ya que este torneo comenzara dentro de 3 meses, ahora doy por terminada la reunión, adiós. Kellyn salió de la sala junto a ash y steven, steven saco a su metagros y se fue volando a hoeen, kellyn comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo y giro para ver a ash triste, le pregunto a ash que le sucedía y él decía que extrañaba a su madre y al profesor oak, muy bien, kellyn dijo que podemos hacer un pequeño atajo hacia kanto, los dos chicos fueron de inmediato hacia kanto. Al estar allá en kanto fueron a pueblo paleta para ver a la madre de ash, pero para sorpresa de los dos la casa de ash estaba vacía, no había nada, es como si la madre de ash y mr. Mine se hubieran mudado, en ese momento llego el profesor oak junto a gary, el profesor explico que la señora ketchum se había ido a vivir por un tiempo a la región de jutonhaim para pensar en lo que había hecho y luego regresaría a vivir aquí. Al escuchar esto ash le dijo a kellyn que sería mejor ir a la región aghata para comenzar a entrenar para el torneo, kellyn asintió y fueron con destino a la región aghata.

Ya estando en el avión los chicos comenzaron a sentir sueño, ash fue el primero que cayo dormido, luego kellyn, al pasar unas cuantas horas el piloto los despertó para avisarles que ya habían llegado a aghata, los dos bajaron del avión y fueron a pueblo luminight para entrenar, pero cuando llegaron a la casa de kellyn vieron todo destruido, en ese momento se acercó bibiana para decirles que unos hombres de rojo habían venido aquí en busca de alguien, pero como no lo encontraron lo comenzaron a destruir todo y se fueron, al escuchar esto ash sabía de quien se trataba así que le pidió a bibiana que se fuera del lugar y le dio las gracias por la información, kellyn al ver esto le pidió a ash ayuda para organizar todo. Ya habiendo pasado 6 horas de trabajo lograron acomodar la casa como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, ash miro a kellyn para hablar con él.

Kellyn, esto no es justo-dijo ash enfadado- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Mmmm, no lo sé -dijo kellyn con angustia- solo estoy seguro de algo, si esos tipos de verdad quieren cobrar venganza, lo más seguro es que soy un obstáculo en su plan

¿Qué quieres decir con eso blake? –dijo ash angustiado

Bueno, ya vimos lo que hicieron con tus amigos y tu madre-dijo kellyn pensando-estoy seguro de que intentaran eliminarme para completar su plan de venganza

¿¡Qué!? -dijo ash en sobresalto- no puede ser verdad

Tranquilo ash, cálmate, no va a pasarme nada –kellyn intentaba calmar a su amigo- si lo que esos tipos quieren es guerra, guerra es lo que tendrán

Si, si, lo que tu dijiste, les daremos guerra -dijo ash con entusiasmo y enfado- pero ¿qué pasara con el torneo?

Descuida, esto es una situación crítica –decía kellyn mientras tomaba su teléfono- llamare a Scott y le explicare nuestra situación, ¡no vamos a participar en dicho torneo!

Está bien, haremos lo que tú dices –decía ash entrando a la casa junto a kellyn- iré a dormir un rato, estoy cansado

Ash subió a su cuarto a dormir mientras que kellyn se quedó en la sala hablando con Scott sobre el torneo y su no participación en el mismo, Scott comprendió la situación de los chicos y les dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para apoyarlos, después de su charla con Scott kellyn fue al patio y comenzó a meditar, sentado y con los ojos cerrados, concentrado comenzó a tener sueños sobre ash estando frente a lysson, de nuevo la traición se haría presente frente a los dos, esta vez no solo con ash, sino también con kellyn, vio como ash y él luchaban entre sí, mentiras que habían provocado nuevas personas junto con algunos amigos de ash, kellyn despertó asustado, fue corriendo a mirar a ash y lo vio tranquilo dormido, kellyn salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, bajo nuevamente e hizo algo de comer, luego de comer fue a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

 **En la región kalos:**

Serna y bonnie estaban en el centro comercial de ciudad fluxus buscando unos adornos para la ropa que se pondría serena para una presentación pokémon, en ese momento las chicas entraron a un local donde vieron cosas brillantes como collares de perlas y manillas de diamantes, también accesorios para su pokémon de fuego.

Mira serena -decía bonnie con entusiasmo- mira estos collares tan lindos serena

Así es bonnie -dijo serena admirando la vitrina- están divinos

¿y los vas a comprar serena? –pregunto bonnie mirando a serena- vamos, están a un buen precio

Sabes bonnie, tienes gancho para vender cosas –decía serena mientras se reía- claro que los comprare

Mientras las dos hablaban y tomaban las cosas para comprarlas, ninguna se había dado cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas por alguien, cuando iban a llegar a la caja registradora escucharon una voz la cual les dejo intriga, se voltearon y vieron una mano que las llamaba, hicieron caso y fueron siguiendo a la persona, cuando llegaron al cuarto, estaba todo obscuro y de repente se encendió una luz, al estar todo iluminado las chicas lograron ver a lysson y a celosía frente a las dos, lysson se acercó pero serena saco a su braixen para luchar mientras que bonnie saco a dedenne, en el instante celosía saco a druddigon pero lysson la detuvo y les dijo que iba a hablar nada más, todos en el pequeño cuarto se calmaron y regresaron a sus pokémon.

Bueno niñas –decía lysson con una sonrisa macabra- las llame porque tengo un trato que ofrecerles

Olvídalo lysson, contigo no haremos ningún trato –dijo serena enfadada

Pero que, estas niñas –dijo lysson con enfado- lo que les voy a dar es una cosa enorme

Olvídalo –recalco serena- dije que nada

¿Qué es, que es? –decía bonnie emocionada pero angustiada

Bueno –dijo lysson con su sonrisa macabra- a ti serena hare que seas la reina de kalos y a bonnie le daré la licencia pokémon mas todos los pokémon que quieras

¿Qué? –dijo serena confundida- ¿y que…que hay que hacer lysson?

Bueno solo tiene que traicionar a ash ketchum y traerlo ante mí –dijo lysson con una sonrisa…

Luego de unos minutas las dos chicas salieron del cuarto y se fueron del centro comercial sin nada, fueron directamente a buscar a clemont, al llegar a ciudad lumiose se encontraron al hermano mayor de bonnie, le dijeron que tenían que hablar urgente, los tres fueron y se sentaron en un restaurante y pidieron unas bebidas, mientras que tomaban los refrescos le iban explicando todo a clemont, al estar enterado clemont acepto sin más, dijo que todavía no aceptaba lo que habían dicho de ash, si esa era la mejor forma de que ash pagara por sus actos malignos así sería, pagaron los refrescos y se fueron de lugar hacia el laboratorio de clemont, allí comenzaron a planear su acto de traición.

En otra parte de kalos, en pueblo boceto, en una pequeña casa estaba grace con su pequeño pokémon volador presintiendo que algo malo iba a suceder, volvió a entrar a la casa y llamo a delia, al contestar delia, grace le pregunto que donde estaba a lo que delia respondió que estaba de vacaciones con mr. Mine, grace comenzó a agitarse y le dijo a delia que se tenía que volver a pueblo paleta, dijo que presentía que algo malo iba a pasar con ash y kellyn, delia asintió a las palabras de grace y colgó, grace al colgar se preparó y empaco maletas para ir a la región de kanto a esperar a su amiga delia, al estar las maletas listas grace salió de la casa y se fue.

En el aeropuerto de kalos, grace estaba haciendo la fila para abordar el avión a kanto cuando volteo la mirada y vio a su hija serena junto a sus otros dos amigos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta grace se acercó y los lamo.

¡Serena! -grito grace a serena

¿mama? –pregunto serena- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hola señora –saludo bonnie y clemont- ¿Cómo está?

Muy bien chicos –grace respondió al saludo de los dos amigos de su hija- serena ¿A dónde vas?

Vamos a la región aghata mama –respondió serena nerviosa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No por nada –grace respondió angustiada- temo por ash, siento que algo malo le va a pasar a esos dos

¿¡Que dices mama!? –serena estaba aún más angustiada- ¿porque los dices mama?

Serena cuídate –dijo grace y se fue dejando a los tres solos

¿Cómo es que ha sabido tu madre de nuestro plan? –pregunto clemont a serena

No lo sabe, solo está preocupada por ese idiota –dijo serena mirando el avión donde estaba su madre

Los tres continuaron con su viaje y se fueron a aghata.

* * *

 **En la región aghata:**

Kellyn despertó y miro a su alrededor para recordar el sueño que tuvo, se levantó y fue a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo ash, fue corriendo y al abrir la puerta vio a ash tirado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre, kellyn corrió hacia ash, pero antes de acercarse al cuerpo de ash vio en la esquina de la habitación una figura negra, como una sombra que inspiraba terror y miedo, kellyn ignoro eso y tomo a ash en sus manos, mirando a la cama vio mucha sangre y partes del cuerpo de ash regadas por todas partes, kellyn se estaba llenando de terror, vio que la figura sombría se acercaba mientras iba tomando las partes de ash y se las iba comiendo, kellyn al borde de dejar a ash y salir corriendo se desmayó.

¡Kellyn! ¡kellyn! –decía ash mientras agitaba a su amigo- ¡kellyn despierta!

¿Qué paso! –pregunto kellyn despertando asustado- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¡Ash, estas bien!

¿Kellyn que te sucede? –pregunto ash confundido- espera, porque me estas abrazando

¿Qué…que me paso? –pregunto kellyn confundido y soltando a ash

Bueno kellyn, estabas gritando y moviéndote mucho en la cama –dijo ash a su amigo- por eso vine y te desperté, y ahora dime ¿Qué te sucedió?

Bueno ash, tuve un sueño muy perturbador –decía kellyn mientras lloraba- no quiero hablar de eso

Está bien kellyn, como tú quieras –dijo ash saliendo del cuarto- iré a servir el desayuno

Kellyn se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, al estar allí, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente mientras pensaba en aquel suelo perturbador, recordaba la sangre que había en la cama, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, cuando volvió en si ya estaba desnudo y se metió a la ducha, al salir de la ducha se vistió, salió del baño y fue al comedor, pero antes de bajar decidió borrar ese recuerdo con ayuda de su lucario, lucario creo una esfera de aura que fue envolviendo a kellyn hasta desaparecer ese recuerdo que no lo dejaba en paz. Al haber terminado kellyn bajo junto a lucario y se sentaron a desayunar mientras que ash veía a kellyn algo dudoso, pero lucario lo miro y le dijo que no pensara en ello, que él había borrado ese recuerdo por petición de kellyn, ash asintió y comenzó a comer también. Al terminar kellyn y ash se vistieron y fueron a la institución para continuar con su estudio, al llegar se encontraron con bibiana, tatiana, andrew, christopher y cristian, saludaron como de costumbres y todos entraron en el aula donde el maestro explicaba geografía política.

Bueno muchachos, soy su nuevo profesor de geografía política, mi nombre es el maestro nagai –dijo nagai- bueno hoy veremos las regiones más importantes que están cerca de la región aghata

Maestro, ¿Cuántas regiones veremos en la clase de hoy? –pregunto christopher llamando la atención de todos

Bueno, hoy veremos unas 20 regiones –afirmo el maestro nagai a la pregunta- bueno, ¿alguien sabe el nombre de algunas regiones?

¡Yo! –dijo kellyn y ash a la ves

Oh vaya los dos, jajaja –reía el maestro de ver el entusiasmo de los dos- bueno, ¿Cuáles se saben?

Bueno –decía ash prosiguiendo- está la región de Gabón, la región de Fasso, la región de Seterra, la región de Chipre, la región de Alemania

Vaya, sí que saben de regiones –dijo el maestro a los dos

¿Kellyn sabes su ubicación? –pregunto el maestro nagai

Si maestro –afirmo kellyn y continuo- bueno, la región de Gabón queda al lado derecho de la región de Alemania, pero la región de Fasso queda debajo de la región de Alemania, la región de Chipre queda al lado izquierdo de la región de Seterra y la región de Seterra queda arriba de la región de Alemania

Oh excelente –recalco el maestro- bien a los dos

Ahora prosigamos –dijo el maestro

Mientras pasaba la clase, ash pensaba en lysson, pero a la vez miraba a kellyn y no lo dejaba de mirar hasta que christopher lo llamo y le pregunto se kellyn le gustaba, ash se sobresaltó y estaba con las mejillas rojas, dijo que no, christopher le dijo que entonces porque lo miraba tanto, ash respondió que no era nada, estaba pensando en alguien más que le desagradaba, christopher acato a ash y siguió prestando atención al profesor, "no, esto que siento al ver a kellyn, que no sea amor por favor" pensaba ash mirando al techo cuando el profesor lo llamo y le pregunto si estaba bien al que ash dijo que no pasaba nada.

Al terminar la clase ash y kellyn salieron del aula, pero ash llamo a kellyn para que fueron a un lugar solo junto al profesor nagai, kellyn y nagai aceptaron, pero estaban confundidos. Al llegar a un restaurante de la institución que estaba solo se sentaron todos y comenzaron a hablar, nagai le pregunto a ash porque los había llamado solo a ellos dos, ash le dijo que esperara, kellyn y nagai notaron que ash tenía las mejillas rojas como si sintiese vergüenza, kellyn miro a ash y lo llamo, le pregunto qué pasaba.

¿Ash que pasa? –pregunto kellyn- porque estas así, ¿estas enfermo?

No, no es eso –dijo ash mirando al cielo- mejor vámonos

No espera –lo detuvo el maestro nagai- a ti te pasa algo ash, ¿Qué pasa?

Maestro, kellyn ayúdenme –decía ash respirando fuertemente- tengo dudas dentro de mí, hoy en clase christopher me dijo algo que me hizo dudar

¿sí? –pregunto el maestro nagai- ¿y qué fue lo que te dijo christopher?

Bueno me pregunto que si me gustaba kellyn –dijo ash algo avergonzado

¿¡Que dices!? –dijo kellyn con sobresalto- ¿porque lo pregunto ash?

No lo sé kellyn, ¿será que tú me gustas kellyn? –pregunto ash asustado- ayúdame, no que hacer ni quien soy

Bien ash, para empezar –dijo el maestro nagai- porque dices que crees que te gusta kellyn

No sé, cuando estoy con el me siento muy seguro de mí mismo y me siento protegido –dijo ash avergonzado

Bien ash, ahora te diré que te sucede –dijo kellyn mirándolo- estas confundiendo el amor con la amistad, ven quiero que hagas una prueba

¿prueba?, ¿de qué? –preguntaba ash confundido

Colócate de pie aquí mismo –decía kellyn señalando al lado de la mesa

Ash se puso de pie y kellyn se puso de pie y se acercó a ash, y sin ash darse cuenta sintió un beso en la mejilla, ash se puso raro y estaba colorado, kellyn le pregunto si había sentido algo especial, pero ash respondió que no, kellyn le dijo que no era nada solo era confusión mientras pasaba todo este problema, ash asintió más tranquilo y se fueron a la casa de kellyn, cuando salieron de la institución estaba haciendo un calor infernal, ash y kellyn iban por la sombra para que no les diera los rayos del sol. Al llegar a la casa los dos entraron y estando adentro ash descargo sus cosas y miro a kellyn, kellyn se había quitado la camisa diciendo que tenía mucho calor, ash solo asintió y desvió su mirada, kellyn al ver esto le pregunto a ash si todavía tenía confusión a lo que ash respondió que sí, kellyn no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar para ayudar a su amigo, kellyn recordó un texto que había leído en internet, kellyn tomo de la mano a ash y fueron al cuarto de arriba, estando arriba, en el cuarto, kellyn le dijo a ash que había leído un texto de internet donde decía que para aclarar dudas sobre lo que ash estaba dudando se iba a desnudar frente a él.

¡Espera, que! -Ash se había exaltado- pero que dices kellyn

Tranquilo ash, esto es para resolver tus dudas –si sientes que una corriente atraviesa tu cuerpo, pues ha veremos que hacer, pero si no estás bien

En ese momento ash estaba nervioso, pero cuando kellyn se quitó sus ropas y quedo si nada ash solo podía mirar.

Bien ash, ¿Qué piensas ahora? –pregunto kellyn avergonzado- dímelo que me está entrando frio

Bueno kellyn, pienso que estas flaco y desnudo –dijo ash y kellyn cayo atrás estilo anime- pero nada mas

Bien, eso es bueno –"no tenía que mostrarle mi zona privada"

Después de eso, ash y kellyn volvieron a sus rutinas diarias hasta que en una noche… ¡BOOM!

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** bueno toby, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo?

 **Toby:** bueno, no sé, creo que desnudar a kellyn frente a ash, fue un poco exagerado

 **Tetro:** vamos toby, como lo leíste, kellyn estaba ayudando a ash a aclarar sus lagunas

 **Toby:** bueno si, pero el resto me ha parecido fabuloso, espero que cada capítulo sea mejor que el anterior

 **Tetro:** buenos lectores, ya escucharon a toby, bueno adiós

 **Toby:** adiós

 **Nota: bueno, lectores que les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado, me disculpo, que haya tenido mucho estudio y que no lo haya podido actualizar, pero cuando tengan el tiempo libre subirán más el capitulo, sean cada fin de semana "creo yo ", bueno adiós, hasta la próxima.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Enfrentando el pasado

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 13: Enfrentado el pasado**

Ash y kellyn estaban en pueblo luminight, en ese momento hubo una gran explosión que conmociono al pueblo entero, ash fue corriendo seguido de kellyn y christopher, al llegar lograron ver a unos atacantes que estaban atacando una tienda, por suerte nosotros habíamos practicado defensa personal, decía ash y kellyn le correspondió con un sí, los dos fueron corriendo hacia los atacantes y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta fueron golpeados por detrás con tal fuerza que cayeron al suelo de inmediato, miraron haber que había pasado pero vieron dos chicos, al verlos sus ojos se abrieron mientras que por la espalda tenían una grabadora para tomar la conversación.

¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? –pregunto el atacante 1- ¿Por qué se entrometen en nuestro camino?

Porque esta región es nuestro hogar – decía ash furioso- así ustedes dos quedan arrestados

Voy a llamar a la oficial jenny –dijo kellyn tomando su celular

Escucha bien chico –decía el atacante 2 mientras que ash lo miraba- aquí no acaba esto, lysson los matara a los dos

Espera, ¿Qué? –dijo kellyn volteando a ver al atacante 2- ¿conoces a lysson?

Conocerlo, trabajamos para él –decía el atacante 1 mientras reía- esto solo es un indicio de lo que se viene para la región aghata

¿Y qué es lo que planea lysson en la región aghata? –pregunto ash con furia- igualmente no voy a permitir que el lleve a cabo sus planes

No chico –dijo el atacante 2 llamando la atención de kellyn- no lo pueden detener, ya todo está bien planeado, ¡jajajajaja!

Bueno ya basta –dijo la oficial jenny levantando a los dos atacantes- ustedes esta arrestados, vamos a la comisaria

La oficial jenny tomo a los dos atacantes y se los llevo mientras que toda la gente en el lugar quedo muy aterrorizada por el ataque mientras que aplaudían a kellyn y ash por sus actos valientes de detener a los dos atacantes, pero kellyn y ash estaban hundidos en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, pero christopher los despertó y los llevo a su casa, al llegar allí entraron pero christopher no entro a lo que kellyn le pregunto y respondió que tenía prisa por llegar a ciudad zafiro, kellyn asintió y cerraron la puerta. Ash estaba sentado en la sala pensativo, ¿Qué quiso decir ese hombre con que lysson vendría a atacar aghata? Preguntaba ash y kellyn le respondió que de pronto venia por ash, ash asintió más calmado, si era a él al que quería se iba a ir de ese lugar para otra región, pero de repente llego un paquete para kellyn, se extrañó ya que no estaba esperando ningún correo, kellyn fue y recogió el correo y era un cd que decía laboratorios lysson. Ash estaba en el sofá junto a kellyn mirando el video _"hola ash y kellyn, soy yo lysson, me presento ante ustedes para que sepan que después de lo que paso con Aquiles, deje a un lado mi venganza para tomar dominio del mundo y comenzar desde cero, por eso he decidido atacar a la región aghata la que es mi mayor obstáculo en mi nuevo plan además de tu amigo kellyn blake, estén preparados para lo peor, lo de hoy fue una simple advertencia para lo que realmente se viene, oh y ni siquiera se les ocurra huir de la región aghata si piensan que la atacare solo porque ustedes están allí, igualmente atacare, bueno adiós",_ ese mensaje había dejado fríos a los dos, no sabían que hacer cuando de repente, toc, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

 ** _Afuera de la residencia blake:_**

Estaban serena clemont y bonnie esperando a que ash abriera la puerta y así fue, al abrirse la puerta estaba kellyn junto a ash, este los invito a pasar, pero estaban extrañados de ver a serena y a los otros ahí, cerraron la puerta y fueron al salón principal de la casa, serena y bonnie tomaron asiento mientras que clemont se quedó parado al lado de las chicas, ash invito a clemont a tomar asiento y este no acepto, ash lo dejo así y comenzó a hablar con sus amigos mientras que kellyn fue por unos refrescos para dar a sus invitados.

Vaya, sí que es una sorpresa –decía ash fingiendo- no me esperaba esta visita

Bueno, quisimos venir a ver a nuestro viejo amigo –dijo clemont con una sonrisa- hace tiempo que no te veíamos

Así es ash –dijo bonnie sonriendo falsamente- te queríamos ver

Bueno ash, estamos aquí para darles una invitación –dijo serena sacando unos sobres- este es el hotel skyppi, queda en la región sinoh, allí va a estar dawn y barry

Bueno, gracias, pero es que… -decía ash, pero fue interrumpido por clemont

No ash, también iremos nosotros –dijo clemont- queremos que vengan con nosotros

Bueno, ¿Por qué tanto interés en que nosotros vayamos? –dijo kellyn trayendo los refrescos

Bueno es que queríamos que fuera un viaje entre amigos –dijo serena sonriendo

¿tú que dices ash? –pregunto kellyn a ash- me gusta el lugar

Bueno me gustaría ir –dijo ash mirando el folleto del hotel

¿Enserio ash? –pregunto clemont entusiasmado

Si –dijo ash, pero su mirada cambio- si ese lugar fuera real

¿Qué dices ash? –pregunto bonnie asustada- "como es que se dio cuenta"

¿Es que nos creen idiotas o qué? –dijo kellyn molesto- ya sabemos que ese hotel no existe, además ash hablo con barry esta mañana y dijo que estaba en teselia

Vaya ustedes no cambian –dijo ash molesto- ¿están trabajando con lysson verdad?

Bueno ash, parece que nos descubriste –dijo serena sonriendo fríamente- así es lysson nos dijo que los lleváramos con él, él te va a hacer pagara por lo que hacías con los pobre pokémon ash y kellyn por metiche en los asuntos de lysson

Y dale con eso otra vez –decía ash molesto- ¿es que yo no había explicado?

No yo no creo esas mentiras ash –dijo clemont- yo te elijo bunnel…

Jarvis, por favor sácalos de aquí –dijo kellyn molesto- hay basura aquí en la casa

En ese momento un agujero dimensional se abrió debajo de los tres desapareciendo y apareciendo en el centro de ciudad corazonada, serena estaba furioso y angustiada, "ahora que va a decir el señor lysson" pensaba serena, pero bonnie tomo la mano de clemont y serena y se fueron de ahí, pero para su mala suerte se encontraron a cinthya la cual les dijo que ya sabía sobre su plan y se los llevo con ella, al llegar a unas ruinas, serena miraba a todos lados, logro divisar a la oficial jenny, ella se acercó y agradeció a cinthya por traer a los secuaces de lysson, serena y los demás intentaron escapar pero varios growlite no los dejaron ir, serena estaba muy asustada.

 ** _De vuelta en la región aghata:_**

Ash estaba pensativo, si sus examigos estaban aliándose con lysson no podía confiar en nadie más, kellyn le dijo que no se podían ir de la región solo podían esperar el ataque y hacer su contraataque, ash asintió y se fue de la casa, kellyn le pregunto para donde iba, pero este le dijo que iba a ver al maestro nagai, kellyn asintió y observo a ash mientras se alejaba de la casa. Kellyn fue a su habitación y prendió el pc para hacer una investigación, miraba todo con respecto al equipo flare y averiguo que era una organización con fines de apoderarse y destruir el mundo como se conoce, kellyn apago el pc y se fue con un viejo maestro de defensa personal que él tenía.

Ash estaba con su maestro hablando sobre el video, el maestro solo escuchaba a lo que decía ash y cuando este término nagai le dijo que había que hacer algo así que le conto que él era un agente encubierto que estaba investigando los hechos cometidos por lysson y su equipo, ash estaba en shock por la noticia de su maestro así que le pidió si podía traer seguridad a la región aghata a lo que nagai contesto si, ash estaba más tranquilo pero su preocupación no salía solo le tocaba esperar a que se dieron los hechos como lysson había dicho, sin más ash se retiró y nagai se quedó ahí sentado. Ash iba a la casa cuando de repente apareció una camioneta blanca en frente de él, unos hombres vestidos de negro y con unas mascaras negras bajaron y lo tomaron a la fuerza y lo metieron al carro y este acelero, adentro del auto amarraron a ash y se fueron, kellyn estaba entrenando cuando sintió una sensación mala, le dijo a su maestro que se tenía que ir de inmediato, kellyn salió del lugar y fue a su casa cuando llego a la casa y entro llamo a ash pero este no respondía, busco por toda la casa pero no lo encontró, salió y fue al parque central del pueblo pero tampoco lo encontró allí, fue donde el maestro nagai y le pregunto por ash, nagai dijo que él estaba con ash pero que él se había ido hace rato, kellyn se despidió y se fue del lugar, al estar por una calle solitaria apareció una camioneta blanca de la cual se bajaron unos hombre vestidos de negro y con máscaras raptando a kellyn, adentro de la camioneta lo amarraron y se fueron.

Kellyn despertó en un lugar bastante amplio atado a una columna y al lado de él estaba ash que al igual que él estaba atado a una columna, en ese momento llegaron unas mujeres con traje negro y no se dejaban ver la cara, tomaron unos látigos mientras que kellyn y ash las miraban con miedo, las mujeres se acercaron y comenzaron a darles latigazos a los dos, se escuchaban gritos de dolor por todo el lugar, kellyn se intentaba mantener de pie aguantando el dolor al igual que ash hasta que la mujer que estaba golpeando a ash le dio con el látigo en el abdomen, en ese momento ash no aguanto y cayo desmayado, kellyn veía como le seguía dando latigazos a ash aun estando inconsciente, kellyn veía como salía sangre de la espalda de ash y en ese momento recordó ese sueño que tuvo aunque lucario le había borrado esa memoria pero aun así lo recordó, kellyn con a mano sangre de su mano logro soltarse de las cadenas y golpeo la mujer que lo estaba golpeando y siguió con la otra, las había dejado inconscientes, kellyn fue hasta ash y se acostó encima de él y ahí quedaron los dos.

Al despertar, kellyn miraba a todos lados, pero solo veía todo blanco, al mirar a un lado vio a ash dormido con muchas vendas y un respirador, ahí al lado estaba la madre de ash llorando, pero al mirar al lado suyo vio a sus padres hablando así que se intentó levantar, pero sus padres se dieron cuenta y no lo dejaron levantarse.

Kellyn, campeón, ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto lucas angustiado- el doctor nos dijo que los encontraron tirados en una vieja fábrica a las afueras de aghata

Kellyn hijo mío –decía susan llorando- no sabes lo preocupada que estaba

Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en un lugar muy amplio –decía kellyn con dificultad para hablar- y estaba atado a una columna cuando se acercaron dos mujeres y comenzaron a golpearnos con unos látigos

Así es –dijo ash despertando- me duele mucho la espalda

Así es hijo –dijo delia angustiada- los doctores los encontraron con muchas heridas en la espalda

Ya veo –dijo ash tristemente- ¿Por qué paso esto?

Lysson, fue lysson ash –dijo kellyn mirando al techo- él nos tendió una trampa con serena para luego secuestrarnos y… bueno ya sabes

Niños, la policía está afuera esperándolos –decía lucas mirando a los dos- para que declaren que fue lo que sucedió

¡Oh, vaya! –dijo ash sarcásticamente- ahora aparecen

Después de recuperarse y de dar declaraciones a la oficial jenny, fueron a casa de kellyn para descansar un rato. Al llegar a la casa entraron, pero lucas llamo a los dos sobre todo a ash para que vieran una cosa, kellyn pregunto que era y al llegar a la sala lucas les dijo que miraran al televisor:

 _"hola chicos, bueno estamos todos tus amigos aquí ash, lo que queremos decir es, lo sentimos mucho, por favor ash perdónanos y tú también kellyn, no saben cómo nos sentimos después de que la policía nos informó de todo, la verdad no sé si esta vez nos creerás, pero solo queremos volver a ser los amigos que éramos antes y pues si no somos amigos de nuevo al menos perdónanos por favor"_

Bueno ash, kellyn, ¿Qué piensan los dos? –dijo lucas a los dos

Bueno, sonaban sinceros –dijo ash a kellyn- ¿Qué piensas kellyn?

Bueno, no se –dijo kellyn intrigado- yo les doy mi perdón, pero yo no acepto su amistad después de lo que nos hicieron

Si, tienes razón –dijo ash confuso- yo los perdono, pero no quiero volver a ser su amigo, no por ahora

Ah, lo mismo digo yo –dijo kellyn a sus padres

Al escuchar a su hijo, delia se despidió, pero ash dijo que se quería ir con su madre, delia estaba dudosa, pero susan le dijo que estaría bien, delia acepto y ash se fue con su madre, kellyn se quedó con sus padres, pero a la vez se quedó triste pues sabía que volvería a estar solo en casa ya que sus padres se mantienen muy ocupados con el trabajo, lucas le dijo a su hijo que ellos pasarían con él todo la semana ya que la siguiente se tendrían que ir por cuestiones de trabajo, pero kellyn dijo que así fuera un día el pasaba sus horas muy feliz con sus padres a lo cual susan lloro, los tres se fueron a caminar por el pueblo.

En el avión que se dirigía a kanto estaban ash y su madre delia, delia estaba halando con la persona que iba al lado de ella mientras que ash miraba por la ventanilla recordando a kellyn, pero estaba feliz de estar de vuelta con su madre después de tanto tiempo así que se dijo a si mismo que aprovecharía este tiempo para pasarlo junto a ella. El avión aterrizó en la pista de aterrizaje, al salir de allí delia y ash se fueron a pueblo paleta a su casa, al llegar a ash se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pues hace mucho que no estaba en su casa, delia entro y lo llamo para que entrara este hizo caso y entro a la casa. Pasaban los días y ash llevaba una vida tranquila con su madre, incluso él le ayudaba con el jardín de la casa y ayudaba a mr. Mine con las compras de la casa, delia le había enseñado a cocinar y habían ocasiones en que ash hablaba con kellyn por videoteléfono, kellyn le decía que estaba solo en casa pues sus padres estaban trabajando pero que cuando viniera su padre se iría a la región de Fasso, también le dijo que si quería podía venir con su madre para que fueran juntos, ash llevaba una vida tranquila, común y corriente, pero llego ese día, trágico día en que ash enfrentaría su pasado tormentoso.

Ash estaba en el baño aseándose para dormir, cuando de repente se comenzó a escuchar gritos en todo el pueblo, ash se fijó por la ventana y vio varios pokémon que atacaban el pueblo y sus entrenadores eran unos hombres vestidos de rojo, en ese momento ash bajo corriendo y vio a su madre parada en la ventana observando, ash le dijo que entrara que era peligroso estar cerca de la ventana, delia lo escucho y se alejó de la ventana, en ese momento sonó el videoteléfono de la casa, ash fue y contesto y era kellyn, él les dijo que iba para allá, que le habían informado que lysson haría un ataque a pueblo paleta buscando a ash, en ese momento se cortó la luz y la llamada, pikachu bajo de inmediato y se escuchó que intentaban tumbar la puerta, ash le dijo a pikachu que se preparara para la lucha, la puerta se vino al suelo y era lysson con su pyroar, lysson vio a delia tirada en el suelo pero ash se paró frente a lysson cubriendo a su madre, lysson le ordeno a pyroar que usara lanzallamas pero ash le dijo a pikachu que usara gigactrueno _(movimiento que reemplazo a impactrueno)_ para contrarrestar el lanzallamas y al chocar los ataques su alzo en la casa una gran nube de humo negro, al disiparse delia no vio a nadie, ni al hombre de rojo ni a ash. Ash estaba afuera con lysson para terminar lo que él había empezado.

Bien ash, esta vez terminare contigo personalmente –decía lysson mientras reía- deberías sentirte honrado

De lo único que me siento honrado es que terminare contigo –dijo ash furioso- para siempre

Bah, ¿crees que me ganaras? –decía lysson sonriendo- te arrepentirás de tu insolencia, pyroar usa llamarada

¿¡que!? –dijo ash de sorpresa- pikachu usa electrobola

Los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión que llamo la atención de todos, uno de los miembros del equipo flare que iba a atacar a una niña pequeña fue atacado por un gran rayo que lo dejo inconsciente al instante, los padres de la niña se acercaron, al estar con la niña vieron a una chica rubia que tenía un pikachu, les dijo que había venido a ayudar, kellyn se acercó a bibiana y le dijo que se encargara de los de rojo con ayuda de christopher y andrew, kellyn fue a ayudar a ash, se dirigió a la gran nube de humo que había, al entrar allí vio a lysson y a ash luchando, pero lysson tenía una gran ventaja sobre ash así sin dudarlo kellyn fue a ayudar a ash.

Bien ketchum, ¿ya entendiste la diferencia de poder? –dijo lysson con una mirada de victoria y riendo- te destruiré, jajaja

¿De qué te ríes? –dijo kellyn ordenándole a sparky que usara destello veloz

¿Qué, quien dijo eso? –pregunto lysson y un gran y potente rayo le dio a pyroar dejándolo debilitado- ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién está ahí?

Vaya, nunca aprendes lysson –decía kellyn mientras se acercaba ocultándose en el humo- se ve que nunca vas a cambiar

¡Blake! –dijo lysson con desprecio- te matare blake, levántate pokémon idiota

No trates así a tus pokémon, pedazo de idiota –grito ash furioso- por eso es que perdiste

¿yo, perder? –decía lysson riendo- jamás

Vaya lysson –decía kellyn riendo maliciosamente- ya perdiste y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta

¿Qué dices? –dijo lysson, pero su respiración se detuvo mientras se apretaba el cuello- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ya me cansé de ti, de tus estúpidas venganzas –decía ash furioso mientras empuñaba una piedra de acero afilada- es hora de que descanses y nos dejes descansar

Ash tenía una piedra afilada en la mano la cual se la había enterrado a lysson en el cuello, era una piedra la cual poseía un líquido que paralizaba y dormía, algo parecido a los ataques de bolbasaur, pero todo estaba concentrado en esta pequeña roca, todo había terminado pero no de la forma en que ash se imaginaba, lysson había caído inconsciente ante todos los demás, en ese momento todos los del equipo flare se fueron de ahí pero fueron detenidos por la policía y sus growlite, kellyn miraba a ash sonriente indicándole que todo había acabado ya, ash solo podía mirara a lysson y cayo de rodilla soltando la roca y llorando, kellyn se acercó a ash y poso su mano en el hombre de ash diciéndole que eso había sido lo correcto, que lysson había dejado muchas víctimas inocentes y debía pagar, y lo iba a hacer porque después de que se recuperara iba a ir a prisión por sus actos malignos, ash se tranquilizó a kellyn lo acompaño hasta su casa, bibiana, christopher y andrew fueron y se despidieron de ambos pues un helicóptero los iba a llevar a aghata, se fueron y quedaron ellos solos junto a delia, los tres entraron la casa a dormir pues era difícil después de todo lo ocurrido, pero la policía se estaba encargando del resto…

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** bien toby, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?

 **Toby:** estuvo de lujo, me pareció genial, por fin lysson fue detenido por ash y kellyn

 **Tetro:** si eso es lo que quería lograr

 **Toby:** pero pensé que iba a pasar como la otra vez que alguien iba a morir

 **Tetro:** no sé, creo que eso ocurrirá en el futuro

 **Toby:** ¿sí?, bien hasta aquí dejamos, adiós lectores de tetro, me despido por él y por mí, adiós


	14. Capítulo 14: un día tranquilo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Tetro:** hola lectores, es un honor estar de nuevo aquí con ustedes

 **Toby:** estas descuidando tus historias, ¿Qué pasa tetro?

 **Tetro:** lo siento toby, pero es que me está dando muy duro el estudio y con todo esto de cambio de carrera pues ya sabrás

 **Toby:** ¿y qué carrera es?

 **Tetro:** me voy a ir por comunicación social, pero esa no es la cuestión, pido perdón a todos por no haber actualizado, pero ya estoy aquí, disfruten el capítulo de hoy

 **Capítulo 14: Un día tranquilo**

Era ya la mañana, los dodrio cantaban despertando a la gente indicando que se alzaba un nuevo y brillante día, kellyn se despierta mientras se estira en la cama, los sonidos despiertan a ash, cansado y dejando atrás el pasado saludo a kellyn y se levantó para ir a la ducha mientras que kellyn se levanta y organiza la habitación, desde abajo se escucha a la señora ketchum llamar a los chicos para ir a desayunar, kellyn sale de la habitación y le dice a la señora ketchum que ash se está duchando y él estaba organizando la habitación. Al terminar de arreglar la habitación kellyn preparo la ropa con la que estaría el día de hoy, en ese momento ash entra a la habitación dando paso a kellyn saliendo de la habitación y entrando a la ducha, ash se vistió mientras que kellyn se duchaba así bajo a tomar el desayuno, estando allí decidió esperar a su amigo, mientras esperaba a kellyn mr. Mine preparaba el desayuno y la madre de ash estaba en el jardín arreglando las flores. Había pasado ya una hora desde que mr. Mine preparaba el desayuno y kellyn aún no salía del baño, ash se preguntaba que pasaba así que decidió ir allá para ver que sucedía.

 **Ash:** Kellyn, ¿estás ahí?, ¿estás bien?

Nadie respondía, ash estaba comenzando a preocuparse así que abrió la puerta y entro, pero no vio a nadie y vio la ventana abierta, pensó que su amigo había salido por ahí, pero era una idea loca y descabellada así que salió del baño y kellyn estaba parado ahí, ash se sorprendió y le pregunto qué porque había tardado tanto y kellyn respondió que él se había tomado unos 15 minutos en la ducha y había salido, dijo que se estaba vistiendo y ash le pregunto que quien se estaba duchando entonces, kellyn le dijo que no sabía, los dos ignoraron este hecho y se fueron a tomar el desayuno. Al terminar los dos se fueron afuera y se acostaron bajo un árbol a mirar el cielo y se quedaron dormidos, delia los miraba a los dos con una mirada tierna, ella pensaba en lo que había hecho a su hijo y lloraba en silencio para no despertar a su hijo y no ponerlo triste así que decidió continuar con sus labores en el jardín, mirando a mr. Mine que llegaba con un vaso de jugo de naranja, delia lo tomo para poder continuar. Un rato después kellyn despertó y no vio a ash por ninguna parte, pero sintió que alguien le estaba sobando el abdomen así que giro y vio a asuna, su vieja amiga que estaba en la región de jotunheim con su amiga keiko así que kellyn se sentó y comenzó a hablar con asuna, mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido ash dormía tranquilamente al lado de asuna.

 **Asuna:** Y dime kellyn, ¿Qué sucedió mientras no estaba?, ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Kellyn:** Bueno asuna, ¿por dónde comienzo?, bueno lo que sucedió fue que los amigos de ash y su madre lo traicionaron

 **Asuna:** ¿¡que, por qué!?, ¿y qué paso?

 **Kellyn:** Bueno asuna, lo que paso fue que alguien envió unas fotos de ash maltratando a sus pokémon y las mandaron por venganza, para separar a ash de todo el mundo

 **Asuna:** Que maldad, ¿y quién era el que mando las fotos?

 **Kellyn:** bueno al principio no sabíamos quien las había mandado, pero después se fue aclarando todo

 **Asuna:** ¿Por qué lo dices kellyn?, ¿Quién fue?

 **Kellyn:** bueno primero que todo ash se distancio de todo el mundo, cuando creía que la policía se lo iba a llevar aparecí yo y demostré su inocencia

 **Asuna:** que bien kellyn, al menos sirves para algo

 **Kellyn:** espera, ¿Qué quisiste decir?

 **Asuna:** olvídalo, continua por favor

 **Kellyn:** me senté a hablar con ash y decidimos ir a pueblo paleta para hablar con la madre de ash, pero él me dijo que su madre también estaba siendo engañada así que fuimos a mi casa

 **Asuna:** ya veo, así que ash fue abandonado totalmente, tú fuiste el único que permaneció con el

 **Kellyn:** así es, estando en mi casa ash se calmó un poco y fue cuando decidí llevarlo al pueblo y que se tranquilizara más

 **Asuna:** ya veo, ¿y qué sucedió después?

 **Kellyn:** bueno, los días pasaron y nos llegó una carta que amenazaba a ash y era de lysson, el líder del equipo flare además de eso los amigos de ash llegaron diciendo que ya sabían toda la verdad y que estaban arrepentidos

 **Asuna:** que maldad por parte de los amigos de ash y de ese tal lysson, aunque no lo conozco, pero me da mala lata, ¿sigue vivo?

 **Kellyn:** no, digo si, está en prisión, ash lo detuvo, resulta que él estaba trabajando con Aquiles, el líder del equipo aqua quien fue destruido por ash

 **Asuna:** ¿Cómo?, ¿qué paso?

 **Kellyn:** bien, lo que paso fue que morí, sucedió en la academia, yo estaba con ash cuando llego delia con dawn y comenzaron a hablar con ash y cuando terminaron regresamos adentro de la academia, pero llego lysson y Aquiles, el científico de lysson creo un arma que lanzaba flechas de luz y le dispararon una a ash y me metí para recibir el impacto de la flecha y así fue

 **Asuna:** estás loco, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y ¿Cómo es que aún sigues con vida?

 **Kellyn:** bueno resulta que yo sentía como me desnudaron y me manoseaban todo el cuerpo y me tocaban mi zona privada, cuando me metieron al ataúd y como lloraban todos, lo que paso fue que esa flecha era hecha de un ataque de solrock y lo habían compuesto para que fuera un tipo de anestesia de larga duración, cuando ya parecía que me iban a meter al horno vivo llame a ash y pues me rescato de ser quemado vivo

 **Asuna:** ¡vaya!, ustedes dos pasan por cosas locas, ¿y que más sucedió?

 **Kellyn:** bueno, ¡a si! Ash fue secuestrado y se le borro la memoria, lo rescatamos y en la región aghata recobro la memoria, después de eso paso lo de mi muerte

 **Asuna:** pero que cosas me he perdido

 **Kellyn:** así es, te has perdido de mucho, ¡ah, también se me olvido contarte algo! Fue hace unas pocas semanas, resulta que ash tenía dudas sobre su sexualidad, y pues…

 **Asuna:** no me digas que lo besaste

 **Kellyn:** no, eso no fue lo que paso

 **Ash:** lo que sucedió fue que kellyn me dijo que me iba a hacer una prueba

 **Asuna:** ash despertaste, ¿cómo estás?

 **Ash:** estoy bien asuna, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

 **Asuna:** muy bien ash, y dime ¿Qué prueba te hizo kellyn?

 **Kellyn:** bueno lo que paso fue que lo lleve a casa y le di un beso en la mejilla y le pregunte como se sentía y respondió que normal, le pregunte que si seguía con las mismas dudas y me respondió que si así que me quite la ropa por completo y le mostré mi cuerpo, yo no sabía quién estaba más colorado, si él o yo, pero al final me dijo que se sentía incómodo y esa era…

 **Asuna:** la señal de que se va por las chicas y no por los chicos, pero jajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Kellyn:** deja de reírte, en ese momento preferiría que tu fueras la que estuviera ahí parada

 **Asuna:** ¿Qué dices kellyn?

 **Kellyn:** olvídalo, ¡no he dicho nada!

 **Asuna:** bien, y ¿qué más sucedió?

 **Ash:** no, nada hasta el día de hoy, y ¿Cómo te fue por jotunheim?

 **Asuna:** bien, me fue bien, pero mama no dejaba de hablar de sus pequeñas figuras de navidad y mi amiga keiko no dejaba de ir a tiendas de ropa

 **Ash:** vaya, que molestia

 **Kellyn:** así es ash, eso es lo más aburrido que puede pasar un chico

 **Ash:** hey asuna, me imagino que quieres divertirte, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Asuna:** bueno no sé, ¿porque no vamos a comer algo?

 **Kellyn:** de acuerdo, porque no vamos a ciudad azafrán por algo de comer y vamos hablando de lo que has hecho asuna

 **Asuna:** está bien kellyn, vamos

Los tres se fueron a ciudad azafrán para hablar y comer algo, pero antes de eso ash fue a casa a decirle a su madre adónde iba, su madre le dijo que se cuidara y ash asintió, así los tres se fueron. Al estar en el camino los tres iban hablando de lo que hicieron, kellyn comenzó diciendo que él se había convertido en el campeón de aghata con ayuda de sparky y ash se había vuelto el campeón de kanto con sus pokémon, asuna sonrió de alegría al verlos así de felices, ash le pregunto a asuna como le había ido con sus padres en la región de jotunheim, asuna dijo que le había ido bien con sus padres, pero que paso por algunos problemas con su familia ya que un tercero se había metido en la relación familiar y la había dañado un poco, pero que todo se había resuelto para bien, pasaron así todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la entrada de ciudad azafrán y fueron a un restaurante que era destacado en esta ciudad, los tres se sentaron afuera del restaurante y ordenaron. En otra parte de ciudad azafrán estaba misty con brok quienes estaban de compras, brok comprando pociones y medicina y misty estaba comprando vestidos. Los dos habían terminado ya con las compras y se dirigían a el gimnasio celeste y estaban pasando por el restaurante donde estaban asuna, kellyn y ash, misty al verlos toco a brok para que mirara al restaurante, brok miro y vio a ash y a kellyn con una chica así que se acercaron para saludar a ash, pero fue ash quien se puso de pie y saludo a misty y brok, ambos estaban confundidos pues no se habían percatado que ash ya los había visto.

 **Misty:** ho…hola ash, ¿Cómo es que nos has visto y cuando lo hiciste?

 **Ash:** vamos misty, los vi cuando salieron del centro comercial, y ¿Qué estaban comprando?

 **Brok:** bueno ash, yo estaba comprando pociones y medicinas para mis pokémon

 **Ash:** oh vaya brok, ¿te vas de viaje?

 **Brok:** así es ash, nos vamos a unova, siempre he querido conocer esa región

 **Ash:** ¿nos vamos?, también vas misty

 **Misty:** así es ash, iré con brok a unova, puede que conozca a iris y a cilan

 **Ash:** genial chicos, les deseo mucha suerte y que se la pasen genial en unova

 **Brok:** de hecho, ash, nosotros queríamos decirte que si nos acompañabas en nuestro viaje

Asuna y kellyn solo miraban a ash a ver cuál era su respuesta ante dicha propuesta que la habían hecho sus amigos, pues antes de venir a kanto ash le había dicho a kellyn que no se sentía preparado todavía para viajar con alguno de sus compañeros, así que kellyn no quería ver a ash como lo había visto cuando lo encontró, pero kellyn y asuna se sorprendieron con la respuesta de ash.

 **Ash:** lo siento chicos, pero asuna, kellyn y yo nos vamos a un viaje por la región de Aura

 **Brok:** está bien ash, nos vemos amigo

 **Misty:** adiós ash, que te vaya bien, adiós kellyn y tu chica

 **Asuna:** que fue eso ash, ¿a la región de aura?

 **Kellyn:** ay ash, que has dicho, ni yo sé dónde queda la región de aura

 **Asuna:** y además ash, ¿pronto no dará comienzo la liga kanto y la liga aghata?

 **Ash:** ay verdad, gracias por acordarme asuna

 **Kellyn:** es verdad, en tres días tengo reunión con la elite cuatro sobre donde haremos la liga pokémon y como la haremos este año

 **Ash:** y yo también, lance me contacto para que nos viéramos

 **Asuna:** bueno, tal parece que todos estaremos muy ocupados los próximos meses

 **Ash:** ¿Por qué lo dices asuna?

 **Asuna:** mi madre acaba de abrir un negocio familiar que es una floristería, mi padre también ayudara y yo también ayudare, así que ya ven, todos estaremos ocupados

 **Kellyn:** bueno… si, está bien, nos estaremos comunicando para ver cómo nos va, ¿de acuerdo?

 **Ash & Asuna:** ¡sí!

 **Kellyn:** bueno, ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?

 **Asuna:** está bien, vamos yendo

 **Ash:** si, vámonos

Así los tres se fueron hacia pueblo paleta, de camino a el pueblo los chicos se encontraron con varios pokémon, y ash tuvo un encuentro muy emotivo ya que miro hacia el cielo y vio a un pidgeot volar, pero para su sorpresa ese pidgeot bajo en picada hasta detenerse en frente de ash, kellyn al verlo le pregunto a ash si este era su pokémon, en ese momento ash comenzó a llorar y abrazo fuerte mente a pidgeot, ash al ver a su antiguo amigo y compañero cayo de rodillas llorando y comenzó a abrazar a pidgeot, Kellyn y asuna lo miraban mientras se desahogaba, pidgeot también lloraba de la alegría de ver nuevamente a su entrenador, al terminar de desahogarse ash dijo que haría un cambio total en su equipo pokémon, sin sacar a pikachu del equipo, claro está. Ash saco la poke ball de pidgeot y lo regreso a su poke ball y continuaron su camino, al llegar a pueblo paleta asuna y kellyn se despidieron de ash para irse. Ash solo veía a sus amigos alejarse, cuando desaparecieron ash entro a su casa, pero su sorpresa fue que no vio a nadie adentro así que fue al laboratorio y allí estaban su madre, el profesor oak, gary y tracey. Ash dijo que iba a ser una reestructuración en su equipo pokémon sin contar a pikachu, él se quedaba en el equipo, el profesor oak asintió y ash se acercó para escoger a sus 4 pokémon que lo iban a acompañar a la liga, así ash eligió a pikachu, pidgeot, charizard, snivy, buizel y su recién capturado eevee, así ash quedo con su nuevo equipo pokémon para la liga pokémon.

En la región aghata llego un helicóptero y de ahí se bajaron varios hombres y formaron una fila formando una especie de corredor, luego se bajaron asuna y kellyn los cuales pasaron por ahí, kellyn estaba avergonzado por tanta atención mientras asuna se reía de ver a kellyn así, los dos se fueron a pueblo luminight para separarse y cada uno encargarse de su labor. Al llegar a su pueblo natal, los dos se bajaron del auto y se separaron, kellyn entro a su casa junto a sparky y asuna se fue al negocio familiar donde estaban sus padres. Kellyn entro a su casa y descargo sus cosas, pero escucho la vos de su madre que lo llamaba para que llevara sus cosas a su habitación, kellyn no se lo creía, el creía que sus padres estaban en viajes de negocios así que se fue corriendo a la cocina a abrazar a su madre.

De regreso con ash, él estaba en casa esperando la llamada de lance y del comité de la liga pokémon para ir a preparar la liga de este año, de repente el teléfono sonó y era lance diciéndole a ash que se reunirían en isla canela para hacer los preparativos de la liga pokémon, ash se vistió y se fue hacia isla canela. Estando en isla canela ash fue al laboratorio donde estaban todos los miembros de la elite cuatro para iniciar la reunión, al dar inicio fue ash quien dio comienzo a la reunión.

 **Ash:** bueno señores, ¿Dónde será la liga pokémon este año?

 **Agata:** bueno muchacho, porque no en ciudad azafrán

 **Ash:** me suena la idea agata, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

 **Lance:** bueno, a mí me parece buena idea

 **Bruno:** estoy de acuerdo con agata y lance

 **Lorelei:** no me parece, pero no hay otro lugar

 **Ash:** pero que dices Lorelei, bueno el lugar está listo

 **Lorelei:** y ¿Cómo se hará la liga este año campeón?

 **Bruno:** que se haga de 16 participantes

 **Ash:** no, este año se hará de 48 participantes

 **Agata & Lorelei:** ¿¡que!?, de 48 participantes, pero ¿cómo?

 **Ash:** simple, entran 48 entrenadores, se enfrentarán en primera ronda, fase de grupos, de a seis batallas para cada entrenador y de ahí se sacan los 32 mejores entrenadores

 **Lance:** estoy de acuerdo con ash, así aumentara la intensidad de las batallas y se sacara lo mejor de los entrenadores

 **Agata:** pero que cosas, voto por que se haga de 48 participantes

 **Bruno:** estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la propuesta de nuestro campeón

 **Lorelei:** felizmente de acuerdo

 **Ash:** listo, número de participantes listo, ahora ¿Cuándo dará comienzo?

 **Lorelei:** estamos en marzo, así que porque no le damos inicio el 11 de agosto

 **Agata:** ¿el 11 de agosto?, me gusta tu idea Lorelei

 **Lance:** me parece bien, dará oportunidad a los entrenadores de conseguir todas las medallas de gimnasio

 **Ash:** bien, está decidido, la liga pokémon de kanto dará comienzo el 11 de agosto, será de 48 participantes y su sede será en ciudad azafrán, doy por concluida esta reunión

Después de terminada la reunión con la elite cuatro, ash salió de la reunión y se dirigió a su casa, pero antes de tomar el camino a pueblo paleta ash recibió una llamada de kellyn, él contesto y comenzó a hablar con kellyn, ash pregunto que si ya había llegado a la región aghata y kellyn respondió que sí, ash le iba a decir que iba a casa pero fue interrumpido ya que kellyn le dijo que lo invitaba a la liga pokémon de aghata de este año, ash no sabía que hacer así que pregunto que cuando seria la liga aghata.

 **Kellyn:** ash, vamos, será una sorpresa

 **Ash:** ¿Por qué lo dices kellyn?

 **Kellyn:** bueno ash, la liga pokémon de aghata este año dará comienzo el 16 de junio, y será de 32 participantes y al ganador de la liga se le dará el honor de enfrentarse al campeón, pero si vienes ash, el ganador y el finalista tendrán el honor de enfrentarse al campeón de aghata y al campeón de kanto, ¿Qué dices?

 **Ash:** suena genial, claro que acepto ir, pero tendrás que venir a la liga pokémon de kanto como invitado especial para que veas que la región kanto tiene muy buenos entrenadores

 **Kellyn:** claro ash, acepto tu invitación

 **Ash:** bien, entonces me iré mañana a primera hora

 **Kellyn:** de acuerdo ash, te estaré esperando

 **Ash:** está bien kellyn, adiós

Luego de esa charla, ash se fue a su casa, mientras caminaba a casa tomo la poke ball de pidgeot y se fue hablando con su pokémon volador, le decía que lo perdonara por todo este tiempo que lo había dejado solo. Al llegar a su casa ash entro y su madre estaba preparando la cena junto a mr. Mine, ash se sentó en la mesa mientras su madre preparaba la cena y le preguntaba cómo le había ido en la reunión, ash le conto todo lo sucedido a su madre en la reunión y todo en lo que habían quedado, en ese momento entro el profesor oak junto a tracey, también entro gary, gary al entrar tomo asiento junto a ash y tomo los cubiertos mientras que tracey se reía de la actitud del rival de ash, gary le dijo a ash que había escuchado todo acerca de la liga pokémon y que el participaría para enfrentarse a ash y así ser el nuevo campeón de kanto, ash solo se reía y le decía que estaba loco, que él no dejaría el trono del campeón por nada. Ya estando todos acomodados para cenar, la señora ketchum sirvió la cena y cada uno tomo lo que se quería comer, en ese momento tocaron la puerta así que ash fue a abrir y eran unos reporteros que decían querer hablar con el campeón de kanto, pero ash los reconoció de inmediato y les dijo que eran el equipo rocket, los tres se quitaron los disfraces e iban a sacar a sus pokémon, pero ash se adelantó y le dijo a pikachu que se encargara de ellos, pikachu soltó un gran impactrueno que los mando a volar, ash volvió con su madre para continuar con la cena, delia pregunto que quien era, ash dijo que no era nadie y que siguieran comiendo.

A la mañana siguiente ash se despertó a las seis de la mañana, se ducho y se preparó para irse, pero su madre estaba en la puerta con una maleta, ash se extrañó y le pregunto para donde iba, ella le respondió que irían con él, ash se preguntó quienes irían, delia al verlo confuso le dijo que tracey, gary, el profesor oak y ella irían a la región aghata con él, ash acepto y así fueron al laboratorio para recoger a los demás. Al estar ya todos completos, los 5 se fueron a ciudad carmín para tomar un avión hacia la región de aghata, en el avión ash no pensaba en nada más que llegar a aghata lo más pronto posible, el profesor oak miro a ash y le dijo que hace tiempo no iba a la región aghata y ver a su vieja amiga la profesora celeste, ash le dijo que la región aghata era genial, tracey y gary lo miraron y comenzaron a hablar, en ese momento ash se durmió.

 **Delia:** ¡ash, ash!, ya hemos llegado cariño, despierta

 **Ash:** ¿Qué?, ¿ya llegamos?

 **Gary:** así es dormilón, vamos a la casa de tu amigo

 **Tracey:** vamos ash, estoy impaciente por conocer a la profesora celeste

 **Profesor oak:** tranquilo tracey, ese será el primer lugar que visitaremos al llegar a pueblo luminight

 **Ash:** entonces vamos

Los5 bajaron del avión y se fueron con rumbo a pueblo luminight, en el camino tracey miraba a sus alrededores y dibujaba los pokémon que veía, tracey miraba a esos pokémon que nunca antes había visto y le preguntaba a su abuelo como se llamaban, el profesor le decía que se llamaban incubos y eran de tipo fuego, originarios de la región aghata, también habían mokeles que eran de tipo volador y makaras que eran de tipo planta. Al llegar a pueblo luminight kellyn estaba afuera con asuna, ash bajo y fue a saludarlos, delia y los demás se bajaron del auto y fueron a donde estaba kellyn, delia pregunto por los padres de kellyn y este respondió que su madre estaba en la región de aura y su adre estaba en la región de almia, delia asintió y kellyn los llevo a los cuartos donde dormirían cada uno durante su estancia aquí, delia dormiría en una habitación aparte, gary y tracey dormirían en la misma habitación, el profesor oak dormiría en una habitación aparte mientras que ash y kellyn dormían en otra habitación, al terminar de repartir las habitaciones ash dijo que se iba con asuna y kellyn a conocer la sede de la liga pokémon, ash le dijo a los demás que fueran a conocer el pueblo, delia y compañía aceptaron y se fueron, ash, kellyn y asuna se quedaron un rato y pasado el rato asuna y ash se fueron hasta ciudad esmeralda donde seria lugar de la liga pokémon, ash miro a kellyn para reafirmar su asistencia como invitado especial, kellyn lo miro con gusto y se fueron nuevamente a esperar al comienzo de la liga pokémon.

 **Continuara…**

 **Toby:** no hay nada que decir

 **Tetro:** ¿enserio?, está bien, bueno lectores espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado


	15. Capítulo 15: Una nueva amenaza

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 15: La liga aghata y el equipo colkide**

Era el gran día de la inauguración de la liga pokémon de la región aghata, kellyn estaba sentado en lugar del campeón junto a ash mientras veían a todos los entrenadores entrar al estadio para la inauguración, todos los entrenadores miraban a todas partes y hablaban entre ellos, en ese momento llego el momento de las palabras del campeón. Todos los entrenadores solo miraban a la plataforma donde estaban los campeones y kellyn tomo la palabra.

 **Kellyn:** hoy todos los entrenadores de aghata están reunidos aquí para demostrar su valía y su fuerza, hoy comienza una nueva liga donde se mostrará al más fuerte de todos los entrenadores, además tenemos a un invitado especial que vino desde kanto para ver la liga pokémon de aghata, ash ketchum, campeón de kanto y el segundo campeón más fuerte del mundo

 **Ash:** gracias a kellyn blake, campeón de aghata por esta invitación que me hizo a estar presente durante toda esta liga pokémon y así ver el poder de los entrenadores de la región aghata, espero que esta sea una liga que no se olvide, igualmente para todos ustedes les deseo lo mejor en esta liga y que gane el mejor

 **Kellyn:** gracias ash, ahora sí, la liga pokémon queda oficialmente inaugurada, mucha suerte a todos los entrenadores pokémon

 **Comentarista:** gracias al campeón de aghata y al campeón de kanto por esas palabras, la primera batalla será entre la entrenadora Astrid de la región kalos y el entrenador paul de la región sinoh

 **Ash:** ¿¡paul está participando en esta liga!?

 **Kellyn:** vaya me imaginaba de todo menos esto, que vería a paul aquí

 **Ash:** mira tú, las vueltas que da la vida

 **Juez:** bien, cada entrenador podrá utilizar hasta tres pokémon, si los tres pokémon de un lado no pueden continuar, pierden el encuentro, ¡comiencen!

Así comenzó una batalla entre dos viejos rivales de ash, paul eligió a drapion y astrid eligió a absol, paul fue el primero en atacar ordenándole a drapion utilizar garra veneno, el pokémon veneno se lanzó y con las garras fue a atrapar a absol, pero astrid le ordeno a absol esquivar el ataque y utilizar bola sombra, absol lo esquivo y de su boca se creó una esfera negra que fue lanzada a drapion dándole un golpe directo, paul grito ordenándole a drapion utilizar bomba lodo, drapion obedeció y disparo bombas lodo que le dieron a absol nublándole la vista, astrid estaba nerviosa, pero se le ocurrió una idea, le grito a absol que usara canto mortal, absol hizo caso y con su voz grito golpeando a drapion y dejándolo debilitado, paul regreso a drapion a su poke ball y eligió como segundo pokémon a electivire, paul acto seguido le ordenó a electivire que usara impactrueno, el pokémon eléctrico lanzo un impactrueno con todas sus fuerzas hacia absol dejándolo debilitado, astrid regreso a absol a su poke ball y eligió como segundo pokémon a bronzor, astrid le dijo a bronzor que usara lanzallamas, bronzor lanzo una potente lanzallamas hacia electivire que le dio un golpe directo dejando a electivire debilitado, paul estaba sorprendido, más sorprendidos estaban kellyn y ash que hasta se pusieron de pie para ver mejor, paul no se lo creía, como un lanzallamas iba a dejar debilitado de un golpe a su pokémon eléctrico, paul eligió a su tercer pokémon que fue honchcrow, paul dio la orden de utilizar viento cortante, pero nuevamente bronzor esquivo el ataque y siguiendo las órdenes de astrid bronzor utilizo psíquico hacia honchcrow dejándolo debilitado, paul estaba más que enfadado, pero lo despertó las palabras del juez.

 **Juez:** honchcrow no puede continuar, por lo tanto, bronzor es el ganador y la victoria es para astrid de la región kalos

 **Ash:** vaya, no puedo creer que paul, mi mayor rival de mi viaje por sinoh haya perdido de esta forma

 **Kellyn:** pues mira que todo en la liga puede suceder, pero un entrenador no puede olvidar que esto son experiencias vividas que no se pueden olvidar y aprender de ellas

 **Ash:** tienes razón kellyn

 **Comentarista:** la siguiente batalla será entre Stephan de la región unova contra christopher de pueblo luminight

 **Juez:** bien, cada entrenador podrá utilizar hasta tres pokémon, si los tres pokémon de un lado no pueden continuar, pierden el encuentro, ¡comiencen!

 **Ash:** Stephan también está aquí, mira tu

Comenzó otra batalla, entre Stephan y christopher, Stephan eligió a sawk y christopher eligió a trofire, stephan comenzó ordenándole a sawk utilizar corpulencia mientras que christopher le ordeno a su pokémon que usara nitrocarga, sawk sacó a relucir sus músculos aumentando su poder, trofire se envolvió en grandes llamas y fue directo hacia sawk, stephan le dijo a sawk que esquivara el ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la nitrocarga dio en el blanco, sawk se puso de pie algo adolorido sin mucho daño, stephan ordeno a sawk que usara golpe karate, sawk fue hacia trofire, pero christopher ordeno a trofire utilizar llamarada cuando sawk estuviera al frente, al momento stephan se dio cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde, sawk ya estando frente a trofire recibió un gran ataque de fuego que lo dejo debilitado, sawk no puede continuar, esas fueron las palabras del juez, stephan saco a su segundo pokémon que fue tambur, stephan le dijo a tambur que usara demolición, pero de nuevo stephan cayo en la trampa y tambur quedo debilitado y el tercer pokémon de stephan quedo debilitado, el tercer pokémon de stephan no puede continuar, el ganador de esta batalla es trofire y la victoria es para christopher de pueblo luminight.

 **Stephan:** vaya, sí que eres fuerte christopher

 **Christopher:** gracias, hemos entrenado mucho, ¿verdad trofire?

 **Stephan:** bien, sigan así chicos, suerte

 **Christopher:** de acuerdo, adiós stepan

 **Stephan:** rayos, porque nadie se aprende mi nombre

 **Comentarista:** llego la hora de nuestro tercer combate, aquí esta asuna de pueblo luminight contra barry de la región sinoh, va a ser otra batalla de fuego puro, ¡allá vamos!

El ganador de esta batalla había sido barry con ayuda de empoleon, y así continuaron las batallas de primera ronda, se enfrentaban richie contra victor, quien habían decidido participar saliendo vencedor richie, ash y kellyn miraban las batallas emocionados por las fuertes e intensas batallas que presenciaban, hasta que…¡he aquí otra batalla emocionante, tommy de ciudad oro contra tobias de la región sinoh!, dijo el comentarista con gran entusiasmo, en ese momento ash se puso de pie para ver el combate, kellyn hizo lo mismo y se quedaron de pie durante todo el combate, mientras se desarrollaba el combate tobias miraba a kellyn y a ash con una mirada de batalla, "no se podía esperar más de tobias" dijo kellyn mientras regresaba a su asiento, "ven ash, siéntate, de aquí lo veremos igual que allá", ash regreso a su asiento y continuaron mirando el combate, tommy ya había elegido a su cuarto pokémon mientras que tobias seguía con darkrai, tommy le ordeno a growlite que usara rueda de fuego, growlite se envolvió en llamas formando una esfera de fuego y se fue hacia darkrai, en ese momento tobias le ordeno a darkrai utilizar abismo infernal, darkrai levanto sus manos y juntándolas creo una pequeña esfera negra y lanzándola hacia la rueda de fuego, dejo inconsciente a growlite, pero sin más, al final tobias fue el ganador del encuentro, siguió el último encuentro que fue entre trip y Trevor, Trevor fue el ganador con una diferencia de 6-2, ya se habían ido todos los entrenadores y los campeones se fueron al hotel.

En el camino iban ash y kellyn hablando sobre los octavos de final, pero en mitad del camino salió tobias junto a trip, paul y barry, ash estaba confundido, los demás se iban acercando a ash, a kellyn no le gustaba esto pues le recordaba aquel trágico accidente que les sucedió al salir hacia ciudad esmeralda.

 **Flash back**

Era un día común y corriente, era la mañana de un sábado, la noche anterior habían anunciado en la televisión que varios asesinos estaban rondando por la región aghata y habían dicho que se tuviera mucho cuidado. Ash y kellyn estaban listos para ir a ciudad esmeralda a visitar a su amigo egil, mientras salían no se dieron cuenta de que unas 5 personas los estaban observando detalladamente, kellyn salió primero seguido de ash, al ir por el camino, sintieron como si los estuvieran observando, los dos se detuvieron y comenzaron a mirar hacia todos los lados, se quedaron así unos 5 minutos, ignoraron el hecho y continuaron con su camino.

Al estar llegando a ciudad zafiro, varios hombres en motocicleta salieron de los árboles y los rodearon, sin saber que hacer pikachu y sparky saltaron y usaron impactrueno lo cual hizo explotar las motos, los hombres misteriosos salieron hacia un lado cayendo de pie, en ese instante uno de ellos saco un cuchillo grande y afilado, en ese momento un gran pánico le entro a ash y a kellyn, los dos no sabían que hacer, todos ellos se iban acercando lentamente hacia ellos, ash y kellyn se abrazaron inmediatamente, en ese momento todos se echaron a reír burlándose de los dos, kellyn le susurraba a ash que recordara los cursos de defensa personal que ellos habían tomado, pero ash decía que las piernas no le respondían, en ese momento se detuvieron las risas y el más alto de todos hablo.

 **Hombre 1:** así que ustedes dos son campeones regionales

 **Hombre 2:** saben, en el mercado negro pagan una gran fortuna por quien lleve la cabeza de los dos campeones más fuertes del mundo

 **Ash:** ¿Qué dices?, no ten…tengo miedo

 **Hombre 1:** estas temblando más que una gelatina, jajaja

 **Hombre 3:** jefe que vamos a hacer

 **Hombre 1:** ráptenlos, pediremos recompensa por ellos

 **Hombre 4:** si jefe, vamos siverio, tu toma al de rojo, yo amarrare a este

 **Siverio:** de acuerdo tommo

En ese momento, cuando tommo (hombre 4) se acercó a kellyn este lo tomo de un pie y lo hizo caer, de inmediato fue hacia siverio (hombre 3) y se abalanzo sobre él, siverio se iba a todas partes para liberarse de kellyn, pero todo era inútil, ash miraba la escena y le gritaba a kellyn que lo soltara, kellyn le decía a ash que se acordara de los cursos de defensa personal que habían tomado, en ese momento ash se puso de pie y fue hacia el hombre 1 y de un empujón lo tiro al suelo, "Humberto, jefe ¿está bien?" decía siverio golpeándose con todo para liberarse de kellyn que aún seguía encima de siverio, "aléjate de mí, me la pagaras mocoso" decía Humberto, "vamos pedazo de idiota, ven que no te tengo miedo", en ese momento Humberto con su gran cuchillo fue hacia ash, pero algo paso, varios dardos que habían sido disparados le dio a Humberto y a ash, kellyn al ver esto, soltó a siverio y corrió hacia donde estaba ash. "¿¡Quien hizo esto!?" gritaba kellyn con rabia a todos lados, de entre los arbustos salió otra ráfaga de dardos que le dio a todos los atacantes, uno había llegado a para en el pie de kellyn, kellyn se quitó de inmediato el dardo y se resistía a desmayarse, pero fue inútil ya que kellyn termino en el suelo al lado de ash.

 **Soldado 1:** general, mire esto, son dos niños

 **General:** soldado torres y soldado Kirk, llévense a estos niños y póngalos a salvo, los demás llévense a estos hombres

 **Soldado 1:** si general, ya escucharon al general, llévenselos

 **Todos:** si capitán

Ash despertó, despertó nervioso preguntándose donde estaba, miro al lado y vio a kellyn inconsciente en una cama, de inmediato se levantó y fue a la cama donde estaba su amigo y lo movía para que despertara, pero kellyn no despertaba, ash tenía aún más temor de que algo sucediera, así que grito en el oído de su amigo.

 **Ash:** ¡kellyn!

 **Kellyn:** ahhhh, ¿Qué sucede?

 **Ash:** ¿kellyn, donde rayos estamos?

 **Kellyn:** bien, esto parece una base militar

 **Ash:** ahora si estoy asustado, ¿Cómo es que reconoces el lugar?

 **Kellyn:** simple, mi padre me mostraba imágenes de bases militares cuando yo era más pequeño

 **Ash:** bien, ahora…

 **Coronel:** buenos tardes niños-dijo el general entrando a la habitación

 **Kellyn:** ¿quién es usted? ¿y donde están nuestro pokémon?

 **Coronel:** sus pikachu están siendo atendidos en la unidad medica

 **Ash:** ¿es malo usted?

 **Coronel:** claro que no, miren chicos, mis hombres estaban buscando a los cinco asesinos que llegaron a aghata hace una semana, y cuando los encontraron, pues ustedes estaban inconscientes junto a ellos

 **Ash:** si, así es, sus hombres nos dispararon

 **Coronel:** si lo siento mucho, es que me dijeron que todos estaban dispersados y tenían rehenes así que tuvieron que disparar a todas partes

 **Kellyn:** bien coronel, muchas gracias por todo, ahora nos tenemos que ir, vamos ash, adiós coronel

 **Ash:** si kellyn, muchas gracias coronel, adiós

 **Coronel:** adiós chicos

 **Fin flash back**

"Alto, no se acerquen más, ¿Qué pretenden hacer?", decía kellyn mientras retrocedía junto a ash los demás se quedaron quietos, pero barry y trip veían que ash los miraba a todos con una cara de odio y de pánico, barry se intentó acercar a ash, pero fue kellyn quien lo detuvo, "¿Qué van a hacer todos ustedes?", ellos dijeron que nada, solo querían hablar con ash, los dos entendieron y fueron junto a ellos. Kellyn se disculpó con los demás por lo sucedido al igual que ash, tobias pregunto qué fue lo que les sucedió para que reaccionaran de esa manera ante ellos, ash les dijo que fueran a sentarse y a hablar así que fueron a un pequeño local que había cerca. Ash empezó por contarles lo sucedido hace dos meses cuando salían de la casa de kellyn hacia ciudad esmeralda, mientras ash relataba la historia todos miraban a los dos, trip prestaba atención imaginándose lo que se debía sentir, ese miedo al tener a alguien al frente que te quiere matar, al terminar la historia tobias entendió todo, se disculpó, se levantó y se fue, paul hizo lo mismo y se fue, lo mismo hicieron barry y trip, ash y kellyn se fueron, en el camino los cuatro entrenadores estaban hablando.

 **Tobias:** no me imagino el pánico que sentiría al estar en esa situación

 **Trip:** así es, no sabría qué hacer, ¿¡pero que…!?

 **Barry:** oye trip, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué estas temblando?

 **Trip:** no lo sé, siento ganas de llorar, siento miedo

 **Paul:** descuida, seguro que ese relato es falso, solo quisieron asustarnos

 **¿?:** ah ¿enserio lo crees? -dijo un hombre de negro saliendo de un callejón

 **Tobias:** ¿Quién eres?

 **¿?:** descuida, no les haremos mucho daño

 **Paul:** ¿nosotros?, de quienes hablas, estas solo

 **¿?:** enserio, salgan muchachos, mi nombre es Humberto y soy el jefe del equipo colkide –en ese momento salieron varios hombres vestidos de negro rodeando a los cuatro

 **Paul:** no hagas locuras, si faltamos mañana, los campeones lo sabrán

 **Humberto:** ¿no eran tan rivales del idiota de ketchum?

 **Tobias:** cierra la boca…

 **Humberto:** ¡llévenselos!

En ese momento les pusieron una bolsa a todos y les quitaron las poke balls y se los llevaron, al siguiente día ash llego primero al estadio, pero no vio a tobias ni a los demás, en ese momento llego kellyn preguntando por tobias y compañía, ash dijo que no los veía, kellyn dijo que entraran que había que terminar la liga, si algo malo les había sucedido ellos entrarían en acción, ash asintió y entraron al estadio.

 **Comentarista:** estamos ya en octavos de final, la emoción se siente en el aire, y nuestro primer encuentro de octavos va a ser entre el entrenador tobias de la región sinoh y el entrenador christopher de pueblo luminight

 **Juez:** han pasado ya diez minutos en el entrenador tobias no llega

 **Ash:** espera kellyn, ¿no crees que les haya pasado algo a los chicos?

 **Kellyn:** no lo sé, pero si no aparecen en dos minutos serán descalificados

 **Ash:** si, pero estoy preocupado

 **Kellyn:** comparto tu preocupación

 **Juez:** como no aparecen los entrenadores tobias, paul, trip y barry, se dará como ganadores a christopher, astrid, richie y tommy

En ese momento el juez llamo a christopher y astrid para dar comienzo a los cuartos de final, los dos se posicionaron en sus lados para dar comienzo al primer combate de cuartos de final, "En los cuartos de final está permitido utilizar hasta seis pokémon, cuando los seis pokémon de un lado no pueda continuar, perderán el combate pokémon, ¡comiencen!" dijo el juez dando inicio a esta batalla de cuartos de final, astrid eligió a absol, christopher eligió a trofire, christopher tomo el primer movimiento ordenándole a trofire que usara llamarada, por otro lado astrid dio la orden a absol de esquivar el ataque y usar bola sombra, trofire lanzo una gran llamarada contra absol y este esquivo el ataque, al estar en el aire lanzo una gran bola sombra que le dio un ataque directo a trofire dejándolo muy herido ya que este era tipo fuego-fantasma, trofire se levantó con dificultad atacando con lanzallamas, pero christopher no vio que astrid le ordeno a absol usar agilidad para atacar a trofire, absol esquivo el ataque y usando agilidad fue hacia trofire y lo ataco dejando al pokémon debilitado, "trofire no puede continuar, el ganador de la batalla es absol", acto seguido christopher eligió a snivy, christopher ordeno a snivy usar hoja aguda, pero fue inútil ya que absol lo esquivo con facilidad y lo ataco por la espalda mandándolo al suelo dejándolo herido, acto seguido desde el aire absol ataco con bola sombra lo cual dejo a snivy debilitado, christopher no lo creía y así siguió el combate, pasado un rato astrid paso a ser uno de los finalistas, siguió la otra batalla de la cual fue ganador tommy.

Ash y kellyn solo aplaudían de emoción por esas batallas de semifinales al igual que los espectadores. Llegó el día siguiente y los entrenadores ya estaban listos para el combate decisivo, kellyn y ash estaban listos y en su lugar observando como entraban los entrenadores al campo de batalla, tommy estaba del lado derecho mientras que christopher estaba del lado izquierdo, pero antes de comenzar el combate ash se levantó y le hablo a todo el estadio, "¡entrenadores y espectadores!, antes de comenzar este combate quiero decir que hay un problema" decía ash mientras la gente murmuraba, _"¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué el campeón de kanto detuvo el combate?", "hay cuatro entrenadores pokémon que desaparecieron hace dos días, si alguien los ha visto, por favor avisar a la oficial jenny, y sin más que comience el combate"_ dijo ash regresando a su lugar, así comenzó el combate final de la liga pokémon.

 **Juez:** bien, cada entrenador podrá utilizar hasta seis pokémon, si los tres pokémon de un lado no pueden continuar, pierden el encuentro, ¡comiencen!

Comenzó con el primer pokémon del encuentro, tommy llamo a charizard y astrid llamo a absol, los dos pokémon ya estando en el campo de batalla dio inicio a la final, astrid ordeno a absol usar bola sombra la cual salió disparada a una gran velocidad mientras que charizard la esquivo con dificultad, tommy le ordeno a charizard usar lanzallamas para confundir a absol, astrid estaba más confusa que absol, no sabía que hacer así que le ordeno a absol usar garra umbría, lo cual fue inútil por las llamaradas que se alzaban en el campo, absol le daba a todo menos a charizard, astrid solo miraba el fuego, pero no veía a absol hasta que escucho un grito proveniente de absol, se escuchó al juez _"absol no puede continuar, el ganador de la batalla es charizard"_ , astrid se enojó y llamo a umbreon, tommy regreso a charizard y eligió a lucario, astrid le ordeno a umbreon usar bola sombra, tommy le ordeno a lucario usar auraesfera la cual destruyo la bola sombra y le dio un ataque directo a umbreon lo cual fue muy eficaz, umbreon seguía de pie, pero con dificultad, astrid le ordeno a umbreon usara luz lunar, ash miraba a la chica extrañado al igual que kellyn, la batalla continuo hasta que, boom…

Nada, no se veía nada, una gran cortina de humo lleno el campo de batalla hasta que le humo se disipo y astrid vio a umbreon en el campo, debilitado, _"umbreon no puede continuar, el ganador es lucario"_ , decía el juez indicando que continuaran, astrid regreso a umbreon eligiendo ahora a hawlucha, tommy continuo con lucario, lucario comenzó con auraesfera que fue directo a hawlucha…

 **En un almacén abandonado:**

 **Brain:** Bien, ya están aquí, como lo prometimos jefe, ahora, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?

 **Humberto:** presumido, señor, yo los capture con mis hombres

 **Heles:** ¡ya basta los dos!, bien hecho a los dos, ahora hay que atraer a los campeones a nosotros

 **Brain:** sí señor, ¿Qué hacemos señor?

 **Heles:** ja, dejaremos que ellos vengan solos a nosotros

 **Humberto:** como mande jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros señor?

 **Heles:** llévenlos a una celda mientras tanto

 **Brain:** sí señor, como mande usted

 **Barry:** ya verán, ash vendrá y lo lamentaran

 **Tobias:** barry silencio, no estamos en posición de amenazar, nos quitaron a todos nuestros pokémon

 **Brain:** vaya, veo que alguien tiene cerebro para pensar, ¡vamos!

Brain y Humberto bajaron con los prisioneros hasta el sótano del almacén y los dejaron allí, pero antes de irse les ordenaron a los soldados que estaban allí que castigaran a los prisioneros de la peor forma posible, los cuatro chicos estaban aterrados, Humberto y Brain se fueron y los cuatro quedaron solos allí con los soldados, ahí un soldado se acercó a barry y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, los demás miraban aterrados la escena, en ese momento el soldado se quitó la camisa quedando con el torso desnudo y se le tiro encima a barry, este solo suplicaba por ayuda, barry al estar pidiendo ayuda a gritos no se dio cuenta de que el tipo estaba bajando las manos por su pecho desnudo y le desabrocho los pantalones, esto si lo sintió y comenzó a tratar de alejarlo, pero fue inútil ya que el soldado le quitó los pantalones dejándolo solo con la ropa interior, pero él no se dio cuenta de que trip se había liberado de la cuerda que lo tenía atado y tomo una barra de acero y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, barry solo miraba a trip asustado y le agradeció.

 **Trip:** oigan, ¿Qué están mirando?, había que dejarlo inconsciente

 **Tobias:** bien, como sea hay que salir de aquí, vamos

Barry se vistió y se fue con los demás a buscar una salida, pero no encontraban una salida, los cuatro tomaron sus poke balls, entonces fue cuando paul vio una ventanilla de escape, paul llamo a los demás, pero en ese momento el tipo estaba despertando entonces barry tomo la misma barra y golpeo al tipo de nuevo, los chicos lograron escapar. Al estar fuera del almacén los cuatro se fueron a ciudad esmeralda donde se llevaba a cabo la liga pokémon, los chicos caminaban siempre mirando atrás para ver que no los estuvieran siguiendo, llegaron a un centro pokémon donde entraron a sanar a sus pokémon.

 **En la liga pokémon:**

 **Juez:** ¡y el ganador de esta batalla es charizard, por lo tanto, la victoria y el nuevo campeón de la liga pokémon de la región aghata es tommy de ciudad oro!

 **Tommy:** ¡sí!, soy el nuevo campeón de aghata - esto último lo dijo mirando a kellyn y a ash con una mirada desafiante

 **Astrid:** bien hecho slugma, regresa, lo hiciste bien

 **Tommy:** astrid, fue una gran batalla, te agradezco esta maravillosa experiencia, gracias

 **Astrid:** no tommy, gracias a ti por esta experiencia que me diste, me hiciste dar cuenta de que estaba mal, gracias

 **Kellyn:** bien a los dos, fue una gran batalla, felicidades tommy

 **Ash:** bien hecho a los dos, gran batalla

 **Kellyn:** bien y como es debido, te hago entrega del trofeo de la liga pokémon

 **Tommy:** gracias campeón, pero mi verdadero premio lo tendré cuando te derrote y sea el nuevo campeón de aghata

 **Kellyn:** ¡jajaja!, bien, sé que algún día lo lograras, esfuérzate al máximo

En ese momento kellyn recibió una llamada, ash miraba preocupado por la expresión de kellyn, tommy pregunto que sucedía, pero ash le dijo que no era nada, kellyn corto la llamada y le dijo a ash que se fueran a ciudad plata de inmediato, ash asintió y los dos dieron por clausurada la liga pokémon y los dos se fueron inmediatamente. Pasadas unas horas, kellyn y ash estaban frente a un centro pokémon de camino a ciudad plata, entraron y allí estaban barry, tobias, paul y trip, trip al ver a ash fue hacia él y le dio un golpe, ash termino en el suelo por la potencia del golpe de trip.

 **Ash:** ¿¡porque fue eso trip!?

 **Paul:** trip, cálmate, no queremos más peleas, barry ha sufrido mucho

 **Kellyn y ash:** ¿¡barry!?

Barry estaba sentado con la mirada triste, en eso llego asuna, pero al ver a barry así fue con él a hablar, ash comenzó a hablar con los tres de lo que había sucedido mientras kellyn hablaba con la enfermera joy, joy le decía a kellyn que los cuatro entraron gritando y pidiendo ayuda, la enfermera le relataba a kellyn todo lo sucedido, pero en ese momento, ¡boooom!

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** bien, termine con la historia

 **Toby:** en serio, pero la vas a dejar así, poniendo en suspenso a todos tus lectores

 **Tetro:** está bien, pero para la próxima me ayudas, esto esta como un voltio cruel para mi

 **Toby:** que se le va a hacer, bueno tetro despídete para hacer una pequeña charla con ash y kellyn que están como invitados aquí

 **Tetro:** si toby, hola ash, hola kellyn, ¿cómo les va?

 **Kellyn:** ¿Cómo crees?, pues…

 **Toby:** bien acabamos esta entrevista, el equipo colkide está invadiendo el estudio

 **Tetro:** adiós lectores


	16. Capítulo 16: Una crisis legendaria

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Tetro:** hola de nuevo lectores, hoy les traigo la trágica historia de…

 **Toby:** hey tetro, ¿Cómo vas?

 **Tetro:** estoy bien, pero gracias por interrumpirme

 **Toby:** discúlpame tetro, continua

 **Tetro:** gracias toby, bien como decía, la trágica historia de…

 **Toby:** ah ya te conté que hoy viene una invitada especial, así es lectores y al final del capítulo la verán en una entrevista

 **Tetro:** gracias de nuevo toby

 **Toby:** uy, lo siento continua

 **Tetro:** la trágica historia de la región aghata y su terror a causa del equipo colkide, hubo grandes catástrofes y sin más, disfruten el capítulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** **una crisis legendaria y el despertar de otra**

Ash estaba con su amigo en el centro pokémon ya que los habían llamado porque los 4 desaparecidos habían aparecido muy lastimados, kellyn estaba hablando con la enfermera joy de lo que había sucedido, como habían llegado al centro pokémon cuando de repente hubo una explosión de humo que los cegó a todos, ash les dijo a todos que se reunieran para no correr peligro, una voz misteriosa se escuchó en la entrada del edificio alarmando a todos en especial a barry.

 **¿?:** tu, tú fuiste el que me golpeo con esa barra de acero en la cabeza, maldito ya veras

De inmediato el hombre se fue corriendo hacia trip para atacarlo, pero fue ash quien se metió delante de todos con los brazos abiertos, el hombre al ver esto se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a ash con desprecio mientras que tobias estaba más que impactado por el acto de ash, el hombre solo se inmuto a correr hacía ash para atacarlo, pero un potente rayo que salió disparado le dio al hombre dejándolo inconsciente. Paul y trip solo miraban a ash y a kellyn como recogían al hombre y lo sentaron en una pared, lo amarraron y lo dejaron ahí, tobias fue donde ash a preguntarle qué estaba pasando aquí, kellyn solo le dijo que en este momento aghata necesitaba toda la ayuda posible así que le dijo a los chicos que regresaran a sus regiones.

 **Kellyn:** amigos, les pido que vuelvan a casa, la liga ya termino y tiene ganador, en este momento estamos pasando por el peor momento que pueda tener aghata

 **Ash:** así es, yo me quedare para ayudarle a kellyn

 **Barry:** yo también, tengo un asunto pendiente con esos tipos

 **Tobias:** así es, yo ayudare a atrapar a esos tipos

 **Kellyn:** ¡NO!, no harán nada de eso, todos regresarán a sus regiones, pondré en alerta a toda la región aghata

 **Ash:** bien, yo acompañare a los chicos al aeropuerto

 **Kellyn:** gracias ash, bien iré a ciudad esmeralda en este momento

Ash se fue con sus amigos hasta ciudad platino mientras que kellyn se fue a ciudad esmeralda para alertar a los miembros de la elite cuatro. En el camino de ash, tobias le preguntaba a ash que sucedía, porque kellyn estaba tan exaltado con todo este asunto, así que a ash no le quedó más remedio que irles contando lo sucedido.

* * *

 ** _Relato de ash:_**

Bien amigos escúchenme bien, hace unos 4 años atrás, cuando yo tenía 6 años estaba aquí en aghata con mi madre de visita, yo estaba jugando con kellyn en el jardín de la casa y mi madre hablaba con los padres de kellyn, recuerdo que en ese entonces diariamente pasaban por las noticias de que un equipo se estaba formando para hacer el bien a toda la región y los dos estábamos felices de que todo el mal de la región iba a ser erradicado de una vez por todas, pero estábamos muy equivocados, eso apenas era el principio de una pesadilla que daba comienzo. Los dos entramos a la casa ya que muchos policías rondaban el pueblo vigilando de que ningún delincuente estuviera por ahí, cuando estábamos adentro, en la habitación de kellyn, una escalera estaba en la ventana, los dos salimos a mirar porque esa escalera estaba allí, pero antes de mirar un hombre entro por la ventana y un scyter lo seguía, ese hombre tenía una mirada tenebrosa como si quisiera matarnos a los dos y fue así, el tipo le ordeno a scyther que nos cortara a los dos, pero en eso el padre de kellyn entro a la habitación y detuvo al hombre con su arcanine, mi madre y la madre de kellyn vinieron a ver que sucedía, pero eso no fue nada ya que varias explosiones comenzaron a aparecer por toda la región, en las noticias solo aparecían explosiones en todas las ciudades de la región, recuerdo que hubo una gran explosión en el centro del pueblo, nuestros padres nos dijeron que nos quedáramos en la habitación y que nos escondiéramos, los dos nos metimos a un closet y nuestros padres se fueron.

 **Tobias:** ¿y qué sucedió después de eso ash?

 **Ash:** bueno tobias, lo que paso en ese momento… -ash no fue capaz de continuar ya que cayó de rodillas llorando

 **Paul:** ¿oye, estas bien?

 **Trip:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Ash:** lo siento, es que me cuesta recordar ese día tan terrorífico

 **Barry:** ¿Por qué dices eso ash?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día?

 **Ash:** lo que sucedió ese día –decía ash mientras miraba a todos con pánico- ¡fue una masacre total!

Kellyn y yo estábamos escondido en al closet cuando escuchamos en las noticias de que el equipo que había dicho luchar por la paz, estaba sembrando el caos y el terror en toda la región, kellyn salió del closet mientras que yo le decía que volviera al closet, él dijo que, si eso era así, tenía que advertir a sus padres así que yo lo seguí hasta la puerta de la casa, al legar a la puerta vimos un líquido rojo que se metía por debajo de la puerta, pero al abrir la puerta vimos a un tipo tirado en frente de la puerta casi irreconocible, era como si un scyther lo hubiera cortado todo, no me lo creía. Yo solo lloraba al ver tal escena sangrienta, kellyn me tomo del brazo y salimos de la casa, todo el pueblo estaba totalmente vacío, no se veía ni un alma, de repente escuchamos varias explosiones que venían de afuera del pueblo, los dos fuimos a ese lugar, pero entes pasamos por el laboratorio de la profesora celeste ya que sparky, el pikachu de kellyn, estaba allí y ellos dos eran muy amigos, pikachu nos acompañó a las afueras del pueblo y solo veíamos policías sin vida por todas partes, yo iba pegado a kellyn como un cobarde mientras él seguía hacia adelante, un rayo solar salió de entre los árboles y pikachu nos defendió con su impactrueno, fuimos en la dirección de donde había venido el rayo solar y salimos a ciudad plata que estaba resguardada por varios tipos vestidos de negro, al mirar a un lado vimos a nuestros padres escondidos, el padre de kellyn estaba muy herido así que decidimos salir a enfrentar a esos tipos sin saber que iba a suceder, pero antes de salir varios hombres de la policía aparecieron para arrestar a todos los criminales, pero sucedió algo que no olvidare nunca, los tipos de negro sacaron unas esferas negras y fueron hacia los policías, kellyn no lo creía, era como si el supiese que eran esas cosas, él me dijo que me tirara al suelo y él salto encima de mí, escuchamos una fuerte explosión, una gran cortina de humo se alzó por todas partes, cuando se disipó nuestros padres nos vieron, nos tomaron del brazo y fuimos a casa, los dos nos dormimos enseguida del miedo que teníamos, al día siguiente nos despertamos y mi madre decía que nos regresábamos a kanto, yo no quería, íbamos a salir de la casa cuando de repente se encendió la televisión.

 **TV:** aquí desde ciudad diamante, transmitimos en vivo para reportar los ataques vividos el día de ayer en la región aghata

 **Ash:** ¿mama, que está sucediendo?

 **Delia:** no pasa nada cariño

 **Kellyn:** mama, papa, ¿Qué sucede en aghata?

 **Lucas:** nada hijo, nada

La televisión se encendió sola y estaban pasando las noticias de lo sucedido el día anterior, yo escuchaba eso con terror y miedo, cerré los ojos y solo escuchaba la noticia, al igual que lo estaba kellyn, pero no sé porque nos dio por abrir los ojos y mirar la noticia.

 **Relatora periodística:** buenas noches y bienvenidos a esta emisión especial de última edición de noticias norut'yunner, la región aghata vivió ayer una noche de terror, por lo menos doscientos muertos y decenas de heridos dejan varias explosiones y ataques simultáneos en al menos 10 puntos de la región aghata, tan solo una toma de rehenes en un teatro de ciudad platino dejo noventa victimas mortales.

 **Ash:** lo digo de verdad amigos cuando escuche esa primera parte me quería ir corriendo de allí, pero algo no me dejaba ir, algo me decía que me quedara viendo el resto de la noticia y kellyn no ayudaba mucho ya que se pegaba de mí y estaba temblando del terror, así estaba yo, lleno de terror, pero nuestros padres nos abrazaron, normalmente nos habrían dicho que nos fuéramos de allí, pero ellos estaban conscientes de que nosotros lo habíamos vivido en carne propia y continuo la noticia.

 **Relator del noticiero:** estas explosiones que se oyeron en medio de la celebración de una batalla amistosa en el estadio de ciudad platino eran solo el inicio de una pesadilla, los campeones de jotunheim y unova tenían una batalla amistosa, pero otro estallido dejo claro a los presentes en el estadio que algo malo sucedía, todos los presentes fueron evacuados y aghata empezaba a vivir los peores ataques que no se veían desde la gran batalla legendaria de kyogre y groudon hace cien años, a los alrededores del estadio dos atacantes habían hecho detonar explosivos en locales comerciales y en otras zonas la noche de aghata era blanco de diez ataques al mismo tiempo

 **Testigo:** oigo ataques pokémon muy cerca de aquí –dijo un testigo del ataque

 **Relatora del noticiero:** en el siguiente mapa se ve el recorrido del terror, ciudad oro y ciudad esmeralda fueron blancos de múltiples ataques pokémon, ciudad zafiro y ciudad platino también fueron blanco de ataques pokémon, según testigos, dos hombres con salamance, abrieron fuego con hiperrayo contra los clientes en el restaurante platinam, otros dos hombres de negro atacaron al azar en la zona comercial de ciudad platino, pero lo peor ocurrió en el teatro platinium, los sobrevivientes del ataque al teatro dicen que los atacantes gritaban _"viva la liberación pokémon"_ , la fuerza policial pidió a los habitantes permanecer en sus casas y se acordó que el día de mañana no se tenía permitido trabajar o viajar por la región, por ahora se sabe que cinco atacantes fueron neutralizados y otros cuatro fueron dados de baja por la fuerza militar de la región aghata, la región estaba en máxima alerta desde que un grupo anónimo había mandado un mensaje diciendo que si no liberaban a sus pokémon habrían grandes y dolorosas consecuencias, pues esa amenaza se había cumplido

 **Relatora periodística:** el ataque más devastador se dio en un pequeño teatro de ciudad platino en donde unas dos mil personas asistían a una obra pokémon, en ese lugar los atacantes tomaron a docenas como rehenes y asesinaron a más de cien personas, la policía y sus growlite tomaron el lugar y dieron de baja a tres terroristas

 **Relator del noticiero:** el terror también se apodero del teatro platinium, varios hombres vestidos de negro y con pokémon como drapion y salamance, irrumpieron durante una obra pokémon de comedia en el teatro platinium, los atacantes con pokémon como salamance y drapion, según testigos, los pokémon lanzaron sus ataques de hiperrayo indiscriminadamente durante más de quince minutos causando un verdadero terror mientras gritaban _"viva la liberación pokémon"_ , en este lugar se realizó el ataque más violento de la cadena de atentados que sacudieron a toda la región aghata, más de doscientas personas fueron asesinadas por los terroristas y pokémon del equipo colkide en este recinto, uno de los sobrevivientes narro lo sucedido: _"muchos gritos, gran pánico, mucha gente corriendo pisándose unos a otros, la gente caía golpeada por la demás gente mientras intentaban huir del lugar, yo miraba a mis amigos con quienes había ido al concierto, le dije, hay que salir de aquí, esto no va a terminar nada bien"_

* * *

 **Tobias:** ¿Qué fue eso? –decía tobias mientras miraba con terror a ash

 **Ash:** eso fue lo sucedido aquí amigos –dijo ash con gran tristeza

 **Trip:** si eso fue lo que ocurrió en la región aghata hace cuatro años, no podemos dejar que la región reviva esos momentos de terror –decía trip gritando con enfado

 **Barry:** ¿ósea que esos tipos nos pudieron haber matado mientras estábamos allá encerrados?

 **Paul:** así parece ser, somos afortunados de estar aquí –decía paul mientras miraba al suelo

 **Ash:** por eso se tiene que ir de aquí, no queremos que nada malo les suceda

 **¿?:** claro que no nos iremos ash

 **¿?:** así es ash, cuenta con nosotros para desbaratar al equipo colkide

 **Ash:** pero si son todos mis amigos –dijo ash entre lágrimas al verlos a todos ahí

 **Misty:** pero ash, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

 **Cilan:** así es ash, lo escuchamos todo, y no permitiremos que ni tu ni la región vuelvan a pasar por esto de nuevo

 **May:** ash, mira sé que lo que te hicimos fue muy malo, pero ash, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, y queremos que nos des tu perdón, ¿nos perdonaras ash?

 **Clemont:** ash, no tienes por qué hacer esto solo, nosotros estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas, para eso están los amigos, ¿o no? –dijo clemont con una sonrisa

 **Dawn:** vamos ash, por el equipo colkide

 **Ash:** miren amigos –decía ash con los ojos aguados- yo sé que sus intenciones son muy buenas y si, los perdono a todos, pero no quiero que nadie resulte herido o en el peor de los casos, muerto

 **Brok:** ash, sé que no somos tan fuertes como kellyn o como tú, pero hemos entrenado duro justo para ayudarte en momentos así

 **Ash:** amigos, ¿lo dicen de verdad? –dijo ash mirándolos a todos

 **Iris:** así es ash, estamos listos para dar pelea, ¿verdad axew?

 **Axew:** axew, axew –decía el pequeño pokémon dragón

 **Serena:** ¿y que tenemos que hacer ash?

 **Ash:** no lo sé chicos, no quiero que se manchen las manos de…

 **Clemont:** oh vamos ash, pero…espera, ¿Qué dijiste?, ¿mancharnos las manos de qué?

 **Ash:** esto es una guerra, el relato que les conté no fue una historia para que se fueran de aquí, es verdad lo que paso, y si hay que enfrentarnos al equipo colkide hay que ir por todas, es una guerra donde sí se puede decir, ¡en esta guerra es vivir o morir!, a los miembros del equipo colkide que no entiendan por razonamiento, se les da de baja –decía ash en tono serio asustando a todos

 **Misty:** estoy lista –dijo misty con miedo- lista para ayudarte ash

En ese momento en una pantalla que había en el aeropuerto de platino, apareció kellyn y la elite cuatro con una advertencia para la región aghata, todos incluso ash miraban a la pantalla gigante curiosos de lo que iba a decir el campeón de aghata junto a la elite cuatro.

 **Kellyn:** habitantes de la región aghata, estamos en tiempo de crisis, de nuevo volvemos a revivir el terror de hace cuatro años

 **Alto mando adrián:** como dice el campeón, hoy estamos en alerta máxima ya que el equipo colkide vuelve a salir

 **Alto mando strea:** como muchos recuerdan, hace cuatro años la región aghata vivió una de las experiencias más aterradoras en nuestra historia

 **Alto mando argo:** así es y hoy volveremos a luchar contra el equipo colkide y sus ataques terroristas

 **Kellyn:** por esa razón le pido a todos los habitantes de aghata que se mantengan en sus casas y no salgan hasta que nosotros junto al campeón de kanto resolvamos esta situación

Después de ese aviso, ash pidió a todos retirarse a sus regiones ya que era muy peligroso estar en aghata en estos tiempos y como ejemplo puso a sus cuatro amigos y rivales, misty y los demás se negaban a irse y dejar a su amigo ahí, pero ash tomo medidas recursivas y pidió a seguridad que se llevaran a sus amigos y los hicieran abordar al avión de regreso a casa, may y las demás gritaban, _"pero ash, creí que éramos amigos y los amigos se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas"_ , pero ash volteo la mirada hacia ellos y les respondió _"lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que mis amigos estén expuestos a morir por mi egoísmo, adiós"_ , después de eso abordaron el avión del aeropuerto internacional de aghata, brok tenía la mirada hacia abajo mientras misty lo consolaba diciéndole que ash estaría bien, brok asintió y el avión despego. Ash salió de allí y se fue a pueblo luminight, pero mientras pasaba por ciudad platino miraba el teatro platino que se había renovado recientemente, ash decidió ir y vio un cartel que decía que la banda de rock the Beatles se presentaba esta noche con todos sus éxitos, ash se preguntaba a si mismo porque, si ese grupo se había disuelto hace más de siete años, se fijó bien en el cartel y decía que nuevos integrantes conformaban esta agrupación de rock.

 **Ash:** otra vez se repite la historia, el que no conoce la historia está destinado a repetirla y el que conoce la historia solo puede mirar sin hacer nada

 **Alto mando egil:** así es ash, estoy de acuerdo contigo, los que no conocen nuestro trágico accidente de hace cuatro años, está destinado a repetirlo

 **Ash:** ¡egil!, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Alto mando egil:** solo pasaba por aquí si había algo interesante, pero parece que no hay nada

 **Ash:** egil, ¿sabes dónde está kellyn?

 **Alto mando egil:** así es ash, se encuentra en la torre de transmisión de ciudad ruby

 **Ash:** gracias egil, luego nos vemos –dijo ash despidiéndose de egil

Ash se separó de egil y fue directamente a ciudad ruby, durante el camino ash corría lo más rápido posible para llegar rápido donde kellyn, pero mientras ash corría le parecía ver una silueta humana al otro lado de los árboles, ash se detuvo un momento y le dijo a pikachu que estuviera alerta para cualquier cosa que pasara, pikachu bajo del hombro de su entrenador y se puso a la ofensiva, ash miraba a todas partes, pero no lograba ver nada, cuando decidió continuar una figura cayo de la copa de un árbol aterrizando encima de ash alertando a pikachu, pero antes de que pikachu lanzara su impactrueno, la cosa que estaba encima de ash saco unas alas inmensas de su espalda y con ellas mando a pikachu por los aires, ash estaba aterrorizado por lo que había visto, ash solo miraba a esa cosa que no tenía rostro humano, de repente esa cosa comenzó a hablarle a ash en un idioma muy raro para él, era primera vez que ash escuchaba esta lengua.

 **Cosa:** אתה מריח טעים, אני רוצה לטרוף אותך

 **Ash:** espera, ¿Qué dices?, suéltame cosa

 **Cosa:** אני מאוד רוצה לדעת את הטעם שלך, אם אתה מריח טעים אני רוצה לדעת מה אתה יודע

 **Ash:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿de dónde vienes?

 **Cosa:** השם שלי הוא gpeer, וכפי שאתה כבר יודע, אתה חייב למות

 **Ash:** no entiendo nada de lo que dices tu

 **Jepeer:** זמן למות

En ese momento jepeer abrió la boca e iba a morder a ash con sus filosos dientes, pero antes de llevar a cabo sus intenciones de devorar a ash, llego kellyn con sparky y la elite cuatro, strea saco a su milotic y le ordeno atacar con hidrobomba y así fue, milotic ataco a jepeer con hidrobomba lo que lo obligo a alejarse e irse, kellyn fue a ayudar a ash a ponerse de pie, ash se quedó mirando al cielo y decía murmurando que no entendió nada de lo que dijo, en ese momento llego egil preguntando que era esa cosa que paso volando por los cielos, ash les conto todo, pero les dijo que había hablado en un idioma que nunca había escuchado así que adrián le pregunto a ash si recordaba las palabras de esa cosa, ash asintió y le dijo lo que hablo ese monstruo en el idioma en el que hablo.

 **Ash:** bueno lo que dijo esa cosa fue _"אתה מריח טעים, אני רוצה לטרוף אותך"_

 **Adrián:** espera, creo que he escuchado eso

 **Strea:** espera adrián, ¿conoces esa lengua?

 **Adrián:** ¡claro!, ya recuerdo, cuando tenía quince años estudie lenguas muertas, esa lengua se llama heret

 **Kellyn:** bueno adrián y sabes que fue lo que dijo esa cosa

 **Adrián:** ash ¿puedes repetirme lo que dijo ese monstruo?

 **Ash:** claro adrián, es cosa dijo _"אתה מריח טעים, אני רוצה לטרוף אותך"_ o algo así

 **Adrián:** si, lo que dijo ese monstruo fue "hueles delicioso, quiero devorarte"

 **Ash:** espera, ¿Qué dices?, ¿eso fue lo que dijo?

 **Kellyn:** espera y ¿Por qué dijo eso?

 **Egil:** si, es una bestia mitológica

 **Ash:** ¿¡que dijiste!?, ¿una bestia mitológica?

 **Egil:** así es, se dice que esa cosa muria hace más de tres mil años

 **Strea:** y ¿cómo es que esta con vida?

 **Egil:** el equipo colkide, esos miserables se las arreglaron para revivir a ese monstruo

 **Argo:** y ¿cómo se puede detener?

 **Egil:** no se puede detener, recuerdo que cuando estaba estudiando todo esto y mencionaron al cancerbero, escuche esto, _"cada 23 primaveras, durante 23 días se pone a comer"_

 **Ash:** ¿y qué es lo que come?

 **Egil:** a nosotros

 **Kellyn:** ¡muy bien, ya todo esto está muy raro, sea como sea, hay que proteger la región y no voy a dejar que un maldito monstruo mitológico venga a comerse a las personas, suficiente tengo con el equipo colkide!

 **Adrián:** cálmate kellyn

 **Kellyn:** ¡capitán me oye! –decía kellyn por un radio comunicándose con el capitán de las fuerzas especiales de aghata- quiero que hagan un barrido de la región aghata y si ven miembros del equipo colkide, ¡los hacen venir o los neutralizan!

 **Strea:** pero kellyn, eso es demasiado hasta para ti, es muy raro verte dar una orden de esas

 **Kellyn:** lo se strea, pero no sé qué hacer, no quiero que se repita lo de hace cuatro años y menos lo del teatro platinium

 **Egil:** te entiendo kellyn, dejemos que las fuerzas especiales se encarguen del equipo colkide, nosotros vamos por ese monstruo

 **Ash & kellyn:** ¡si, vamos egil!

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, las fuerzas especiales de aghata estaban esparcidas por toda la región, pero había una unidad en especial que estaba rondando por ciudad zafiro, de repente el líder de esa unidad siente como si los fueran a atacar, le dice a su unidad que se detuvieran y que estuvieran atentos ante cualquier amenaza, les dijo que recordaran lo que había dicho el campeón blake, o hacían venir a esa gente y arrestarla o los neutralizaran, de repente salen de los arbustos varios hombres de negro con varios pokémon tipo siniestro y comienza una guerra sin precedentes en el centro de ciudad zafiro, uno de los soldados de la unidad pide refuerzos, dijo que estaban en el centro de ciudad zafiro y el equipo colkide había aparecido y los superaban en número, mientras tanto en otra parte de aghata, kellyn y ash estaban junto a la elite cuatro rondando el lago a ver si encontraban el monstruo mitológico, de repente kellyn siente que algo está sucediendo en ciudad zafiro así que le dice a ash en voz baja que se fueran, ash y kellyn se van sin que los cuatro entradores más poderosos de aghata se dieran cuentan, en eso egil se voltea para hablarle a kellyn y no ve a los campeones.

 **Egil:** esperen, ¿Dónde están ash y kellyn?

 **Strea:** ¿no estaban contigo egil?

 **Egil:** si, pero desaparecieron

 **Adrián:** seguro kellyn sintió que algo pasaba y se fue con ash, para donde, no sé, pero tenemos que seguir con nuestra búsqueda

 **Argo:** así es, hay que encontrar y detener a ese monstruo

 **Egil:** entonces vámonos

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** bien toby, ya acabé y debo decir que esta vez me pase con lo del ataque

 **Toby:** solo un poco, pero tranquilo, vamos a ver cómo reaccionan los lectores

 **Tetro:** espero reaccionen bien, espero no haber exagerado, pero ya basta de preocupaciones, hay que seguir

 **Toby:** en el próximo capítulo de las vueltas de la vida: _"ash y kellyn han saltado a la batalla, pikachu y sparky están fuera de esta batalla, la fuerza militar ataca con sus pokémon tipo hada y psíquico, hay muchos heridos y por poco está a punto de repetirse la historia de hace cuatro años en aghata, ¿Qué pasara con nuestros héroes?, ¿Cuál será el destino que le depara a aghata?, ¿Qué sucederá con el equipo colkide y su bestia mitológica?, ¿lograra la elite cuatro lograra encontrar y destruir a el cancerbero?"_

 **Tetro:** ah sí, lo siento mucho mis lectores, pero parece ser que, ¡ahhhh!, ese monstruo está aquí en el estudio, llamen a seguridad

 **Toby:** espera, ¡esa cosa se ha llevado a misty y a serena volando!

 **Tetro:** ¡las invitadas especiales, hay que ir por ellas!, hasta la próxima lectores


	17. Capitulo 17: Una batalla crítica I

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Toby:** ¿Dónde rayos estos tetro? –dice toby entrando a la habitación vacía

 **Tetro:** …

 **Toby:** no te escondas, sé que estas aquí –dijo toby buscando y rebuscando

 **Tetro:** bueno está bien, es que no se me ocurre que hacer en este capítulo –dice tetro desesperado

 **Toby:** bueno, no te mates solo, espera a que te venga la inspiración

 **Tetro:** gracias toby, bueno continuare con la historia

 **Capítulo 17: una batalla crítica**

Ash y kellyn iban corriendo hacia ciudad zafiro, pero lo que oyen los deja atónitos y aumentan su velocidad, se oían muchos ataques que impactaban en varios edificios, al llegar al centro de la ciudad vieron a varios soldados tirados en el suelo quejándose por sus heridas, mientras que algunos otros, unas dos personas habían perdido la vida, ash al reaccionar fue a auxiliar a los soldados dándoles primeros auxilios mientras que kellyn miraba a todos lados extrañado, ash al notarlo vio como kellyn rondaba por todo el centro de la ciudad y miraba a todas partes, en ese momento llegaron las demás unidades y unidades médicas las cuales comenzaron a atender a los heridos, tanto soldados como civiles, ash al ver que todos estaban siendo atendidos fue donde kellyn a ver qué le sucedía.

 **Ash:** ¿kellyn, que te sucede?, ¿Por qué estas así de pensativo? –decía el chico de kanto acercándose a su amigo

Algunas unidades se acercaron dónde estaban los dos chicos mirando a los edificios atacados esperando las órdenes del campeón regional de aghata, al estar cerca todos se formaron en fila india formando un cuadro de hombre perfectamente alineados.

 **Kellyn:** ash prepárate –dijo el campeón de aghata poniendo en alerta a todos

 **Ash:** kellyn, ¿Qué rayos sucede?, ¿Por qué estas mirando esos edificios? –decía el de kanto comenzando a sentir nervios

 **Kellyn:** ¡quiero que todos se preparen para abrir fuego contra esa pared! –dijo el campeón de aghata señalando el edificio atacado

Todos estaban confundidos por la orden de su campeón, incluso ash estaba más confundido que los mismos soldados, el chico de kanto se fue a acercar a su mejor amigo cuando fue atacado por un disparo de roca afilada que vino del tejado del edificio, kellyn se había tirado a un lado para esquivar los ataques y ash hacia lo mismo que su amigo mientras que todas las unidades de batalla se ponían alerta, kellyn se colocó de pie mirando a todos los presentes indicándole al equipo médico que se retirara con los heridos y los llevara a un hospital, la unidad médica se percató de la situación y se fueron del lugar. Ash se quedó mirando a su amigo que solo hacia mirara al techo indicando a las unidades especiales para que abrieran fuego, ash estaba ahí a un lado de su amigo cuando kellyn levanto su mano apretando su puño indicando a las unidades que abrieran fuego al tejado del edificio, los soldados ordenaron a sus pokémon psíquicos que usaran fuerza lunar hacia el tejado, kellyn y su amigo ash se alejaron del lugar ya que estaban demasiado cerca del edificio. Al terminar el ataque de las fuerzas de aghata, varios hombres con rostros cubiertos se asomaron a ver y mostraron a todos como sacaban a varios aaron disparando roca afilada, todos incluso el mismo kellyn se asombraron al ver tal escena de terror, kellyn había pensado haber prohibido usar a los pokémon como objetos de ataque para herir a los demás en aghata, así que ordeno a el ejercito de aghata.

 **Kellyn:** abran fuego contra el tejado, ¡máxima potencia! –la orden del chico campeón se dio violentamente ya que se le oía con temor

Los soldados inmediatamente reaccionaron y los pokémon dispararon sus ataques a máximo poder, la explosión fue tal que destruyo la cima del edificio, todos al ver esto quedaron impactados, todos murmuraban acerca de la decisión del campeón mientras que ash les indicaba que dejaran de hablar y se alinearan nuevamente, todos hicieron caso omiso y se alinearon en posición de defensa, kellyn tomo la palabra y les explicaba a todos que la región aghata estaba en verdadero peligro.

 **Kellyn:** señores, hoy estamos viviendo otro ataque como el de hace cuatro años –decía el campeón en tono serio- por lo tanto, debemos actuar rápidamente para que haya más heridos o en el peor de los casos, muertos

 **Ash:** ¿el equipo colquide de nuevo? –pregunto el campeón de kanto en tono de enfado

Todos al oír a ash estaban atónitos y furiosos ya que este equipo volvía a repetir su macabra jugada, pero kellyn alzo su voz y en un grito pidió a todos los presentes que se calmaran y guardaran silencio, el silencio y la soledad abundaba en el lugar, ash por su parte solo esperaba a ver que iba a decir su amigo, pero lo que dijo los sorprendió a todos e incluso les sorprendió más de dónde venían estos atacantes y lo ocurrido hace cuatro años.

 **Kellyn:** primero que todo, estos hombres armados que acabamos de ver, no son el equipo colkide –dijo el chico de aghata sorprendiendo a todos incluso a ash que su mirada representaba toda sorpresa así que kellyn continuo con su explicación- ya había visto a estos hombres ya que asuna me había dicho que durante su estadía en jotunheim hubo un ataque de un equipo que se hace llamar el equipo reinbwo, estos son personas que se dedican a llevar el terror a todas partes y me temo que lo de hace cuatro años fueron ellos, pero lo que me tiene con más miedo es que ellos utilizan los pokémon como objetos de ataque por lo cual son muy peligrosos

Ash solo guardo silencio mientras que todos los soldados quedaron estupefactos y se miraban entre si hasta que una orden de kellyn fue la sorpresa del día, hasta para ash fue sorpresa, kellyn levanto la mano y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

 **Kellyn:** bien, ¿quiero que los capitanes de cada unidad pasen al frente!

Y con lo rápido que kellyn ordeno así de rápido aparecieron los capitanes de cada escuadrón, los trece capitanes estaban al frente de kellyn esperando instrucciones, pero nunca pensaron escuchar una instrucción así, kellyn dio la orden a los capitanes de dejar a sus pokémon seguros en el centro pokémon más seguro y fueran a cada cuartel con sus hombres y se armaran con las armas de fuego que no se utilizaban desde la gran guerra entre la región de aghata y la región de déguó hace más de cien años, todos incluso ash estaban asombrados ya que no sabían ese acontecimiento que guardaba la región de aghata, pero los capitanes hicieron caso omiso y se fueron con sus unidades mientras que ash y kellyn quedaron solos en el lugar, pero ash dejo en cuestionamiento a su amigo campeón.

 **Ash:** kellyn, ¿Qué haremos con todos los civiles de la región aghata? –dijo ash preocupado

 **Kellyn:** muy buena pregunta ash, me comunicare con la policía local de cada ciudad y les daré la orden de que le digan a los ciudadanos de que permanezcan en sus casas hasta que termine esta guerra –dijo ash tomando su celular y marcando a todas las comisarías de todas las ciudades

Luego de que kellyn se comunicara con todas las ciudades, ambos chicos se fueron a pueblo luminight a casa de kellyn. Al llegar allí los dos entraron a la casa y kellyn tomo de la mano a ash y lo llevo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta fue a su ropero y comenzó a buscar algo mientras ash lo miraba extrañado ante la búsqueda de su amigo, ash solo se preguntaba a si mismo que era lo que su amigo buscaba con tanta insistencia hasta que kellyn se puso de pie y grito ¡aquí esta!, ash solo lo miraba confundido hasta que vio que su amigo se quitaba la ropa cosa que a ash le vino el pensamiento de que vería a su amigo desnudo nuevamente, kellyn al verlo le causo gracia y comenzó a reír, al terminar de reír le dijo a ash que se colocara esta ropa la cual se la paso doblada, una ropa que constaba de un pantalón negro y zapatos negro con café en el centro, una camisa negra y un chaleco blanco con un cinturón purpura, al terminar de cambiarse de ropa, ambos chicos estaban listos, pero lo que no se esperaba ash es que kellyn lo llamaría nuevamente.

 **Kellyn:** ash piensa rápido –kellyn le lanzo a ash un estuche de espada a lo cual ash la recibió sin problema, pero estaba confundido, ¿su amigo porque le pasaría algo así?, pero no era momento de pensar así que su colocó el estuche en su cintura- toma necesitaras también esta espada

Ash recibió la espada con orgullo y emoción ya que los dos habían recibido varios cursos sobre el manejo de estas armar y clases de defensa personal, ash tomo la espada y la guardo en el estuche mientras que kellyn hacia lo mismo, kellyn indicó a ash que era hora de unirse a la batalla y los dos se fueron a ciudad platino. Mientras corrían hacia ciudad platino por el bosque platino, varios disparos los sorprendieron, ambos esquivaron los disparos y se pusieron en modo de defensa, varios hombres salieron de entre los arbustos y comenzaron a apuntarles, pero los dos sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron en alineación de defensa, uno de los hombres estaba tan nervioso que apretó el gatillo y comenzó a disparar a ash, pero este entre movimientos agiles y veloces repelía todos los disparos con la espada mandándolos hacia los atacantes los cuales quedaron heridos y tendidos en el suelo así los dos prosiguieron su camino. Al llegar a ciudad platino se comunicaron con varias unidades e informaron de que había atacantes heridos en el bosque platino.

* * *

 **===== ciudad esmeralda =====**

Cinco unidades de defensa especial de aghata estaban en guerra contra los atacantes mientras se cubrían con escudos y disparaban al mismo tiempo, en ese momento al capitán de la unidad tres le llego un mensaje que decía que había atacantes heridos en el bosque platino, el capitán al leer esto tomo medidas necesarias y se dirigió a diez de sus hombres más experimentados y les confió la tarea de ir a arrestar a los atacantes heridos que se encontraban en el bosque platino, los diez hombres con mucho orgullo aceptaron la misión y se retiraron evadiendo los disparos hasta que se perdieron en el bosque, la lucha seguía constantemente, los soldados permanecían cubiertos con sus escudos y disparaban al mismo tiempo hasta que un soldados saco a su pequeño compañero de batallas riolu, el capitán al ver esto se dirigió a él con cara de que lo iba a regañar y el soldado lo detuvo y le explico que si riolu no ayudaba esta guerra iba a continuar y alguien iba a resultar herido, el capitán lo pensó y le dio su permiso al soldado, el soldado contento le dijo a riolu que era hora de detener esto a lo que riolu gustoso asintió.

 **Blarch:** bien riolu con mucho cuidado lanza una auraesfera a esos tipos –dijo blarch apuntando con el dedo a los atacantes mientras que riolu asentía a la orden de su entrenador

En ese instante, riolu con mucho cuidado se acercó a los compañeros de su entrenador y dio un gran salto, los atacantes al verlo se sorprendieron y se quedaron quietos por la impresión de ver al pequeño pokémon aura, riolu junto sus manos apuntando a los enemigos y creo una esfera azul y la lanzo a los malos, entre todos se alzó una gran cortina de humo que no les permitía ver bien, pero las unidades especiales estaban bien equipadas.

 **Blarch:** ¡ahora, activen sus lentes para ver en la oscuridad! –dijo blarch levantando su mano

 **Unidad 3:** ¡si señor!

Todo activaron sus lentes y fueron directo a los enemigos que no veían nada, al llegar las fuerzas al lugar donde se encontraban los atacantes, las unidades los inmovilizaron dándoles con ataques eléctricos, al estar inconscientes los enemigos tomaron sus radios e informaron al resto que los atacantes del equipo reinbwo estaban inmovilizados y la ciudad esmeralda esteba libre de peligro, a lo que a los cinco minutos contesto ash diciendo que los llevaran a prisión.

* * *

 **=========ciudad platino==========**

Estando ya en ciudad platino ash y kellyn fueron al centro de la ciudad a ver qué era lo que había pasado y vieron que no había pasado mucho, uno de sus hombres se acercó a informar lo que había sucedido desde su estadía, por lo que contaba el soldado kellyn en sus pensamientos volvía a vivir lo de hace cuatro años, pero lo que sorprendió a ash fue que su amigo dijo que el equipo colkide nunca había participado en el ataque de hace cuatro años, por lo que ash dijo que había que desarmar a los atacantes del equipo reinbwo y arrestarlos, pero a kellyn se le vino una ocurrencia a la cabeza y le ordeno al soldado que regresara a su puesto y se quedó hablando con ash, el chico regreso a su puesto junto con su compañero a observar la ciudad a ver si había algún suceso.

Ash y kellyn estaban hablando sobre las medidas tomadas para contra atacar al equipo reinbwo, esas mismas medidas estaban mal ya que se estaban rebajando a estar al mismo nivel de los atacantes así que se puso en comunicación con todas las unidades que en este momento estaban todas libres y les ordenó retirar las armas y volver a utilizar a sus pokémon, pero con mucho cuidado. Ash se separó de su amigo para ir al teatro donde había cientos de personas formadas en fila para entrar al concierto mientras que kellyn estaba en el restaurante champs que era el mismo restaurante platinam solo que habían cambiado de nombre y algunas cosas del interior, solo entro mientras que todos los presentes allí lo miraban con algo de nervios donde algunos murmuraban algunas cosas como _"¿será que se repetirá lo de hace cuatro años?"_ , _"si él está aquí es que nos volverán a atacar"_ , al escuchar estas conversaciones el chico campeón se dirigió a todos alzando un poco su vos dijo _"tranquilos todos que el campeón de kanto y de aghata junto a las fuerzas especiales estamos trabajando para erradicar a esta amenaza"_ , al escuchar esto todos en el recinto quedaron un poco más tranquilos ya que estaban protegidos por dos potencias mundiales y su protección regional, kellyn se sentó y unos chicos se acercaron y le preguntaron si se podían sentar junto a él y este dijo que si, así pasaron el resto de la hora mientras que ash estaba dentro del teatro mirando el espectáculo de los Beatles que era uno de los mejores que había escuchado hasta que sintió que su celular vibro, cuando miro sus mensajes vio que era uno de los soldados de patrullaje informando que un auto sospechoso había pasado unas diez veces por el lugar, ash tomo esto seriamente y se intentó comunicar con su amigo kellyn, pero este no contestaba así que ash decidió continuar allí dentro a ver que sucedía.

En el restaurante champs, kellyn estaba sentado en la mesa con unos cinco chicos hablando y riéndose de cosas de la vida hasta que la puerta del restaurante se abrió y este miro a un chico de ropas limpias y organizadas, kellyn se quedó serio desde ese momento y lo vigilaba constantemente mientras que uno de sus nuevos amigos notó esto, pero no le pregunto a kellyn ya que no quería provocar un alboroto allí dentro, eran ya las seis treinta de la noche desde que el joven entro y kellyn seguía vigilándolo con ojo de águila, hasta que entro una pareja sentándose junto a donde estaba el joven, una camarera se acercó al joven preguntándole que iba a pedir, pero lo que pidió dejo en shock no solo a kellyn, sino que también a todos los presentes. El joven le había dicho a la camarera que quería un filete de cerdo en agua y sin asar, sin más palabras lo había pedido totalmente crudo a lo que el campeón de aghata se quedó más angustiado y no paraba de mirar al joven, hasta que kellyn se acercó a sus amigos de mesa diciendo que a su señal salieran del restaurante lo más rápido posible a lo que todos asintieron, al mirar su celular vio que tenía mensajes de su amigo de kanto así que los miro y esto decían.

 _"kellyn, ¿Dónde rayos estas?"_

 _"te escribo para decirte que me informaron de un auto que anda rondando toda la ciudad como si estuviera buscando algo"_

Cuando leyó esto ahí si se dio cuenta de ello, kellyn se puso de pie asustando a los presentes ahí, gritándole a aquel joven que se revelara, cuál era su identidad, que era lo que hacia allí, que es lo que quería realmente eran algunas de las preguntas del chico aghata hacia el joven misterioso a lo cual se quedó callado esperando su filete hasta que su pedido llego y la camarera le dijo _"espero disfrutes tu comida"_ , todos se fijaron en el chico campeón de su región cuando algo raro comenzó a suceder con el chico misterioso que comía crudo su filete, comenzó a mover su cabeza algo raro y sus uñas comenzaron a crecer hasta estar como las uñas de las brujas, su cara comenzó a tomar forma de lobo y su cuerpo se llenó de pelo negro y no tenía piernas, tenía pesuñas que su transformación altero a todos hasta el punto de que el restaurante se llenara de gritos mientras que el monstruo hablaba.

 **Monstruo:** no tienen a donde huir, todos irán al infierno –al decir esto todo el mundo quedo en silencio girando su cabeza lentamente para ver a esa cosa como los miraba a todos sediento de…

 **Kellyn:** olvídalo amigo, nadie va a ir a ningún sitio, yo no lo permitiré –decía kellyn sacando su afilada espada apuntándola hacia ese monstruo que sacaba su lengua como saboreando el aroma de terror que allí abundaba

 **Monstruo:** ¿y qué piensas hacer tu? –pregunto esa cosa con su gruesa voz infernal

 **Kellyn:** ¡ja! ya verás de lo que soy capaz –dijo kellyn saliendo disparado a atacar a esa cosa

Kellyn iba a atacar a su enemigo que deseaba ver muerte y sufrimiento en el lugar, acto seguido ese monstruo con sus garras escalo las paredes mientras que toda persona corría del lugar intentando esquivar a ese monstruo, kellyn lo seguía de pared en pared mientras que esa cosa era cada vez más veloz que él, hubo una ocasión es que esa cosa iba hacia la derecha de una pared y logro alcanzar a una mujer a la cual atrapo y se disponía a comerla, mientras la mujer gritaba kellyn miraba, sabía que si se movía esa cosa se le haría daño y si no hacía nada igualmente la mujer iba a resultar herida hasta que, "ahhhhh", fue lo único que dijo el monstruo él cual fue golpeado con una silla por los chicos que estaban sentados junto a kellyn, kellyn aprovecho ese momento y fue hacia esa cosa y le enterró la espada atravesándole el pecho, mientras la cosa moría dijo que nadie estaba seguro, la región estaba a punto de caer en la oscuridad, a kellyn esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría que lo congelo, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y la gente corría para salir del lugar e irse de ahí. Al estar solo con el cuerpo de esa cosa, kellyn lo examinaba para ver que era, cuando se acercó más al cuerpo se dio cuenta de que era el cancerbero, ¿pero porque estaba aquí?, ¿la elite cuatro no se había encargado de matar a esta cosa? Sea como sea había que detener a esa cosa y si dijo que había más tenía que avisar a todos. Kellyn tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje a ash.

 **Mensaje K:** ash, estoy en el restaurante champs, el mismo cancerbero nos atacó, ya neutraliza a la bestia, pero creo que hay otras dos

 **Mensaje A:** recibido kellyn, estaré atento a cualquier evento, ¡ah! Te digo que el auto que está rondando por toda la ciudad es el equipo colkide buscado esa cosa para eliminarla, ¡nos están ayudando!

 **Mensaje K:** bien, gracias por la información, es bueno saber que contamos con grandes aliados, adiós

En ese momento llego el equipo de auxilia a atender a los heridos, por suerte y agilidad de kellyn nadie salió herido, pero se llevaron el cuerpo de esa bestia para analizarlo en los laboratorios de aghata, mientras que kellyn solo se iba a ciudad ruby de donde pedían ayuda para calmar la situación que allí se vivía, unos siete miembros del equipo reinbwo estaba atacando esta ciudad por lo cual había pocos soldados que estaban conscientes y luchando todavía, kellyn partió de inmediato mientras varias fuerzas especiales se quedaron en el lugar resguardando que otra de esas cosas aparecieran.

En otra parte de ciudad platino, en un pequeño teatro donde se presentaba la nueva banda de los Beatles estaba ash resguardando el lugar y cuidando de que nada ocurriera, antes de que comenzara la presentación ash les había pedido a cuatro hombres que estuvieran en las salidas de emergencia por si se presentaba algún inconveniente, los cuatro preguntaron porque a lo que ash se limitó a responder que se quedaran allá por si había algún incendio. Ash estaba situado en la tercera planta del teatro donde veía todo ya que el teatro se componía de tres plantas, la primera planta donde había más asientos y era una zona más amplia que los otros dos pisos, el segundo y tercer piso eran balcones que daban la vista directamente al escenario, ash estaba en el tercer nivel del teatro donde cabían mas o menos unas cuatro mil personas, el teatro estaba lleno de gente y todo estaba apagado, solo se veían las luces del escenario, luces blancas, rojas, azules, verdes, amarillas, purpuras. El teatro estaba repleto de gente y solo se escuchaba la música y la histeria de la gente. En el edificio que estaba frente al teatro, en la cima estaban dos figuras macabras que veían a toda la gente a través de las paredes, si eran los otros dos cancerberos sedientos por oler ese agradable olor a terror absoluto, pero nuestro héroe ya estaba más que listo para cualquier acontecimiento. Las dos bestias comenzaron a volar hacia el teatro, pero fueron detenidos por dos ataques de auraesfera que les dio un golpe directo de lleno mandándolos a la calle, los dos se pusieron de pie y miraron a una chica con vestimenta idéntica a la de kellyn y ash, la diferencia es que los pantalones y la camisa eran de color rojo vino tinto y un chico con una vestimenta exactamente igual a la de ash y kellyn, la chica tenía un riolu y el chico tenía un lucario, las dos bestias fueron contra ellos, pero apareció un gardevoar que los tele transportó, las dos bestias al no tener ningún obstáculo fueron dentro del teatro para comenzar con su jugada.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** ves toby como salieron las cosas

 **Toby:** si, pero ¿Qué onda con las armas?

 **Tetro:** no lo sé, solo se me dio por meter eso

 **Toby:** bueno, lo que sea espero disfruten este capítulo y el que viene porque esto no acaba en este capítulo, adiós


	18. Capítulo 18: Una batalla crítica II

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 18: una batalla crítica II**

Era una noche fría donde toda la zona del centro de ciudad platino estaba desierta por ciertos inconvenientes, para ser más exactos por bestias mitológicas las cuales solo querían destrucción, pero estas mismas encontraron el lugar perfecto para crear ese terror y sufrimiento que tanto las divertía y calmarían su hambre, sin más se fueron a entrar a realizar su ataque, pero fueron detenidas por dos ataques de auraesfera que fueron muy fuertes, tan fuertes que mandaron a las dos bestias al suelo que se convirtió en nada ya que con la caída de las bestia la calle quedo destrozada, al levantarse ambas vieron a una chica rubia y un chico castaño que les lanzaban una mirada penetrante que inspiraban terror, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que ambos chicos desaparecieron con la ayuda de un gardevoar que los tele transporto así que las dos bestias retomaron su ataque y fueron hacia el teatro. Allí dentro, justo en la parte donde estaba ash una sensación de ser atacado lo invadió, pero lo que paso fue que los dos chicos aparecieron detrás de él dándole un gran susto, ash los reconoció y de inmediato saludo a ambos, al estar todo aclarado y haberse saludado, la chica le informo a ash del futuro ataque de las bestias, ash se quedó atónito ante la noticia y sin hacer un alboroto tomo su radio y llamo a los cuatro hombres que estaban en las salidas de emergencia y les informo, los cuatro asintieron a la petición del chico de kanto y se prepararon, tanto para encender las luces y para el show como para abrir las puertas, pero para desgracia de todos fue demasiado tarde ya que en ese momento se cortó la luz y todo quedó a oscuras. Allá en la primera planta un chico que estaba junto al escenario escucho como si estuvieran comiendo carne, pero no podía ver nada a lo cual se asustó y comenzó a gritar como loco, los tres guerreros de un salto estaban en la primera planta junto al escenario tomaron al chico y lo lograron tranquilizar, pero ellos como el chico se asustaron al oír como si alguien estuviera comiendo algo, ash que traía su linterna le pidió a todo el mundo mantenerse en calma y dirigirse hacia las salidas de emergencia, pero cuando todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida se escuchó como si algo hubiese caído y se escuchó un quejido, _"ouch"_ , todos voltearon a ver, pero por la oscuridad nada se lograba ver, la banda de rock se preparaba para salir lo más rápido posible, en ese momento ash encendió la luz y vio como una criatura se comía a un hombre.

La gente al ver esta escena de terror comenzó a gritar y a correr, la criatura llena de odio dio un grito que los dejo a todos más asustados de lo que estaban, la gente que estaba más cerca de las salidas de emergencia salía corriendo, ese teatro parecía escupir personas a cada segundo, mientras más gente salía del lugar, más gritos de terror se oían. Adentro del teatro había mucha gente todavía y los tres guerreros no sabían que hacer hasta que una de esas bestias abrió sus alas y tomaba a la gente y la llevaba al tercer nivel, pero los reflejos de la chica y de ash fueron rápidos y sacando sus espadas las lanzaron cortando las alas de las bestias voladoras haciendo que cayeran, en ese momento ash pidió a sus compañeros ir y rescatar a las personas. Al avanzar los dos veían a personas tiradas en el suelo, algunas heridas levemente mientras que otras estaban heridas de gravedad, no por las bestias sino por la estampida humana que había en el lugar, la chica al menos podía contar unos cincuenta heridos en el lugar y regreso para informarle a ash mientras que el chico fue y con su espada atravesó a la cosa que se levantaba para atacar, mientras el chico luchaba la chica estaba donde ash informándole lo visto.

 **Ash:** ¿asuna?, ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntaba el de kanto viendo a su amiga muy agitada

 **Asuna:** ash si no hacemos algo, se repetirá lo de hace cuatro años –decía asuna muy angustiada

 **Ash:** bien, espera –dijo ash tomando su celular y marcando a un número- kellyn contestaste

 **Kellyn:** ash que sucede, ¿Por qué oigo gritos? –preguntaba el campeón de aghata asustado

 **Ash:** kellyn hay una situación problema en el teatro, dos de esas cosas se metieron y causaron un gran caos y la misma gente se está hiriendo –decía ash sumamente angustiado

 **Kellyn:** descuida ash, la ayuda va en camino, yo me tengo que ir a ciudad ruby dijo el joven terminando la llamada

Ash se dispuso primero que todo a eliminar a la amenaza, los tres fueron a todas partes del teatro mientras que la gente corría, asuna propuso que lo mejor sería que los tres se separaran y si encontraban la amenaza, lucharan y la derrotaran, cosa a la que ash asintió y los tres se separaron. Ash estaba en un pasillo que tenia luz, pero se encontró a una criatura comiendo lo que parecía ser un bolillo de pan, _"¿desde cuando una bestia mitológica comía bolillos de pan?"_ , esa era la pregunta que confundía al chico, pero ignoro eso y llamo a su rival el cual lo miro con cara de "te voy a destruir". Ash se prepara ya que el monstruo salió volando para atacar a ash el cual desenfundó su espada y lanzando una mirada de batalla reto al monstruo el cual acepto con una sonrisa macabra, la bestia volando hacia el chico se lo llevo volando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

 **============================ash vs cancerbero===============================**

El azabache tomo su espada y lanzándola al aire haciéndola girar y volviéndola a tomar fue contra su rival el cual tenía una fuerza descomunal que se lo llevo hacia una pared chocando y utilizando el cuerpo de su rival como un cojín que suaviza tu caída, ash en su reacción tomo su espada y levantando su brazo, girando si espada se la enterró en un brazo a su rival el cual retrocedió de dolor, ash fue hacia él y empujándolo tomo su espada mientras que su rival iba al lado contrario chocando contra la pared, ash reacciono y con gran velocidad corrió hacia su rival, pero con lo que no conto es que si rival pondría su mano recta y le diera un golpe en el abdomen a su rival, ash retrocedió del dolor colocando la mano en su abdomen.

El monstruo volvió a tomar ventaja y salió disparado para tomar a su rival del cuello y ahorcarlo, pero con lo que no contaba es que ash se echó al suelo y mientras que el monstruo pasaba por encima de él con sus piernas lo mando hacia una pared quedando de cabezas al suelo, el monstruo solo carrasqueaba sus dientes de saber que un humano le estaba dando pelea así que se soltó y se puso de pie mirando al chico, en ese momento ash tomo la delantera y con su espada corrió hacia el monstruo con la intención de aniquilarlo, pero la bestia fue muy astuta ya que tomo al joven desprevenido y lo tomo del cuello tirándolo por el balcón del teatro cayendo en el primer piso y más cayendo sobre un herido, por suerte para ash, era un herido de levedad.

Ash miraba hacia arriba esperando a que la bestia asomara su feo rostro por el balcón cosa que paso en el instante que ash alzo su mirada al techo, miraba a esa cosa sonreír mientras que ash volteaba su cabeza en signo de pregunta, la gente que aún corría hacia las salidas, estorbaban a ash en su intento de destruir a su oponente, para suerte del chico christopher aparecía de la nada cayendo en el primer pido del teatro, ash le pidió que hiciera lo posible por sacar a la gente del lugar y ponerlas a salvo cosa que hizo christopher. Al estar ya más relajado y sin tanta presión ash volvió su mirada a su rival del tercer piso, esa cosa se lanzó con sus grandes alas abiertas intentando atrapar al chico en una de ellas, pero su plan fue inútil ya que ash le corto un ala con su espada, la bestia estando en el suelo miro a ash con rostro de odio y rencor.

A las afueras del teatro llegaron autos de ambulancia, bomberos y policías, estacionándose enfrente del teatro, todos los agentes salieron viendo como una gran multitud salía corriendo y gritando del teatro. Los bomberos corrieron hacia la gente para auxiliarla y darles primeros auxilios mientras que los enfermeros y doctores los seguían, la policía por su parte sacó a sus growlite y se apostaron a las afueras del teatro platinium, mientras que se escuchaba como que alguien batallaba allá adentro, la policía tomó la decisión de entrar, pero fueron detenidos por christopher quien les explico que ash estaba batallando contra esa cosa, la policía decidió esperar a que la feroz batalla diera fin para entrar y ayudar a los heridos.

Ash chocaba contra esa cosa a gran velocidad, mientras que impactaban cada cosa que tocaban, ya fueran las paredes del lugar o el escenario, todo quedaba destruido, mientras que atacaban a gran velocidad los heridos solo hacían mirar la gran batalla que se daba entre el campeón de kanto y su bestia negra, el azabache tomo la delantera y golpeando al monstruo en la cara lo mando hacia una pared la cual quedo completamente destruida haciendo un agujero que daba con la calle, la bestia se levantó y volvía al interior del lugar y continuo su feroz batalla con el azabache, los heridos vieron como su esperanza volvía al ver ese gran agujero en la pared, con sus manos todos se arrastraban hasta llegar a las afueras del teatro, pero otros no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para moverse así que les tocaba esperar a que la policía se adentrara en el lugar para ayudarlos. La batalla seguía, pero con la diferencia de que ash estaba ganando terreno y estaba derrotando a su enemigo el cual estaba sumamente cansado.

Llego un punto en donde el cancerbero cayó sobre el escenario dando a ash la ventaja ya que el monstruo estaba atrapado con las cuerdas de los instrumentos, ash bajo y subiendo al escenario se dirigió a todos los heridos y decía así, _"amigos, tranquilícense ya que el peligro paso, hoy derrotare a una de las mayores amenazas de aghata"_ , pero con lo que no contaba ash es que su rival se levantó y liberándose de las cuerdas fue hacia ash envistiéndolo hacia una pared la cual quedó destruida haciendo desaparecer toda esperanza de los heridos que estaban en el recinto, pero sin ash saber otra batalla se estaba dando en otro lugar del recinto.

 **=============================asuna vs cancerbero=============================**

Dentro de una habitación bastante amplia en el tercer nivel del teatro, una bestia lada caía encima de una mesa gritando de dolor y de rabia al saber que perdían ante un humano y más una chica, la bestia de inmediato se levantó yendo con gran velocidad hacia la chica la cual esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad, la bestia quedaba como un perdedor ante los humanos y sus compañeros, de nuevo el ataque desesperado fue hacia la chica que esta vez la logro atrapar y la mando hacia la puerta la cual se rompió por el impacto de la chica, bastante furiosa porque su cabello fue arruinado dejo que su rival fuera hacia ella para poder ejecutar su venganza por su cabello.

La bestia logro salir de la habitación y yendo hacia la chica, vio como esta desenfundo su espada y fue a atacar a la bestia, pero este esquivo con dificultad el ataque cayendo en el suelo por perder el equilibro, asuna aprovecho esto para poder infligir daño en su rival y fue a gran velocidad hacia la bestia la cual esquivaba cada ataque con gran dificultad, pero no aguanto más y recibió un golpe de las espada que lo mando a la segunda planta del teatro, la bestia se ponía de pie mirando a la chica, al mirarla fue demasiado tarde ya que miro como esta estaba encima de él, la bestia dio un gran salto hacia la tercera planta de nuevo, asuna solo miraba con fastidio y fue hacia él.

El monstruo aprovecho esto y se volvió a lanzar hacia la chica la cual quedo muy herida por el impacto de su enemigo, pero esta se repuso rápido y saliendo de os escombros a gran velocidad fue hacia su rival y con su espada le atravesó el abdomen, la bestia dio un grito que fue escuchado por el otro cancerbero el cual al ver esto, abrió sus alas y se dispuso a tomar vuelo, pero su sorpresa fue ver que ash salía de los escombro y con su cuerpo golpeo a la bestia mandándola nuevamente al escenario.

Asuna solo podía mirar con fastidio a su rival que tenía una espada atravesando su abdomen, el monstruo gritaba de dolor, parecía ser que ese era su grito de ayuda, pero ninguno de sus camaradas aparecía, asuna seguía enterrando la espada aún más mientras miraba el rostro de la bestia, en ese momento asuna levanto su pie y con el mismo mando a su enemigo al suelo del primer nivel, por suerte no había ningún herido en la zona de impacto, asuna miraba los escombros que había en el teatro. Ella bajo lo más rápido posible para verificar la muerte de su rival, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver la mano de esa cosa saliendo de entre los escombros, la bestia salió completamente lastimada, pero la sorpresa de asuna fue que cuando la bestia la iba a atacar el otro salió disparado haciendo que ambos chocaran contra una pared quedando debajo de más escombros, asuna miraba hacia el escenario viendo a un ash lastimado, pero nada grave.

 **Asuna:** ash, ¿te encuentras bien? –la chica preguntaba con preocupación

 **Ash:** estoy bien asuna, solo necesito reposar un rato –decía el chico respirando agitadamente

 **Asuna:** ¿aún eres capaz de continuar? –asuna preguntaba con confianza

 **Ash:** claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices, tienes alguna idea?

 **Asuna:** si, unamos fuerzas y derrotemos a estas cosas para que los bomberos puedan entrar y socorrer a los heridos

 **Ash:** está bien, como ordenes jefa –esto último lo dijo ash tratando de molestar a la chica cosa que funciono ya que ambos reían

 **=============================asuna y ash vs cancerberos=============================**

Las dos bestias salían de los escombros mirando a ambos chicos con odio y mirada de muerte, asuna no se dejó intimidar y fue directamente a ellos, pero fue rebasada por ash quien la miraba y le decía: _"¿me puedes seguir el paso asuna?"_ , la chica respondió su pregunta adelantándose y atacándola una de esas cosas mientras que la otra la agarro por el cabello, pero su desgracia fue que sintió como un espadazo le cortaba por detrás, la otra bestia miraba como su compañero caníbal caía al suelo derrotado, el tomo acción y golpeo a la chica mandándola hacia donde estaban las luces las cuales soltaron muchas chispas. A las afueras del teatro vieron como de las ventanas salía una luz que llenaba todo el lugar, la policía tomo su lugar y se adentró al lugar junto con los bomberos. Ya adentro los bomberos veían a la gente en el suelo pidiendo ayuda, acto seguido tomaron acción e iban sacando de a persona en sus brazos, mientras que sacaban a la gente ash volvió a volar junto al monstruo luchando ferozmente, la policía llamo a sus growlite y les ordenaron usar rugido para espantar a él monstruo cosa que funciono ya que el monstruo quedo paralizado por los rugidos de los cachorros de fuego. El monstruo cayó al piso mientras que asuna salía del escenario y fue hasta donde estaba el monstruo caído, asuna lo miraba y alzando su espada el giro velozmente dando un fuerte golpe al monstruo dejándolo inconsciente.

Ambos salieron del recinto con un monstruo inconsciente y uno muerto, asuna solo podía respirar aire fresco desde que entro al lugar, acto seguido fue ash quien salió ayudando al cuerpo de bomberos con los heridos, ni ash ni asuna veían a christopher por ningún lugar, pero en ese momento llego avisándole a los dos que ese ataque había terminado ya que la elite cuatro elimino a los monstruos restantes de la región, asuna estaba aliviada, pero la preocupación de ash aumento al no tener noticias de su amigo, solo le tocaba esperara a que su amigo se reportara para poder tener paz.

Mientras asuna transportaba a su nuevo amigo al laboratorio de aghata, ash se quedó ayudando a los heridos mientras que la fuerza medica de aghata los atendía y les sanaba las graves heridas, el chico de kanto solo hacia mirara su celular a ver si su amigo le escribía, pero nada, no llegaba ningún mensaje a su celular. Paso un rato así desde que ash esperaba respuestas y solo hacia mirara a su celular, en ese momento se acercó un soldado a pedirle ayuda a su general.

Blarch: general, necesitamos su ayuda para poder transportar a varios heridos al hospital

Ash: muy bien capitán, ¡vámonos!

Blarch: si general

Así los dos se fueron al camión de ambulancia donde había unos tres o cuatro heridos montados en la parte de atrás, pero ahí vina la peor parte para el campeón de kanto ya que le pidieron conducir el auto para ir directo hacia el hospital, la cosa era que ¡ash no sabía manejar! O al menos eso pensaban los demás. Ash solo preguntaba dónde estaba el conductor y blarch le dijo que había resultado lastimando y se lo llevaron en otra ambulancia al hospital, ash solo asintió algo resignado, pero le tocaba manejar el auto, él solo se montó en el asiento del piloto y blarch se subió en el asiento del copiloto, ash comenzó a conducir por toda la ciudad ya que el hospital siempre quedaba lejos del teatro, al llegar ya habían varios enfermeros esperando para atender a los heridos, al estar todos ya siendo atendidos ash tomo nuevamente su celular y vio un mensaje de christopher que decía que tenía que ir de inmediato a ciudad ruby, ash solo se le oprimió el pecho pensando lo peor así que se fue como un rayo.

Al estar en el bosque ruby, ash solo corría pensando en llegar lo más rápido posible y ser de ayuda, pero su carrera fue interrumpida ya que varios aaron lo atacaron con roca afilada así que le tocó detenerse para ver qué es lo que pasaba, pero todo se le aclaro cuando vio a varios miembros del equipo reinbwo, no le quedo de otra que pelear, pero sabía que estaban luchando con pokémon y pikachu estaba lejos del lugar, pero su sorpresa fue cuando aparecieron pikachu y sparky en frente de él. Estando en el bosque ruby detrás de su pokémon eléctrico y el pokémon de su amigo a ash se le iluminaron las ideas y ordeno a ambos pokémon utilizar impactrueno a máxima potencia, los dos pokémon se percataron de las órdenes del chico y campeón de kanto y saltaron lo bastante alto como para lanzar un impactrueno devastador y así fue, toda esa parte del bosque parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí, todos estaban inconscientes menos los aaron ya que por su tipo acero no estaban muy lastimados, en ese momento ash se subió a una roca alta y comenzó a hablar con los aaron.

Ash: aaron escúchenme, tienen que detenerse, no ven que el equipo reinbwo los está utilizando para hacer el mal

Los aaron solo se miraban entre si confundidos de lo que sucedía, ash al verlos le pidió a los dos pokémon eléctricos que hablaran con ellos y les calmaran sus dudas, los pokémon eléctricos entendieron y subiéndose a la roca en la que estaba ash le comenzaron a hablar a los aaron. Pikachu les hablaba a los aaron los cuales parecía que lo estaban entendiendo, sparky continuaba hablando mientras que más aaron gritaban de emoción, al terminar los dos pokémon bajaron de la roca mientras que ash les agradecía su ayuda, en ese momento pikachu le dijo a su entrenador que los dos se iban a quedar cuidando a los aaron, ash asintió a la petición de su amigo y continuo su camino.

Al llegar a ciudad ruby vio que todo estaba calmado, pero se oían llantos que provenían de la zona de guerra, ash fue de inmediato al lugar, pero cuando llego vio como muchas personas estaban llorando rodeando lo que parecía ser una persona, él vio como había varios soldados alrededor del circulo de gente, ash se acercó y le pregunto a un soldado que era lo que sucedía y lo que respondió dejo a ash impactado.

 **Ash:** oye tú, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

 **Truk:** ¡oh general!, no le va a gustar nada lo que le voy a decir –dijo truk muy mal

 **Ash:** que sucede truk, ¿Por qué están tan callados conmigo? –preguntaba ash angustiado

 **Truk:** señor, detesto ser yo quien le diga esto, pero… -decía truk, pero fue silenciado por ash

 **Ash:** es kellyn, ¿verdad? –preguntaba ash sumamente triste

 **Truk:** si general, el general blake murió por salvar a todas estas personas que ve señor –dijo truk cabizbajo

 **Ash:** ya veo, ¿dónde está kellyn, soldado? –pregunta ash mirando hacia abajo. Pero se le podía notar en la voz que estaba llorando en silencio

 **Truk:** todas esas personas lo están rodeando señor –dijo el soldado señalando a el circulo de gente

 **Ash:** bien, descansen, yo me ocupare del cuerpo del general blake –dijo ash seriamente dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo de su amigo

Ash fue caminando hacia la multitud que estaba arrodillada despidiendo entre lágrimas a su héroe, ash al estar ahí en el lugar le pidió permiso a la gente, mientras se iba abriendo paso entre la gente todos lo miraban con tristeza, impotencia y rabia. Algunos murmuraban cosas que el desearía no haber escuchado, pero él sabía que había gente que era así, al llegar al centro del circulo vio el cuerpo de su amigo tirado, no tenía sangre, nada, pero se veía como tenía una gran herida en su abdomen, _"¿pero qué cosa?, kellyn eres un idiota"_ , solo tomo a su amigo y se fue del lugar, las fuerzas especiales se quedaron para limpiar el lugar y revisar que no hubiera más miembros del equipo reinbwo.

Estando ash en un pequeño lago del bosque ruby, tiro a su amigo al suelo mientras que pikachu y sparky aparecieron, pero sparky al ver a su entrenador así sin movimiento solo se acercó y abrazándolo comenzó a llorar, ash solo miraba la triste escena que dejaba la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero sparky y pikachu se llevaron la más grande sorpresa cuando escucharon las palabras del campeón de kanto "no lo llores sparky, no merece ser llorado", decía ash con un tono algo furioso, sparky solo miraba al entrenador de su amigo y lo iba a atacar, pero cuando vio su mirada entendió lo que sucedía y no ataco sino que miraba con ojos tiernos a su entrenador que yacía en el suelo. Ash decidió sentarse en una roca junto al lago y quitándose su vestimenta quedo en ropa interior mientras disfrutaba la agradable brisa de la noche correr por todo su cuerpo, "esas ropas dan mucho calor", pensaba ash con desagrado, pero sonriendo al sentir esa brisa agradable correr por todo su cuerpo. Kellyn yacía en el suelo mientras que pikachu y sparky fueron a sentarse junto al entrenador de pueblo paleta, los dos pokémon solo se recostaron el suelo quedándose dormidos por las caricias que les daba la brisa de la noche, ash los miraba quedándose dormidos así que los imito quedándose dormido el también hasta el siguiente día.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** genial, creo que esta vez me supere

 **Toby:** lo que tú digas, yo me voy tetro, hablamos mañana, adiós

 **Tetro:** espera toby, adiós lectores

 **Toby:** ¡eh!, vienes conmigo al evento "cuando las mujeres cantan"

 **Tetro:** si espérame, ¡vamos! –y así se fueron los dos dejando a soledad sola

 **Soledad:** ¡ay que sola estoy!

 **Nota del autor:**

Estimados escritores, la historia está a punto de llegar a su fin, esperare sus comentarios de cómo les pareció la historia, les gusto el desenlace de la historia y el cambio que tuvo, estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte de la historia, díganme ustedes, ¿les gustaría que hiciera una segunda parte de las vueltas de la vida? Esperare todos sus comentarios.


	19. Capítulo 19: un nuevo comienzo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 19: un nuevo comienzo**

En el último episodio vimos como kellyn había muerto, la guerra de aghata termino con pocos heridos. Ash fue a un inmenso lago con el cuerpo de su amigo en brazos, o al menos eso querían hacer pensar al mundo, la muerte de uno de los más fuertes campeones del mundo, pero sabían las consecuencias, sufrimiento y dolor en su familia y amigos. Ash estaba sentado en una roca mirando la luna, pikachu y sparky estaba al lado dormidos siendo acariciados por la suave brisa de la noche, ash tomo su mochila, tomo su ropa doblada y la coloco en la roca donde estaba sentado, se quitó la ropa interior y se metió en el gran lago aprovechando que su amigo estaba dormido y los pokemon hacían lo mismo. Mientras ash se bañaba kellyn se movía de un lado a otro tratando de calmar el dolor que tenía en uno de sus costados, sparky se despertó y fue donde su entrenador que estaba moviéndose del dolor que tenía, al estar sparky junto a su entrenador este le dijo que no se preocupara que él iba a estar bien sparky se relajó y volvió a dormir, por parte de ash, seguía relajado dentro del lago donde disfrutaba cada corriente que había en el lago y como se iba limpiando, ash miro a su amigo en el suelo y decidió salir del lago, vestirse e ir a ver como estaba su amigo campeón.

oye kellyn, ¿estás bien? –pregunto ash algo preocupado

descuida ash, estoy bien –decía kellyn aún adolorido- pero es crucial que nadie me vea

descuida amigo, todos creen que estás muerto –decía ash con sarcasmo

vaya que si sabes actuar –dijo kellyn con una gota en la cabeza

bueno, es por eso que soy muy buen amigo de White –dijo ash con orgullo

ash, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –pregunto kellyn seriamente angustiando a ash

¿qué seria amigo? –dijo ash serio esperando la respuesta de su amigo- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

necesito que organices un entierro para mí ash –dijo kellyn dejando a ash confundido- esa será la única manera en que crean que estoy muerto

siendo así kellyn, ¿no crees que tus padres te extrañarían? –pregunto ash enojado

sé que es algo extremo ash, pero tú sabes muy bien porque hay que hacer esto –dijo kellyn afirmando la teoría que habían planteado- además de eso regresare al mundo y lo sabes bien, tarde o temprano lo hare

¿y cómo hare para que te metas en el ataúd y luego sacarte de inmediato? –pregunto ash dudoso de la propuesta de su amigo

seria pedir a los de la funeraria que no dejen ver el ataúd en el velatorio –kellyn dio su idea a ash el cuan asintió a la propuesta hecha por su amigo- que mantenga el ataúd sellado todo el tiempo

bien yo me encargo de eso –afirmo ash- ¿y que harás tú?, ¿Qué sucederá con tu nombre?

descuida, ya tengo todo planeado –kellyn respondió a la duda de su amigo- un buen amigo de la región de terra me ayudara con eso

bien, entonces aquí nos separamos –dijo ash triste, pero sabiendo que su amigo está bien- adiós amigo

así es ash –respondió kellyn con el mismo sentimiento- y te pido un favor, llévate a sparky contigo por favor

está bien kellyn –ash afirmo a la petición de su amigo- ¿te parece bien sparky? –el pokémon afirmo felizmente

cuídalo por favor –otra petición del amigo de ash- bueno, adiós amigos

Los dos chicos se fueron del lugar, ash se fue con pikachu y sparky mientras que kellyn se fue directo hacia la región de terra donde un amigo lo esperaba para ayudarlo. Habían pasado tres días y en la casa de los blake, susan y lucas estaban desesperados porque ni ash ni kellyn habían llegado, pero se escuchó algo que a los dos padres les dio una vaga esperanza. Ash estaba llegando a pueblo luminight con los dos pokémon eléctricos, vieron al pueblo en reconstrucción después de los feroces ataques, una mujer que estaba comprando materiales para reparar su casa vio a ash llegar así que le dijo al pueblo en voz alta que ash había llegado al pueblo, todos salieron a recibirlo como a un héroe, pero ¿Dónde estaba kellyn? Vieron a sparky, pero ninguna señal del chico originario de pueblo luminight, luego de un rato aparecieron susan y lucas abrazando a ash y mirando a todas partes.

¿ash dónde está mi hijo? –preguntaba susan

lo siento señora blake –decía ash tristemente- pero kellyn murió

no, mi hijo no puede estar… -susan no logro terminar ya que estallo en lágrimas- ¡no!

ash, dime que es broma –decía lucas en medio de lágrimas- ¡debe ser una broma!

Los padres de kellyn estaban apoyándose el uno al otro reconfortándose entre sí, ambos padres estaban hundidos en la tristeza en ese momento ash se sentía muy mal y maldecía a kellyn por hacerle hacer esto. Los habitantes del pueblo fueron a reconfortar a los padres por la pérdida de su hijo y campeón de aghata mientras que ash decidió irse con sparky y pikachu a la casa para tomar todas las cosas de kellyn y empacarlas, llevárselas para que se pudiera ir. Ash estaba en el cuarto de su amigo empacando todo al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono con su amigo, kellyn le decía que cosas le debía empacar para que se las llevara y ash tomaba las cosas que le decía su amigo y las empacaba en la maleta, pero ignoraba que dos personas estaban afuera escuchando la conversación, pero en medio de su dolor entraron de inmediato y tomaron a ash del cuello.

ash ketchum –decía susan sumamente furiosa- ¿dime que está sucediendo aquí?

así es ketchum –lucas siguió el juego de su esposa- ¿Por qué nos dices que nuestro hijo murió y ahora estás hablando con él?

esperen por favor –decía ash intentando liberarse de las manos de la madre de kellyn- les explicare todo

¡mama, papa basta los dos! –se escuchaba una voz que venia del teléfono de ash- ¡suelten a ash!

Ambos adultos soltaron a ash sorprendidos de que su hijo aun siguiera con vida, pero tenían esa duda de él porque su hijo había mentido y había involucrado a ash en todo esto así que lucas tomo su teléfono y comenzó a hablar con su hijo esperando la explicación de los dos chicos.

verán, kellyn se va a ir por un tiempo y necesita todo su apoyo y comprensión –explicaba ash intentando recuperar el aliento- al estar en ese ataque de ciudad ruby, kellyn se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante

así es mama, me di cuenta de que el equipo reinbwo no actuó solo –explicaba kellyn desde el teléfono- hay más personas involucradas en ese ataque y estoy dispuesto a desaparecer del mundo para averiguarlo y detener a esa gente con la ayuda de ash

pero hijo, nosotros también sufrimos por ti –decía susan en medio de su dolor- además ¿qué piensas hacer tu solo?

mama, como lo había dicho –se escuchaba la voz por el celular de ash- mi misión es saber el paradero del equipo reinbwo y descubrir quienes actuaron con él, cuando descubra todo eso pediré la ayuda de ash y de algunos amigos más

me preocupa kellyn –dijo lucas preocupado por su hijo- pero yo sé que cuando tomas una decisión no hay nadie que te haga cambiar de opinión o ¿me equivoco?

me conoces bien papa –la misma voz se hacía presente- pero solo les pido su silencio y todo su apoyo, ¿lo podrían hacer?

claro que si príncipe, siempre contaras conmigo y con tu padre –dijo susan dulcemente

claro campeón, solo te pido que te cuides, ¿está bien? –dijo lucas despidiéndose- adiós hijo mío

bien hijo mío, cuídate adiós –dijo susan cortando la llamada

bueno señora y señor blake, me tengo que ir –dijo ash tomando la maleta y saliendo con ella- le tengo que llevar esto a kellyn, por favor guarden el secreto. Pikachu, sparky vámonos

ash salió con los pokémon eléctricos y se fue de la casa, cuando ash se fue susan y lucas se dispusieron a apoyar a su hijo y a ash guardando el secreto de su hijo. Las horas pasaban y ash estaba ya en ciudad platino junto a sparky y pikachu atrayendo muchas miradas, tanto pikachu como sparky ignoraban a la gente mientras que ash se disponía a abordar el avión, los tres subieron al avión con destino a la región kanto donde comenzaría su nueva aventura buscando a la gente que provoco esta situación tan tensa, pero en la mente de ash estaba el pensamiento de viajar y vivir aventuras como siempre lo había hecho, anteriormente le había dicho a su amigo que iba a ir a la región aghata y este le respondió que se llevara a sparky con él ya que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso y no lo quería poner en peligro aunque sparky estaba en desacuerdo con su entrenador, el sentí su preocupación por el así que acepto.

Al llegar el avión a la región kanto tanto delia como el profesor esperaban a ash, ash bajo del avión y vio a su rival gary, a tracey, a su madre y al profesor el cual le había entregado a pikachu. Ash saludo a todos como de costumbre con esa alegría que lo caracteriza y abrazo a su madre, en cambio esta lo miraba con tristeza como diciendo que sentía mucho lo de kellyn, este la miro y les dijo a todos que no se preocuparan que su amigo estaba en un mejor lugar, estos se miraron entre si extrañados por las palabras de ash, pero delia decidió cambiar de tema y los invito a todos a su casa a tomar té, todos aceptaron y se fueron. Ya en la noche todos estaban en la mesa cenando mientras que ash los miraba a todos y decidió hablar.

mama profesor oak, he decidido ir de viaje a la región de alola –hablo ash con mucho entusiasmo sorprendiendo a su madre- y me llevare a sparky y a pikachu conmigo

pero ash muchacho, ¿es que no estas herido por la pérdida de tu mejor amigo? –pregunto oak mirando a ash

lo se profesor, pero sé que es lo que kellyn hubiera querido además de que su pequeño amigo hubiera viajado más –dijo ash mirando a sparky

así es ash, es por eso que te admiro tanto –dijo tracey mirando a ash- ¿Qué dice usted profesor?

claro tracey, ve ash –dijo el profesor con entusiasmo- tu nueva aventura te espera

así es profesor oak, espera ash te tengo ropa nueva –dijo delia saliendo de la cocina

Así ash espero a su madre que llego en el momento con un kit de ropa nueva entregándosela a ash, ash estaba emocionado por el apoyo de todos, le dijo a los dos pokémon eléctricos que se prepararan para su nueva aventura por la región de alola, los dos pokemon saltaban de alegría mientras que el profesor oak le hacía entrega de una nueva pokedex a ash mientras que este la recibía con alegría. Después de ese momento familiar todos se fueron a sus casas a dormir para levantarse temprano al siguiente día y ash no era la excepción, él se fue a dormir para levantarse con energía al siguiente día. A la mañana ash ya estaba levantado para poder irse lo más temprano posible, ya estando afuera su madre lo despedía junto al profesor oak, y como siempre las preguntas de delia, las preguntas que avergonzaban a ash. Al terminar de despedirse ash se fue hacia el aeropuerto de carmín rumbo a la región de alola donde viviría nuevas y emocionantes aventuras o se encontraría con una gran sorpresa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola de nuevo lectores, los saluda su escritor tetro yob, como sabrán de capítulos anteriores, tetro hablaba con toby, un personaje bastante interesante, pero ahora está pasando por un mal momento en su estudio y creo que no vendrá hasta que comience la otra historia, pero les aseguro que esta historia tendrá su continuación y ash se encontrara con él mismo, la continuación solo se centrara en ash ya que kellyn se va a encontrar rastreando el paso de sus enemigos.**

 **Bueno con este episodio termina la historia _"las vueltas de la vida"_ , además tendrá su continuación, pero a la vez será una historia totalmente nueva ya que como dije ash tendrá un interesante encuentro con el mismo el cual lo sorprenderá, su viaje por alola será lo más de interesante, pues en realidad será el mismo que el anime para los que lo estén viendo ya saben cómo va la cosa en el anime.**

 **Bueno con esto se despide su escritor tetro yob deseándoles una feliz semana y esperando sus comentarios de la historia, que tal les pareció y como vieron el desenlace de la historia, comenten sus opiniones ahí abajo en el recuadro de comentarios, así me despido no puedo esperar a montar la siguiente historia que será subida el jueves 12 de julio, ¡adiós!**


	20. Chapter 20: Una nueva aventura

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de "The pokémon Company" y de Satoshi Tajiri, solo lo historia es de mi propiedad**

 **Las vueltas de la vida**

 **Capítulo 20: Una nueva aventura**

Él estaba al lado de su amigo acostado, ash sentado sobre una roca miraba a su compañero que dormía haciendo el papel de que había muerto. Ash lo tomo en brazos y continuo hacia el pueblo luminight, pero sé preguntó qué sería de aquellas ciudades que padecieron en esta infernal guerra tan violenta, aun así, sacudió la mente para no pensar en eso, todo el traje manchado de color rojo después de esa pelea, pensaba que gracias a arceus nadie había salido herido, pero dejo de indagar en esos recuerdos y se fue para luminight. cuando llegó, en lo primero que se fijaron todos fue en ash y al chico que traía en brazos, Marion fue corriendo hasta donde estaba ash con su hijo, Marion lo tomo en sus brazos y arrodillada lloraba sobre el rostro de su hijo, aunque kellyn aún estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, se le salieron algunas lágrimas, pero sin hacer movimiento no un solo gesto.

En ese momento, Lucas salió al escuchar a su esposa en llanto, vio a su hijo sin vida y fue y lo abrazo fuertemente dándole las gracias por haber salvado a toda la región de Aghata, pero Lucas lo hacía llorando de su dolor por haber perdido a su hijo, ash solo miraba tristemente la escena sabiendo que su amigo estaba haciendo sufrir a sus padres en vano, pero esa escenografía era necesaria para poder erradicar al mal desde su raíz. Ash solo se sentó al lado de su amigo esperando a que todos lo despidieran, al haber terminado y todos se alejaron de kellyn, ash se acercó a su oído y hacia como si estuviera llorando le decía en voz baja a su amigo que, tenía que aguantar un buen tiempo en el ataúd para que, al estar en la tierra, él lo sacara y os dos se fueran, kellyn solo dijo si con un pequeño gesto que no se notó y ash se alejó mientras se llevaban el cuerpo de su amigo.

Ash estaba en el lago del pueblo esperando a que sucediera algo interesante, es ese momento llegó lucas y se sentó al lado de ash para conversar con el sobre las aventuras que vivió junto a kellyn, ash solo decía que la soledad volvía a invadir su corazón y que solo esperaba aquel misterioso milagro que sucedió la otra vez, lucas lo miraba y solo podía pensar en que no volvería a ver a su hijo mientras que en otro lado Marion estaba en el cuarto de su hijo tirando todo histéricamente. Ella estaba revisando en el armario de su hijo haber si encontraba algo que indicara porque la decisión de su hijo de irse y dejarlos con ese inmenso dolor hasta que Marion encontró un orbe azul y otro orbe verde; fue a tomarlos, pero al acercar sus manos unas chispas resplandecientes salieron de aquellas resplandecientes esferas que solo flotaban entre la ropa de kellyn, Marion fue de inmediato a buscar a ash para pedir una explicación.

En el lago los dos hombres, ash y lucas, estaban sentados hablando sobre kellyn y sus locas decisiones en la vida, lucas le contaba a ash lo que su hijo hacia mientras ash no estaba con él, pero algo dejo asombrado a lucas cuando ash se retiraba del lugar, el le dijo que no tiraran las cosas de kellyn pues este todavía seguía entre ellos y algún día regresaría. Lucas le pregunto si el iba a volver y ash volteo la cabeza y mirándolo le dijo que tal vez y se fue, pero cuando iba saliendo la señora Marion lo tomo por sorpresa y le dijo que lo acompañara, ash solo asintió y siguió a la madre de su amigo hasta la casa, lucas fue también detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron a la casa, subieron y entraron al cuarto de kellyn, Marion abrió el armario y le dijo que significaba esas dos esferas resplandecientes, ash las miro impactado y tomo la esfera azul, Marion estaba sorprendida pues ella no había podido tocar ninguna, ash le dijo que cada una había sido entregada a los dos como tesoros sagrados, la verde significaba la esperanza y la nueva vida y la azul representaba el valor y la piedad, en ese momento la voz de kellyn salió de la esfera verde, ash se quedó mirándola y Marion cayo de rodillas con lágrimas.

-ash ¿eres tú? -pregunto la misteriosa voz de kellyn que salía de aquella esfera verde- ¿dónde estamos?

-estamos en tu casa kellyn -dijo ash mirando la esfera- ¿Cómo es que metiste tu alma ahí?

\- ¿meter su alma? -pregunto lucas muy alterado consolando a su esposa- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-kellyn mi príncipe -pregunto Marion aun llorando- ¿Eres tú?, ¿estás aquí?

-mama tranquilízate, igualmente tu papa -dijo kellyn comenzando su explicación- verán, antes de morir me contacté con mi tesoro sagrado que nos fue otorgado por arceus e introduje mi alma ya que esta esfera es como parte de mi vida

-no entiendo nada kellyn -dijo lucas comenzando a desesperarse- papá, no te alteres, solo les pido que no entierren mi cuerpo pues si le pasa algo, no puedo volver con ustedes

-pero kellyn -dijo Marion levantándose con ayuda de su esposo- tu cuerpo ya está muy mal

-descuiden, ash se encargará de esa parte -dijo kellyn- ash te encargo el resto

-cuanta conmigo amigo -dijo ash poniendo su mano en el corazón- muy pronto te veré

-cuenta con eso…-dijo kellyn hasta que ash tomo la esfera y la guardó en su mochila

Luego de la interesante charla, los tres se fueron a dormir para descansar de tanta conmoción en el día. A la mañana siguiente, los tres se estaban preparando pues ese día era el entierro de kellyn Blake, ash estaba de lo más tranquilo, pero lucas y Marion eran otra historia, Marion estaba estresada por lo que fuera a suceder mientras que lucas estaba muy angustiado porque pensaba en que algo de pronto fuera a salir mal, así se fueron al cementerio resplandor de luz; entraron a la sala, se fueron y se sentaron junto a familiares y amigos. Sorpresivamente allí estaba delia que se sentó junto a Marion, las dos estaba hablando y Lucas se unió a la conversación hasta que ash se acerco seriamente y parado frente a ellos les preguntó porque les habían mentido a los dos, delia estaba pálida pues sabia lo que ash iba a decir, de la misma manera estaba lucas y Marion. Ash los miraba seriamente mientras que delia en su interior suplicaba que ash no les hablara de lo que son kellyn y ash hasta que ash soltó la primera palabra que fue ¡porque no me dijeron que kellyn y yo éramos primos, saben lo que me perdí de vivir junto a mi único primo por su mentira! Eran las palabras del campeón de kanto hasta que Marion se levanto y lo abrazo en su regazo diciéndole que la disculpara, pero no fue su culpa, fue culpa de Lysson que los había separado de pequeños. Delia se levanto y le dijo lo mismo y comenzó a contarle la historia de cómo sucedió todo

* * *

-Flash Back-

Un día cualquiera delia y su esposo Arnold estaban en la casa esperando el momento en que su pequeño llegara al mundo, delia comenzó a gritar de dolor y Arnold se la llevo al hospital, allí Arnold esperaba ansioso que su futuro campeón llegara, pero en otra parte la hermana de su esposa también estaba en el hospital junto a su esposo ya que lucas y Arnold se hablaban. En un momento dado el doctor salió y llamo al señor Arnold Ketchum, el fue y el doctor le dijo que su hijo ya había llegado al mundo, pero su esposa delia, se quedaría unos días más junto a su hijo, el le pregunto como se llamaba la criatura, Arnold le dijo que se llamaba Ash Ketchum, el doctor le dijo que él se encargaría ahora y Arnold le agradeció y se fue del lugar. Al estar afuera, Arnold tomo su teléfono móvil y se fue a una banquilla donde llamo a su gran amigo Lucas Blake, le dijo que su hijo ya había nacido y Lucas le respondió que su pequeño kellyn ya había llegado también, los dos siguieron hablando y al final del día Arnold estaba en casa preparando la cena para llevarle a su esposa delia al siguiente día, así habiendo terminado, fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Arnold se levantó para ir al hospital, se vistió muy elegante y se fue. A la mitad del camino se detuvo para ir por un refresco ya que tenia la garganta seca. En una máquina expendedora, Arnold saco una lata de refresco y se lo tomo, mientras que el tomaba, a la esquina alguien de rojo estaba observando al hombre alto que iba al hospital. Arnold al terminar, se dirigió de inmediato al sanatorio donde estaba su esposa para visitarla, de un momento a otro un auto llego y un gran ruido sonó. En el hospital delia dormía tranquilamente junto a su hijo que estaba en una cuna a su lado, pero su tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando una de las enfermeras llegó al cuarto y despertó a delia, ella le pregunto si ya era hora de sus medicamentos, la chica le respondió que no y que era otra, delia preocupándose le preguntó que sucedía y ella le respondió que su esposo estaba mal herido y estaba grave, delia le preguntó que pasó y la enfermera le dijo que un auto lo había atropellado, delia se uso histérica hasta tal punto de despertar al pequeño ash. La mujer la calmo y delia se quedo dormida al igual que el niño, pero cuando los enfermeros miraron a Arnold ya no estaba en el mundo.

Luego de eso a delia le toco toda la responsabilidad para criar al pequeño ash, pero para ella eso no suponía un reto porque ella lo tenia todo para la crianza del niño. Por otra parte en aghata, Lucas y Marion estaban destrozados al saber la noticia de Arnold, pero sabían que no podían descuidar a su pequeño hijo, Lucas le dijo a su esposa que iba a comprar la leche del niño y ella le dijo que no tomándolo del brazo, que mirara lo que le había pasado al esposo de su hermana y el dijo que estaba bien, iría comprar eso después mientras que a algunas calles, unos hombres de rojo informaban que su plan había fracasado y se fueron del lugar. A los siguientes días, delia hacia sus labores cotidianas mientras que su hijo dormía hasta que el pequeño se despertó llorando pues tenia hambre, delia con mucho cariño lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo alimento con el bibero, después de que el pequeño se quedara dormido nuevamente, esta se fue a la cama también a descansar del día tan ocupado que tuvo. A la mañana siguiente delia tomo a ash en su coche y se fueron ya que delia iba a visitar a su hermana.

Habían pasado unos años y ambos tenían ya cuatro años de edad, delia estaba de visita donde su hermana una vez más, ash y kellyn jugaban en la playa mientras que Marion junto a su esposo y su hermana compraban unos helados para sus pequeños hijos, hasta que una camioneta llego a la playa y salieron unos hombres de negro y se llevaron a varios niños, delia corrió para salvar a su hijo y a su sobrino, pero había sido demasiado tarde, pues ya todos los niños habían desaparecido. Delia y compañía se fueron detrás de los autos, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que desaparecieron tras dar una vuelta. En una fabrica abandonada estaban los tipos buscando a los dos niños que tenían un poder inmenso, fue a ash y kellyn a quienes escogieron para llevar a cabo su experimento, los tomaron y se los llevaron a la fuerza, los dejaron inconscientes y los acostaron y les colocaron varios cables hasta que los dos comenzaron a brillar, kellyn tenia una luz color verde y ash una azul y en ese momento boom, la fabrica exploto. A las dos horas llegaron los bomberos y la policía junto con los padres, ya los daban de baja hasta que vieron una gran esfera verde y fueron a ver, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que todos los niños estaban a salvo y ash y kellyn fueron donde sus padres, en ese momento delia y Marion se miraron y se fueron a casa.

En la casa ash y kellyn estaban dormidos mientras que los adultos estaban abajo hablando sobre lo que sucedió, delia estaba desesperada pues no sabía porque había sucedido eso, Marion estaba sentadas junto a su esposo y este la consolaba diciéndole que ya todo estaba bien, delia le dijo a Marion que debían hacer algo para que esto no volviera a suceder pues al nacer ash se le había otorgado un gran poder de parte de arceus, Marion dijo que su hijo también lo había recibido, así los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que era mejor para los dos niños. Estaban en la sala sentados en el sofá ya que delia esperaba que la lluvia se detuviera para poder irse del lugar.

-mira Marion -decía delia algo histérica- se que los dos son primos, pero no podemos dejar que se los lleven

-así es delia -dijo lucas tranquilizando a delia- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-separarlos -dijo delia tristemente- esa sería la solución

-delia, pero ¿no es demasiado? -preguntó Marion algo confusa- separar a los niños es algo, no se

-cario, piénsalo -dijo lucas a su esposa- creo que delia tiene razón

-pero Lucas -dijo Marion mirando a su esposo- es algo muy cruel para los niños

-así es Marion -dijo lucas mirando a su mujer- pero creo que es lo mejor para que no los sigan persiguiendo

-pero, aun así, los seguirían buscando -dijo Marion angustiada

-así es Marion, pero creo que es mejor que estén separados ya que no tendrían a los dos -decía delia triste

-esta bien delia, acepto esto -dijo Marion levantándose para ir a despertar a los niños

Así, después de despertar a los dos chicos, delia se fue junto con su hijo a kanto mientras que Marion y lucas los despedían, el pequeño kellyn miraba a sus padres tratando de entender la situación, pero no comprendía nada hasta que llamo a su padre pidiendo una explicación porque su primo se iba, Lucas le explico lo que sucedía y kellyn seguían sin entender nada. En kanto, ash le preguntaba a su madre porque se habían venido si los dos estaban bien y esta le respondió que fue por su propio bien y ash se fue a su habitación con lagunas mentales. Esa misma noche, algo despertó a delia y esta fue a la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que era el dios de los pokémon, Arceus. Delia salió de inmediato y le pregunto porque estaba allí y el pokémon le respondió que le iba a quitar algunos recuerdos a ash, delia pregunto porque y este le dijo que era por la decisión que habían tomado y una gran luz salió de Arceus. En la región aghata, en la casa de los Blake, un pequeño ruido despertó a Lucas y Marion y los dos salieron al balcón, los dos vieron que se trataba de Arceus y este les dijo que venía a quitar algunos recuerdos a kellyn y una gran luz apareció antes de que los dos preguntaran el motivo. Al día siguiente kellyn se levantó y fue a desayunar, Lucas le pregunto a su hijo si no extrañaba a ash y kellyn le pregunto quien era ash, en ese momento los dos padres se dieron cuenta cuales fueron esos recuerdos que arceus borro. Lo mismo pasaba en kanto con ash, delia comprendió la visita de Arceus y así pasaron los años hasta que los dos se encontraron en sus viajes.

-Fin Flash Back-

* * *

Ash estaba furioso al saber porque no lo habían dejado compartir con su primo, y este se fue del lugar y le dijo a kellyn que se levantara dejando a todos algo confundidos, pero de repente una esfera verde entro al ataúd de kellyn y este se levantó y salió del lugar dejando a mas de uno asustado y otros había sida tanta la sorpresa que quedaron inconscientes, delia, Marion y Lucas fueron a seguir a los chicos, pero cuando salieron ya ninguno estaba cerca, delia le dijo a Marion que fueran a buscarlos y los tres se fueron del cementerio. En la casa de kellyn, ash y su primo estaban en uno de los cuartos, kellyn preparaba su maleta mientras que ash solo observaba al cielo intentando comprender porque Arceus lo había hecho, en ese momento kellyn dijo que todo estaba listo y los dos se fueron de la casa. Marion junto a su Lucas y delia entraron a la casa y buscaron por todo el lugar hasta que Lucas entro a la habitación que era de su hijo y encontró una nota que decía así: _"papá, mamá, me voy junto a ash para descubrir la verdad de lo que pasó con nosotros, nos embarcaremos en una nueva aventura para poder encontrar a Arceus y aclara algunas dudas, así que nos los esperaran ya que se demorarían un poco más de lo habitual",_ Lucas llamo a las dos mujeres y les dijo lo de la nota y los tres se quedaron ahí resignados esperando a que los dos aparecieran para hablar mejor con ellos.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
